El primer amor de la secundaria
by Nazyro
Summary: -¿Alguna vez pensaste que podrías amar más a una persona de lo que ya lo hacías? Se quedó en silencio por un momento para luego sonreír y contestar: -Me ha pasado más de una vez. PAREJA: KarmaxNagisa
1. Presentación

¡OhaKonOya!

Sean bienvenidos/as a mi primera historia KarmaxNagisa, sea dicho de paso mi primera historia chicoxchico que escribo *u*)/

La idea de esta historia es mostrarles un punto de vista amoroso que podría haber transcurrido en la historia original... ¡Matsui-sensei haga oficial el KarmaxNagisa por favor!

【Disclaimer:】Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) le pertenece al gran Yūsei Matsui. Todas las imágenes utilizadas no son mías, créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

【Advertencias:】

● Habra spolier del manga (ASÍ QUE NO ME CULPES SI QUEDAS SPOLIADO (?)) Tampoco es que utilizare todo los datos, solo algunos. También habrá datos inventados por mí.

● Otras parejas involucradas como el: MaeharaxIsogai, NakamuraxKayano.

● ¿OoC? Sí, en algunos personajes.

【Datos importantes de la historia:】

● Publicación: 14/07/15

● Finalización: 22/07/17

→ Esta historia ha sufrido una edición y un estado de pausa (desde noviembre del 2015 hasta los primeros días de abril del 2016) Y otro hiatos de casi un año :D

● Esta historia también está publicada en Wattpad bajo mi usuario en esa plataforma: Nazyro

● Por favor presten atención a la siguiente programación de estaciones:

Desde el 22 de Enero al 22 de Marzo: Verano

Desde el 22 de Abril al 22 de Junio: Otoño

Desde el 22 de Julio al 22 de Septiembre: Invierno

Desde el 22 de Octubre al 22 de Diciembre: Primavera

De acuerdo a como se los presento aquí es como transcurrirá el tiempo en la historia. Se los comento puesto que a pesar que me estoy basando en el manga no me apego a las estaciones .-.

【Modo de escritura:】

 **POV AUTORA, O ALGÚN OTRO PERSONJE**

—Diálogos.

— _[Lo que este en corchetes son los pensamientos del personaje]_

— _ **Pasado de los personajes, pueden titularlo como flashback muy importante**_

— _ **[Entre corchetes serán los pensamientos correspondiente al flashback importante que se relate]**_

* * *

De antemano pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía y te agradezco que leas esta historia, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que, mínimamente, has leído esto.

Atte: _**Nazyro**_


	2. El condenado test de Koro-sensei

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 1: El condenado test de Koro-sensei**

* * *

 **Lunes 14 de Julio**

 **POV AUTORA**

-❤ Test de Koro-sensei ❤-

Consigna: Responder con toda la sinceridad del mundo y ten en cuenta que es sobre tu primer amor de la secundaria ~ (*^*) ~ ¡COMENCEMOS!

 **1** -¿Cuándo y cómo fue que se conocieron? (7u7)

 **2** -¿Lo consideras tu primer amor verdadero? (/*w*)/ Esta pregunta tendrá dos opciones dependiendo de cuál sea tu respuesta:

 **A** -Si su respuesta es positiva (SI): (._.) Prosiga con la pregunta 3 por favor…

 **B** -Si su respuesta es negativa (NO): ¿Sigues enamorado de la misma persona?

Si su respuesta es **B** , usted debe hacer lo siguiente:

Vuelva a la pregunta **1** y luego responda la **3** , esta vez con aquella persona que considere su amor verdadero.

3-¿Ya te confesaste a ese primer amor verdadero? (/u\\)

-❤ Este examen se podrá contestar anónimamente ❤-

—Que estúpidas preguntas...—murmuró Karma en voz inaudible con mal humor—Koro-sensei ¿De qué sirve esto para el asesinato?—preguntó mientras movía la hoja en el aire fuertemente con la intensión de que, mínimamente, esta se rompiera.

—Nurufufufu esto es básico Karma-kun—el pulpo estaba de color rosado—, es esencial para el asesinato—respondió con tranquilidad.

—Es anónimo Karma-kun, no hay problema—se involucró Nagisa sonriendo para volver a concentrarse en las respuestas.

El resto de la clase hacia lo mismo; inusualmente nadie se quejaba. Al parecer el decir que sería "anónimo" solucionaba algo y la posibilidad de mentir era muy factible, al final nadie sabría si era verdadero o no.

Karma lanzó un suspiro y se recostó en su silla, cerrando sus ojos. No iba a contestar ni aunque le dijeran que con eso podría conseguir la reconstrucción de la luna.

—Tsk esto es un laberinto…—habló Terasaka, en busca de un poco de inspiración para contestar giró su vista y su la atención se la llevó aquel pelirrojo quien no estaba haciendo nada por resolver el extraño test de su profesor—Oye Karma ¿No lo completaras?

—No, me niego a hacerlo. Esto podría ser utilizado como una debilidad—se excusó.

Usando su Mach 20 el pulpo extraterrestre se colocó al lado del pelirrojo. Esta era la perfecta oportunidad para un chismerío y no aprovecharla sería tan grave como destruir la Tierra.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante?—todos llevaron su atención al fondo del salón— Aquel que complete este test con la más sincera verdad podrá cortar uno de mis tentáculos—Koro-sensei, sonriente, extendía y agitaba ondulante sus tentáculos ya amarillos.

—¡¿Qué?!—se escuchó en unisonó la clase.

—Tendrán hasta el martes 22 para presentarlo—añadió con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su redonda cabeza.

—Jo~ y ¿Cómo comprobaras qué lo que se escriba será verdad?—desafío Karma, le parecía absurda aquella propuesta.

—Que bueno que hayas preguntado Karma-kun—rápidamente se movió hasta donde estaba el pizarrón atrayendo consigo un leve aire que agitó el cabello de la mayoría—. Leeré las respuestas en voz alta.

Toda la clase gritó quejándose, algunos muy sonrojados. Al parecer ahora sí que se disgustaron con el plan.

—¡Esperen!—calmó los disparos de balas anti-sensei que estaban siendo lanzadas—El anonimato seguirá, al leer en voz alta las respuestas ustedes reaccionaran de la manera más humana conocida. Sonrojarse, mirar hacia otro lado, enredar su dedo entre el cabello, atacar con balas, cuchillos, bombas, etc. Esto no es solamente una posibilidad para matarme, sino que también un entrenamiento del cual aprenderán a leer las expresiones faciales de las personas. Algo indispensable para un asesino.

Al final nadie quedó de acuerdo con las "Condiciones" de Koro-sensei, el resto de la hora se quejaron, si bien no lograron cambiar las cosas todos entendían que esta era una oportunidad de la cual no podían desaprovechar.

 _"Un asesinato con una posibilidad muy grande de matar a Koro-sensei"_ Eso era lo que se cruzaba en la cabeza de todos los estudiantes de la Clase-E.

A excepción de uno...

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Agh que molestia—se quejó Kimura cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Esto se convirtió en una verdadera molestia.

Todos los alumnos salían de la escuela para dirigirse a sus hogares, ya estaba oscureciendo, la discusión tardó más de lo esperado.

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo quien fue mi primer amor—Megu colocó un dedo en su mentón bastante pensativa.

—Es verdad, no recuerdo cuál de todas esas sexis señoritas fue mi primer amor—alardeó Okajima con una cara de completo pervertido.

—Las revistas pornográficas no cuentan como "Primer amor"—comento fríamente Kataoka frunciendo el ceño.

—No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad—trató de ser optimista Sugino—¡Chicos demos lo mejor para completar este simple test!

—Wow ¿Alguna vez tuviste novia Sugino?—preguntó inocentemente Hinano, pues tanta confianza le hizo pensar que sería alguien muy popular entre las damas.

Al ver al chico tirado en el suelo con un aura depresiva la pregunta fue contestada por sí sola.

—Creo que le diste en su punto débil—comentó Nakamura divertida.

—Veas cómo lo veas esto se puso mal gracias a Karma—acusó Terasaka. Se giró para ver al culpable quien había estado en silencio y guardando su distancia del resto—. Si no te hubieses negado a responder cuando esto no implicaba el leerlos en voz alta, ahora no estaríamos en este problema.

—Oh~ No es mi culpa si no tienes una linda historia amorosa que contar Terasaka—sonrió complacido al ver el enojo en la cara del contrario—. Deberían agradecerme, después de todo logre que ustedes pudieran conseguir cortar un tentáculo de aquel pulpo—levantó los hombros demostrando superioridad—, cosa que no pudieron hacer en todo este tiempo y no podrán hacerlo sin mi ayuda.

Observó con atención su entorno, las expresiones de sus compañeros daban a entender la clara molestia que causó sus últimas palabras. Chasqueó la lengua un tanto enfadado consigo mismo, lo había dicho sin pensar. Nagisa notó que Karma actuaba inusualmente extraño, dándole los indicios de que algo andaba mal. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta.

—Como sea, nos vemos.

—Espera Karma-kun, iré contigo...—Shiota ya estaba dando los pasos para acercársele.

Siempre iban hacia la estación del centro donde cada uno tomaba un tren distinto para llegar a sus correspondientes hogares. Era una costumbre que se había formado entre ellos dos desde el primer año de secundaria y que ahora volvía a retomar normalidad a su tercer año.

—No—usó un tono severo, al ver como el chico se tensaba y permanecía en su lugar reconoció que estaba desquitándose con su amigo. Lanzó un suspiró para calmarse—. No voy a la estación, vete con los demás—explicó desapareciendo por otro camino.

Nagisa simplemente no pudo decir nada. Los demás alumnos iban bajando la montaña con una conversación sobre el comentario; una charla nada agradable.

—¿Quién se piensa que es?

—Ese idiota...

—Degradándonos a inservibles...

Nagisa iba al último, no le estaba dando mucha importancia a la conversación, su mente estaba pensando en una persona. Dándole vueltas a ese repentino comportamiento.

— _[Karma-kun actuó de manera extraña al decir ese comentario]_ —analizó mentalmente— _[Su rostro estaba distraído, ocultaba una preocupación que no había sentido en él, parecía que realmente esas palabras escaparon de su boca sin pensarlo... Pero no fue solo ahora, también en el salón, estaba muy nervioso cuando Koro-sensei menciono que leería en voz alta…]_ —detuvo su andar, solo para dedicarle más atención a ese pensamiento— _[_ _¿Puede ser posible que actuó así por el test…? No, no]_ —movió su cabeza negando esa posibilidad— _[_ _Karma-kun no puede temerle a esas simples preguntas... O quizás… ¿Puede ser posible…?]_

—¡Nagisa!—fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un chasquido de dedos en frente de su rostro—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el fan del beisbol al verlo tan distraído.

—¿Eh yo?, si estoy bien jeje—rió tratando de disimular nerviosismo alguno—. Lo siento debo ir por aquel camino. Nos vemos mañana—saludó y desapareció por el lugar mencionado sin siquiera darle tiempo a sus compañeros a poder despedirlo.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Condenado pulpo, él y su estúpido test—maldecía mientras pateaba una lata.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que se separó del resto, a cada minuto el sol se ocultaba más y más haciendo que la temperatura descendiera. Akabane había salido del camino de la montaña y estaba andando por la ciudad, no había muchas personas por lo cual era mejor. La idea de ir a su casa no le agradaba demasiado, sabía que esta estaría vacía de todos modos y la calefacción estaba andando mal como para usarla. Si iba a congelarse prefería hacerlo en su casa, claro, pero esa ocasión era diferente realmente necesitaba caminar sin rumbo para calmarse.

— _[Creo que me pase un poco diciendo eso a los demás]_ —analizó— _[Bueno no es mi culpa que la verdad se escape de vez en cuando...]_ —se detuvo un momento— _[_ _Pero aun así... No importa]_ —siguió caminando— _[_ _Tengo otras cosas para preocuparme]_ —A-Achuuu ¡Ah maldición!

Los días de invierno se acercaban muy deprisa a la ciudad de Kunugigaoka y para Karma el invierno era la peor estación del año. Demasiado frio, hay que llevar mucha ropa de abrigo; lo cual dificultaba los asesinatos y travesuras, era incapaz de comer todo el helado que quería, y lo peor era que todo ser humano, no, mejor dicho, todo ser viviente sentía esa necesidad de estar abrazado o acurrucado los uno con los otro en una señal de afecto y una agradable forma de conseguir calor.

—De solo pensar en el invierno me dan ganas de matarlo—susurró mientras pasaba su brazo por su nariz.

—No sabía que se podía matar al invierno—esa voz familiar hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, y sabía que no era precisamente el frio quien lo causó.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y vio a Nagisa quien le sonreía de manera agradable.

—Nagisa-kun—parpadeó sorprendido de que él apareciera—¿Qué haces aquí, acaso no estabas con los demás?—sonrió con superioridad—Oh ¡Ya sé! Viniste a darme un sermón acerca del comentario de hace ra-

Su oración sarcástica no fue completada. Quedó congelado cuando Nagisa, en un rápido movimiento, colocó su bufanda en el cuello del más alto.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—preguntó exaltado.

—No creí que te pondrías de esa forma—observó rascando su cabeza un tanto nervioso—. Recuerdo que en primer año comentaste que odiabas el frio, además, acabas de repetirlo pero con una idea de querer matarlo…—argumentó no muy seguro de que eso sea posible—. Hoy estaba muy fresco y recordé que no traías una bufanda contigo.

—No la necesito—posó sus dedos en el objeto con la intención de quitársela.

—Estabas a los estornudos hace un momento—regaño mientras colocaba nuevamente la bufanda en el lugar correspondiente.

En ese instante terminaron más cerca de lo recomendado, una distancia peligrosa para Akabane. Notó como Nagisa tenía que ponerse en puntas de pies para tal acción y no pudo resistir sonreír para evitar algún chiste que hiciera que el contrario se molestara. Lanzó un suspiro, el humo que siempre se escapaba de sus labios en épocas de frío se mescló con el de Nagisa quien abría la boca solamente para continuar con el regaño. Al final no le quedó de otra que acceder a quedarse con la bufanda.

—¿Qué haces paseando con este frio?—preguntó colocándose a la par de su amigo, ambos empezando a andar.

—Simplemente enfriando mi mente.

—Ya veo...—no se esperaba tal respuesta—Y ¿Seguirás congelándote aquí afuera o iras a la estación?

—Bueno si tanto quieres que te acompañe lo hare. No se puede dejar a una chica cuando está rogándote que la acompañes.

—¡No estoy rogando y no soy una chica!—se quejó, al ver como el otro reía, Nagisa suspiró y sonrió— _[Por fin dejaste de comportarte de esa forma]_

Shiota fue con esas intenciones, recorrió la ciudad en busca de su amigo para quitarle el gran grado de altanería que tenía y hacer que volviera a los estándares normales, además de querer su compañía para ir a aquel lugar.

Mientras caminaban iban conversando, una charla simple entre amigos, mientras que en la cabeza pelirroja la curiosidad se plantó en su mente.

— _[No puedo creer que haya venido a buscarme solo para darme esta estúpida bufanda y para ir a la estación. Podría haber ido solo]_ —sentenció sin entender demasiado las acciones del más bajo— _[_ _Seguramente debe haber recorrido toda la ciudad para encontrarme, con este frio yo no lo hubiese hecho. De todos modos...]_ —miró de reojo a su acompañante que hablaba animadamente— _[_ _Esta bufanda...]_ Ah~ Nagisa-kun ¿Acaso intentas seducirme?—exclamó con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirada despreocupada.

—¡¿A qué viene ese comentario tan de repente?!—las mejillas que se encontraban normales cambiaron a un leve sonrojo.

—Te has puesto rojo—rió ante tal reacción—. Era solo una broma, solo me pareció extraño que vinieras solo para darme esta bufanda... Además una bufanda muy afeminada para cualquier hombre—dio a conocer su opinión mientras ocultaba sus labios en ella.

Definitivamente aquella prenda era un tanto afeminada para cualquier muchacho dado que esta era de color rojo hecha de lana y en las puntas tenia pompones de color dorado, era suave al tacto y bastante cálida.

—¡Entonces devuélvemela!—ordenó Nagisa mesclando un enojo con vergüenza.

—No~—negó mientras esquivaba las pequeñas manos que intentaban atraparlo—¡Ñeeeee!—sacó su lengua como un niño y nuevamente oculto sus labios con la bufanda—Oh a propósito ¿No tienes frio?—observó al ver que solo tenía el uniforme y una campera de algodón azul encima.

El chico lanzó un suspiro y en ello un humo blanco se escapó de sus finos labios.

—No, a diferencia de ti a mí sí me gusta el frio.

—¿Acaso eres masoquista?—alzó una ceja con picardía.

—¡Para nada!—se apresuró en aclarar.

—Pero te gusta eso que te puede hacer doler—argumentó.

—¿Doler? _[_ _¿Se refiere a que el frio te puede enfermar?]_ Karma-kun entonces tú eres un sádico porque te agrada estar bajo el infernal sol en épocas de verano.

—Sí, lo soy—Nagisa pudo ver la cara de diablo que solo a él le salía—, pero ¿sabes? sádico y masoquista hacen una linda pareja.

Akabane clavó su mirada dorada en aquellos ojos celestes que por unos segundos correspondieron a esa peligrosa expresión; Nagisa sintió que a pesar de estar en invierno podría derretirse en ese momento.

—E-Etto...—tartamudeó mirando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada fija del chico, en aquella búsqueda de ver en cualquier dirección menos donde su amigo se encontraba, se sorprendió al toparse con un carrito de flores no muy lejos de donde se encontraban—¡Mira Karma-kun hay girasoles!—el de cabellos celestes se dirigió a donde estaba el puesto y su acompañante no tuvo otra opción más que seguirle—Son muy lindas.

—No sabía que te gustaban estas flores _[_ _En realidad ignoraba tus gustos hacia las plantas...]_

—Sí, me gustan demasiado. Siempre se ven muy alegres _[Justo como nuestro profesor_ _]_ —sus dedos se deslizaron por la superficie de los pétalos amarillos guardando el comentario final para si mismo—por lo que cada vez que las veo me ponen muy feliz—sonrió mientras contemplaba la flor, Karma observó con curiosidad cada acción.

—Nee Nagisa-kun ¿Vamos?

Shiota asintió y estaban marchándose de aquel puesto. El pelirrojo, ante una extraña sensación, se giró rápidamente para ver hacia el puesto del que acaban de salir.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, solo fue un estúpido presentimiento—respondió sin darle más importancia y siguieron caminando.

Una vez llegaron a la estación esperaron a que el tren de Nagisa llegara primero. Karma se negó a subir a los dos trenes que habían arribado a los cuales tenía que subir excusándose que a su amigo lo confundirían con una chica y la gente pensaría que a estas horas esa estudiante andaba en cosas raras. Luego de una larga charla y minutos de espera, el tren llegó.

—Karma-kun ese es mi tren—señaló empezando a caminar hacia las puertas del mismo para poder subirse, una vez dentro sacudió su mano en forma de saludo—Nos vemos mañana.

Antes de que las puertas se cierren Akabane se acercó al de pupilas celestes y se atrevió a susurrar en su oído:

—Las puertas del tren se cerraran, tengan cuidado por favor—anunció la voz proveniente del tren opacando la encantadora voz del pelirrojo.

Lo último que vio Nagisa fue a Karma salir rápidamente mientras las puertas se cerraban. Los ojos dorados no dejaron de verlo en ningún momento, a través del vidrio, reflejando lo que sus labios ocultos demostraban; una sonrisa demasiado alegre.

En las manos de Shiota un girasol que no notó que lo tenía hasta que se cerraron las puertas y en su mente las palabras de Karma pronunciadas lentamente en su oído...

" _Nos vemos mañana Na-gi-sa. Espero vuelvas a seducirme como lo hiciste hoy."_

Shiota explotó de vergüenza al recordarlo llamando la atención de mucha gente ya que de su cabeza pareció salir humo y toda su cara estaba roja, sí, eso fue demasiado para él.

— _[¡K-Karma-kun el dar una bufanda no es seducir a alguien!]_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

¡OhaKonOya!

¡Bien! Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera historia de este género no me maten xD

Karma y su manera de decir las cosas asdfgisnais.

Acepto comentarios positivos y negativos (¡pero que sean constructivos!)

Saludos n.n


	3. ¡Siete días para entregar el test!

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 2: ¡Siete días para entregar el test!**

* * *

 **Martes 15 de Julio:**

 **POV KARMA**

— _[Desde pequeño fui un niño problema. Con una familia complicada y rota, me metía en conflictos todo el tiempo: haciendo bromas, molestando, riéndome de los demás…]_

Me estiré en mi cama, como si de un perezoso se tratase tome mi celular para ver la hora. De solo ver el número que marcaba tiré el aparato como si este tuviese la culpa de que fuera tan temprano. Volví a envolverme en las sabanas continuando con mis pensamientos.

— _[_ _No estoy diciendo que la culpa fue de mi retorcida "familia", más bien yo ya nací de esta forma. Esa es mi personalidad._ _Mi retorcida y divertida personalidad._ _P_ _ara mí los sentimientos son confusos y fastidiosos, especialmente el amor. Eso del amor siempre fue algo estúpido, sin sentido, unilateral, una forma de controlar a alguien...]_ Entonces... ¿Cuándo fue que ese pensamiento cambio?—me giré para quedar boca abajo, hundí mi rostro contra la suave almohada asfixiándome unos minutos, y saqué mi cara al momento que el aire fue nuevamente necesario— _[_ _¡Ah! ya lo recuerdo... Fue en secundaria. El primer día de secundaria; por un chico de cabello largo y celeste]_

Lancé un suspiro, recordando aquella mirada y esa sonrisa tan tranquila que me regalaba cada mañana. Con entusiasmo quité los pies de la cama para poder apartar la pereza de mi cuerpo.

No más videojuegos hasta tarde, bueno, solo por hoy.

Me puse de pie para encontrarme con esa hoja sobre mi escritorio la tomé para leer la respuesta.

—Y ¿Qué harás Karma Akabane? ¿Te dejaras callar un año más? O ¿Ya dirás algo?—dije mientras estrujaba aquel papel.

La hoja con las preguntas de Koro-sensei.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Eso estuvo muy cerca—murmuró Koro-sensei mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio con destino a la sala de profesores—, por un segundo pensé que se darían cuenta de mi perfecto disfraz de Girasol.

 **Ayer:**

— _[Nurufufufu Karma-kun y Nagisa-kun están juntos, con este impecable disfraz ellos no se darán cuenta de que estoy aquí]_

—¡Mira Karma-kun hay girasoles!

— _[¡Nyuuaa! ¡Se están acercando demasiado!]_ —Koro-sensei ocultó su sonrisa y dejo dos puntos que eran sus ojos, a pesar del peligro de poder ser descubierto no quería perderse ni un segundo del encuentro de aquellos dos chicos.

—Son muy lindas.

— _[A Nagisa-kun le gustan los girasoles...]_ —memorizó.

—No sabía que te gustaban estas flores.

—Sí, me gustan demasiado. Siempre se ven muy alegres—sus dedos tocaban los pétalos, la flor estaba a unas dos más de donde se encontraba aquel metiche espía quien los nervios por ser descubierto lo consumían—por lo que cada vez que las veo me ponen muy feliz

—Nee Nagisa-kun ¿Vamos?

Ambos se alejaron dando la oportunidad a Koro-sensei para que fuese capaz de usar su Mach 20 trepando a un árbol cercano.

—Se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea—sonrió ampliamente viendo como ambos estudiantes se alejaban, fue cuando notó que en la espalda de uno de sus estudiantes sostenía una flor—¡Karma-kun tienes que pagar por eso!—gritó, muy molesto de que el chico no cumpliera el orden social.

Akabane se volteó y Koro-sensei se ocultó detrás del árbol, nuevamente.

 **Hoy:**

—Nurufufufu, encontré un chisme amoroso muy bueno.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Las clases con el responsable de la destrucción de una parte de la luna y del test estaban por dar inicio. El clima no había cambiado demasiado; seguía estando frio y Karma podría jurar que en la montaña era como estar en la Antártida, aunque jamás hubiese visitado aquel continente.

—¡Achuuu!—un estornudo se escapó de sus labios—¿Es en serio?—dijo mientras dejaba con furia su bolso en su asiento.

—Salud Karma-kun—habló Nagisa quien recién había entrado al salón. La mayoría de estudiantes estaban presente pero cada uno en sus respectivos lugares, algunos, charlando animadamente.

—Nagisa-kun buenos días—sonrió Karma al verlo y olvidó por completo por lo que estaba disgustado.

—Buenos días—devolvió el saludo— _[_ _Todo parece normal... Pero, por favor,_ _que no pregunte sobre la flor, que no mencione nada sobre la flor…_ _]_

—¿Te gustó la flor que te di?

— _[_ _¡Fue directo a la pregunta!_ _]_ Si-Si, estaba muy linda—respondió tratando de no sonrojarse. Pero ¿Sonrojarse? solo era una flor— _[_ _Vamos, por favor, que no diga nada del comentario de ayer..._ _]_ Aunque todavía no entiendo porque me la diste, no era mi cumpleaños o alguna fecha especial—analizó mientras se dirigía a su asiento a dejar su bolso.

—Bueno~ No hay un motivo especial—permaneció en su lugar pero sus ojos siguieron la silueta del chico—¿No puedo regalarte flores?—ladeó la cabeza sonriendo de medio lado.

—Eh sí, creo que no hay problema...—Nagisa estaba confundido.

—Por cierto—continuó hablando mientras volvía a su lugar para abrir su bolso y buscar algo en ella. Esta vez Nagisa lo siguió—, gracias por tu bufanda afeminada—extendió el objeto mencionado.

—¡Que no es afeminada!—se quejó—Pero...—la tomó y su rostro demostró un poco de tristeza—¿No la usaras?—más que una simple pregunta sonó como si quisiera que usara esa bufanda por el resto de su vida.

—No te preocupes, traje otra—mencionó mientras sacaba la prenda de color celeste claro, hecha de lana y con toques azules en las puntas—. Esta me gusta más que la tuya—comentó mirando con mucho cariño el cálido objeto que había comprado de camino a su casa.

Shiota parpadeó y se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

—Ya veo—contestó de repente, no lo dijo molesto sino más bien serio y cortante. Se dirigió a su silla y se sentó sin decir nada más.

—¿Eh?—parpadeó sin comprender esa respuesta— _[_ _¿Por qué se puso así?_ _]_ Espera Nagi-

—Buenos días alumnos—Koro-sensei entró en el momento justo para interrumpir al chico, con un sombrero de excavador de tesoros adornando su cabeza. Todo el mundo tomo asiento, impidiéndole a Karma hablar con su amigo.

—Koro-sensei ¿Para qué es ese sombrero?—preguntó Kayano.

—Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarían.

— _[_ _Como no preguntar..._ _]_ —fue lo que se les cruzó a todos los presentes por la cabeza.

—Es para un pequeño juego que jugaremos, vayan a cambiarse de ropa. Karasuma-sensei los esperara en el patio en 15 minutos—y usando su Mach 20 desapareció.

Todos salieron del salón y se dirigían a cambiarse con la curiosidad ante lo inesperado que había comenzado su mañana. Karma esperó que todos se fueran para bloquear la salida del chico que había tardado en escabullirse de allí.

—Nagisa-kun ¿Estás enojado conmigo?—interrogó.

—Para nada, estoy bien—afirmó serio—¿Te mueves de la puerta? Si no nos apuramos haremos esperar a los demás _[¡¿_ _Qué me pasa_ _?!_ _me estoy comportando como un idiota. Estoy llevando esto demasiado lejos, además no sé porque lo hago, será mejor que me disculpe..._ _]_

—No me importan los demás—contestó sin levantar la voz—¿Acaso te enojaste porque no quise usar tu bufanda?

—¡No es eso!—desvió la mirada al darse cuenta que había elevado su voz.

—Entonces ¿Porque te molestaste...?

—Ya no importa—apretó sus puños a su espalda—, perdón me comporte de un modo infantil— sonrió levemente para tratar de convencerlo mejor.

Karma no podía estar más confundido. Resopló resignado, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos sonriente, estaba un poco más tranquilo.

—Aparte de masoquista eres bipolar Nagisa-kun.

Este simplemente llevo su mano a su nuca rascándose muy apenado.

—¿Vamos?—preguntó el peliceleste, cruzando el marco de la puerta, con una mejor cara.

—Vamos—afirmó y ambos fueron a cambiarse.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Tardaron un buen rato en vestirse ya que Nagisa no pudo ni quitarse su abrigo en presencia de su amigo. Llamándose a sí mismo idiota e infantil se excusó diciendo que ese día le había salido un grano en la espalda y que le apenaba que lo vean, Karma salió sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Ambos, una vez cambiados, se dirigieron a donde estaba Karasuma.

—Cuarenta vueltas alrededor de la pista para que entren en calor—ordenó con los brazos cruzados.

—Si—respondieron el resto a unisonó la mayoría muy desanimados.

En la quinta vuelta Nagisa se percató de que Karma había desaparecido. Normalmente esto no lo sorprendería pero esta vez era diferente, pues el más alto estaba hace un minuto corriendo a su lado y de un segundo a otro desaparece.

— _[_ _¡No sé qué clase de poderes súper naturales tiene para desaparecer así de la nada!_ _]_

—Nagisa y ¿Karma?—preguntó Isogai quien se puso a su lado y Sugino del otro.

—Bueno ya lo conoces, siempre se salta las clases—respondió con un poco de sudor recorriendo su frente.

—Él nunca cambia—opinó el de cabello negro.

—Es verdad, siempre ha sido así—comentó el otro joven atrayendo el humor a la conversación.

A Shiota le pareció extraña la conversación, hablaban de Karma como si lo conociesen de toda la vida, pero la realidad era que solo él lo conocía desde el primer año de secundaria. Fue en ese pensamiento que recordó a la clase molesta con su amigo por lo sucedido ayer.

—Cierto, chicos ¿No están enojados con Karma-kun?

Ambos chicos se miraron, el presidente de la clase tomó la palabra.

—¿No te enteraste? Karma mando un mensaje a cada uno diciendo que lo que había dicho no era tan cierto.

—Que de vez en cuando somos útiles—contó el fan del beisbol—, claro que no sonó como una disculpa sincera—aclaró un poco molesto.

—Creo que valió el intento—agregó el pelinegro—, él nunca pediría perdón a alguien en serio, pero esa ya es su personalidad—Nagisa prestó atención a esa oración—. Hay veces donde las palabras se le escapan sin antes haberlas pensado o sin ver cuánto daño y molestas pueden ser para los demás.

—Su personalidad...—pronunció Shiota analizando esas palabras con gran cuidado.

—¿Dijiste algo Nagisa?

—No-No...

—¡Ustedes dejen de hablar y corran más rápido!—reprochó Karasuma bastante molesto.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Nurufufufu—se escuchó una risa en un rincón del patio—¡Es el plan perfecto!—con el cuerpo rosado analizó paso por paso—. Primero los pondré en parejas de a dos, segundo los hare que se tomen de las manos, tercero los retare a que me maten con la condición de que no se separen de las manos mientras yo intentaré hacer que se suelten. Con un límite de cinco minutos la pareja con las manos tomadas más tiempo ganará el derecho de dar una orden a cualquiera de los profesores y lo mismo haré yo a las parejas perdedoras. En este juego hare que Nagisa-kun y Karma-kun se tomen de las manos, esto hará que Nagisa-kun se sonroje haciendo que Karma-kun haga un comentario burlón, él se molestará y lo soltará haciendo que pierdan y yo triunfe con la victoria ¡ES PERFEC-!

—Koro-sensei ¿Qué está haciendo?—aparecieron sus alumnos dándole un buen susto, quien se llevó el protagonismo de hablarle fue Sugaya.

—¡Na-Nada!—se apresuró a decir—¿Ya terminaron de correr?

—Sí, nunca corrimos tanto—contestó Yada secando su frente con su antebrazo.

—Bueno eso fue un buen calentamiento, en invierno se les congela el cuerpo y es mejor calentar antes de cualquier asesinato—explicó el pulpo—¡Terasaka-kun no te desabrigues tanto!

Si bien la temperatura era baja la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban sudando bastante junto con la respiración agitada y las palpitaciones demasiado apresuradas.

—Muy bien, luego de que se hidraten un poco, todos reúnanse en el patio—avisó Koro-sensei antes de salir con rumbo al lugar mencionado.

Nagisa dio un último sorbo al agua y se encaminó a ir con los demás aunque notó a cierta personita tener problemas con los balones, se acercó a la joven.

—Okuda-san ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La chica se sobresaltó dejando caer todos los objetos que se encontraban en sus pequeñas manos, acomodó sus lentes para asentir tímidamente.

—Gra-Gracias por ayudarme Nagisa-kun…—dijo mientras tomaba dos de los balones restantes mientras que el chico ya había cargado los otros tres en sus manos.

—No es nada—le sonrió con amabilidad.

Caminaron hasta el almacén donde la mayoría de artículos de educación física se guardaban. Esta estaba con las puertas cerradas por lo que tuvo que depositar los balones en el piso para tener las manos libres.

—Si quieres puedes ir con los demás, yo me encargo de guardarlos.

—Muchas gracias Nagisa-kun—agradeció con una reverencia y se marchó.

El hebras celestes estaba sacando el candado el cual solo estaba puesto allí sin ser cerrado del todo por lo que no tuvo la necesidad de buscar una llave. Luego de quitarlo abrió la puerta y la oscuridad lo recibió, tomó dos balones para dar un par de pasos dentro del almacén cuando...

Unas manos lo agarraron y terminaron de arrastrarlo dentro. Las puertas se cerraron nuevamente.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

No había mucha luz por lo cual no se veía muy bien, Nagisa trató de reincorporarse pero sus manos tocaron algo suave, curioso de saber dónde había caído sus manos tocaron un poco más aquel lugar.

—Te recomiendo que no sigas tocando, claro que si quieres que esto termine a otro nivel entonces continua.

Shiota podría reconocer esa voz juguetona en cualquier lado, entró en un leve pánico.

—¡Kar-Karma-!—gritó y se apresuró a levantarse, muy a lo torpe, chocó contra una de las repisas que estaban encima de él llevándose un gran golpe en la cabeza—¡Au, au, au!—dijo sobándose la zona afectada.

—Nagisa-kun ¿Estás bien?—se apresuró a pararse y colocarse al lado de su amigo—. Ven siéntate aquí.

Lo guió hasta uno de los rincones del almacén e hizo que descansara contra la pared. Akabane se puso de cuchillas frente al herido.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Solo fue un golpecito—sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de sobarse.

—No mientas, fue un duro golpe. Hasta creo que la pobre repisa es la que en estos momentos está más adolorida.

—¡Karma-kun!—regaño ante el comentario.

—Está bien no es un buen momento para un chiste. Déjame ver.

Obediente Nagisa sacó sus manos y dejó que Karma se acercara a él para que lo revisase. El pelirrojo fue cuidadoso en no presionar demasiado fuerte para que no fuera un contacto contraproducente.

—Nagisa-kun ¿Puedo soltarte el cabello? así será más fácil poder ver tu herida.

—Sí, no hay problema.

Lenta y cuidadosamente desató las coletas que sostenían el peinado. Su cabello cayó por sus hombros y sintió los dedos fríos de su amigo el cual recorría con suaves movimientos todos los rincones de su cabeza. Más que una revisión médica parecían caricias.

— _[_ _Como agradezco que no haya mucha luz, porque en estos momentos no podría controlar mi cara completamente roja..._ _]_ —se alegró interiormente dejando que su compañero siguiera inspeccionando. Por instinto cerró los ojos dejándose llevar completamente por el momento.

Hizo un pequeño ruido de queja y el contrario supo dónde se había lastimado, con precaución de no hacerle sentir doler corrió unos cuantos mechones para ver si era un golpe serio o leve.

—Felicidades Nagisa-kun, no tienes nada—sonrió contento mientras dejaba de buscar la herida—. No tienes sangre, quizás solo te salga un pequeño chichón pero nada más.

—Que alivio—estaba poniéndose de pie para irse, después de todo no había sido la gran cosa para empezar—. Bueno será mejor que vuelva con los demás… Espera—detuvo su andada. Se quedó mirando fijo a su amigo—¿Qué haces aquí?—se sentó otra vez en su lugar. Karma aprovechó aquel momento para sentarse junto a él _—[_ _Ahora que recuerdo ¿Que hace escondido en este lugar?_ _]_

—Hacia demasiado frio como para correr cuarenta vueltas—contestó—. Ni loco correría en invierno.

—Así qué ¿No se te ocurrió otro lugar que el almacén? _[_ _Podría haberse ido a su casa o quedado en el salón. Un lugar más iluminado_ _]_

—Correcto~

Ambos se callaron al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, dirigieron su atención a la puerta. Definitivamente alguien se estaba acercando. El corazón del chico que había estado corriendo comenzó, nuevamente, a palpitar con rapidez.

— _[¿Qué pasaría si somos descubiertos? Pensarán que ambos nos estuvimos escapando de las practicas, bueno Karma-kun lo hacía pero yo simplemente quedé envuelto en esto por accidente._ _¿Accidente? Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Karma-kun me tomó por sorpresa y me metió aquí?_

Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta, ambos estudiantes no se movieron ni emitieron sonido alguno.

—Qué extraño, el candado no está puesto...

— _[¡_ _Bitch-sensei!_ _]_ —fue el único nombre que se les cruzó a ambos por la cabeza.

Nagisa estaba por acercarse y abrir la puerta antes de que su profesora los dejara encerrados en aquel lugar pero fue detenido por una mano que, de nueva cuenta, lo tomaron haciendo que caiga entre las piernas de Karma.

—No hagas nada—le susurro en el oído.

Shiota podría morir en aquel momento; su espalda estaba pegada al abdomen de Karma, por no decir que también estaba tocando _otra cosa_ con su espalda baja.

Y se sonrojó por completo al reconocer que sus cuerpos no podían encajar mejor; la cabeza del más bajo, que aún tenía el cabello suelto, entraba justo a la altura del mentón y cuello del otro. Al mismo tiempo sintió como su amigo lo rodeaba con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

—¿Qué-Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó tratando de no gritar. Estaba nervioso.

—Shhhh Nagisa-kun harás que nos descubran—fue lo único que dijo en respuesta.

Un pequeño ruidito se escuchó proveniente del candado cerrándose y los pasos de la profesora alejándose. Esperaron unos minutos antes de que el pelirrojo se atreviera a lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

—Eso estuvo cerca—habló sin soltar a la persona quien tenía entre sus piernas y brazos.

—Karma-kun puedes soltarme…

—¿Eh? Pero eres muy calentito. Si te suelto me enfriare—dicho esto lo apretujo con más fuerza, la suficiente para no lastimarlo pero si para reducir por completo el espacio personal que por una ley autoimpuesta por cada persona, en ese momento, fue violada.

—Karma-kun te-tenemos que salir de aquí, si no nos aparecemos los demás se preocuparan y lue-

—Na-gi-sa-kun~—llamó juguetón cerca de su oído causándole incomodidad.

—¿Y-Y ahora qué pasa?

—¿Acaso no quieres quedarte conmigo a solas?—dijo haciendo pucheros.

—No es eso, no tengo problema con quedarme contigo a solas _[_ _En realidad me pone muy nervioso_ _]_ Pero en esta posición es un poco… incómodo.

—¡Ah! ya entiendo—retiró sus brazos dándole la libertad de levantarse—. Lo hubieses dicho desde un principio.

—¡Es lo que intentaba hacer!—se quejó—Como sea—se dirigió a la puerta e intentó abrirla cosa que terminó siendo inútil.

—Déjamelo a mí—Karma apareció a su lado—. Retrocede un poco—advirtió.

—¿Qué vas a-?

La pregunta fue contestada por si sola al ver como su amigo pelirrojo pateaba la puerta, esta simplemente vibró un poco.

—Oh es muy resistente—iba por la segunda golpiza para la inofensiva puerta pero fue detenido por Shiota quien lo sujetaba del brazo.

—¡Detente! ¡Detente!

Después del intento de la patada, siguió el de pedir ayuda, el de patear nuevamente y que sea detenido con un buen argumento de que eso conllevaría a un castigo si la rompía, tratar de romper la manija, y que terminara del mismo modo que con las patadas, y otros diez intentos más. Sin resultado alguno y luego de que pasaran prácticamente dos horas dentro el más alto se dio por vencido.

—Es inútil—finalizó sentándose en el lugar donde, desde un principio, había estado—. Mejor dormiré un rato.

—Oye Karma-kun debemos salir de aquí y... ¡No te duermas!

—Que ruidoso, no te preocupes ya vendrá alguien cuando noten que faltan dos del alumnado. Buscaran y buscaran y nos encontraran, tienen a un pulpo que se mueve a Mach 20. No te preocupes tanto.

Shiota tomó en cuenta el argumento, quizás estaba preocupándose demasiado por el asunto.

—Supongo que tienes razón—suspiró resignado. Al final término sentándose al lado de su amigo.

El silencio reino por un rato. Los nervios del de ojos celestes se esfumó en el momento que se alejó de aquel contacto tan íntimo y de que la situación del encerramiento tomara prioridad, en su cabeza había un punto de vista de que eso simplemente era como una reunión de amigos con la diferencia que estaban solos en un lugar oscuro.

Nada de otro mundo.

—Nagisa-kun ¿No tienes frio?

—Un poco.

Instantáneamente se paró en busca de su bolso, que al parecer había traído, de espaldas a Nagisa quien no podía ver que es lo que hacía, rebuscó y rebuscó hasta que por fin lo encontró. Se dio la vuelta y la cosa más odiada, solo desde ese día, apareció.

—Bien~ Abriguémonos con esta bufan-

—Me niego a utilizarla—negó rápidamente.

—Pero dijiste que tenías frio.

—Se me acaba de pasar—se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose serio como la primera vez que le mostraron esa bufanda, miró hacia otro lado tratando de no cruzar su vista con la dorada.

—No comprendo porque te pones así con esta simple bufanda... ¿Qué te hizo ella para que la desprecies de esta forma tan cruel?—vaya que había dramatizado en esa oración pero no pudo evitar el teatro al ver esos "celos" injustificados y obvios del chico.

—Existir.

—Que directo—resopló terminando el acto—. Entonces si tú no te la pones, yo lo hare.

Mirando de reojo como cumplía lo mencionado, Nagisa, sintió una rara sensación. Akabane se sentó en el mismo lugar con la diferencia que esta vez cruzó sus piernas. Su compañero, por instinto, se movió a otra punta del almacén.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No quiero estar cerca de esa bufanda...

— _[¡_ _Bien! Esto ya sobrepasa el límite de coherencia en este día_ _]_ Si tanto quieres que me la saque lo haré ¿Esta bien? Pero no te alejes tanto, te vas a enfriar y luego podrías enfermarte.

Karma nuevamente cumplió, tirándola a un costado muy aleado de él y de su amigo quien observó la escena para ver caer a su enemiga lejos de ellos, se tomó entonces la libertad de volver a su lugar junto al pelirrojo.

—Lo siento—soltó Karma de repente en cuanto sintió el cuerpo contrario cerca.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—preguntó mirando el techo se había calmado pero eso cambió en cuanto notó la gravedad de las palabras dichas—Espera... ¡¿Te estás disculpando?!—Nagisa quedó boquiabierto mirando fijamente al chico _—[_ _¿Qué pasa con estos diálogos inesperados de Karma-kun? lo mismo sucedió ayer_ _]_ —al instante la charla con Isogai y Sugino le vino a la mente.

—Por decir que tu bufanda no me gustaba.

Akabane volteo a verlo. Aquella disculpa era de verdad no como usualmente lo hacía; no de la manera que los dos chicos habían comentado. Karma estaba ofreciéndole una verdadera disculpa que venía, de algún modo, con sinceras intenciones y al entenderlo, Nagisa, no pudo creer que se disculpó de ese modo solo por una bufanda.

—No me enoje por eso—se apresuró a decir, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo niegues, lo acabo de comprobar cuando saque la bufanda hace un momento. Odias la mía porque me negué a usar la tuya.

El ojiceleste miro hacia el piso un poco apenado. Era cierto, antes se había enojado porque su amigo se había negado a usarla, diciendo que la otra era mejor. Ante el silencio que se formó el pelirrojo se decidió por la opción de explicarse mejor.

—La verdad es que lo hice porque quería que usaras tu bufanda, sino te resfriarías. Luego me sentiría culpable y tendría que ir a cuidarte—embozó esa sonrisa típica en él.

En ese momento Shiota comprendió algo, Karma no es como todos piensan que es, tiene una personalidad que no la demuestra a los demás y que solo él podía ver y afirmar con toda seguridad que nadie conocía por completo a Karma Akabane, quizás ni siquiera el mismo se conocía por completo.

— _[_ _"_ _El nunca pediría perdón a alguien en serio"_ _Te equivocas esas palabras salieron de su boca hace un momento de la manera más sincera que he escuchado._ _"Pero esa ya es su personalidad"_ _Al parecer tiene varias personalidades ocultas._ _"Hay veces donde las palabras se le escapan sin antes haberlas pensado o sin ver cuánto daño y molestas pueden ser para los demás"_ _Hieren,_ _pero sabe cómo curar el dolor que estas provocan._ _]_

Nagisa juntó sus piernas y las atrajo a su pecho luego de tocar levemente el hombro del pelirrojo.

—¿Nagisa-kun?—llamó extrañado al ver el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Yo también me sentiré mal si te resfrías por no haber usado esa bufanda... í que antes tenías sueño ¿No? Puedes apoyar tu cabeza contra la mía así podrás dormir mejor...

El chico soltó una risita, no dudó en tomar la oferta que su amigo le ofrecía. Apoyó su cabeza contra la de Nagisa, sintió como este se sobresaltó pero continuo en silencio, el cabello suelto del chico rozo la mejilla del pelirrojo y la diferencia de estatura le importó poco a la ligera incomodidad que esta generaba. De todas formas el sueño no tardó en aparecer y consiguió dormir al lado del chico que le gustaba mientras se dejaba llevar por el adictivo olor que este emanaba.

— _[Nagisa tiene un olor muy dulce…]_

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Ya la abrí—avisó Maehara luego de haber girado la llave.

—Bien este es el único lugar que falta buscar—aclaró Nakamura posando las manos en las puertas y abriéndolas—si no están aquí ya deberíamos preocupar-

—¿Qué pa-?

—Shhhh—calló la rubia poniendo un dedo en su boca—. Mira—señaló hacia unos de los rincones sonriendo por la escena.

—No lo puedo creer, esos dos…—soltó una pequeña y silenciosa carcajada—¿Los despertamos?

—No, se ven lindos así—se sintió el sonido de la cámara activarse y el flash capturando el momento—. Listo, guardaré muy bien esta imagen para más adelante~

—Bien, dejemos la puerta sin el candado y veremos cuando se despiertan. Este lugar es sorpresivamente cálido—comentó el chico mientras caminaba a la par de Nakamura.

—Sí, es un buen lugar para saltarse las clases ¿Sabes? Me llamó la atención esa manta que tenían puesta ¿De dónde la abran sacado? Parece ser costosa.

—Quien sabe... Pero no habrá que preocuparnos de que pasen frio, están bien arropados.

Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron con los demás para poder avisarles que Nagisa y Karma estaban bien y que no había de que preocuparse.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Karma abrió un ojo y luego el otro, levantó su cabeza y bostezó un poco. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, el cual estaba vibrando, quien era el causante de su despertar.

—Ritsu, ¿Qué quieres?—dijo con la voz adormilada.

—Ya son las 19:00 Karma-san, se está poniendo más frio y tienes que llevar a Nagisa-san a su casa—informó divertida la joven.

—Ya veo. Gracias por avisar chica robot.

—Fue un placer—diciendo eso desapareció de la pantalla.

El pelirrojo miró la manta que los cubría a ambos, él no lo había puesto y supuso que Nagisa tampoco, ya que no pudo haberse movido sin que él se despertara. No le dio mucha importancia al respecto.

— _[_ _Esta completamente dormido, sería un pena despertarlo_ _]_ —miró de reojo sin moverse demasiado, pues estaba apoyado en su hombro _—[¡_ _Ah! cierto a partir de hoy empieza la semana para entregar el condenado test de Koro-sensei... Hum la fecha de entrega coincide exactamente con la llegada del invierno. Estúpido invierno. Una semana para que este chico se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él]_ —sonrió—Creo que para ser el primer día vamos bien...

—Hmm—Nagisa se había movido un poco; haciendo ruiditos, abriendo un ojo y frotándose otro miró a su amigo—¿Karma?—preguntó su nombre de manera dulce, inocente y adorable.

—Buenos días Nagisa ¿Cómo dormiste?

—¿E-EH?—se incorporó de repente haciendo que la manta saliera volando—¡Me-Me-Me llamaste Nagisa...!

—¿No te llamas así?—ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—Sí pero...

—Y tú simplemente me llamaste Karma—sonrió feliz, no una sonrisa pícara o divertida, sino una de plena felicidad.

Shiota se sonrojó hasta las orejas al notar ese detalle del nombre además de esa expresión que florecía de la cara del contrario.

—Además no solamente ahora, también cuando te caíste—su sonrisa cambio a ser divertida y burlona—. Ya me has agarrado demasiada confianza ¿No? Na-gi-sa~

Si la tierra pudiera temblar en ese momento y tragarselo en ese instante sería un milagro para él.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Nurufufufu, primer día de la semana para entregar el test finalizado. Saaa~ ¿Cómo les ira mañana a nuestros tortolitos?—en unos minutos de silencio recordó cierto hecho que lo había deprimido el resto del día—. A-Ahora que recuerdo hice todo ese juego para que participaran y ellos se fueron a dormir. Esos dos...

 _ **Continuara...**_


	4. ¡Seis días para entregar el test!

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Seis días para entregar el test!**

* * *

 **Miércoles 16 de Julio:**

 **POV AUTORA**

—A tu madre no le caigo bien—soltó de repente el pelirrojo quien tenía sus manos en los bolsillos.

Ambos estudiantes se habían encontrado a unos cuantos metros del pequeño edificio donde asistían a clase. Era algo común que esto pasara, no coordinaban para encontrarse pero en ocasiones el destino los reunía.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—preguntó el peliceleste aunque sabía muy en el fondo conocía el motivo de aquella suposición.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que paso ayer?

 **Ayer** :

—¡Waaa! ¿Ya es tan tarde?—se alarmó al comprobar la hora en su celular.

—La puerta ya está abierta—observó el pelirrojo abriendo la misma—. Te acompañare hasta tu casa.

—No es necesario _[¿La puerta está abierta? ¿Quién y cuándo la abrieron? Eso no es lo importante, lo importante aquí es... ¡Que me quede dormido con Karma-kun! Tenía la idea de que él se durmiese, pero el sueño me traiciono y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo]_ —el recuerdo de unos momentos atrás hacia que a Nagisa le dieran unas pequeñas punzadas en el corazón de las cuales no quiso darle mucha importancia.

—Es necesario—reafirmó sacándolo de sus preocupantes pensamientos—. Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer, te confundirían con una chica, por eso es peligroso.

—Deja el bullying Karma-kun.

La expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo cambió por completo, Nagisa parpadeo confuso ante tal reacción.

—Me has vuelto a llamar con las formalidades—cruzó sus brazos decepcionado—y yo que creía que habíamos dado un paso.

—¿Paso?—alzó una ceja sin entender el asunto.

—Sí, Nagisa ¿Puedes llamarme sin las formalidades?—pidió embozando una sonrisita—Justo como lo hiciste antes.

Shiota quedó en silencio por un momento. Las punzadas se volvían más intensas, disimuladamente llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. Eso no estaba bien.

— _[Esto realmente me duele...]_ —mordió levemente su labio inferior para organizar bien las palabras—Lo siento Karma-kun, pero creo que es mejor que te siga llamando con las formalidades y me gustaría que tu hicieras lo mismo.

Esas palabras fueron dichas con una sonrisa que para Karma fue como haber recibido una fuerte patada en el rostro.

El camino hacia y durante el tren fue en completo silencio. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar ni por un segundo, Akabane mantenía su mirada fija hacia otro lado y su compañero movía sus dedos inquieto. Una vez se bajaron el más bajito notó que su amigo llevaba en sus brazos la manta con la cual se habían tapado en el almacén, por un segundo pensó que era de alguien más pues le resultaba familiar.

—Mmm Karma-kun ¿Qué te parece si me llevo la manta y la limpio?—la pobre y hasta ese entonces limpia manta hubiese estado reluciente sino fuera por Nagisa quien cuando se despertó la mando a volar ensuciándola bastante—. Después de todo es mi culpa que terminase en tal estado—sus labios embozaron una sonrisa un tanto tímida acompañada de sus ojos celeste que no eran más que joyas.

—Claro, por mi está bien—su cara decepcionada y seria se esfumó al verlo sonriendo, no estaba molesto con su amigo, sino consigo mismo. Entregó la manta dándosela al más bajo, con las manos libres las metió en los bolsillos. A esa hora había refrescado más que antes.

Luego de una pequeña caminata, de ardua charla que se había mantenido retenida en el camino, llegaron a la casa de la familia Shiota. El dueño abrió la reja y pasó hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

— _[Debería invitar a Karma-kun a tomar algo, después de todo el me acompaño hasta aquí...No debo de preocuparme por mi madre, ella debe de estar en el trabajo aun]_ —se giró para llamar a su amigo pero este tenía la mirada fija a la ventana, con la barbilla alta y una sonrisa de superioridad—¿Karma-kun, qué sucede?—llevó la mirada al mismo sitio pero en este no había nada inusual.

—Absolutamente nada—sonrió sin preocuparse demasiado en el asunto.

—Está bien—ignoró lo sucedido—¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo caliente?

—¡Claro!—asintió acercándose a la puerta—Esta será la primera vez que entro a tu casa—mencionó emocionado ante aquel hecho.

Nagisa tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió, se había girado para decirle algo a su invitado pero en ese segundo fue tomado fuertemente por el brazo y metido dentro de la casa dando un fuerte portazo en las narices del pelirrojo quien no pudo rescatar a su amigo o evitar el golpe...

La madre de Nagisa había metido a su hijo, por la fuerza, hacia dentro.

 **Hoy:**

—Todavía me duele la nariz—recalcó frotándose la misma.

—Quizás, puede que sí... Siento lo de tu nariz—dijo apenado.

El herido rió y ambos estudiantes entraron al salón.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Buenos días Nagisa, Karma.

—Buenos días Sugino—saludó alegre el ojiceleste.

—Buenos días—saludó Karma, sin darle mucha importancia. Se dirigió a su asiento para dejar su bolso.

—¡Vaya!—se acercó Isogai—Ustedes dos casi siempre llegan juntos...

—Y siempre se van juntos—completó Maehara—¿No te parece sospecho?—dijo sarcástico.

—¿Sos-Sospechoso? ¿A qué te refieres?—tartamudeó Nagisa comenzando a ponerse incómodo.

Karma intervino, colocando su brazo por el hombro de su amigo de hace años y este hizo un pequeño ruidito casi inaudible por la sorpresa junto con una sutil mirada de preocupación.

—Nee~ Nagisa-kun ¿No crees que es raro que estos dos se escabullan detrás de la escuela?—Maehara se puso rojo—Además de que ambos terminan la oración del otro ¡Eso sí que es bastante sospechoso!—sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara del adolescente castaño. Isogai se mantenía en calma mientras se llevaba a su amigo a su asiento.

—Karma-kun...—Shiota iba a decir algo pero el profesor entró, obligando a todos tomar asiento.

Las clases empezarían con Koro-sensei dando japonés. Luego de unos varios módulos más destacados entre ellos; matemática, ciencias y uno de inglés con Bitch-sensei. Dando las clases del día por finalizadas.

—Bien mocosos eso es todo por hoy. Desaparezcan de mi vista tan rápido como puedan.

Y como Bitch-sensei manda, los estudiantes se apresuraron a alistar sus cosas. Nagisa y Karma, como era costumbre, iban a bajar juntos la montaña pero esta vez su viaje se atrasó un poco ya que tuvieron que quedarse a mover unas cajas que Koro-sensei, inesperadamente, les pidió.

—¿Acaso no puede hacerlo usando su Mach 20?—preguntó el pelirrojo claramente molesto y cansado. Por más que se quejó y negó al comienzo nada de eso sirvió al ver como Shiota aceptaba la petición.

—Tal vez este muy cansado—tranquilizó Nagisa con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Karma levantó una ceja ante esa aclaración—O quizás debía hacer otra cosa—rió nervioso, el otro simplemente siguió moviendo las cajas.

Luego de una media hora de arduo trabajo, en descansos solo para regañar al más alto por ser un perezoso, ambos chicos terminaron de acomodar dichos objetos.

—¡Listo!—exclamó pasando su mano por su frente—¡Koro-sensei!—llamó, al no recibir respuesta y no ver al pulpo en la sala de profesores decidió salir al pasillo—¿Koro-sensei?

Llegaron al salón donde las clases se dictaban y notó un mensaje escrito en el pizarrón. Parpadeó sin creerse lo que estaba leyendo.

—"Me fui a Marruecos de vacaciones de un día. Gracias por el trabajo"—leyó observando aquel emoticón sonriente al final—¿Ko-Koro-sensei?—dijo un tanto decepcionado de que fueran usados de esa manera, a fin de cuentas sonaba mejor la idea de que tuviera una importante urgencia y no precisamente unas vacaciones extrañas como esas.

Un cuchillo fue lanzado contra el pizarrón y rápidamente se giró para ver a su amigo.

—¡Odio a ese pulpo! ¡Juro que lo mataré cuando vuelva!—aclaró seriamente molesto, mientras Nagisa reía un poco ante la amenaza; era su trabajo después de todo.

Ambos estudiantes, luego de abrigarse bien y tomar sus mochilas, comenzaron a bajar la montaña ya no habían motivos para quedarse allí arriba.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—"Lamentamos las molestias pero hoy en conmemoración al día del trasporte público, las líneas del tren, colectivos, taxis y todo lo que sea transporte publico dejaran de funcionar a partir de las 14:00 de la tarde hasta las 18:00. Disculpe las molestias..."—leyó Nagisa en voz alta, nuevamente, sin creer lo que leía—De-Debe ser una broma…—miró la hora en su celular—¡Son las 14:02!

—¡Ahora sí!—exclamó—Nagisa-kun me voy a Marruecos a matar a ese pulpo—lanzó su bolso siendo tomado por los muy confiables reflejos del contrario—Sostén mi bolso...

—¡Tranquilízate Karma-kun!—gritó—¡¿Cómo tienes pensado llegar allí si no hay transporte?!

En las calles no había ni un alma, claro que con el frió y el aviso del paro de los transportes públicos todos se apresuraron a volver a sus casas para pasar un feliz día del transporte público bajo un techo y la calefacción encendida; no podía dejar de preguntarse qué tan repleto de gente debe haber estado el tren.

—Aquí dice que desde anoche empezaron a anunciar lo del paro—informó Nagisa releyendo el anuncio—. Creo que veré el noticiero nocturno desde ahora.

—Hubiésemos llegado al último tren si no fuera por ese condenado pulpo—habló Karma más calmado, este estaba acostado en un asiento a un costado de la calle vacía usando sus brazos como almohada.

El más bajo se sentó en el espacio que sobraba extendiéndole una bebida que recién había comprado de una máquina expendedora.

—Gracias—se sentó para darle un sorbo—. Entonces ¿Que haremos hasta las seis de la tarde?

—Bueno podríamos...—unos raros ruidos lo interrumpieron y sintió la sangre subirle a las mejillas.

Karma dejó su sorbo a medio beber, no miró a su amigo, simplemente clavo la mirada al frente.

—Puede que me equivoque pero... ese ruido de recién fue tu estomago ¿Verdad?

Nagisa cubrió su rostro para evitar poder verlo y que este hiciese lo mismo. Mientras, Akabane comenzó a reírse de manera sonora, sin tener piedad a la vergüenza que el otro sentía.

—¡No-No te rías!—dijo sin quitar sus manos—¡Hoy no traje el almuerzo, se supone que volveríamos temprano a casa!—se excusó.

—Está bien—comprendió luego de prácticamente llorar de la risa. Se puso de pie dejando la bebida en el lugar donde hace un momento se encontraba sentado—Iré a comprar algo para comer, no te muevas de aquí—ordenó avanzando por la solitaria vereda.

Nagisa por fin quitó sus manos de su cara solo para ver la espalda de Karma alejándose más y más.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

—Karma-kun ya lleva un buen rato... _[Hace frió ¿Me pregunto a qué temperatura estaremos ahora?]_ —suspiré y ese humo blanco se escapó de mis labios, sonreí y comencé a inspirar y exhalar una y otra vez _—[Una de las razones por la cual me gusta el invierno es por este humo, creo que es el único sano en todo el mundo]_ ¡Oh!Ahora que recuerdo de niño jugaba mucho con el humo de mis labios ¡Si…! _[Cuando era niño...]_

— _ **[¡Mama! ¡Papa! Miren, miren…]**_ **—el pequeño niño exhalaba e inhalaba para que el humo se produjera.**

— _ **[**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Wow! ¡Es genial!]—la voz de su padre se hizo presente.**_

— _ **[No vayas a caerte, ve con cuidado, el piso esta resbaloso]—la voz de una madre preocupada.**_

— _[No quiero recordar eso ahora]—_ cerré fuertemente mis ojos con la intención de que el recuerdo desapareciera, llevé mis manos a mis oídos para no escuchar esas voces _—[¡Basta, basta, basta! ¡Bas-!]_

—¡Nagisa-kun!—esa voz me sacó de mis recuerdos y pensamientos. Abrí los ojos y unos de color dorados me miraban con gran preocupación en ellos—¿Estas bien?

Tardé un momento en volver en sí, me sentía un tanto perdido pero ver esos ojos me tranquilizaron.

—S-Si—me apresuré a decir. Bajé mis manos hasta dejarlos sobre mi regazo—Es solo que...—no encontré respuesta alguna, agaché la cabeza, de repente me abrumaba la tristeza.

Sentí una mano que comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza obligándome a, ligeramente, alzar la mirada; Karma-kun me acariciaba suavemente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con una expresión muy tranquila en su rostro, embozando una pequeña sonrisa...

No hicieron falta palabras, estaba claro que con esas acciones decía...

— _[Todo estará bien]_

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Bien~ Conseguí unos sándwiches de jamón y queso. Toma—extendió uno hacia su amigo el cual lo tomó—, y también compre una bebida más, era la última que quedaba en la máquina expendedora—informó.

— _[No ha comentado nada de lo ocurrido hace un momento... Bueno es mejor que no lo mencione]_ Gracias por la comida—dijo el peliceleste antes de comenzar con el primer mordisco.

—Sí, gracias por la comida...—pronunció con cierta duda en decir esas palabras. Nagisa notó eso, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Por cierto Nagisa-kun parece que el golpe de ayer no causó ningún chichón—comentó tratando de sacar conversación, y al mismo tiempo, enterarse que rayos le había sucedido hace un momento. No debía descartar la idea de que el golpe fuese el culpable de esa escena.

Nagisa frotó su cabeza, era cierto, no había ningún rastro de golpe con una repisa en su cabeza y recién se percataba de ello, no es que no le importara simplemente lo había olvidado.

—Parece que no fue lo suficiente fuerte para causar uno—al recordar lo sucedido ayer notó un detalle el cual era muy importante—¡Es verdad, olvide traerte tu manta!—rascó su cabeza apenado—. Prometo traértela mañana.

Parpadeó un momento antes de largar una risita a lo que Nagisa se sorprendió, sin entender que era lo que había dicho para causar esa reacción.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Es que no pensé que te preocuparías tanto por esa manta.

—¡Claro que lo hago! Es tuya y debo tratarla bien.

—Je~ ¿Así que mis cosas son importantes para ti?—dijo divertido.

—Supongo que sí... Las cosas ajenas siempre deben ser tratadas bien…

Akabane rió un poco más y Nagisa solo se concentró en seguir con su almuerzo pensando en la idea de que no tenía nada de malo tener cuidado con aquellas cosas prestadas. Una vez terminado sus ligeros almuerzos venia la hora de la siesta; según Karma quien ya había hecho un perezoso bostezo.

—Tengo sueño—soltó el ojidorado de repente.

—¿Eh?—ante la duda sacó su celular para averiguar que apenas si habían pasado cuarenta minutos—No sabía que dormías por las tardes _[Bueno debía suponerlo, Karma-kun es un perezoso]_

—¡Nagisa-kun no te muevas!

Ante el tono serio y alarmante que utilizó el nombrado no tuvo más opción que obedecer pensando que se trataba de algo importante y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando su amigo se recostó en el asiento acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de Nagisa.

—...

—Buenas noches.

—¡Karma-kun no te atrevas a dormirte!—gritó alarmado—¡Y ni siquiera es de noche!—sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse.

—Tengo sueño—reiteró como excusa comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

—Pe-Pero—trató de buscar una idea para impedir que el chico hiciese eso—, puedes dormir tranquilamente sobre el asiento, no sobre mis piernas.

—Es que también tengo frió—argumentó acomodándose mejor. Haciendo que Shiota se pusiera rojo al sentir la cabeza del chico sobre cerca de _aquella zona_ —. Tus piernas son muy calentitas y cómodas.

No, no iba a caer ante esa voz suave e infantil que había utilizado ni mucho menos en sus argumentos. Aunque ser descortés era uno de los últimos defectos del chico ¿Cómo podía decirle amablemente que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, nuevamente?

—Ka-Karma-kun...—llamó, pero este no dio respuesta alguna _—[¡No puedo creer que en verdad se haya dormido! ¿Qué debería hacer? No estoy muy cómodo en esta posición]_ —su respiración comenzó a alterarse, los latidos cada vez eran más fuertes y acelerados. Quizás, en cualquier momento, su corazón podría sufrir un paro cardíaco— _[Debo calmarme. Solo se durmió en mis piernas, no es nada de otro mundo y menos de extrañar en la rara personalidad de Karma-kun, el cual últimamente ha estado más apegado que antes..._ _¿Apegado? Es verdad. Primero fue la flor, luego lo del almacén y ahora... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?]_

Echó un vistazo a su durmiente amigo. Tenía que admitir que esa cara no era fácil de ver en su rostro; durante el día Akabane mantenía una expresión calmada con una sonrisa como acompañamiento eso cambiaba a una llena de diversión o de diablo dependiendo de la situación, claro, pero cuando dormía la expresión de calma era diferente...

No había una sonrisa de por medio.

De dormido, la tranquilidad de Karma se basaba en ninguna curvatura en sus labios.

— _[Definitivamente se ve diferente de esta manera...]_ —inconscientemente su mano estaba por acariciar los rojizos cabellos. Se detuvo, su mano comenzó a temblar como gelatina— _[¿Yo-Yo que estaba por hacer…?]_ —llevó su mano a su pecho sintiendo, nuevamente, las mismas punzadas de ayer.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Karma comenzó a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con aquel entorno que no era su hogar, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, definitivamente estaba a la intemperie. Sin levantarse echó un bostezo y una estirada felina, al volver a sentir su "almohada" recordó la situación en la que se encontraba; simplemente el despertar en aquella dura banca y con el cuerpo entumecido por el frio quedó en último plano mientras una ligera curvatura comenzaba a animarlo.

—Nagisa-kun ¿Qué hora...?—se giró para ver al chico y encontrarse con que este estaba dormido—. Creo que mi alarma se durmió—mencionó poniéndose de pie, muy a su pesar, sacudiendo sus ropas un poco—Na-gi-sa-kun~

Llamó a lo que solo recibió unos ruiditos de queja como respuesta, estaba claro que no se levantaría.

—No me dejas más opción.

Caminó hasta colocarse detrás de su amigo, Akabane corrió la bufanda dejando al descubierto su cuello dirigiéndose a la parte de su nuca largó aire por los labios.

—¡Kyaaa!—chilló el más bajo dándole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, saltó de su asiento y colocó su mano en la zona—¿¡Que estás haciendo?!—exigió saber.

—No te levantabas _[No creí que esto funcionaria]_ —se cruzó de brazos—¿Vamos?—preguntó tomando su bolso y comenzando a andar—. Por cierto, no pensé que podrías gritar de esa forma—sonrió burlón.

Nagisa se puso rojo hasta las orejas por dos motivos; por la vergüenza de que ese chillido haya salido de sus labios y el otro porque sintió que Karma no dejaría de recordarle ese hecho nuca. Le tomó unos minutos calmarse así mismo, una vez procuró tener un color normal en el rostro, colocó su bolso en el hombro y siguió a su amigo.

—Son las cinco de la tarde—avisó viendo su móvil—. Todavía nos queda una hora por esperar ¿Qué hacemos?

—Vamos al centro—propuso acomodándose su bufanda favorita, Karma la había desacomodado de su lugar y no le gustaba que quede de aquel modo.

—¿Al centro? Pero las tiendas deben estar cerradas.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?—ante el silencio de Karma supuso que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Ambos estudiantes caminaron con destino al centro para pasar el rato. No les quedaba muy lejos de la estación por lo que Karma no hizo queja alguna. Como era de esperarse, las tiendas estaban cerradas y tampoco había personas por los alrededores.

—Tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos una tienda esté abierta—suspiró resignándose a la idea de que su amigo tenía razón.

—¿Querías comprar algo en específico?

—Sí, pero al parecer tendré que comprarlo mañana—informó con desdén.

—Pues allí hay una tienda abierta—señaló con su dedo índice un pequeño bazar, prácticamente oculto de la población y de los ojos celestes.

—¡Acabamos de pasar por ahí! ¡¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?!

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV KARMA**

La tienda a la cual entramos tenia artículos muy variados desde cepillos de dientes hasta adornos con aspecto muy antiguo. Las repisas sobrepasaban por poco mi altura y estos estaban llenos. Veía los ojos de Nagisa quienes buscaban algo en particular, estaban muy atentos para evitar que se le pasase por alto lo que tanto buscaba.

Aproche que estaba distraído para observarlo a una distancia prudente.

— _[Al parecer Nagisa tuvo un recuerdo no muy grato cuando fui a comprar la comida, ha dicho que no ha habido consecuencias con el golpe de ayer por lo que eso queda descartado. Me pregunto que será, pero no quiero sonar muy ansioso. Tengo el presentimiento de que si presiono demasiado esta relación, podría ocasionar que nos distanciemos]_ ¿Qué quieres comprar Nagisa-kun?

—Un florero—escuché como respuesta.

—¿Para que necesitas un florero?—hablé ciertamente intrigado mientras tomaba un adorno que parecía una especia de pez dorado devorando una esfera blanca.

—¡Delincuentes!—una anciana gritó alterada—¡Llamen a la policía!

Lo que faltaba, un vieja loca ¿De dónde había salido?

—No somos delincuentes, somos clientes—aclaré a la anciana, la cual se colocó sus lentes y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar su vista.

—Oh disculpen la confusión—dijo apenada—. Es que ese cabello rojo hace que parezcas uno.

—Me lo dicen seguido—sonreí, en realidad es la primera vez que alguien dice algo de mi cabello y queda con vida...

Bueno a ella de seguro no le queda demasiado.

—Y bien jóvenes que es lo que andaban buscando.

—Un florero—se apresuró a decir mi amigo, un tanto emocionado, a mi parecer.

¿Quién se emocionaba por un simple florero? Comienzo a pensar que Nagisa tiene gustos muy extraños.

—Creo que me queda uno...—en sus ojos celestes apareció un brillo encantador—O creo que no... —ese brillito se apagó en un segundo.

—Deje de jugar con mis sentimientos—soltó en un murmullo el cual pude escuchar.

—¡Ah! Si me queda uno. Deje que lo busco.

Aquellos ojos celestes volvieron a la vida, sonreí ante esas reacciones.

Por lo visto esta anciana tardará un largo rato, creo que un caracol se mueve más rápido. Al cabo de quince minutos volvió con dos floreros en la mano. Esta anciana ni siquiera debe recordar lo que cenó anoche.

—Joven delincuente y amiga del delincuente—tomó a Nagisa como mujer. Eche una rápida mirada, pero este simplemente veía los jarrones. Al parecer no se molestó—. Estos son los únicos que me quedan.

—Wow, son muy lindos.

Nagisa se acercó al mostrador, que fue donde la anciana los colocó. Era obvio que solamente uno le había gustado ya que lo miraba una y otra vez.

—¿Cuánto cuestan?—preguntó tomando el que más le gusto.

—Este 50 y el otro 25—informó señalando al que Nagisa sujetaba con el precio más elevado.

Su mirada se congeló, dejó el florero lenta y cuidadosamente de donde lo había sacado.

—Es-Es un poco caro...—sonrió de medio lado un tanto decepcionado.

—Nagisa-kun ¿Cuánto tienes?—le murmuré al oído, claro que no hacía falta ya que la anciana con suerte escuchaba que le hablaban, aunque le gritaras en el oído ella seguiría como si nada.

—Solo tengo 30, pero me gusto más el otro florero—susurró contando el dinero en su billetera.

—¿Te gusta ese de color rojo con dorado?

Bajó la cabeza, vi que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. ¿Por qué es tan adorable?

—Si-Si—respondió finalmente.

—Entiendo, te lo compraré—avisé acercándome a la anciana.

—Espera Karma-kun está muy caro, me conformo con el otro.

—Está bien Nagisa-kun, no importa el precio—solté sacando mi billetera—, si te gusta te lo compraré, pero a cambio tu pagaras el pasaje del tren.

Claramente solo contaba con cincuenta, si no le pedía para el pasaje del tren seguramente tendría que volver caminando a casa, cosa que con este frio no era una opción que me agradase.

—Pero...—intentó detenerme.

—Gracias por su compra—sonrió la anciana, con los pocos dientes que le quedaban.

Ambos salimos del local solo para que un escalofrió volviera a recorrerme el cuerpo, volvería allí con la anciana loca solo para conservar el calor en mi cuerpo.

—Toma—extendí el florero el cual estaba envuelto en diario y una bolsa de plástico.

—Muchas gracias Karma-kun—agradeció haciendo una leve reverencia.

—No hace falta tanta formalidad—dije atreviéndome a despeinar sus cabellos, una acción que pocas veces me permitía a mí mismo hacer— _[En verdad, no hace falta tanta formalidad Nagisa]_ —lancé un suspiro—Nee Nagisa-kun

—¿Que sucede?

—No quiero sonar muy irritante pero...—lo miré a la cara por unos segundos, estaba sonriendo—Pero... yo quiero que... _[Quiero que simplemente me llames por mi nombre...]_

—¿Qué necesitas Karma-kun?—ladeó la cabeza a la espera de mi oración.

— _[Si hago algo mal podría afectar esta amistad...]_ Quiero una bebida—dije mirando al frente.

—Bueno quedó esta que compraste para el almuerzo—sacó el objeto de su bolso.

—Gracias—respondí dándole un sorbo.

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué haríamos ahora pero un taxi empezó a andar en la calle. Los dos nos le quedamos viendo.

—Ya son las 18:07 los trenes deberían de funcionar—informó mi celeste amigo.

—Entonces ¿Vamos?—pregunté sonriendo.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

— _[Hoy fue un lindo día. Pasé la tarde con Karma y encima me compró un florero]_ —recordé entrando a mi casa—Que raro las luces están apagadas...—murmuré entrando a la sala y vi a mi madre sentada en la mesa con su plato de comida, al parecer, sin tocar.

—¿Dónde estuviste?—tiene una mirada seria.

—Hoy no había transporte—comencé a explicar tratando de parecer calmado—, y tuve que quedarme en el centro con Karma, almorzamos unos...

—¿Karma?—alzó una ceja, comenzando a alterarse.

— _[¡Maldición!, lo llame sin las formalidades... Se molestara]_ Es-Esque ya nos llevamos mejor y decidimos…—traté de explicar comenzando a alterarme.

Ella no tardó en ponerse en pie, con pasos decididos se acercó a mí. Inmediatamente guardé silencio, estaba en ese modo sombrío y cuando se encontraba en ese estado era peligroso hablarle de manera alterada.

—Nagisa ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?

— _[¿Promesa? Eso fue un contrato con un monstruo]_ No la he olvidado—ella comenzó a tocar mi cabello hasta desatar las coletas que lo sujetaban, este cayó hasta sobrepasar mis hombros.

—Nunca debes olvidar esa promesa Nagisa—sus dedos acariciaban mi cabeza.

No tenía opción, solo una respuesta podía contestar ante esa afirmación.

—Si...

Dejé de sentir su tacto, cruzó la sala en completo silencio sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa que heló todo mi cuerpo luego subió las escaleras con el único sonido de sus tacones chocando con el suelo y la puerta de su cuarto cerrándose ruidosamente.

— _[Por ello las formalidades son importares Karma-kun]_

No comí aquel almuerzo que me esperaba sobre la mesa, lo guardé en la nevera para luego imitar los pasos de mi madre y encerrarme en mi habitación. Una vez me sentí a salvo pude sacar de mi bolso aquel florero.

—Menos mal que lo puse aquí—suspiré aliviado—, si mi madre lo veía no sé qué hubiese hecho.

Me dirigí hacia la pequeña mesa de luz que estaba al lado de mi cama, saqué la flor que estaba en un vaso con agua y la coloqué en el florero, que de antemano había rellenado con el líquido transparente. La contemplé por unos minutos, aquellos pétalos amarillos llenos de vida contrastaban muy bien con el dorado que decoraba el recipiente, el rojo hacia resaltar el tallo verde que sostenía a la flor.

—Quedas muy bonita aquí dentro—sonreí.

Las horas pasaron y sin darme cuenta ya eran las diez de la noche. Apagué el televisor y me dirigí a la cama para acostarme, eché una mirada mi pequeña compañera y me sorprendí al ver que dos de sus pétalos se había caído. Debía de haberlo supuesto después de todo esta flor ya estaba sin vida, a pesar de sus alegres colores, no podía hacer nada contra el tiempo que le quedaba.

—De los siete pétalos que tenías ahora solamente te quedan cinco...—observé un poco triste.

Apagué la luz y mis ojos sucumbieron al sueño.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	5. ¡Cinco días para entregar el test!

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Cinco días para entregar el test!**

* * *

 **Jueves 17 de Julio:**

 **POV NAGISA**

— _[Hace calor… ¿Eh? Qué extraño, estamos por entrar en invierno pero siento la habitación muy caliente_ _]_ —abrí un poco mis ojos y apenas pude ver que de la ventana provenía un poco de luz. Eso sí que era algo poco común en estos días tan fríos. Me levanté, refregando mis ojos para quitarme el sueño, caminé hacia la ventana la abrí y la luz del día casi me deja ciego—Está... ¡Está soleado!—grité sumamente sorprendido.

La brisa mañanera tocó con suavidad mis mejillas, revolvió mi cabello ligeramente e hizo que la temperatura caliente disminuyera. Definitivamente este día era como uno cualquiera del verano.

—Es cierto, ayer en el noticiero nocturno informaron que hoy sería el último día de verano antes de la llegada del invierno—recordé y agradecí que las noticias sean precisas—. El clima es un poco raro—me dije a mi mismo.

Olvidé el asunto para ponerme en búsqueda de mi uniforme escolar, ahora debía de colocarme el de verano; una camisa blanca arremangada hasta mis codos, aquel chaleco azul con botones amarillos y el pantalón que venía usándolo a pesar del frio. Claro, que al no usar con frecuencia el chaleco no recordaba donde lo había guardado…

Luego de una ardua búsqueda baje las escaleras para ver la hora en aquel reloj pegado a la pared. Marcaban con exactitud las seis y treinta, tendría que encontrarme con Karma-kun en la estación de trenes para subir aquella montaña, en exactamente veinte minutos. Iba haciéndose costumbre que la mayoría de veces nos encontremos en la puerta del salón o que uno llegué y que a los minutos el otro apareciese, además, bajar juntos al finalizar las clases hasta la estación volvió a ser algo cotidiano.

Hoy era ese inusual día que Karma-kun y yo habíamos planeado, un día de anticipación, este encuentro.

En realidad, yo le propuse la idea por un capricho, me parecía sumamente extraño nuestros encuentros con minutos de diferencia y es que si coordinábamos un lugar y hora para encontrarnos podríamos subir la montaña juntos, es aburrido hacer esa caminata en completo silencio. Por ello ayer, entre una charla tranquila de vuelta a la estación, le propuse la idea y accedió sin oponerse, realmente no creí que aceptaría mi invitación, pero al fin y al cabo, ahora debía de encontrarme con él.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi el identificador y sonreí ante tal coincidencia.

—Hablando de Karma-kun—murmuré—un mensaje suyo.

DE: Karma Akabane

ASUNTO: Lo siento…

MENSAJE: Nagisa-kun lamento decirte que hoy llegaré un poco tarde a clases, y por ello no podremos ir juntos, lo siento. Nos vemos luego.

Sentí esas palabras como un balde de agua fría que cayó encima de mí de forma brutal. Con lo ansioso que estaba no creí que fuera a cancelar, además del valor que implicó invitarlo.

—Qué extraño—de pronto me sentía un poco triste—Karma-kun nunca había faltado a su palabra...

La puerta del cuarto de mi madre hizo ruido al abrirse, con rapidez tome mi bolso y corrí hasta la puerta. Lo último que quería en ese momento era verla a ella.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Llegué demasiado temprano—dijo abriendo la puerta del salón, claramente el lugar se encontraba vacío. Sacó su celular para ver la hora—¡Son las siete y diez! ¿Qué haré en los cincuenta minutos restantes…?

Un tanto irritado caminó hasta su pupitre para dejar su bolso en el, por acción de reflejo volteó la mirada hacia atrás; Karma no estaba allí, esa sonrisa relajada y ojos dorados viéndolo fijamente no se encontraban recibiéndolo esa mañana. Inevitablemente se acercó a aquel lugar para encontrarse con cierto bolso oculto debajo del banco, en aquel espacio donde los libros deben de estar.

—¿Eh?—sin pensarlo demasiado tomo el objeto, efectivamente sabía a quién pertenecía—este es el bolso de Karma-kun—con curiosidad y cautela observó dentro de este—no tiene los libros de las asignaturas del día—depositó el mismo nuevamente en su lugar—. Creí que vendría más tarde—susurró tratando de descifrar que sucedía.

—Buenos días Nagisa-san.

—Ritsu—Shiota olvidó el hecho de que la chica siempre permanecía en el salón de clases, aunque no se sobresaltó demasiado al escucharla hablar tan de repente—, buenos días.

—¿Estás buscando a Karma-san?—preguntó la chica al ver toda la escena de hace unos momentos.

—¿Dónde esta? Creí que no vendría temprano a clases—no quiso parecer preocupado simplemente para no transmitir ese sentimiento a la chica, aunque fuese una máquina, creía que toda esa situación no ameritaba tal emoción.

—Bueno...

La joven tenía un dilema ante sus ojos, puesto que Karma había sido claro en pedirle que no le dijera a nadie de su llegada y su apresurada partida. Colocó un dedo en su mentón, no sabía si delatar al joven era bueno pero entendía la preocupación, que Nagisa era malo ocultando, y que Akabane no debería de saltarse las clases.

—Ritsu ¿Algo le pasó a Karma?

En esa simple pregunta la joven pudo comprender que el chico estaba muy interesado por el pelirrojo. Ella era un robot, no podía sentir el calor de otras personas por más que sus sensores le dijesen la temperatura de aquel cuerpo; ella jamás podría sentir algo como eso, por más que pudiera escuchar latidos de un corazón no podía sentirlos de verdad, pero aun así, supuso que el calor podía representarse de múltiples maneras, para ella era difícil de explicar pero fácil de comprender.

En esos celestes ojos, además de ver preocupación, había un intenso calor que se encendía con solo hablar de esa persona, en aquellos ojos tan alegres que acostumbraban ser había un peligro del cual había que temer. Podía verlo pero no sentirlo plenamente.

—Él vino, dejó su bolso y se marchó.

No iba a contarle aquella pequeña charla que tuvieron, eran cosas irrelevantes; Ritsu le había preguntado el motivo de aquellas acciones pero nunca le contestó y al final le dijo que pronto volvería.

—¿Se fue? _[¿A si sin más?]_

—Si, dijo que volvería más tarde.

La cabeza de Nagisa se puso a analizar la situación, algo no andaba bien con este comportamiento. Si bien le podía parecer normal que el chico faltara a clases, el hecho que dejase su bolso y tal compromiso le daba una corazonada de que las cosas no eran normales.

—¿Que estará tramando...?—murmuró por lo bajo—Ritsu ¿A qué hora se fue?

—A las siete y dos minutos—informó la joven con precisión.

— _[Prácticamente treinta minutos antes del mensaje y ocho minutos antes de que llegara al salón ¿Cómo es que no me lo encontré? Algo no anda bien…]_

Los minutos pasaron y de a poco el salón se fue llenando con los alumnos, ahora no solo los pensamientos preocupados de Nagisa estaban resonando en su cabeza sino también las conversaciones de sus compañeros. Las clases tomaron lugar y al de cabellos celestes no le quedo de otra que fingir prestar atención mientras sus pensamientos trataban de descifrar el asunto entre sus manos.

— _[¿Qué será? ¿Karma-kun tenía algo importante que hacer…? ¿Algo más importante que su compromiso conmigo?]_

La tercera hora llegó y en plena explicación matemática la puerta del salón fue abierta, interrumpiendo la clase, y llamando la atención de todos en el salón, Karma Akabane había aparecido.

—¡Buenos días!—al resto le pareció normal aquella expresión del pelirrojo. Caminó tranquilamente hasta su asiento.

—Buenos días Karma-kun ¿Pudiste hacer lo que tenías que hacer?—habló Koro-sensei sin mencionar aquella misión.

— _[¡Koro-sensei sabía que llegaría tarde!]_ —se alarmó. No le importó el hecho de que lo cachasen viendo fijamente a su amigo, pero al hacerlo aquel mal presentimiento se hizo más fuerte— _[Algo no anda bien]_

—Sí, sin ningún inconveniente—afirmó levantando el pulgar.

—Entonces sigamos con la clase—informó Koro-sensei empezando a escribir en el pizarrón.

— _[Espere Koro-sensei... Esa sonrisa en Karma-kun no es la misma]_ —tragó saliva, desviando la mirada al frente— _[Este no es el Karma-kun de siempre]_ —sus pensamientos eran de pura preocupación.

La campana sonó marcando la finalización de la tercera hora. Todos se dirigieron a los baños a cambiarse de ropa, ahora tocaba entrenamiento con Karasuma-sensei y al hombre le molestaba que sean impuntuales. Karma tarareaba una canción, muy feliz, mientras guardaba sus útiles. Nagisa se acercó a él, eran los últimos en el salón.

— _[Es solamente mi imaginación... Debe ser eso...]_

—¡Na-gi-sa-kun!

—¿Qué pasa?—su cuerpo se tensó al ser llamado tan repentinamente, justamente por aquella persona.

—Eso debería decir yo. Estás más distraído de lo normal—notó el ojidorado.

—Quizás...—suspiró apretando entre sus dedos la tela de su pantalón.

—Todo estará bien—pasó su mano por la cabeza del contrario, de la misma manera que lo hizo ayer.

Inevitablemente sintió sus mejillas un poco calientes.

—Estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí...—se apresuró a decir, antes de que sus mejillas comenzaran a quemar— _[¡Yo soy el que tendría que preguntar si las cosas está bien!...Pero no me animo a hacerlo]_

Karma simplemente sonrió y salió del salón seguido de un Nagisa nada convencido de la situación.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

Tuve que inventarle una excusa, otra vez, para evitar cambiarme delante de él. Me estoy comportando de forma ridícula. Karma-kun se adelantó a la clase y por pensar de más, dándole vueltas a un tema del que quizás estaba equivocado, llegué tarde a la clase a lo cual Karasuma-sensei se molestó un poco.

—¿Entendiste Nagisa-kun?

—Si—ni idea de lo que dijo.

La clase comenzó con unas vueltas en la pista, aprovechando el día soleado, tuvimos que correr veinte vueltas. No podía despegar mis ojos de la persona con el cabello rojo, corría de manera lenta y con la mirada un tanto despistada; fue el último en terminar. Luego del calentamiento siguió el entrenamiento con cuchillos. Uno a uno debía tratar de tocar a Karasuma-sensei con el arma mientras él se defendía. Nada fácil...

—¡Karma te toca a ti!—avisó Isogai-kun dándole un pequeño empujón.

—¿Eh? Cierto...

Karma-kun estaba completamente distraído, comencé a ponerme inquieto, tomó el cuchillo como habitualmente lo hacía, la posición de sus pies era la misma de siempre. Todo normal, entonces ¿Por qué esta inquietud?

—¿Listo?—preguntó Karasuma-sensei y no podía contener la ganas de gritar negando aquel encuentro.

—Si...—respondió luego de un minuto de analices, creo.

Rápido. Si algo describe a Karma-kun cuando va a atacar esa sería la palabra indicada. Sus ojos conseguían un brillo único cada vez que iba a atacar con su cuchillo. Karasuma-sensei es bueno repeliendo los continuos ataques de mi amigo, pero por más que viera que las cosas marcharan bien no podía sentirme tranquilo.

—Hasta ahora es la pelea más larga—escuché decir a Nakamura-san quien estaba a mi lado junto con Kayano.

Fue de un segundo a otro cuando Karma-kun, con su cuchillo en la mano derecha, hizo una estocada con destino al pecho del mayor esta acción falló pero sus verdaderas intenciones eran darle con aquel segundo cuchillo en su mano izquierda. Eso es lo que lo hizo perder, su mano izquierda había vacilado y en ese momento Karasuma-sensei aprovechó para derribarlo; su cuerpo hizo un estrepitoso ruido cuando cayó al suelo.

—Eso dolió—se quejó en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Supongo que después de todo Karma dio lo mejor de si—soltó Kayano restándole importancia.

— _[Definitivamente este no es el Karma-kun de siempre]_ —analicé, y al parecer no fui el único. La mirada de Karasuma-sensei se mantuvo fija a mi amigo _—[Fue solo un segundo, pero él dudó en atacar]_ —ese razonamiento era herrado, lo vi con mis propios ojos— _[No. No dudó, él se quedó quieto. No atacó... Pero ¿Por qué? Él nunca haría algo como eso en una pelea]_

El profesor ordenó que descansáramos diez minutos, lo siguiente en la lista de actividades era un juego en plena montaña. Quería aprovechar ese tiempo para hablar con mi amigo, pero había desaparecido. Me encontraba buscando por todos los rincones del pequeño edificio.

—Quedan cinco minutos—miré por mi celular, enseguida debía volver. No quería que me regañaran de nuevo.

El último lugar que me faltaba revisar era la sala de profesores, llamé a la puerta pero nadie respondió, por lo cual, decidí entrar.

—Perdonen la intromisión...—dije al aire, no había nadie y era extraño ya que Bitch-sensei acostumbraba a quedarse aquí.

Miré a mi alrededor y no había rastro de Karma-kun, estaba a punto de irme pero algo llamó mi atención. Sobre el escritorio un archivo de información se encontraba abierto, la curiosidad me invadió, era aún más extraño encontrarse algo como esto ya que tales documentos debían de encontrarse en la oficina del director. Tomé la decisión de solo leer el nombre a quien pertenecía y dejarlo tal y como lo había encontrado, eso cambio por completo al notar el nombre del alumno el cual se trataba.

—Akabane Karma…—sin pensarlo cerré el archivo. No podía verlo, no sería educado de mi parte meter mi nariz en información personal— _[Pero, pero… quizás aquí dentro podría haber algo que me ayude a saber porque está actuando de esta manera]_ —lancé un largo y pesado suspiro, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo malo— _[No veré todo sin permiso, solo husmearé un poco...]_

Y con esa excusa en mi cabeza abrí nuevamente el archivo. Distintas hojas con fecha de nacimiento, calificaciones de años pasados; que son perfectas, un poco de información acerca de sí mismo y un poco de su familia...

— _[Hay una fecha marcada]_ —eso llamó mi atención.

En la parte de información familiar estaba encerrado con un círculo rojo una fecha en específico.

— _[Ocupación laboral de la madre: Comerciante. Ocupación laboral del padre: Fallecido en el día 17/07...]_ N-No puede ser...—murmuré en voz baja. Rápidamente localicé un calendario en la pared. Con mi dedo índice busque la fecha—Que no sea hoy, por favor—mis ojos buscaron anhelando eso, pero con solo pedirlo no bastaba ¿Verdad? Una vez me topé con el día no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior—. Hoy es jueves 17 de Julio... Hoy se cumple otro año del fallecimiento del padre de Karma-kun.

Tragué saliva con pesadez, apreté mis puños con enfado ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? Rebusqué en mi cabeza recuerdos de los años anteriores; en primer año de secundaria había comenzado a salir con Karma-kun por estas fechas, a fines del segundo año lo suspendieron ¿Las fechas de falta coincidían esos dos años atrás? Debo recordarlo…

— _[Había un día, en esa semana de mi cumpleaños, en la que Karma-kun había faltado ¿Por qué era? Los profesores habían dicho que era un resfriado ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Me pareció extraño que se halla resfriado y que al día siguiente asistiera a clases como nuevo. Estoy seguro que fue este día. En seguro año también debe haber pasado lo miso, pero no recuerdo la excusa que utilizó…]_

Puedo asegurar que faltó esos dos años guiándome por la semana de mi cumpleaños. Me sentía un poco solo sin su compañía creyendo que tendría que pasar solo un día tan especial…

— _[Que egoísta fui. Karma-kun tuvo que soportar la muerte de un familiar sin un amigo a su lado]_ —apreté mis puños con más fuerza, sentí como mis uñas quedaban marcadas en las palmas de mis manos— _[Nunca mencionó a su padre, mucho menos he preguntado por él… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?]_

—Nagisa-kun.

Él se hizo presente, el único ser que estaba al tanto de la verdad.

—Koro-sensei—me giré para mirarlo—usted lo sabía—afirmé—¿Por qué no dijo nada?

—Es un tema que no me concierne decirle a todo el mundo—aclaró con voz pausada.

Debía admitir que el profesor tenía razón en ese punto, por más que quiera negarlo, si Karma-kun no me lo dijo personalmente debe de tener sus razones.

—¿Cómo lo supo?—pregunté curioso— _[¿Qué tuvo Koro-sensei para que Karma-kun le dijese tal secreto? ¿Por qué se lo dijo a él y no a mí?]_

—Hace una semana cité a su madre para avisarle sobre el decaimiento de las notas de su hijo, solo era para que no se molestara y comprendiera de mejor manera la situación. Ella no podía venir por su trabajo, se disculpó muy apenada y en la llamada telefónica mencionó esta fecha un tanto preocupada y quería que Karma-kun fuera con ella. Su madre agregó que faltaría a clases el día 17. Me puse a investigar y encontré esto. Cuando me entere le pregunte y él... se molestó—Koro-sensei sonó preocupado y apenado por el hecho—. Al final simplemente le sugerí que no faltara a clases.

—¿Que tiene el que falte a clases? Todos harían eso en una fecha como esta—hablé en voz baja, hallando la razón de mi lado.

—En años pasados Karma-kun siempre faltaba en esta fecha a clases, pero no iba a la tumba de su padre, nunca fue. Tampoco se reunía con su familia. Simplemente se quedaba dormido en algún lugar—hizo una pausa—. Le dije que este año cambiara eso y le di dos opciones; venir a clases quiere decir que el superó la muerte de su padre para que solo fuera un día más, o visitar a su padre para presentar sus respetos que de cierto modo sería lo ideal. Al parecer eligió la opción número uno pero solo logró dejar sus pertenencias en el aula, y me atrevo a pensar que no ha ido al cementerio. Aunque logró volver a mitad de la clase, pero aun así, él está fingiendo estar bien—terminó de contar haciendo una larga pausa—Nagisa-kun tú fuiste el único que noto que las cosas no estaban andando bien. Simplemente con verle a la cara, supiste eso...

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

— _[¿Que se supone que haga ahora?]_ —me encaminé nuevamente al patio, faltaba un minuto para que el descanso terminara. Todos estaban formados en fila, me uní al grupo. Vi que Karma-kun sonreía mientras hablada animadamente con Okuda-san y Sugino— _[No podré decirle nada del tema... Se molestará si sabe que me enteré de algo que él no quería que supiera]_

—Haremos tres grupos de nueve estudiantes cada uno—informó Karasuma-sensei de pronto atrayendo al alumnado a su alrededor—. El juego consistirá en que los equipos consigan la bandera que está a lo más alto de la montaña, sostenida por Irina—con que allí estaba Bitch-sensei—, su única amenaza seré yo—algunos tragaron saliva viendo lo que nos esperaba—. Tendrán que evitar que los toque para sobrevivir, en caso de que lo haga están eliminados. El terreno será toda la montaña. En este juego veremos su trabajo en equipo para movilizarse.

La larga explicación terminó. Koro-sensei se encargaría de preparar los equipos y quedé en el equipo "Mariposa"; nombre dado por el profesor de tentáculos. Mis compañeros eran: Chiba-kun, Kimura-kun, Fuwa-san, Terasaka-kun, Yada-san, Isogai-kun, Sugaya-kun, Karma-kun y yo.

— _[En mi equipo está Karma-kun… ¿Eso es bueno o malo?]_

—Nagisa-kun—su voz llamándome me advirtió que debía de fingir que las cosas andaban bien—Isogai dice que trabajemos juntos—hizo una pausa y alzo su ceja—¿Sucede algo?

—No-No es nada—me limité a decir tratando de mantener las apariencias.

—Bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Asentí con la cabeza. Ambos nos acercamos a la meta de salida, el juego comenzaba con el sonido del megáfono de Koro-sensei. Una vez el sonido inundó nuestros oídos ambos nos adentramos a la montaña.

—Ya pasaron tres minutos de los diez que tenemos antes de que Karasuma-sensei salga en nuestra búsqueda—informó—. Lo mejor será rodear la montaña, debemos evitar los caminos en los que ya haya pasado alguien antes... ¿Estas escuchando?

—¿Ah? S'-Si...—nuevamente, ni idea de lo que me dijeron.

Lo vi hacer una mueca de disgusto, al final seguimos caminando en completo silencio. El tiempo pasó y la cacería dio inicio aunque muy a mi pesar debimos meternos en una pequeña cueva ¿El motivo? vimos las pisadas de Karasuma-sensei lo que significaba que estaba cerca. La temperatura comenzó a subir allí dentro por varios motivos, se estaba volviendo insoportable.

—Hace calor—dije pasando mi mano por mi frente, estaba comenzando a sudar.

—Bueno, esta cueva y el clima no ayudan con un buen camuflaje—mencionó sonriente.

— _[No quiero que sonrías de esa manera... No es tú sonrisa habitual_ _]_

—¡Oh! Ya me acordé, cerca de aquí hay un río—exclamó comenzando a andar.

—Pero ¿No es mejor quedarnos en la cueva? Karasuma-sensei anda cerca de aquí y-

—No hay problema, el río queda en la dirección contraria a la que Karasuma-sensei se fue. También es una manera de llegar al objetivo.

—Está bien _[Eso creo...]_

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

Tardamos diez minutos en llegar al río, el sol reflejaba sus rayos en aquel líquido transparente que con solo verlo daban ganas de sumergirte en ella. Karma-kun se acercó a la orilla y con sus manos juntas las metió al río, con agua en ellas la acerco a sus labios.

—Está fresca—mencionó mientras un hilillo caía por la comisura de sus labios.

Llevó sus manos nuevamente al agua para juntar un poco y remojar sus cabellos rojizos en ella. Se levantó y sacudió su cabeza para secarse. Causaba gracia la manera en que se sacudía para escurrir el agua. Mientras lo veía noté que aquellos hilillos seguían cayendo de sus labios y sin pensarlo me acerque a él; mis dedos pasaron por la zona húmeda limpiando aquellas gotas que bordeaban sus labios.

Algo inconsciente de mi parte, y estúpido al mismo tiempo.

—En serio... Nagisa-kun ¿Estas bien?—escuché esa frase nuevamente, estaba parpadeando un tanto confundido, caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¡Yo-Yo lo siento mucho!—me apresuré a decir dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Ahora sí que sentía el cuerpo caliente.

—Tienes las mejillas rojas—dijo riendo, no como era habitual. Esa no era la risa de Karma-kun.

Para cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones él ya había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—Karma-kun suéltame...—dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho para intentar distanciarme. Él bajó sus brazos hasta mi cintura y redujo el espacio que nos separaba. Ahora si no podía escapar.

—Nee~ Nagisa-kun últimamente has estado mirándome de una extraña manera. Toooodo el día—habló con un eje de diversión en sus palabras—. No te soltaré hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa.

—Kar-Karma-kun no me pasa nada—mis latidos eran muy fuertes y no podía pensar con claridad.

—Es malo mentir.

Eso hizo que empezaran a dar unas punzadas en el corazón. Dolía, realmente me dolía ver a Karma-kun de esa manera, apreté mis puños tomando su uniforme deportivo, aquel último comentario colmó el vaso que retenía mis ganas de hablar del asunto.

—¡¿Entonces porque tú lo haces?!—solté molesto— _[¡Diablos lo dije!]_

—¿Que...?—su forma de decirlo fue con demasiada sorpresa.

Ya no podía retroceder en el tiempo y borrar mis palabras. Debía de continuar.

—Tú has estado fingiendo esa sonrisa todo el día y el motivo...—no levanté la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos—El motivo... es tu padre—sus brazos empezaron a flaquear, no debería de continuar hablando—, lamento la muerte de tu padre—dije finalmente.

Karma-kun me soltó e instantáneamente retrocedí unos pasos. Quedó inmóvil, su cabello empapado cubría sus ojos. Tenía la cabeza mirando el suelo, sus manos eran dos puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

— _[¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Fui muy directo...]_ —tragué saliva—Lo siento—no podía hacer más que disculparme—Yo... no quise...

—Nagisa-kun.

Pronunció mi nombre sin energías. Sus puños que apretaban con fuerza se desarmaron, su respiración pareciese que se detuvo. Levantó su cabeza y pude ver que en su rostro se cruzaba una mirada triste que embozaba una leve sonrisa.

— _[Nunca había visto su rostro de esa manera]_

—Koro-sensei te lo dijo ¿Verdad?—no esperó una respuesta de mi parte—Juro que lo mataré, lo mataré aunque sea lo último que haga—empezó a caminar en dirección hacia mí, lento y tambaleándose.

—¡Te equivocas!—alcé la voz, era hora de sacar todo lo que tenía guardado—. Esta mañana me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que no irías conmigo a la escuela porque llegarías más tarde, cuando logro llegar encuentro tu mochila y a Ritsu diciendo que te habías marchado. Vienes a mitad de clases con esa sonrisa falsa y me preguntas si yo estoy bien cuando eras tú el que claramente no lo estaba, dudaste en atacar a Karasuma-sensei con el cuchillo y desapareces en el descanso... ¡Koro-sensei me lo dijo después de que yo visara tu archivo! ¡Yo busque por mi cuenta! Porque... porque...—apreté mis puños a los costados y cerré mis ojos—¡Estaba preocupado por ti!

Sentí un peso quitarme de encima, lo había dicho. No quise abrir los ojos, no quería ver a Karma con esa mirada. Quería que sonriera como siempre lo hacía, que me molestara como es de costumbre, que me acompañe todas las salidas a la estación de trenes…

— _[Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer para que eso suceda?]_

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y el peso de su cuerpo me llevaba hacia abajo. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido producto de mi cuerpo que cayó al suelo y con el de mi amigo encima.

—¿Karma-kun...?—llamé abriendo mis ojos. Esa caída dolió bastante.

—De todas las personas del mundo que podían enterarse de esto tú eras la última que quería que se enterara...

—¿Por qué...?

—Porque es difícil ignorar su muerte.

Me quedé sin palabras, mi cuerpo se tensó. Quería verlo a la cara pero el hundió la suya en mi hombro. ¿Era eso realmente cierto?

— _[Quiero saber cómo, cuándo y porque paso lo que paso... Pero no es el momento de preguntar eso. No mientras Karma-kun esté de esta forma]_

Puse mi mano en su cabeza, su cabello seguía húmedo, comencé a acariciarlo lenta y cuidadosamente. Él se quedó en silencio.

—Yo... no puedo acariciarte de la misma manera como tú lo haces, no puedo hacer lo mismo sin decir un "Todo estará bien" para que estas palabras realmente te lleguen.

Mi voz sonó quebrada, como si estuviera llorando. Él se levantó un poco; sosteniéndose por sus brazos que estaban a mis costados, me miró fijamente a los ojos con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

—Parece que estas llorando—fue lo que dijo entre risas.

—No estoy llorando—discutí—. Es el agua que cae de tu cabello a mis mejillas.

—Si tú lo dices...

Esa sonrisa me calmó _._

— _[Ahora sí... Esta es su actitud habitual. Este es el Karma-kun de siempre...]_

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, me abalancé y ahora estoy encima de ti...

Comencé a sentir mis mejillas arder.

—¡Karma-kun quítate de encima!—grité echo un manojo de nervios... y sintiendo esas punzadas nuevamente.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Lo siento Nagisa-kun—soltó de repente Karma quien corría a la par de su amigo.

—¿Eh?—comenzó a mermar el paso. Era la segunda vez en la semana que recibía una disculpa sincera del pelirrojo.

—Te hice preocupar...

—No tienes que disculparte Karma-kun—sonrió dulcemente.

Akabane lo miró de reojo sin comprender del todo a que se refería.

—Hay cosas de las que no queremos hablar con nadie...—Nagisa mencionó esas palabras con un eje de melancolía en ellas.

Ante las palabras mencionadas dejó la mirada fija en el camino ante él.

—Parece que ambos tenemos secretos que esconder.

Ahora Nagisa era quien lo miraba de reojo.

—Aparte de que uno es un masoquista y otro un sádico, también tenemos secretos ocultos... Somos tal para cual ¿No lo crees?—admitió el más alto sonriendo pícaramente.

—¡No-No digas cosas vergonzosas...!—se sonrojó hasta las orejas—Por cierto—cambió de tema al ver que esas punzadas volvían a aparecer—¿Cuantas vueltas más tenemos que correr?

—Creo que unas veinte más—alzó la mirada al cielo nocturno que los acompañaba.

—¡¿Tanto?!—sorpresivamente Nagisa era el que se quejaba esta vez—¡Terminaremos mañana de correr!

Por haberse ido al río a "jugar" a los enamorados Karasuma-sensei los castigo con unas treinta vueltas a la pista.

— _[¡No fuimos a jugar a los enamorados al río! Esto es injusto...]_ —pensó Nagisa. Suspiró y de sus labios comenzó a salir el humo del invierno, aquel día soleado comenzaba a llegar a su fin— _[Punzadas que perforan mi corazón... Se están haciendo más fuertes y dolorosas...]_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :'D No pensé que recibiría tantos...

Que quede claro que su apoyo a esta historia es lo que me levanta en ánimos de seguir :)

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Saludos n.n


	6. ¡Cuatro días para entregar el test!

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 5: ¡Cuatro días pare entregar el test!**

* * *

 **Viernes 18 de Julio:**

 **POV NAGISA**

Las cosas no andan bien dentro de mí y no es un dolor de estómago o de cabeza; es una complicación en el corazón, y no, tampoco tengo problemas cardíacos.

Si tuviera que describirlas serian punzadas, como si una aguja pinchara mi corazón, o también se ha manifestado en fuertes dolores en la misma zona.

¿Que será? ¿Debería ir a un médico?

—¡Nagisa!—sentí la voz de mi madre llamarme.

Dejé la situación inconclusa, me apresuré a tomar mi mochila y coloqué mi bufanda alrededor de mí cuello, bajé las escaleras rápidamente.

—Llegaras tarde—informó seria.

Ayer, luego de terminar con un pulmón menos de tanto correr, Karma-kun propuso que hoy subiéramos juntos la montaña. Acepte de inmediato y en estos momentos, con la misma hora de ayer, me había despertado y estaba ansioso de poder encontrarme con mi amigo. Como hoy mi madre despertó temprano puse una excusa de que debía de limpiar el salón, si le dijera la verdad quizás no conseguiría su permiso.

—Nos vemos luego madre—dije mientras empezaba a colocarme el calzado.

Ella se mantuvo detrás de mí.

—Nagisa ¿No habrás olvidado esa promesa verdad?—mencionó con voz fría.

Esa promesa...

—C-Claro que no—respondí con un ligeramente triste. Me dispuse a abrir la puerta con el calzado puesto, realmente quería huir de allí—Nos vemos.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí lo más rápido posible. No quería seguir recordando aquella promesa. Tomé el primer tren que me llevaría a la estación del centro, una vez bajé del transporte busqué con la mirada aquel color tan llamativo; era lo más fácil de reconocer ya que, probablemente, era el único con ese cabello en toda la ciudad.

—¿Dónde estará?—murmuré, ya había pasado cinco minutos de intensa búsqueda. Por un segundo en mi mente se cruzó la posibilidad de que hoy también faltara al colegio...

—¡Na-gi-sa-kun!—me giré al escuchar mi nombre, efectivamente la cabellera roja tenía una mano alzada para que lo viese. Ambos nos acercamos a nuestro encuentro—¡Te encontré! Deberías traer una escalera para que pueda verte. Eres muy bajo—burló.

—No es mi culpa haber nacido de este modo—me excusé—, es culpa de la genética...—los dos comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la montaña.

—¿Genética?—comenzó a reírse—Si tú lo dices...

— _[Karma-kun parece está bien... No pregunté si realmente fue al cementerio, tampoco quiero hacerlo. Quizás si sacó el tema podría poner esa mirada otra vez...]_

—Estoy bien—dijo de repente, sin dejar de caminar ni yo de seguirlo—. No hace falta que te preocupes Nagisa-kun—embozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Nagisa buenos días. Oh ¿Qué haces con esas ropas?—preguntó curiosa Kayano al ver como aquellas dos personas entraban con la correspondiente y usual ropa del uniforme estudiantil.

—¿Eh? Es el uniforme habitual...—contestó Nagisa colocando su bolso en su propio pupitre.

—Creo que la pregunta aquí sería ¿Que hacen ustedes con ropa casual?—interrumpió Karma recibiendo una mirada disgustada de la joven, la cual Akabane ignoró.

—¡Ah! Es cierto nadie les aviso a Nagisa-kun y a Karma-kun lo de la excursión de hoy—exclamó Nakamura al recordarlo.

—¿Excursión?—dijeron ambos chicos a unísono. Ante tal coordinación Karma lo observó divertido y Nagisa desvió la mirada.

—L-Lo siento—la voz era proveniente del celular de Nagisa, Ritsu hizo su aparición. Los presentes no entendieron porque no lo hizo en su habitual caja robótica, tan solo estaba a unos metros de distancia—se suponía que yo debía decirles, me he olvidado—hizo una reverencia muy apenada.

Ayer, luego del juego de Karasuma, mientras Karma y Nagisa corrían, informaron al alumnado que el viernes habría una excursión. Claro que nadie se acordó de decirles a los otros dos, por lo tanto Ritsu quedo a cargo de entregar el mensaje ya que podía informales desde el celular.

—Bien chicos apresurémonos a ir, Karasuma-sensei y Bitch-sensei los esperan afuera para que bajen la montaña—anunció Koro-sensei.

—Si—respondió el resto a unísono.

Una vez el salón se vacío, a excepción de Karma, Nagisa y Ritsu quienes esperaban ordenes acerca de que harían.

—Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun si van con el uniforme pensaran que se escaparon de clases. Ya que los demás están de casual igual que los profesores además todos firmaron la autorización de sus padres...

— _[¿Esa es su ropa casual?]_ —pensaron ambos estudiantes al ver que tenía la misma ropa de siempre con ese mal disfraz de humano.

—Hmmm ¿Que haremos ahora...?—Koro-sensei trataba de buscar un plan conveniente.

—No tengo problema en quedarme aquí—anunció Karma de repente.

—¡Pero no puedo dejar a un estudiantes solo en el salón! Especialmente a ti Karma-kun...—se alarmó el sensei—En una de esas quemas el edificio…

—¡Koro-sensei yo también me quedaré!—dijo desde el celular de Nagisa, Ritsu—Después de todo es mi culpa que ellos se pierdan de esta salida.

—Bueno si Karma-kun se queda supongo que yo también lo haré—se unió Nagisa, sorprendiendo no solo al resto sino también así mismo.

—Ya somos tres, nos cuidaremos unos a los otros—sonrió con confianza a Koro-sensei—. Además Nagisa-kun estará con nosotros.

El profesor pensó con lujo de detalles la idea de que tres de sus alumnos se ausentaran, dejó volar su imaginación por un momento en aquel insignificante segundo en el que Ritsu le guiño un ojo sin que los otros dos lo notasen. Eso bastó para convencerlo.

—Supongo que no tenemos otra opción, nosotros volveremos a las doce. No pueden salir del edificio ¿Entendido?—su rostro marco una gran X roja y el resto de color morado.

Los tres asintieron felices de que les autorizaran a quedarse. Koro-sensei desapareció usando su ya muy conocida velocidad. Pasaron segundos en que los tres estuvieron en silencio, un silencio que no tardo en ser roto.

—Muy bien Ritsu ¿A qué hora es la función?—habló Karma a su celular.

Estaba vez la joven estaba en el móvil del muchacho.

—A las nueve y cuarto, quedan exactamente una hora y quince minutos antes de que empiece—respondió mostrando un plano de la ciudad con el camino indicado con una flecha roja.

—¿Qué estas tramando Karma-kun?—preguntó aquella persona que estaba siendo un mal tercio, a su parecer, bastante perdido sobre la conversación que escuchaba

—Nagisa-kun iremos al cine—anunció sonriente el pelirrojo.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero Koro-sensei dijo que no tenemos permito salir del edificio y... Espera ¿Cómo sabe Ritsu de antemano las funciones del cine?—contestándose a sí mismo su pregunta exclamó—¡Ustedes dos tramaron esto!

—Esto es muy importante—su mirada se puso seria—¡Hoy se estrenara Jurasic Word!

— _[¿Des-Desde cuando a Karma-kun le gustan los dinosaurios?]_

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—No me siento muy cómodo con esta ropa...

—Solo te anda un poco grande, pero no se nota.

—No es por eso, es que es tú ropa—su voz se fue apagando hasta prácticamente causar que las últimas palabras se las llevara el viento.

—¿Dijiste algo Nagisa-kun?—preguntó acerándose a él.

—N-Nada—movió la mirada— _[Me da curiosidad, pero porque Karma-kun trajo dos mudas de ropa ¿Acaso el prevenía que yo los acompañaría? No puedo creerlo… Él y Ritsu en un plan como este…]_

El pelirrojo veía con el rabillo de sus ojos dorados a su amigo, que caminaba con pasos cada vez más lentos, se veía nervioso.

— _[H-Huele a Karma-kun]_ —un lindo sonrojo adornó sus mejillas levemente y Akabane tuvo que desviar la vista para no pensar en ideas descabelladas.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa y haber discutido un rato, bajar la montaña y tomar un tren para llegar al cine, los tres estudiantes llegaron al lugar acordado.

—Llegamos cinco minutos antes, iré a comprar las entradas—anunció Karma dejando al par a solas.

El pelirrojo no tardó demasiado en regresar y al hacerlo entregó un boleto a su amigo.

—Bien, vamos a comprar algo para comer—se encaminó a la fila seguido por su amigo.

—Hay muchas cosas para elegir—notó vagamente entusiasmado.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que había ido al cine, y esa última visita había sido con Karma acompañándolo. Ahora había más variedad de comidas y bebidas, pero ningún nuevo sabor se le antojo. Shiota era de satisfacciones tradicionales y no traicionaría a sus gustos que por años había estado consumiendo.

—Nagisa-kun tú siempre pides lo mismo—embozó una sonrisa y pidió la comida—. Unas palomitas medianas dulces y para tomar un jugo de manzana y para mi unas papas con gaseosa.

—¿Cómo sabias que pediría eso?—Nagisa parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Olvidas que hemos venido más de mil veces al cine?—ladeó la cabeza.

—Serian 30 en total—mencionó el cajero aburrido de existir.

—Toma un poco de dinero—Nagisa se apresuró a sacar su billetera, pero fue detenido.

—Yo pago, no hay problema.

—Pero te has encargado de las entradas, deja que pague por la comida—sonrió de medio lado, aunque mucho dinero no traía consigo alcanzaba para cubrir aquel gasto.

—Si insistes… _[No debería oponerme a lo que diga]_

Una vez obtuvieron la comida y las entradas se dirigieron a la sala. El lugar era bastante amplio, más grande que las salas normales, una pantalla enorme y asientos con aspecto bastante cómodo. Se sentaron en la última fila y en los asientos ubicados en el medio.

—¿Este lugar no es muy alejado? Yo veo bien desde aquí pero ustedes dos...—informó dudosa de que sus compañeros consiguieran ver.

—No hay problema, este es el lugar favorito de Nagisa-kun.

Shiota se quedó quieto por unos segundos prestando toda la atención del mundo a lo dicho; sí, eso lo hizo sentir feliz.

— _[Él me conoce muy bien]_

—Lo cual es irónico ya que es muy enano para ver desde el fondo—sintió eso como un puñal por la espalda mientras el contrario reía.

El de hebras celestes se sentó del lado derecho de Karma, y Ritsu al otro lugar a su izquierda, bueno su celular se sentó a su lado.

—¡Listo!—anunció feliz el pelirrojo.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!—se alarmó al ver que su amigo había colocado un porta celulares en el asiento izquierdo, colocando su móvil allí.

—Descuida lo sacaré en cuanto nos vayamos. Ritsu podrá ver mejor de esta manera.

—Wow la sala es enorme—habló la joven apareciendo en el móvil.

—Te lo dije—respondió Karma ante el asombro—, aunque no se compara con la sala de Hawái. ¿Nagisa-kun recuerdas esa noche?

— _[¿Cómo olvidarla?]_ Si, fue muy divertido aquel viaje con Koro-sensei—aseguró recordando aquel suceso y notando que se había equivocado— _[Ahora que lo noto, la última visita a un cine no fue con Karma-kun… Sino con Koro-sensei. Aun así no era lo mismo ya que no me encontraba a solas con él]_ —sintió una leve punzada en su pecho para disimuladamente llevar su mano a aquella zona— _[Yo… ¿Por qué prefiero estar a solas con él…?]_ Ritsu-san ¿No quieres palomitas?—preguntó cortés, inocente y olvidando que era una maquina la cual no podía comer comida humana. Toda aquella ridícula pregunta con tal de olvidar ese pensamiento.

—Vine preparada—dijo sacando unas palomitas y bebida virtuales.

—Ya-Ya veo...—dejó de lado lo que acababa de pasar para posar su mirada en su entorno— _[La sala esta sorpresivamente vacía para ser un estreno]_ —analizó.

La película comenzó, en la mente de Nagisa había una única pregunta ¿Desde cuándo a Karma le gustaban los dinosaurios? En los años que lo conocía jamás había notado indicios de ese gusto. No estaba mal, simplemente le pareció un poco extraño y no solo eso, Shiota, podría afirmar un hecho que lo inquietaba: El pelirrojo sabía mucho sobre el otro.

—Nagisa-kun—le susurraron al oído, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—pásame las palomitas.

—Claro—respondió extendiendo la bolsa—¿Ya te has terminado tus papas?

—Sí, tenía hambre—Karma era todo un caso sorprendente para el más bajo.

Introdujo su mano en la bolsa haciendo que sus dedos rozaran un poco la mano de Nagisa quien de antemano había estado sacando un poco de palomitas, este último se estremeció un poco para retirar su mano rápidamente.

— _[Sus manos están frías. Hubiese traído la manta... pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera sabía que vendríamos a ver una película... Además me olvidé de traérsela para devolverla]_ — _agitó_ su cabeza para distraerse—Mejor me concentro en los dinosaurios—murmuró.

La película iba por la mitad y el más bajo lo que menos hacia era prestar atención a la trama de la misma, por más que lo haya intentado repetidamente, no le resultaba muy interesante para su gusto. Empezando a darle sueño optó por comer un poco para distraerse y no dormirse. En plena oscuridad, y solamente iluminado por la pantalla, llamó a su amigo en voz baja.

—Karma-kun, Karma-kun—no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo cual decidió usar otros métodos.

Con su mano, temblando como gelatina, tocó a su amigo en el brazo. Este simplemente se movió a penas.

— _[Creo que está dormido ¡Como pudo dormirse en plena película!]_

Karma hizo unos ruiditos más quejándose un poco.

— _[Parece que está soñando]_ —Nagisa rió levemente al ver lo adorable que se veía. Su cabeza pelirroja empezó a balancearse a la derecha, instintivamente Shiota se acercó más, hasta llegar al punto en que su propia cabeza se apoyó en el hombro del otro. Sintió como los cabellos rojizos caían de su propia cabeza. Una situación similar hacia unos días atrás— _[Ahora que lo pienso... Soy demasiado bajito como para darle mi hombro a Karma-kun...]_ —pensó viendo la diferencia de altura—D-Duele...—susurró sintiendo nuevamente las punzadas y llevando su mano al lugar adolorido— _[¿Por qué siento que lloraré?]_

Nagisa permaneció despierto lo más que pudo pero al avanzar la película sus ojos sucumbieron al sueño, entre el aburrimiento de la película y aquellas dolorosas punzadas era de esperarse que el joven no tardara en cerrar sus ojos.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—¡Na-gi-sa-kun!

—¿Qué?—se despertó rápidamente—Karma-kun...—bostezó un poco.

—La película ya terminó, debemos irnos antes que nos encierren en la sala—señaló la puerta y al hombre con mala cara que estaba esperando que se fueran para poder limpiar el lugar.

—Lo siento—se disculpó apenado mientras frotaba su cabeza, ante el señor de la limpieza.

Una vez salieron de la sala, Nagisa no veía los minutos para poder volver al salón no quería que lo regañasen otra vez y que menos le castigasen por una película que no vio. Mientras caminaban hacia la salida Ritsu notó que había una tienda de regalos la cual estaba repleta de personas.

—¡Wow! ¿Karma-san puedes comprarme un dinosaurio por favor?—pidió la joven muy emocionada.

—Ritsu no hagas tanto ruido, las demás personas pueden verte y escucharte—advirtió Nagisa.

—Pero hay mucha gente—se excusó cansado de solo ver la larga fila.

—Por favor—rogó tiernamente—será la última cosa que pida.

Lanzando un suspiro de agotamiento se encaminó a la fila sin antes decirles que esperen allí sin moverse. Nagisa se apoyó contra la pared, colocando su móvil en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—¿No crees que Karma-san es muy atento?—mencionó de repente.

—Supongo que si—fue lo único que dijo Nagisa. Ritsu largó una risita, lo cual llamó la atención del otro—¿Tu sabias que a Karma-kun le gustaban las películas de dinosaurios?—preguntó mirando al suelo—Quiero decir, lo conozco hace años y jamás menciono algo sobre el tema por ello me pareció extraño—puntualizó nervioso.

—Nagisa-kun ¿No sabes porque estamos aquí?—su pregunta tenía un poco de sorpresa.

—No, bueno supongo que es porque Karma-kun quería ver esa película en su estreno. Lo dijo muy serio y-

—No, no—negó con la cabeza—. En realidad Karma-san odia las películas de dinosaurios.

— _[¿Cómo es posible que ella sepa eso con tanta seguridad?]_

—La verdad es que ambos hicimos un trato. Te contare...—se le cruzó la idea de que esta era la segunda vez que Ritsu delataba al joven. Olvidó el asunto para hacer memoria de lo sucedido.

 **Hace una semana atrás:**

—¡Wow! Karma-san mira, mira—en su pantalla se mostró la cartelera, la cual no había sido publicada aun—¡Saldrá Jurasic Word antes de lo esperado!

—Jo que interesante—respondió sin darle tanta importancia, estaba más concentrado jugando su videojuego.

—¡Claro que es interesante!—aclaró emocionada—se suponía que saldría dentro de un mes en los cines de todo el país, pero el cine de la ciudad lo tendrá para la semana que viene—se notaba la emoción en cada circuito—¡Oh! Y dice que lo anunciaran ese mismo día.

—Nuevamente, suena muy interesante—volvió a responder con ironía.

—Nee Karma-san ¿Puedes llevarme a verla?

—¿No puedes hacerlo bajándola pirata o algo por el estilo?

—¡No!—negó alarmada ante tal idea—Soy una gran fan de Jurasic Park, y de los dinosaurios en general, y quiero ver esta película en la pantalla grande.

—Lo siento, pero no me gustan las películas de dinosaurios—aclaró.

—Y... ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

—No hay nada que me obligue a perder dos horas de mi vida en esa película.

—Tengo la capacidad de meterme en la redes privadas de varias empresas y anuncios, de allí me entere lo de Jurasic Word y he oído que pronto saldrá una nueva película de Sonic Ninja—mencionar esa película hizo que Karma dejara a un lado su videojuego.

—Eso es mentira, no anunciaron nada en ningún lado.

—Mira—en la pantalla apareció un chat privado donde salía la conversación, en inglés, del director favorito de Karma hablando de dicha película—¿Ahora me crees?

—¡Wow!—dijo emocionado.

—Hay otros chats que dicen que en unas semanas habrá un pequeño tráiler que solamente lo verán los patrocinadores—los ojos dorados del chico se iluminaron—. Si tú me llevas a ver la película yo te informaré de cada suceso que tenga de Sonic Ninja, hasta podría mostrarte el tráiler.

Karma no necesitó pensarlo dos veces, aceptó al momento. Gracias a Ritsu, quien era la encargada de las salidas del salón ya sabía de antemano lo de la expedición del viernes, hubo una cuidadosa planificación para no asistir y poder escabullirse a ver la película.

—Listo entonces ese es el plan—finalizó Ritsu.

—Sí, creo que está bien—Karma estaba echándole una última mirada al plan—¡Esto es perfecto! —soltó de repente, la joven por un momento pensó que se refería al plan—¡Cuando Nagisa se entere lo de la película se pondrá muy feliz!

Ella no vio la típica sonrisa de Karma; esta era de pura felicidad y alegría. Ante ello simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

 **Hoy:**

—Así que Karma-san simplemente vio la película por ti—finalizó la historia. Al no escuchar una respuesta miró hacia arriba y pudo verlo completamente rojo como un tomate—¿N-Nagisa-san?—llamó preocupada

—Es-Estoy bien—escuchó decir luego de un rato—, simplemente... es que...—se quedó sin palabras—No sabía que a Karma-kun le importaran esos detalles—continuó sonriendo dulcemente.

La chica quedó parpadeando un momento y luego embozó una sonrisa; Koro-sensei tenía razón.

—Ritsu, toma—dijo Karma volviendo de haber comprado al dinosaurio el cual era un Tyrannosaurus Rex—. Cierto, no tienes manos... Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde lo pondrás?

—¡Kyaaaa! Es muy lindo—elevó la voz entusiasmada. Al instante el celular de Nagisa tomó una foto.

—¿Qué haces?—le picó la curiosidad al dueño del aparato.

—Tomé una foto, así podré tener a Rex conmigo.

— _[¿Rex?]_ —pensaron ambos alumnos ante tal nombre.

Así fue como Ritsu consiguió un nuevo amigo y este fue bautizado como "Rex"

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—¡Nagisa-kun! ¡¿Estas bien?!—el grito de cierto pulpo quien azotó la puerta al entrar hizo que Karma se fastidiara y que Nagisa sonriera confundido.

—Koro-sensei—llamó alegre el estudiante.

—¿Por qué entra gritando?—preguntó Karma con la mirada aburrida.

—Bienvenido de vuelta Koro-sensei—saludó Ritsu.

Los tres estudiantes estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa jugando a las cartas, Ritsu ocupando su cuerpo original para poder utilizar sus brazos.

—¿Ve Koro-sensei? Le dijimos que ellos estarían bien—calmó Isogai quien entraba al salón seguido por el resto de la clase.

—¿Cómo les fue chicos?—habló Nagisa dejando su maso sobre la mesa.

—Bueno no muy bien, Koro-sensei no se comportó de la mejor manera... —comentó Kayano quien, ahora que Karma notaba, fue la segunda en entrar corriendo.

—Y tampoco fue la excursión que esperábamos—concluyo Nakamura con los brazos cruzados.

—¿A todo esto a dónde fueron?—tomó en cuenta el ojiceleste.

—Al supermercado—aclaró Megu posado sus brazos a la altura de su cintura—, se suponía que Koro-sensei nos enseñaría a tomar en cuenta los precios y aprender de las trampas de venta... pero—hizo una pausa.

—Pero el tentaclen se emocionó demasiado cuando se enteró de los descuentos con cupones y de la comida gratis en el pasillo 7—continuo Terasaka notablemente molesto.

—En fin, una pérdida de tiempo—finalizó Sugino.

Koro-sensei se fue al rincón decepcionado de sí mismo. Sus tentáculos amarillos golpeaban la pared formando un ruido molesto.

—¿Y a ustedes como les fue?—preguntó curioso el presidente del salón.

—Bueno, solamente jugamos cartas—aclaró Nagisa sonriente.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

Llegué a mi casa. Luego del cine Karma me acompañó, como siempre, hasta la parada del tren. Por suerte mi madre no estaba en casa y aproveché el tiempo para hacer un poco de tarea que tenía pendiente.

—¿Por qué ciencias me cuesta tanto?—murmuré viendo como los problemas me tragaban por completo. Eché una mirada al reloj de la pared había pasado una hora, mi madre vendría en cualquier momento y no quería cruzarme con ella.

Estaba recogiendo las carpetas para llevarlas a mi habitación, pero por querer llevar más de lo que podía caber en mis manos todo cayó al suelo.

—Genial...—me dije en forma de regaño.

Me agaché para tomar las cosas y noté que un papel sobresalía un poco de mi carpeta, me llamó la atención ya que no suelo dejar papeles sueltos, tomé la hoja y leí que decía.

❤Test de Koro-sensei❤

Consigna: Responda con toda la sinceridad del mundo y ten en cuenta que es sobre el primer amor de la secundaria ~ (*^*) ~. ¡COMENCEMOS!

—¡Cierto! Tengo que terminar este test...—me senté nuevamente en la silla y tome mi lápiz entre mis dedos—por ahora lo haré con lápiz. Después de todo esto será un borrador antes de escribir la verdad.

1-¿Cuándo y cómo fue que se conocieron? (*u*)

—Bueno nuestro encuentro fue algo extraño—hice memoria comenzando a escribir—. Cruce la puerta del salón, estaba nervioso...

Tarde más de lo esperado completando la primera pregunta, y pensar que me tomaría dos hojas y media para relatar toda la historia.

2-¿Lo consideras tu primer amor verdadero? (/*w*)/ Esta pregunta tendrá dos opciones dependiendo de cuál sea tu respuesta:

A-Si su respuesta es positiva (SI): (._.) Prosiga con la pregunta 3 por favor…

B-Si su respuesta es negativa (NO): ¿Sigues enamorado de la misma persona?

Si en su respuesta B, usted utiliza:

NO: Vuelva a la pregunta 1 y luego responda la 3, esta vez con aquella persona que considere su amor verdadero.

—Koro-sensei… ¿Qué pretendía dando indicaciones para cada respuesta?—pregunté sabiendo que no recibiría la respuesta correcta—¿Amor verdadero…?—apreté el lápiz hasta que mis dedos se pusieran blancos—Quizás sea muy pronto responder esa pregunta… —vacilé resoplando—Aunque no puedo avanzar a la tercera ya que Koro-sensei decidió complicar las cosas poniendo los requisitos para cada respuesta—aun así leí lo que la tercera pregunta me esperaba por responder.

3-¿Ya te confesaste a ese primer amor verdadero? (/u\\)

—Definitivamente no puedo avanzar sin responder la pregunta anterior—dejé que el lápiz se balanceara por mis dedos. No podía evitar anticipar una repuesta que con solo pronunciarla me ponía bastante triste—¿Confesarme...? Eso es imposible...—miré la hoja—Nunca podré confesarme, por esa promesa...

Inconscientemente en lo que sobraba de la hoja blanca, escribí el nombre de aquella persona. Nuevamente aparecieron esas punzadas...

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Koro-sensei ¿Viene a ver la novela?—la voz soñolienta de Ritsu se escuchó en el oscuro salón.

—Ritsu-san, ¿Cómo fueron las cosas hoy?

—Bueno hoy pude confirmar que hay algo entre ambos, más que una simple amistad.

—Ya veo—dijo con una enorme sonrisa en aquel cuerpo amarillo.

—Por cierto tomé esta foto como recuerdo—en la pantalla se mostraba un dormido Karma apoyando la cabeza en la de su amigo y este en su hombro. Ambos con una cara calmada y tranquila—¡Son tal para cual!—exclamó sonrojada.

—Luego pásame la foto—avisó Koro-sensei poniéndose rosado.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Dadodinos y dadodinas...

En estos momentos estoy comiendo un dadonino de vainilla, esta rico. (Momento WTF con la autora xD)

Cambiando de tema, ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado :3 Apareció otra persona que shippea está kawaii pareja xD

Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, saben que eso me hace muy feliz :'D

Saludos n.n


	7. ¡Tres días para presentar el test!

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 6: ¡Tres días para entregar el test!**

* * *

 **Sábado 19 de Julio:**

 **POV NAGISA**

— _[Las punzadas no paran de ser cada vez más fuertes. Hoy es sábado por lo cual tendré que esperar hasta el lunes para poder ir a un cardiólogo]_ —refregué con más fuerza para quitar esa molesta mancha— _[pero este problema se debe a algo más o a alguien... ¿Alguien? ¡No, no, no!]_ —Sacudí mi cabeza negando esa posibilidad— _[No es un alguien, no es una persona, seguramente debe ser algún soplo en el corazón o algo de eso, ojala no sea nada malo podría dificultar el asesinato y las clases... ¡Arg! No debo sacar conclusiones apresuradas]_ —dejé aquel trapo sobre la mesada.

Mi madre no estará en todo el día. Ya limpié la cocina, la sala, mi habitación y el baño ¡Ah! Y también lavé la ropa que usé para ir al cine, sea dicho de paso que es de Karma-kun, y la manta, que también es de Karma-kun. Son las cuatro de la tarde y no hay ningún otro quehacer en pendiente en la casa. Me dirigí a mi habitación para tirarme en la cama a descansar un poco. Estaba fría, di un par de vuelta tratando de calentar las sabanas y en esos movimientos mis ojos contemplaron el lindo girasol, que me regaló Karma-kun, puesto en el florero, que ¿Adivinen? También me regalo Karma-kun.

—Está empezando a marchitarse y solo le quedan tres pétalos ¿Debería ponerla en un libro para conservarla mejor?

El celular comenzó a sonar, tarde un par de segundos en encontrarlo, ante la preocupación de que la persona que estaba llamando cortase contesté sin fijarme en el identificador.

—¿Hola?—pregunté tirándome de espaldas a la cama.

—¡Nagisa-kun!—sentí la voz de mi amigo tras el móvil—. Lamento llamarte un sábado pero ¿Podemos vernos frente a la estación a las cinco en punto?

Mis dedos apretaron más el aparato, realmente no sabía que responder.

—Etto...

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—No puedo creer que haya venido—se dijo a sí mismo ni él se esperaba que aceptaría aquella invitación tan inesperada.

—¡Nagisa-kun!—sintió la voz del chico que lo estaba llamando, venia corriendo agitando una mano en forma de saludo.

—Oh Kar- ¿Eh? ¡Es-Espera!

Sin contratiempos el chico tomo la mano enguantada de Nagisa para obligarlo a correr. No pararon, por más que el más bajo le preguntase que rayos pasaba, hasta que recorrieron unas cuadras y doblaron una esquina Akabane se detuvo.

—¿Por-Por qué estamos corriendo?—la respiración de Shiota agitada.

—Bueno—este estaba un poco más calmado que el contrario—veras de camino aquí vi unos niños molestando a otro por lo cual decidí intervenir. Cuando estaba asustando a esos mocosos aparecieron sus hermanos mayores, golpeé algunos de ellos pero al ver la hora vine corriendo y esos idiotas estaban persiguiéndome.

—Ya veo... ¡Espera un momento! ¿No estas herido?—preguntó preocupado, dándose cuenta que eso era peligroso. Conocía a Karma cuando se encontraba en una pelea y siempre terminaba con los nudillos lastimados.

—No, esos tipos eran puras palabras—respondió sin preocupaciones.

—Debes tener más cuidado.

—Lo tendré presente—sonrió de medio lado—, por cierto Nagisa-kun ¿Puedes devolverme mi mano?

Miró su mano izquierda la cual apretaba fuertemente la de Karma. En ese momento la soltó y se sonrojo ligeramente

—¡Lo siento!—se apresuró a decir muy avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, aprietas muy fuerte—observó sintiendo como en sus dedos volvía a circular la sangre—. Pero creo que deberíamos tomarnos de las manos más seguido—soltó viendo la cara del otro sonrojarse más y más.

—Karma-kun no digas esas cosas…

—Pero ese guante que utilizas es muy cálido y suave—aclaró sonriendo— _[Aunque prefiero probar tu temperatura]_

—¿Pa-Para que me has llamado?—cambió de tema.

—¡Cierto! Vamos, ese lugar queda cerca de aquí—señaló en la dirección que tenían que ir.

Karma caminaba tranquilamente sin revelar, por más que le preguntaran, el lugar al que irían.

— _[¿Por qué me quede tomando la mano de Karma-kun de esa manera? Encima yo era el que la sostenía. Bueno por lo menos pude comprobar que su mano no tenía un corte o raspón alguno, ahora que lo noto no tiene guantes... Quizás por eso dijo aquello, él odia el invierno pero no se ha comprado guantes para protegerse de el]_

—Oh es aquí—escuchó decir al pelirrojo el cual estaba entrando a un callejón.

— _[¡Cierto! Olvidé darle la bolsa]_ —Shiota traía consigo una bolsa verde con la ropa y manta limpias del contrario, ya que se iban a ver era buen momento para dárselo—Karma-kun... ¿Qué pasa?

Dijo al chocar con la espalda de su amigo, este había frenado su andada sin aviso previo. Estaba parado ante una puerta la cual tenía una abertura en la parte superior. Shiota vio unos ojos provenientes de la abertura, su amigo dijo algo y la puerta se abrió.

—Ven—hizo un ademan con la mano para que lo siguiera.

El pequeño Nagisa tragó saliva, dudoso si de continuar o no.

— _[Ahora que presto atención, hace rato cruzamos un callejón muy largo y esa rara puerta de metal ¡¿A dónde vamos?!]_ —se preguntó un tanto alarmado _—[Quizás sea un club de delincuentes o un lugar de reuniones súper secretos o... ¡Un lugar donde los narcotraficantes venden su mercancía!]_

Había una luz al final del pasillo, cada vez que se iban acercando era más intensa. Llegó a encandilar al de ojos celestes cuando la luz se dio a conocer por completo. En el momento que sus ojos se acostumbraron los abrió con seguridad.

—U-Un... ¡Un restaurante!—gritó sorprendido.

—¿A dónde pensaste que iríamos?—interrogó embozando una sonrisa—¿Un lugar de delincuentes o de narcotraficantes?—comenzó a reírse.

—¡Nunca pensaría eso! _[¡Lamento haber dudado de ti Karma-kun!]_

Nagisa se permitió inspeccionar el lugar con más libertad. Aquel restaurante sí que daba aires de ser lujoso e importante. Mesas redondas con un impecable mantel blanco, sobre la misma los platos y copas que daban la sensación de que ni siquiera podrías comer en ellos sin tener miedo de romperlos. Candelabros muy llamativos colgaban de los techos y en el suelo baldosas con un diseño floral muy bonito, la gente que se encontraba; de momento poca, pero de muy buena apariencia al vestir. Karma señaló un rincón del lugar para que Shiota lo siguiese.

Aquel rincón era más privado y permitía que Nagisa dejase de fijarse por su ridículo atuendo y pudiera relajarse un poco más.

— _[El lugar parece costoso y lujoso para estar al final de un callejón oscuro y un tanto tenebroso]_ —pensó— _[Quizás lo hicieron así para que la gente se sorprenda al verlo por completo]_

—¡Karma! —se escuchó una voz masculina que llamaba al joven—¡Hace mucho que no venias!

El hombre se acercó a la mesa. Era alto y de pelo castaño lacio y bien cuidado, un sujeto de unos treinta años, con tez blanca como la nieve y un bigote adornando sus labios. Vestía ropas de cocinero por lo que Shiota supuso que debía de ser el chef principal.

—Chef Maya ha pasado un tiempo—saludó informal el pelirrojo.

—¡Oh! Veo que has traído a una amiga—guiñó su ojo ante la mencionada y un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Nagisa.

— _[No sé por qué... pero este hombre me parecía simpático hasta hace un momento]_

—¡Un placer conocerla _madame_!—saludó haciendo una reverencia tomando la mano de Nagisa y besándola varias veces poniéndolo incómodo.

—¡C-Chef Maya!—intervino una camarera disimulando su alteración—será mejor que vaya a la cocina ¡El flan ha explotado!

—Espero que disfrute la comida—sonrió y guiño un ojo a Nagisa, nuevamente.

—S-S-Si...

Con esas últimas palabras el chef fue corriendo a la cocina.

—Lo siento Nagisa-kun a veces se pone como un Don Juan cuando ve algo que le gusta—avisó Karma tomando asiento.

—No importa, pero ¿No te parece extraño lo del flan?—preguntó con cierta ironía—ahora que lo noto eres muy rápido para hacer travesuras.

—Está bien, me atrapaste ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Dejaste un poco de evidencia en tu mejilla—con servilleta en mano extendió el brazo—. No te muevas—ordenó limpiando la evidencia. Una vez lo limpió, sintió un dolor en el pecho— _[O-Otra vez estas punzadas]_

—Nagisa-kun ¿Esta bien? Te has puesto un poco pálido... Más de lo que eres, claro.

—Si—asintió sentándose nuevamente. Antes de que Akabane pudiera hacer más preguntas al respecto una camarera apareció para entregar el menú.

—Buenas tardes—Saludó simpática, su sonrisa se agrando más al reconocer al chico—¡Karma cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí!—la joven tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, de baja estatura y un par de lentes cubrían sus ojos.

— _[Parece que es muy famoso]_

—Sí, he estado un poco ocupado—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Un amigo?—se dirigió a Nagisa extendiéndole la mano—Un placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo _[Es muy agradable]_ —pensó mientras accedía al apretón de manos.

—Bien ¿Que ordenaran?—extendió una carta para cada uno, con bolígrafo en mano y un pequeña libreta para anotar los pedidos, esperó a que los chicos eligieran su comida.

Nagisa abrió la carta y casi se cae de la silla al ver lo que servían allí, y claro, los precios de los mismos.

— _[¡E-Es demasiado caro!]_ —se alarmó.

—Trae lo de siempre Celty-san—pidió Karma entregándole la carta de nuevo.

—¡Ok!

Una vez la chica se fue a una distancia favorable Nagisa empezó la conversación, una muy preocupante conversación.

—¡Karma-kun estos precios son muy elevados!—dijo en voz baja pero muy alarmado—Lavar platos no alcanzara para pagar la comida.

Al oyente de esas palabras siempre le causaba risa ver esas expresiones del contrario.

—No hay problema—calmó en completa tranquilidad—, les hice un favor a la familia del chef, por ello es que me conocen y tengo descuento del 80% los sábados—explicó con cara de diablo.

—¿Un favor?—parpadeó un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí, pero hablemos de otra cosa—sonrió apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

—Bueno... ¡Oh! Toma—extendió la bolsa antes de que se olvidara nuevamente de devolverla—, adentro esta la ropa de ayer y la manta del otro día.

—¡Increíble!—tomó la bolsa—¿Cómo hiciste para que se seque tan rápido? Estamos por entrar en invierno y no hace mucho calor para que se secara tan rápido.

—Simplemente la lavé y colgué. Ahora que lo mencionas es un poco raro.

—Gracias Nagisa-kun—su simple sonrisa hizo estremecerlo.

—No fue nada.

El resto de la conversación fue agradable para Nagisa, a pesar de sentirse inquieto por dentro. Al cabo de unos minutos la camarera volvió con el pedido de ambos.

—Que lo disfruten—fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

—Se ve delicioso—mencionó al ver el batido de frutilla y un enorme pedazo de pastel de la misma fruta acompañándolo.

—Y sabe mejor. Pruébalo—propuso Karma sonriente.

Nagisa coloco sus labios en el sorbete de la bebida para degustar aquel manjar.

—¡Esta delicioso!—exclamó con un leve brillo en sus ojos.

—Ahora prueba el pastel—mientras su amigo tomaba el tenedor y cortaba un pedazo mencionó un dato curioso—, sé que prefieres las tartas de manzana pero quería que probaras el de frutillas primero. Personalmente me encanta y quería que a ti también te gustase.

Ante tal explicación el joven no esperó para poder deleitarse ante tal sabor que simplemente le encantó

—¡Esta delicioso!—volvió a exclamar feliz, aunque las palabras eran cortas para demostrar lo encantado que estaba con los alimentos.

—Sabía que te gustaría—comentó dándole un bocado a su propia tarta.

—Karma-kun me conoces demasiado ¿Eres un espía o algo por el estilo?—interrogó con curiosidad.

—Soy un asesino—sonrió de medio lado para llevar otro bocado a sus labios.

— _[Bueno, ambos lo somos_ _]_ —su tenedor comenzó a basilar entre sus dedos ante tal afirmación.

—Nee~ Nagisa-kun—el nombrado levantó la mirada—¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al acuario? Te esperaré a las seis en la estación de trenes.

—¿Al acuario? _[Es raro... Espera, ni siquiera accedí y ya puso una hora]_

—¿No te gusta el acuario?—preguntó viendo fijamente a su amigo.

—No es eso solo me pareció raro que me invitaras con anticipación, hiciste lo mismo ayer a la mañana para ir juntos a clases y también esta tarde, me llamaste.

—Es verdad, es raro que llame. Por lo general cuando íbamos al cine aparecía en tu casa sin avisar antes.

—Recuerdo que una vez apareciste a las tres de la mañana.

—Si, al final tu madre se molestó mucho.

— _[Yo creo que cualquier persona se molestaría si a las tres de la mañana vas a tocar su puerta_ _...]_

—Luego de que me suspendieran dejamos de vernos por un tiempo ¿No es así?

—Es verdad—estaba llevando un pedazo de pastel a su boca _—[También recuerdo que las punzadas apenas si eran un cosquilleo...]_ —dejó el tenedor a medio camino— _[¡Es verdad! En ese tiempo en el que no veía a Karma-kun las punzadas no siguieron y hace poco, con su retorno, volvieron con más intensidad. Eso quiere decir que... Karma-kun es...]_

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

—¿Estas bien Nagisa-kun?

—Si...—dije con la mirada al piso.

—No pareces muy bien. Quizás la comida te cayó mal.

Ya habíamos salido del restaurante y estábamos caminando sin un rumbo aclarado. Comenzaron a darme náuseas y mareos en el restaurante, por ello Karma-kun sugirió que salgamos a tomar algo de aire. Además que el chef Maya casi nos saca a escobazos si me atrevía a ensuciar el piso… Claramente ese sujeto no me caía bien.

—Puede que si—me limité a responder.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó como si hubiese resuelto el caso de un asesinato—¡Estas embara-!

—¡NO SOY UNA CHICA Y NO ESTOY EMBRAZADO!—grité molestó y empezando a sonrojarme.

—Qué bueno—soltó aliviado—ahora tus mejillas tienen color, antes estabas muy pálido _._

Sus labios mantenían una curvatura que reflejaba su tranquilidad, aquellos ojos dorados resaltaban aún más con esa sonrisa tan agradable que me dedicaba. Tan única y poco común en su habitual actitud.

— _[Esa mirada, no pongas esa mirada. Hace que me confunda, hace que las punzadas vuelvan a mi corazón. Yo... no puedo.]_

—Lo siento Karma-kun pero debo irme...—me excusé comenzando a andar, las punzadas comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

—¡Espera Nagisa-kun!—alzó la voz tomándome del brazo para detenerme.

—¡Suéltame!—exigí— _[¡Suéltame! Por favor, si sigo a tu lado... Yo...]_

—¡No te soltaré!—me arrinconó contra la pared. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Vi como la sonrisa tan encantadora se deformaba a esa habitual que siempre decoraba su rostro—Sabes Nagisa-kun he hecho hasta lo imposible para que te des cuenta, y estoy seguro de que lo has notado _._

— _[¡Detente! No digas nada... cada palabra que dices haces que duela más y más]_ —las punzadas se volvían más fuertes, me costaba respirar.

—Nagisa—llamó en mi oído sin respetar mi opinión respecto a los honoríficos—Nagisa tu... —empezó a acerca hacia mis labios—Tú me...

No lo deje terminar. Su mejilla quedó roja ante la bofetada que le había dado. Él me soltó con una mirada de molestia y sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

—¡Te dije que te callaras!—alcé la voz apretando mis puños a los costados.

Y sin poder evitarlo me di vuelta para salir corriendo sin mirar a mi amigo... Karma-kun, no quería verlo nunca más.

— _[Si sigo a tu lado, yo... ¡Terminaré rompiendo mi promesa!]_

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Pastelitos y pastelitas...

¿Cómo están? Yo ando bien, ahora de vacaciones. Cantando: "—Libre soy, libre soy"

Ya sé, tardo mil años en publicar un capítulo ;u;

¡Gracias por el apoyo que dan a esta historia!

Saludos n.n


	8. ¡Dos días para entregar el test!

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 7: ¡Dos días para entregar el test!**

* * *

 **POV NAGISA**

— _[_ _Tres pétalos, eso es lo que le queda a la flor que esta junto a mi cama._ _Tres días para entregar el test._ _Tres días para que llegue el invierno._ _Mañana es 20 de julio. Es mi cumpleaños..._ _]_

Abrí lentamente uno de mis ojos. Me levanté con ese pensamiento, a lo zombie vi la hora en mi celular para luego resoplar con fastidio y dejarlo nuevamente donde lo encontré.

—Son las once de la mañana... —bostecé mientras daba vueltas en la cama—No quiero levantarme—dije volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Nagisa—la puerta se abrió y volteé a ver para encontrarme con mi madre quien poseía en su mano derecha un pedazo de pastel y una vela encima—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—exclamó feliz, muy raro de ver en su habitual actitud.

Nuevamente como zombie, pero esta vez un poco más rápido, tomé mi celular y vi la fecha quedando sorprendido ante mi error.

— _[¡Hoy es 20 de julio!]_ —afirmé tragando mi sorpresa—Gracias madre—traté de fingir que no había confundido el día de mi propio cumpleaños— _[Anoche me dormí pensado en ello, no creí que lo recordaría hasta la mañana, quizás por ello me confundí]_ —soplé la vela que indicaba mis 16 años recién cumplidos.

—Nagisa tu padre llamó temprano, quería saludarte pero le dije que estabas dormido—comentó de buen humor al hablar de él.

—Entonces lo llamare más tarde—avisé sonriéndole.

Cuando se acercó para depositar el pastel sobre la mesa a mi lado quedó viéndome fijamente.

—Tienes los ojos rojos—posó su mano en mi frente—estas demasiado caliente—informó reincorporándose—. Puede que sea indicios de un resfrió ¿Te duele algo?

—Quizás… un poco la cabeza—aclaré dándole un mordisco al paste.

—Traeré un medicamento para la fiebre—dicho eso se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Al rato volvió con el medicamento y un vaso de agua—Ten.

Mientras lo tomaba tras el vaso de cristal noté su mirada seria a la flor que descansaba a mi lado. Me apresuré a terminar el agua para extenderlo hacia ella, sin antes agradecerle, y así evitar que algo malo le ocurriese a esa flor. No importaba el hecho de que estuviese molesto con la persona quien me la obsequió, ella no tenía la culpa de tener un remitente tan idiota.

—Por cierto, aquí está tu regalo—extendió un pequeño paquete, volviendo a sonreír. Estaba por abrirlo pero ella me detuvo con un grito—¡No lo abras ahora! ábrelo cuando te sientas sumamente deprimido y necesites un motivo para sonreír.

Parpadeé confundido ante aquel requisito, asentí con la cabeza y dejé el objeto a un lado de mi cama. Mi madre tenía un extraño comportamiento el día de hoy ¿Era esto un milagro típico de los cumpleaños?

—Bien, Nagisa tendrás que quedarte en reposo por unas horas. Te he dado un medicamento para evitarlo pero tampoco hace milagros; en caso de que se intensifique no podrás asistir a clases y eso hará que tus notas decaigan, si eso sucede no podrás volver al edificio principal.

— _[La verdad es que prefiero faltar a clases... aunque no coincida con lo de volver al edificio principal]_ Gracias por el pastel madre—sonreí mientras me tapaba nuevamente con las sabanas.

—Hoy trabajaré hasta tarde, procura llamarme si sucede algo.

—Claro.

Aseguré y volví a ver su cuerpo desaparecer por la puerta cerrándose. Tenía todo un día para dormir, ni siquiera quería pensar en el resto de las cosas.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **Domingo 20 de Julio:**

 **POV KARMA**

— _[Sabía que no vendría]_ —miré la hora en mi celular eran las 7:15 de la tarde. Habíamos quedado con Nagisa para vernos hoy a las 6:00 en el acuario, pero con el suceso de ayer, era obvio que no vendría—¡Soy un idiota!

Exclamé golpeando la pared. Antes de que llamaran a la policía por delincuencia juvenil me marché de allí. Lo llamé y mandé mensajes pero no respondió ninguno. Ahora sí que la había jodido...

— _[Ayer casi lo beso y confieso lo que sentía por él... ¡Agh! Y como respuesta una cachetada en mi mejilla]_

Mientras me maldecía saqué mi celular para marcar el número de la persona que jamás hubiese imaginado pedirle un favor.

— _[Todo esto porque amo a ese chico...]_

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

Sentí el ruido de la puerta principal siendo tocada, luego escuché el insistente timbre ser presionado una y otra vez por alguien quien no se rendía en marcharse. Me levanté de la cama, un tanto molesto, y bajé las escaleras para detenerme a tomar la manija entre mis dedos. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver quien era.

—¿Isogai-kun?

—Buenas noches Nagisa—sonrió amablemente y alzando una mano como saludo.

— _[Y yo que pensaba gritar un "¡Vete a molestar a alguien más!" pero ahora que veo que es Isogai-kun... ¿Acaso dijo_ _noches?]_ —miré el cielo y efectivamente este estaba teñido con las matices oscuras de la noche.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro.

Una vez en la sala, le invité un poco de té caliente; el cual no negó y de paso también me serví un poco para calentar y despertar mi adormilado cerebro el cual comenzaba a preguntarse qué hacía el pelinegro a estas horas en mi hogar.

—Gracias—respondió recibiendo la humeante bebida—¡Sí que hace frió afuera!—exclamó sacándose la campera para dejarla en el respaldo de la silla. Dio un sorbo al líquido antes de hablar—Nagisa ¿Sucede algo malo?

—¿Eh? Bueno, esta mañana me levanté con un poco de fiebre y ayer tenía nauseas. A parte de eso estoy bien.

—Ya veo—interrumpió cortante aun sin borrar su amable sonrisa—, así que por eso no fuiste al acuario con Karma.

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que me ahogara con el té.

—¿Co-Como sabias que iría con él?—pregunté una vez recuperado el aire, tomé asiento en frente de él.

—Bueno me ha llamado preocupado por saber dónde te encontrabas.

—¿Preocupado?—repusé en modo de pregunta, envolví con más fuerza la taza en mis manos— _[Isogai-kun por favor no hables de él...]_

—Sí, no le contestabas las llamadas—dio largo sorbo a su bebida—para ser más exactos me pidió que viniera a ver si estabas bien.

—¿Él te pidió eso? _[No debo dejarme llevar...]_

—Sí, dijo que hoy era tu cumpleaños. Por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños! No traje un presente, lo lamento—dijo apenado.

—Gracias, no te preocupes por eso.

—Bueno era difícil saberlo ya que no le dijiste a nadie.

—Ahora que lo mencionas—se dejó llevar pasando por alto aquel ligero reproche que no captó por parte del otro ¿Cómo se enteró Karma-kun de mi cumpleaños?—era curioso que él fuera uno de los pocos que lo supiese o recordase.

Lo vi embozar una sonrisa y contestar con suma calma.

—Vamos Nagisa él te conoce por casi tres años. Debe de haberte felicitado en algún año.

Di nuevamente un sorbo a mi té de manzanilla, el sabor era diferente.

— _[Eso es lo raro... Karma-kun jamás me dijo feliz cumpleaños en estos tres años. Supuse que no lo sabía ya que nunca me molesté en mencionarlo. A pesar de no querer pasarlo en soledad, nunca me atreví a decírselo]_

—Ya veo—la taza resonó al ser dejada en la mesa, alcé la vista para verlo sonreír con picardía—Se pelearon ¿No?

Ante tal firmeza me alteré y estrellé mis manos contra la mesa, el líquido rebalso de su taza derramándose un poco.

—¡Eso no…! No es...—mordí mi labio inferior, no podía mentirle a Isogai-kun, no cuando colocaba esa mirada tan acusadora— Bueno, si...

Se puso en pie para dirigirse a la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos volvió con un trapo en manos para limpiar lo que había derramado, realmente no me molestó que anduviera como si fuese su casa todo lo contrario agradecí aquel detalle. Cuando terminó se apresuró en continuar la conversación.

—Y ¿Qué pasó?

Nunca pensé que le contaría a alguien, pero en estos momentos no tengo ganas de guardar nada. Comencé a hablar.

—Yo decidí alejarme de él _[Esta es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta...]_ ¡Auch!¡Eso duele Isogai-kun!—dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza del repentino golpe que recibí de parte de mi amigo.

—Oh, lo siento. Me deje llevar—respondió tomando asiento nuevamente—¡Nagisa eso es una decisión muy egoísta!—sonaba un poco molesto.

—Pero... Yo no puedo estar con él...—murmuré un tanto triste, bajé mis manos hasta mi regazo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... _[No sirve ocultarlo, quizás Isogai-kun pueda ayudarme]_ Si lo hago esas punzadas volverán—desvié la mirada para evitar poder verlo a los ojos.

—¿Punzadas?—esto parece un interrogatorio, pero realmente necesito hablar con alguien de esto.

—Punzadas—reafirmé—, es como si una aguja clavara mi corazón—ejemplifiqué para que pudiera comprender mejor.

Posó un dedo en su mentón analizando y pensando en lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Esas punzadas solo aparecen cuando él está contigo?—asentí con la cabeza—¿Estás seguro?—nuevamente asentí con la cabeza—Y... ¿Sabes porque aparecen esas punzadas solo con Karma?—analicé la pregunta y al rato negué con la cabeza—Nagisa eres un idiota ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza... Un momento ¡Eso fue cruel!

—Las cosas están más claras ¿Algo más por lo cual no quieras ver a Karma?

—Bueno... _[No son solamente las punzadas... También esta esa promesa. Esa fastidiosa promesa]_

Me quedé en silencio reteniendo hasta mis propios pensamientos, él suspiro.

—Ocultar lo que sea que estés ocultando no es bueno para ninguno de los dos—argumentó—. A veces los secretos no siempre son buenos.

— _[Yo sé lo de su padre, cuenta como uno de sus secretos. Pero no he contado un secreto acerca de mí, la promesa con mi madre es un secreto uno importante y peligroso]_ Supongo que tienes razón... —tanteé mis dedos alrededor de la taza.

Mi cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto sin conseguir una respuesta quedar a mí mismo.

—¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?—esa pregunta sí que me pareció extraña, alcé la vista.

—Claro…

Subimos a mi cuarto, la verdad que no comprendía el porqué. Una vez adentro recordé que había dejado sin llave la puerta principal, un olvido que mi madre no aprobaría.

—Espera un momento Isogai-kun, enseguida vuelvo—avise retirándome nuevamente a la sala.

—Está bien—dijo sonriente y sentándose sobre mi cama.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Nagisa se retiró a la sala dejando a su invitado inesperado completamente solo. Estaba claro que no curiosear era como cometer pecado. Comenzó viendo la pequeña biblioteca de libros que tenia, había una libreta sobre las debilidades de Koro-sensei la cual le causó gracia. Pasó a ver la mesa de luz y observó la flor que tenia.

— _[Apuesto que se la dio Karma]_ —nuevamente se permitió reír.

Observó el escritorio y vio las carpetas abiertas, al principio no iba a darle mucha importancia, pero la hoja que yacía sobre una de ellas llamó su atención.

—¡Las preguntas de Koro-sensei!—gritó para apresurarse a llevar su mano a tapar su boca. Con rapidez fue leyendo las preguntas una por una—Enserio... como Karma se pudo haber enamorado de un chico tan lento. Bueno él tampoco se apresuró a decir las cosas—murmuró. Sintió los pasos de Nagisa que venían por las escaleras.

—Listo, disculpa la demora.

—No te preocupes—avisó nuevamente sentado en la cama—, por cierto ¿Cómo vas con el test de Koro-sensei?

—Ni siquiera lo he emperezado.

— _[Mentiroso... Creo que tendré que hacerlo]_ —sé levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia Nagisa—¡Entonces quiere decir que todavía tengo oportunidad!

—¿Eh?—Shiota parpadeó confuso mientras su cuerpo retrocedió con cada paso que el contrario daba. Al final el pelinegro arrincono al otro contra la pared—¿Q-Que estás haciendo I-Isogai-kun?

—Tú me gustas.

Su mente no pudo procesar todo lo que en estos momentos estaba sucediéndole. Ante la confusión de Shiota, Isogai, aprovechó para comenzar a acercarse a los labios de su amigo.

— _[¿¡Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí?!]_

Pudo sentir la respiración de Yūma llegarle fresca a rosar sus labios, las manos ajenas a cada lado de sus coletas sin permitirle escapatoria alguna. Los ojos miel que lo observaban de manera seductora cambiaron...

De un segundo a otro sus propios ojos celestes lo engañaron.

No veía a Yūma Isogai, sino a Karma Akabane mirándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho; fijamente y tan cerca que podía apreciar por completo ese color dorado tan único y encantador, esa sonrisa divertida que se dibujaba a cada segundo que se encontraba con él y su cabello rojo encenderse como un fuego intenso que nunca parecía apagarse.

—K-Karma-kun...—llamó de manera lenta y entre cortada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de sobremanera—¡Detente Isogai-kun!—exclamó empujando con toda su fuerza disponible haciendo que el contrario cayera al suelo

—E-Eso dolió Nagisa—se quejó en el suelo mientras se sobaba su cabeza la cual había chocado contra el borde de la cama.

Nagisa al igual que su amigo cayó pero con la diferencia de haberlo hecho de rodillas con la respiración agitada y una clara confusión que hacia salirle humo por las orejas.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó preocupado el presidente de la clase.

—Y-Yo... Te confundí con Karma-kun...

—Sí de eso me di cuenta—se levantó y caminó hacia el escritorio, tomó una hoja y se agachó de cuclillas para mostrársela a su amigo—Nagisa date cuenta de lo que sientes por Karma—señaó el nombre que ayer Shiota había escrito sin pensarlo—. En el test de Koro-sensei escribiste "Karma" por todos lados encima lo hiciste con pluma, el resto está escrito con lápiz...—observó. Bajó la hoja y largó un suspiro para tranquilizarse, si con palabras la idea de que el de hebras celestes no aceptase sus propios sentimientos hacia al pelirrojo tendría que recurrir al plan B y la soga que había comprado estaba esperándolo en su saco en la sala principal—Nagisa escucha—extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarlo, este aceptó—, sea lo que sea que te impide declararte hacia Karma tendrás que dejarlo a un lado.

—¿R-Romper la promesa?—miró fijo a los ojos de Isogai para verlos tal y como debían de ser.

—Así que es una promesa lo que te impide estar junto a él...

Nagisa agachó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, las punzadas estaban volviendo de manera lenta y dolorosa.

—No sé de qué va esa promesa, pero te aseguro que no es una buena si impide que tú seas feliz.

— _[Y ¿si esta promesa es para hacer feliz a esa persona a la cual se lo prometí?]_

—¿Acaso no te gusta Karma?—cuestionó con seriedad el pelinegro—. Tu cuerpo y sentimientos solo reaccionan con él ¡Nagisa date cuenta que la persona que te gusta es este chico!

— _[¿Gustar?... ¿A mí me gusta Karma-kun de un modo romántico?_ _No…]_ —apretó sus puños a sus costados.

Recordó al joven, ese que conocía hace años y como se había encontrado con él, los problemas que tuvieron y como al final se distanciaron para separase por completo; en ese momento Shiota se había sentido triste de no poder pasar el rato con él. Instantáneamente a su mente le vinieron los sucesos recientes siendo el hecho que había confundido al pelinegro por Karma y…

Como había anhelado que el pelirrojo lo besara.

— _[_ _No es un sentimiento tan simple]_ Te equivocas Isogai-kun—su mirada había cambiado—Karma-kun no me gusta...—aseguró, Isogai se estaba preocupando y viéndose a sí mismo correr escaleras abajo por la bendita soga para atar al chico, pero todo eso se esfumó al ver esa sonrisa tan tranquila y las mejillas del otro pintarse un adorable sonrojo, pudo entender que preocuparse era en vano—¡Yo amo a Karma-kun!—gritó feliz, sintiendo un peso menos—¡Y no me importa lo que haya prometido antes, yo quiero estar con él!

Isogai sonrió satisfecho, había comprado la soga y ahora se preguntaba qué haría con el objeto.

—No tienes que decírmelo a mí—rió un poco y Nagisa se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, ahora su sonrojo era hasta las orejas—¿Sentiste las punzadas al decir esto?—el pelinegro comprobaba los hechos, solo para estar seguro.

Nagisa quedó quieto por un momento, esperando que las punzadas vinieran a invadirle. Las había sentido antes de decir aquel discurso, pero durante y después de este las punzadas…

—No—afirmó sorprendido—, no puedo sentirlas.

—Al parecer las punzadas eran producto de esa promesa—analizó—. Tú mismo no podías aceptar el amar a una persona sabiendo que sería en vano todo mientras llevaras esa promesa sobre tu espalda, pero como ahora decidiste romperla... Las cosas cambiaron.

Ese argumentó le pareció lo bastante convincente para que en su sonrisa se agrandara. Debía de creer en esas palabras que tanto le habían agradado escuchar, las palabras de que por fin podría amar a alguien sin importarle nada más.

—Gracias Isogai-kun—hizo una reverencia ante su amigo, le debía una. Una muy grande por haberle ayudado a resolver sus propios problemas.

—No me lo agradezcas tanto, si no fuera por Karma que pidió ayuda no me hubiese dado cuenta.

En el momento que el pelirrojo fue mencionado, el enamorado, se percató de que en esos momentos podría ir y hacer una locura, una que le encantaría.

—¡Debo ir a decirle a Karma-kun que lo amo!—estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero fue detenido.

—Nagisa ya es un poco tarde—avisó el contrario—. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

—¿Tan rápido? ¡Pero necesito...!

—Tranquilo, tus sentimientos aguantaron casi tres años podrán resistir solo unas horas más—argumentó—. Tu madre llegara en cualquier momento y si no te ve en casa se preocupara.

Por más que quisiese salir corriendo en busca de su nuevo reconocido amor, de nueva cuenta, Isogai tenía razón.

—Es verdad—razonó de mala gana—¿No es un poco tarde para que te vayas?

—Descuida avisé a mis padres que llegaría tarde.

—Wow tenías todo supuesto de antemano—se sorprendió.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, el pelinegro tomó su campera y colocó sus zapatos, la puerta fue abierta por Nagisa quien agradeció una vez más la ayuda del chico. Vio como la espalda del joven se alejaba por la fría noche, cerró la puerta para correr a toda prisa hasta su cuarto y lanzarse de lleno en su suave cama. No podía evitarlo, estaba realmente feliz; tanto que ni el mismo podía controlar esa maravillosa alegría que recorría sus venas.

Comenzó a reírse. Una risa tímida y vergonzosamente adorable.

—¡No puedo creer que lo dije!—la risa se detuvo en una sonrisa—¡Yo amo a Karma-kun...!—sus mejillas tomaron el color del cabello del chico que más amaba en el mundo—¡Lo amo desde el primer momento en que lo vi!

 _ **Continuara...**_ ❤

* * *

Hola :3

Nagisa-chan dejo en claro las cosas...

¡EL AMA A KARMA! Claro que ahora tendrá que decírselo a él en persona.

¡Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! No sé, pienso que sin la ayuda de la clase E ellos tendrían complicado el asunto. Espero que no les moleste que haga participar a los demás estudiantes, es que mi amor no solo va por Karma-kun y Nagisa-chan, también todos los estudiantes de la Clase E

¡Gracias por lo comentarios! Como siempre les digo, eso es lo que me anima a seguir esta historia.

Saludos n.n


	9. ¡Un día para entregar el test!

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 8: ¡Un día para entregar el test!**

* * *

 **Domingo 20 de Julio:**

 **POV NAGISA**

Jamás, en mi corta vida hasta ahora, creí que sería tan feliz como lo era ahora. Pero esta felicidad duró poco. Luego de que Isogai-kun se marchara y me adentrara en la comodidad de mi cama disfruté los minutos que me permití ser completamente ignorante de la realidad, pero en cuanto me detuve, unos segundos, permitiéndome relajar un poco mi cabeza comenzó a hacerse preguntas que pronto la realidad fue haciéndolas más precisas, estaba dudando. No mis sentimientos hacia Karma-kun, eso estaba más que claro, yo lo amo, sino más bien...

Con Karma-kun y el resto del mundo en sí...

Para ser más preciso, las preguntas que me surgieron no tenían una respuesta que yo mismo pudiera afirmar.

¿Le gusto? Cabía la posibilidad, quizás una mínima. Él se comportaba de manera diferente cuando estaba conmigo. La manera de tratarme, comparando los primeros dos años con este tercero y la última semana, diría que últimamente fue más atento...

—Luego de comer en el restaurante… Karma-kun iba a decirme algo—recordé—De seguro era algo importante… Y ¿Si era una confe-?

Automaticamente llevé mis manos a tapar mi rostro sumamente apenado por todo lo que hice, cabía la posibilidad que estuviese en un gran error, que solo estuviese sacando conclusiones por el hecho de haber descubierto mis verdaderos sentimientos; si… si eso era una confesión lo mejor fue hacer lo que hice, porque de seguro la hubiese rechazado.

Realmente hablar con Isogai-kun fue de mucha ayuda para saber lo que siento. Deje de lado eso, no serviría darle vueltas a algo que requería su comprobación.

Seguí especulando.

En el caso de que yo si le guste... ¿Qué haríamos? Soy un chico, aunque no lo parezca, él también lo es. Entonces ¿Algo está mal? Negué repetidamente con la cabeza, no debía dejarme engañar ni dejarme llevar por el resto.

—Claro que no. El amor tiene formas, colores, pensamientos y miles de cosas que lo conforman. El amor es raro. Me he enamorado de un chico ¿Ese chico gustará de otro?

¿Seremos novios? Juro que esta pregunta es la que, seguida a la de gustarle, me consume profundamente. Nunca he besado a alguien, y el beso de Bicht-sensei no cuenta en absoluto al ser carente de sentimientos, no he estado nunca en una relación ni cosas por el estilo ¿Cómo debo darle la mano? ¿Cómo debo besarlo o abrazarlo? ¿Decirle que lo amo? Y ni hablar de las citas.

Si bien hemos salido antes fueron salidas como amigos. Pero ahora todo será diferente ¿Cierto? Todo cobrará un nuevo sentido…

La sociedad. Hoy en día las parejas homosexuales no están bien vistas, claro que mi apariencia es de una mujer, quizás deba sacarle provecho a eso, pero de todos modos... A veces la gente es muy cruel.

Y ¿La familia? ¿Qué pensaran acerca de nuestra relación? Mi madre, con el simple hecho de decirle que rompí nuestra promesa estará molesta o mucho peor, quizás mi padre se lo tome bien o quizás no. La señora Akabane no sé cómo se lo tomará y su padre... Espero que pueda aceptar que su hijo pueda salir con otro.

—Enamorase es muy complicado—murmuré abrazando la misma almohada que hace rato se encontraba en mi rostro.

—Nagisa—esta vez mi madre entró sin tocar la puerta, me sorprendí bastante al verla ya que ni siquiera fui capaz de escucharla venir—¿Te encuentras bien?

Asentí con la cabeza relajándome un poco. Luego de un rato de charla ella se fue a la cocina, aliviado de que haya limpiado todo para evitar hablar sobre la visita de Isogai-kun, y yo simplemente deje el agua correr para ir a tomar una ducha. Con el cabello húmedo bajé a cenar para en menos de quince minutos terminar todo y subir de nueva cuenta a mi cuarto.

Tengo la costumbre de dormir con el pelo mojado, por lo que no me molesté en secarlo demasiado desde un principio.

Toda la noche las mismas dudas; por un lado me sentía mal por mantenerlas presentes a pesar de afirmar que amaba a Karma-kun, pero el amor no es tan fácil como en los cuentos de hadas con uno o dos problemas que se solucionan con magia. Esta es la realidad y es totalmente diferente.

—Karma-kun... Te amo y con eso es suficiente ¿Verdad?—dije cerrando mis ojos.

Al final terminé dormido con una sonrisa en mis labios, a pesar de las insistentes dudas.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **Lunes 21 de Julio:**

 **POV NAGISA**

La alarma sonó, por quinta vez en la mañana. Cuando me dispuse a apagarla mi único ojo, con el cual vislumbraba mi habitación, consiguió guiar a mi mano hasta el condenado sonido. Vi la hora... 7:20 am

— _[¡Maldición! ¡Llegaré tarde a clases!]_

Me vestí, con más ropa de invierno de lo habitual, cepille mis dientes y cabello. Desayuné con una velocidad que jamás había utilizado antes. En el momento que tomé mi bolso debajo de este pude distinguí una nota en la mesa; era de mi madre.

—"He tenido que salir antes para ir al trabajo por una urgencia. Nos vemos luego Nagisa, abrígate bien. Escuché que hoy hará como cero grados o menos de temperatura"—leí dejando el papel sobre la mesa—. Me parecía extraño que no me haya despertado ella, por lo general lo hace cuando ve que llego tarde... ¿Ce-Cero grados? Hoy sí que hará mucho frio...

Salí de mi casa lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron, cosa difícil de hacer ya que con solo abandonar mi cálida casa el invierno daba a entender que sería rudo este año llegando a congelar hasta mis huesos. Aunque eso no quitaba mi buen humor, el levantarme tarde tampoco y el hecho de no haberme cruzado con mi madre era un extra que me puso aún más feliz. Después de todo ¿Quién estaría triste si confesaría su amor a la persona que más aprecia?

—Hoy pase lo que pase me confesare ante él.

Pase lo que pase, sin importar mis dudas o los sucesos de hoy... Diré mis sentimientos.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

—L-Legué...—dije colocando mis manos sobre mis rodillas, tomé un gran bocado de aire, cosa que solo hizo que mis pulmones se congelaran más rápido.

Luego de recuperarme un poco, comencé a dar unos pasos para entrar al edificio; apenas logré dar uno y me detuve.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que entre al salón?! Karma-kun estará allí... ¿En qué momento debería confesarme?—esas preguntas invadieron mi mente. No creí que los nervios me consumieran tan rápido—¡¿Porque no pensé en esto antes?!—comencé a caminar nuevamente, sería malo si llegase más tarde de lo que ya iba—Su-Supongo que ahora lo evitare hasta que llegue el receso y confesarme es ese momento. Suena a una buena idea.

Me paré en frente de aquella puerta, que ahora que lo notaba poseía una pequeña abolladura en la parte inferior, ignorando lo último volví a congelar mis pulmones con el aire para abrir la puerta, de manera poco tranquila y muy llamativa.

—Buenos días Koro-sensei. Disculpe la demora—hice una reverencia como disculpa— _[Cuando levante la mirada veré a Karma-kun]_ —sonreí emocionado al imaginarme el momento.

—Buenos días Nagisa-kun, adelante toma asiento en tu lugar.

Alcé la cabeza solo para tragar saliva.

—Si—respondí dirigiéndome a mi lugar, mi cara cambio completamente en cuanto pude sentarme— _[¡No está!]_

Me senté y giré disimuladamente para confirmar que no me equivocaba, pero lamentablemente no era ninguna equivocación; Karma-kun no había venido a clases, su asiento estaba vació.

— _[¿Por qué no habrá venido? ¿Acaso el estará molesto por lo de ayer?]_ —saqué mi bolígrafo— _[Seguramente se quedó dormido ¡Sí! Hoy está haciendo como tres grados de temperatura, es un día ideal para que se quede en casa o dormido por algún lugar]_ —traté de sonar positivo. Comencé a escribir— _[O...será que él realmente...¡No, no!]_ —negué con la cabeza.

—¡Nagisa-kun!—ese grito me saco de cualquier pensamiento ilógico.

—¿Q-Que pasa Kayano-san?—tartamudee, ese grito sí que me había sorprendido.

—Estas escribiendo en la mesa—respondió conteniendo la risa al igual que el resto de la clase.

—Oh...—parpadeé un momento viendo las palabras escritas en el lugar mencionado—¡¿Eh?! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Ahora lo limpio!—me apresuré a decir.

Koro-sensei, quien también se reía, me mandó al salón de profesores para poder buscar materiales de limpieza para fregar mis garabatos.

—Creo que salir del salón fue lo mejor—suspiré acomodando bien mi bufanda—¿Debería llamarlo?—saqué mi celular del bolsillo del pantalón—Después de todo si no sé dónde está, confesarme será complicado—luego de unos minutos en los que trate que mis dedos no temblaran, terminé marcando el incorrecto y lamentablemente lo noté tarde; rápidamente me disculpé con mi tía y volví a buscar el de Karma-kun, esta vez asegurándome que era el correcto.

Los sonidos provenientes del celular que anuncia que estas llamando sonaron más lento de lo normal.

—No contesta—terminé cortando luego del quinto sonido—. Llamaré otra vez—estaba a punto de apretar la tecla de llamada cuando una mano tomo mi celular, me giré y vi a Karasuma-sensei a mis espaldas con el aparato entre sus dedos.

—Nagisa-kun ¿Que estás haciendo fuera del salón?—preguntó serio, bueno él siempre tenía esa mirada en su rostro.

—Estaba de camino hacia la sala de profesores por materiales de limpieza—contesté con la intensión de que con esa sincera respuesta me devolviese el aparato.

—¿Y pediste indicaciones por teléfono?

— _[Podría ser la misma mirada de siempre pero dice claramente que no me lo devolverá]_ Etto simplemente—rasqué mi cabeza esperando que con eso una excusa me llegara—quería hacer una pequeña llamada...

Me observó por unos segundos, al final, él suspiró cansado y terminó dándome el aparato.

—Que no te vuelva a encontrar llamando en hora de clases ¿Esta bien?

—Sí, muchas gracias—sonreí dedicándole una reverencia. Karasuma-sensei siguió su camino y yo el mío.

La primera hora terminó y sin prestar atención a la mayoría de asignaturas el tiempo se pasó rápido. Toda la mañana, pensando en la misma persona, en las mismas preguntas, en lo idiota que era.

—No olviden que tienen hasta mañana para entregar el test—y diciendo eso último Koro-sensei desapareció con su Mach 20.

—¡Arg! Ese maldito test—exclamó con molestia Terasaka-kun

—La verdad es que ya lo terminé—comentó Sugino dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Yo también—Nakamura-san mostró la hoja como evidencia.

—¡¿En serio?!—Terasaka-kun miró a los demás para comprobar que él no era el único que no lo había hecho.

El resto de la clase asentía o mostraba la hoja escrita.

—Terasaka no te preocupes todavía tienes tiempo de inventar una linda historia de amor—dijo divertida.

El resto de la clase rió un poco. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigía a la puerta para poder salir del lugar y poder llamar de una buena vez a Karma-kun.

—¡Nagisa!—escuché mi nombre y al girarme encontré al presidente de la clase acercándose a nuestro encuentro.

—Muchas gracias por lo de ayer Isogai-kun—agradecí una vez más, nunca me cansaría de repetírselo.

—Ya te dije que no me lo agradecieras tanto—dijo despreocupado—. Bueno Karma no vino y por esa mirada un poco triste en tu cara, al parecer, no te has confesado.

Asentí con la cabeza apretando la tira de mi bolso.

—No te preocupes—trató de tranquilizarme—. Búscalo y dile desde el corazón que es lo que sientes—aconsejó llevando su puño a golpear suavemente mi pecho.

—¡Isogai!—llamó Maehara quien parecía esperarlo con impaciencia en la entrada—¿Vamos?

—Sí. Nos vemos mañana Nagisa y suerte—guiñó un ojo antes de verlos marchar juntos demasiado pegados el uno con el otro.

Salí del edificio y una ola de frio hizo que me diera escalofríos. Me dispuse a cerrar mi campera, ponerme los guantes y subir mi bufanda favorita hasta tapar mis mejillas. Una vez abrigado saqué de nueva cuenta el celular.

—Bien ahora sí, debo llamarlo—busqué el número y estaba a punto de marcar, cuando...—¿Eh?—sentí que tironeaban de mi pantalón. Me giré a ver de qué se trataba, y un pequeño perro estaba mordiendo la tela—Oye vas a romperme el uniforme—le reproché sin evitar sonreír, agachándome, comencé a acariciar su cabeza a lo cual el dejó mi pantalón disfrutando de mis caricias—. Buen chico—con mi mano derecha libre estaba por apretar el botón de "Llamar"

De un segundo a otro el cachorro saltó tomando entre sus dientes el llavero del celular, sea dicho de paso era amarillo y redondo, arrebatándolo de mis manos y comenzando a huir.

—¡Espera devuélveme mi celular!—grité comenzando a perseguirlo.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Pasó una hora, aproximadamente, una hora de pura persecución. Bajar la montaña, correr por las calles de la ciudad para que luego el perro dejara el aparato en medio de un callejón. Nagisa, quien se arrastraba por el cansancio, tomó el sucio celular con horror al ver el terrible estado en el que se encontraba.

—Qué alivio, no se rompió—exclamó una vez verificó que no hubo ninguna ruptura—Aunque el llavero quedó todo mordisqueado—suspiró decepcionado, después de todo ese era su favorito—Ese perro...

Estaba molesto, pero después de todo no podría enojarse con un lindo cachorro por más travieso que sea, le gustaban demasiado los animales y entendía que al ser un cachorro era bastante juguetón.

—¿A dónde se habrá ido? ahora que lo pienso traía un collar.

Salió del callejón y empezó a buscar el número en el pequeño aparato, nuevamente.

—¡Waaa! ¡Mamá Manchas no aparece!

El llanto de ese niño lo distrajo.

— _[¿Manchas? Bueno ese perro tenia manchas negras...]_

Miró la pantalla de su celular con cierto eje de duda. Soltó un poco de aire para luego guardarlo.

—Disculpa—el niño que lloraba lo miró, junto con su madre quien intentaba calmarlo—vi un cachorro blanco con manchas negras ¿De casualidad esas características son las de tu perro?

El niño se le quedó mirando un momento, para luego asentir secando esas lagrimas rebelde que aun salían de sus ojos.

—Yo lo vi—sonrió amigable el ojiceleste. Los ojos del niño se iluminaron.

—¿En serio?—preguntó contento.

—Sí, te ayudare a buscarlo ¿Qué te parece?

—Muchas gracias señorita.

Nagisa sintió como si le hubieran pegado. Que un niño, o la mayoría de personas, lo confundieran con una chica pasaba a menudo por más que no le agradara. La madre del niño accedió a que el adolescente los ayudara.

—¡Manchas! Ven a jugar con nosotros—gritó Shiota mientras buscaban al perro.

—¡Manchas! ¡Manchas! Vuelve por favor—llamó con insistencia el menor.

Pasó una media hora sin resultado alguno, los ánimos del niño bajaron nuevamente comenzando a sollozar. Nagisa observó la hora en su celular ya tendría que estar en su casa.

— _[¡El celular!]_ ¡Tengo una idea!—exclamó hacia el pequeño.

Ambos se escondieron detrás de un arbusto, el aparato fue dejado a unos metros de donde ellos se hallaban. La madre del niño fue en busca de unas bebidas dejando a su hijo en manos del estudiante

—Señorita ¿Está segura de que esto funcionara?—preguntó con desconfianza.

—Sí, estoy seguro y... por favor no me llames así—Nagisa se sintió abatido.

Esperaron unos minutos, en los cuales miraron en silencio y en concentración a la carnada dejada en el suelo.

—Lo sabía, no está funcionando—se quejó aburrido.

—Hmm que extraño, pensé que vendría si dejaba mi celular allí, ya que anteriormente me lo qui-

—¡Señorita! ¡Mire!—exclamó su acompañante—¡Manchas se está acercando al celular!

Cuando el aparato estaba por ser mordido ambos chico saltaron encima, cazando al animal.

—¡Listo!—exclamó feliz poniéndole la correa al cachorro.

—Vaya pudieron atraparlo—la voz provenía de la madre con dos gaseosas en la mano. Les dio uno a cada joven—Muchas gracias—agradeció gentilmente—fuiste de gran ayuda.

—Oh no fue nada—se apresuró a decir Shiota avergonzado. Aceptó la bebida.

—Bien, vamos a casa—tomó de la mano a su hijo.

—¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda señorita!—sonrió el niño, el cachorro ladró un poco y los tres se fueron por su camino.

—¿Debería haberle especificado que soy un chico?—bajó la mano con la cual había estado saludado—Bueno creo que ya no importa.

Le dio un trago a la bebida, la búsqueda de su celular y del cachorro lo agotó bastante. Una vez refrescado y con las energías renovadas, tomó el aparato, ahora si tenía que llamarlo. Esperar un segundo más seria una pérdida de tiempo, a lo cual podría aprovechar para estar con Karma. Marcó el número y colocó el celular en su oreja. El sonido de que la llamada estaba siendo efectuada inundó sus oídos.

—¿Nagisa?

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que esa no era la voz de Karma y que tampoco prevenía del celular... Se giró un sorprendido al ver la persona con la que se encontró.

—¿Pa-Padre?

En frente suyo una figura alta le sonreía amigablemente.

—Nagisa cuanto tiempo sin verte—lo abrazó con cariño, el contrario no dudo en corresponder— Oh ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Lo mismo digo—sonrió cortando la llamada—Y gracias.

—Me preguntaba porque no me habías devuelto la llamada—preguntó sutil sin querer parecer molesto.

—Lo siento me había olvidado—contestó rascándose la nuca.

—Bueno, no hay problema ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?—propuso embozando una cálida sonrisa.

—Es que debo atender un asunto—dudó un poco.

—No nos hemos visto hace meses—aclaró cuidando de no sonar pesado pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba pasar un rato con su único hijo—, además todavía te debo el regalo por tu cumpleaños.

—Supongo... que estaría bien—terminó aceptando, era cierto aquel tiempo que pasó sin ver a su padre, vaya que lo había extrañado y pensó que no sería apropiado desaprovechar aquel encuentro para pasar un rato.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

Terminamos entrando a un pequeño restaurante. Comenzamos a hablar de la escuela, de su trabajo y otros temas triviales. Extrañaba escuchar su voz y su manera tan paternal de hablar. No pude evitar recordar el momento en que ellos se separaron, el momento que mi familia comenzó a desmoronarse.

— _[Mis padres se peleaban mucho cuando era niño, al principio eran peleas por discusiones pequeñas al instante se reconciliaban. Pero esas peleas se hicieron más constaste y fuertes con el tiempo. Terminaron discutiendo seriamente cuando tenía seis años. Recuerdo que mi padre salió con una mirada dolida en su rostro, cruzó la puerta y me dejó con ella. Nunca lo odie por eso, pienso que mi madre hubiese impedido que él me llevara de todas formas. Ella no quiere que lo vea seguido, me gusta pasar tiempo con él, el poco tiempo que puedo hacerlo. Luego de que mi padre se fuera, yo hice esa promesa... Supongo que de apoco mi madre me iba alejando de todos]_

—Nagisa pareces más feliz—soltó de repente.

—¿Eh?—dejé mi hamburguesa en el plato—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

—Hmmm—puso una mirada pensativa, colocando su mano en su mentón y mirándome fijamente—como decirlo...—al parecer buscaba las palabras correctas—¿Encontraste a alguien a quien amar?—preguntó embozando una sonrisa paternal que aun con las escasas veces que nos encontrábamos él ponía.

Tragué saliva, ¿Tengo cara de enamorado? Reí interiormente ante esta conversación. Supongo que si tengo una, todos debían de tenerla cuando su corazón se encuentra de esta manera.

— _[Mi madre no me ha dejaba verlo y por ello perdí muchos momentos de padre e hijo que podría haber disfrutado, de a poco ella me fue alejando del mundo y casi lo logra, pudo alejarme de todos menos de Karma-kun_. _Sin importar la hora, los momentos o las críticas de mi madre él siempre se las arreglaba para verme y estar conmigo, aunque no sea en persona, él siempre se metía en mi cabeza y sin darme cuenta en mi corazón... Él sufrió en silencio la muerte de su padre, supongo que debe tener muchas cosas guardadas en su interior y para colmo, tiene un enamorado idiota que tardo tres años en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos..._ _Pensar en estas cosas hace que me enamore más y más de él]_ —sonreí feliz y decidí contestar con una pregunta—Padre ¿Alguna vez pensaste que podrías amar más a una persona de lo que ya lo hacías?

Se quedó en silencio por un momento para luego sonreír y contestar:

—Me ha pasado más de una vez.

— _[Ahora que me doy cuenta tenemos la misma sonrisa...]_ —miré la hora en un reloj que había en la pared, ya eran las tres de la tarde—Padre lo siento tengo que irme—avisé levantándome del asiento y colocando nuevamente mi bufanda.

—Está bien, nos vemos otro día—estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando el gritó de repente—¡Suerte Nagisa!

Asentí con la cabeza y salí afuera. Hacia más frio que antes.

— _[Debo llamarlo ahora ¡No tengo tiempo que perder! Debo pedirle que nos encontremos y decirle mis sentimientos]_

Mi dedo estaba por oprimir el botón de "Llamar" pero mi celular comenzó a sonar, sentí una oleada de emoción recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo; cabía la posibilidad de que sea Karma-kun al ver mis llamadas perdidas.

Aunque para mi mala suerte era... Mi madre. Estaba llamando.

—¿Madre?—respondí decepcionado, perdiendo toda ilusión.

—¡Nagisa! ¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste?!—está molesta—¡Vuelve a casa en este preciso momento!

—Sí-Sí.

—¡Estarás castigado apenas vuelvas!

Ella terminó cortando y sabía que una reprimida me iba a esperar cuando llegara a casa. Sentí la depresión rodear todo mi cuerpo.

No había más opciones.

—Mi madre me quitara el celular... así que no tengo otra opción—nuevamente busqué el número—No quería confesarme por teléfono, pero si no lo hago ahora la idea de confesarme hoy se esfumará—apreté la tecla "Llamar". El sonido de espera hacia que mis nervios sean más fuertes—. Por favor contesta, por favor contesta, por favor contesta—era lo único que deseaba en ese momento.

Al cuarto tono de llamada... Logré escuchar su voz devolverme la alegría al cuerpo.

—¿Nagisa-kun?

¡Por fin! Su voz sonó sorprendida. No lo dudé e iba a hablar.

—¡Kar-! ¿Eh?

En ese momento, en el peor momento, me di cuenta que tengo mala suerte. La llamada se había cortado y para cuando quise enterarme del motivo el destino me marcó en la pantalla que mi celular se quedó sin batería...

Caí de rodillas apoyando las manos en el suelo.

—E-Es el karma...—me dije a mi mismo sin poder creer que esto me estuviera pasando—Porque hice esperar a mis sentimientos tres años... El karma se está vengando. Ahora tendré que esperar tres años más...—me levanté a penas y comencé a caminar sin ganas—Es un poco irónico...

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

Como lo había supuesto, me gritaron, me castigaron, me quitaron mi celular sin batería y las cosas empeoraron cuando sin querer mencioné el encuentro con mi padre, eso me dejó sin cenar.

Ahora estoy acostado en mi cama con la estufa al máximo por el frio. Ya pasaron unas horas y oscureció. No salí de mi habitación en todo este tiempo.

—Soy un idiota... Debí haberme dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos—ese pensamiento una y otra vez rondaba mi cabeza—Esa promesa... ¡Esa estúpida promesa!—tiré la almohada al suelo—eso era el culpable de que no me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos antes. Sabía que Karma-kun me atraía pero siempre lo negaba por pensar en la promesa... Por darle vueltas al asunto diciendo que era malo enamorarse de un chico, de un chico como él, de mi amigo... Yo estoy empezando a hartarme...

Al final mis ojos se cerraron, me dormí soñando con ruidos. Extraños sonidos ahora que lo pienso. Mis ojos se abrieron de repente y en efecto los ruidos provenían de la puerta corrediza del balcón de mi dormitorio, la abrí y pude ver pequeñas piedras en el piso, me acerqué a la orilla y pude notar ciertos cabellos rojizos.

—¡Karma-kun!—grité emocionado.

—Yo~ Nagisa-kun

Su voz juguetona, su sonrisa divertida y sus ojos dorados que siempre me encantaron ahora, por fin, podía verlos.

— _[¿Estaré soñando?]_ Karma-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?—la pregunta salió por si sola—Ah eso no importa. Karma-kun tengo algo muy importante que decir...

—¡Shhh! Nagisa-kun tu madre se dará cuenta de que estoy aquí—es verdad, debo hablar en voz baja—¿Puedes bajar por el balcón?

Observé el lugar, al lado del balcón una cañería bajaba hasta abajo, podría deslizarme por allí. Rápidamente me cambié poniéndome una ropa más abrigada, zapatillas y mi bufanda, me cercioré de que la puerta de mi habitación estuviera cerrada con llave, por si mi madre quería entrar. Eché una fugaz mirada a la mesa de luz donde había colocado las gomas elásticas para el cabello, pude ver que a la flor le quedaba un solo pétalo.

Me encaminé al balcón y con sumo cuidado comencé a bajar por la cañería. El entrenamiento de Karasuma-sensei es de gran ayuda en estos momentos. Paso por paso, lentamente. Estaba resbaloso y mi cabello suelto no me dejaba ver claramente donde podía pisar. Cuando ya estaba cerca del suelo un fuerte viento sopló haciendo que mi cabello me tapara los ojos, eso provocó que pisara mal, mis zapatillas se resbalaron y mis manos no lograron sostener mi peso.

Caí.

—Nagisa-kun no eres un gato que puede caer de pie—escuché su voz más cerca—. Puedes abrir los ojos.

Lentamente lo hice y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él me sostenía entre sus brazos.

—¿Estas bien?

—S-Si...—Sentí el calor en mis mejillas, extrañaba ese calor que solamente él lo provocaba—¿Puedes bajarme?—pregunté desviando la mirada. Sé que lo amo, pero de todos modos no puedo evitar actuar como siempre.

—Podría, pero no quiero—soltó sonriendo ampliamente, comenzando a andar.

—E-Espera ¡Karma-kun!

—Shhh Nagisa-kun esto es un secuestro. Los secuestrados no hablan.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si yo bajé del balcón por voluntad propia!—cuestioné a mi "secuestrador"

—Entonces eres un secuestrado muy despistado.

Despistado sinónimo de bobo, eso es lo que entendí y como Karma-kun quería que se interpretase.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

—¡Bien ya llegamos!—exclamó dando aviso a que me detuviera.

Luego de insistir para que me bajara, y haber logrado convencerlo, comenzamos a caminar y detenernos en una plaza que quedaba a unas cuadras de mi hogar.

—¡Achuuu!—el estornudo fue seguido de un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban levemente morados por el frió

—Karma-kun ¿Estas resfriándote?—pregunté viendo cómo se sentaba en uno de los columpios.

Las hamacas estaban debajo de un gran árbol que llevaba años existiendo en esta plaza. En verano era el lugar ideal para ocultarse del sol, en otoño la cantidad de hojas que caían lo suficiente como para hacerte un colchón, en primavera las flores adornaban y alegraban el ambiente y en invierno era el único momento, como ahora, en donde no era útil; en estos momentos está completamente desnudo al crudo invierno que se avecina.

—No, es que este invierno tiene pensado ser más frio que el año pasado—comentó como argumento.

Terminé sentándome en la hamaca que estaba a su lado. Até mi cabello con el típico peinado de este año mientras él empezó con el vaivén de su asiento.

— _[Estoy nervioso ¿Cómo debería decirle que lo amo? ¿Debo confesarme ahora mismo o espero el momento indicado?_ _Todo el día tratando de encontrármelo y cuando lo tengo en frente no sé qué decirle. Soy un desastre..._ _Por cierto ¿Por qué no fue al colegio? y ¿Por qué no respondió mis llamadas? Será mejor que pregunte, para sacar tema de conversación]_ Karma-kun ¿Por qué no fuiste esta mañana al colegio?

—Me dormí—respondió sin problemas.

—Ya veo. Bueno... te estuve llamando...

—Me di cuenta. Había apagado mi celular para evitar que una persona me llamara—¿A quién habrá querido evitar?—Cuando me desperté lo encendí y tus llamadas me cayeron sin parar—

—Oh...—no es que este desanimado, es que aquella última oración salió de sus labios de forma fastidiada..

—Pero no es que me molesten—aclaró—me sentí un idiota por perderme tus llamadas.

Embocé una sonrisita de alivio.

—Claro que cuando conteste a una de las llamadas se cortó.

—Mi celular se quedó sin batería—me apresuré a justificar.

—Ya veo—siguió hamacándose esta vez ganando más altura.

Estaba de buen humor, seria buen momento para decirlo ¡Debo hacerlo! Ya no quiero perder un minuto más. Tomé aire, llenando mis pulmones de la fría brisa que pasaba. Me levanté de la hamaca, inesperadamente él también lo hizo.

—¡K-Karma-kun yo tengo algo muy importan-!

Fui callado por su dedo índice, que había sido puesto con delicadeza en mis labios.

—Eso tendrá que esperar—dijo embozando una sonrisa, no como la de siempre. Esta era diferente.

Quedé en silencio, un tanto inquieto y ansioso. Eso generaba que el ambiente este un poco tenso a mi alrededor. Quería confesarme ¡Eso no puede esperar!

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ambos, como si hubiésemos coordinado de antemano, soltamos la misma frase:

—Fue el primer día de la secundaria...

Los dos nos miramos fijo por un momento, para luego reír. El ambiente tenso que sentía a mí alrededor se esfumó con esa risa.

—Recuerdo que ese día estaba muy nervioso—comenté.

—Bueno yo recuerdo que ese día solamente quería que la hora terminara y ni siquiera había empezado.

—Eso no es raro en ti—opiné divertido.

—Claro qué, luego de conocerte eso cambio un poco—nuevamente me quedé en silencio—No, un poco no es suficiente—el típico humo del invierno salió de sus labios—Nagisa-kun tu rompiste todos mis ideales.

Tenía una postura relajada, las manos en sus bolsillos, un pie atrás y el otro solamente a un paso más adelante que el anterior. Como si estuviera por atacar en cualquier momento. A simple vista sus ropas no parecían ser las más abrigadas del mundo.

—¿A-A que te refieres?

Mis latidos comenzaron a acelerarse cada vez más y más.

—Siempre pensé que el amor era estúpido, algo unilateral y sin sentido—hizo una pausa—, pero tú rompiste esas ideas—sus ojos dorados me miraban fijamente—Lo siento...—se disculpó ladeando la cabeza, mientras su mano derecha era puesta en su nuca—Tardé en decidirme si era correcto actuar o no.

— _[¿P-Porque te disculpas? No lo hagas...]_

—Dudé si era correcto dar un paso más.

— _[¿Dudaste?]_

—Pero al final terminé ocultándolo por tres años—bajó su mano—. Oculté ese molesto sentimiento que me iba consumiendo. Lo guardé por un pequeño temor que tenía.

— _[¿Temor? Karma-kun tuvo miedo...]_

—Por más que odie admitirlo, si ese pulpo no hubiese hecho el condenado test—apretó un poco sus puños, respiró hondo y al exhalar el aire continuó—, yo no diría esto ahora.

Me quedé inmóvil.

Una sonrisa feliz, embozada por unos labios un tanto morados, mostrando su canino afilado. Sus mejillas sin ningún rastro de carmesí en ellas. Los dorados ojos que eran faros en aquella oscura y helada noche y su cabello rojizo que nunca dejaba de imitar las llamas de un cálido fuego...

Karma-kun pronunció las palabras que, al parecer, tanto había guardado.

—Yo te amo Nagisa. Desde el primer momento que te vi, me enamoré de ti.

Esas palabras llegaron lentamente a mi cabeza.

 _[Te amo... Desde el primer momento... Me enamoré de ti]_

No importa si en estos minutos este haciendo dos grados bajo cero, mis mejillas prendieron fuego, juro que el corazón podría latirme tan rápido que explotaría de la emoción. No coordiné palabra alguna.

En cambio... Unas lágrimas escurridizas se escaparon de mis ojos. Comenzando a resbalarse por mis mejillas, no me percate de ellas hasta que sentí su frescura en mis hirvientes mejillas.

Siempre vi a Karma-kun reaccionar de la manera más rápida en los entrenamientos, pero nunca lo vi avanzar hacia un objetivo tan veloz como en aquel momento. Sus largos brazos me acogieron en un abrazo; como si la vida dependiera de aquel gesto me envolvió de manera cuidadosa, sin apretar pero al mismo tiempo depositando toda la fuerza para no soltarme. Hundí mi cara en su pecho.

—¡Lo siento!—dije entre lágrimas—¡Karma-kun enserio lo siento!

—No tienes que disculparte—no podía verlo a la cara, pero seguramente estaba sonriendo—. Fue mi culpa por ponerte en esta situ-

—¡Te equivocas!—grité, sacado la mirada y viéndolo fijamente—¡Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes!

Él me observó perplejo sin poder creerlo.

—Tú estuviste ocultando todo este tiempo ese sentimiento porque no quisiste poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Si te confesabas y yo no correspondía a tus sentimientos seguramente ya no podríamos haber sido amigos...—una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza—¡En serio lo lamento! Si yo hubiera tenido el valor de romper esa promesa antes, si no hubiese dudado en lo que pasaría, si hubiese notado las intenciones de tus acciones... ¡Tú no hubieses sufrido tanto!

Nunca me sentí tan indefenso y débil ante una persona. Por más que intentara parar las lágrimas ellas seguían por si solas.

—Nagisa—escuché llamarme de una manera suave e importó poco en ese momento los honoríficos—ya no llores. Tus ojos se ven más bellos sin lágrimas en ellos.

Sus dedos fríos pasaron bordeando por debajo de mis pestañas, secando esas traidoras lágrimas que se escaparon sin mi autorización, aun así ayudándome a decir aquello que las palabras no me dejaban expresar.

—Karma-kun... ¡Yo también te amo!—terminé diciendo mientras él secaba mis lágrimas.

—Es bueno saber que nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos.

Embozó una última sonrisa, antes de acercar sus labios contra los míos y fundirlos en un beso.

Era la primera vez que recibía el gusto de esos labios qué con cuidado se unían con los míos, con timidez me permitía acariciarlos lentamente saboreando y disfrutando cada segundo. Mis mejillas con mantuvieron el color y la temperatura del momento y sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Inexperto y vergonzoso. Ese era nuestro primer beso.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Una vez faltante el aire en ambos jóvenes, sus labios se separaron. Las lágrimas de Nagisa cesaron en algún momento de aquel largo y primerizo beso.

—Para ser nuestro primer beso no estuvo mal—comentó juguetón—¿Que te pareció Na-gi-sa~?

Este podría estar sufriendo un exceso de calor en todo su cuerpo. Con las mejillas más rojas que una manzana, si es que eso es posible, respondió tímidamente.

—E-E-Estuvo... B-Bien...

—Je~ ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Porque te besaré todos los días.

Shiota a pesar de sentir vergüenza en aquella oración, estaba feliz. Sabía que a partir de aquí sus dudas tendrían una respuesta, sabía que tendría que contárselas a Karma y la promesa era la siguiente a ser contada. Akabane había dicho haber tenido miedo a perder su amistad con él y ese miedo conllevó a tener dudas. Era necesario que Nagisa también dijera lo que pensaba.

Por un segundo se le cruzó decirlas en aquel momento, pero al levantar la mirada se percató de que la persona que lo estaba abrazando tenía algo blanco en la cabeza. Parpadeó un momento bastante confundido.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó al ver que lo miraban minuciosamente.

—Tienes algo blanco en el cabello, espera también lo tienes en la ropa...—notó pasando su mano por el hombro contrario.

—Ahora que lo mencionas tú tienes el cabello blanco—comentó Karma sorprendido.

Ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que era. Miraron a su alrededor y se sorprendieron al observar aquel paisaje que sin darse cuenta había cambiado.

—Nieve—soltaron a unísono.

—Está nevando...—recalcó Nagisa sin aguantar la emoción.

Los dos salieron del árbol el cual retenía la gran parte de nieve que estaba cayendo, a pesar de no tener hojas las ramas los protegieron bastante bien; y Nagisa descubrió un uso para para el en ese crudo invierno, ahora podría ser útil en todas las estaciones. El parque se tiñó de blanco de un segundo a otro, las hamacas, el suelo, el resto de juegos, las plantas, todo.

—¡Wow! ¡Es la primera vez que toco la nieve!—exclamó entusiasmado el ojiceleste, quien con guantes retenía los copos que caían del cielo. Ya no había rastro de que sus hermosos ojos estuvieran llorando.

—Es la primera vez que nieva en esta ciudad—informó el pelirrojo. Comenzó a reír haciendo que el su acompañante lo mirase—Demasiado romántico ¿No crees?

Nagisa no pudo negarlo, no podía haber pedido un momento más especial y perfecto que aquel que el destino le brindó luego de todo lo sucedido.

Para ambos fue su primera confesión donde sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos, que conllevó a su primer beso y a una situación que nunca olvidaran. Lo que les depara a partir de ahora en más será un nuevo camino y un nuevo inicio...

—Karma-kun...

—¿Si?

—Mmm ve-veras... ¿Se-Seguimos siendo a-amigos?—preguntó dudoso y tímido.

—Claro que no—respondió embozando una sonrisa de medio lado—. Ahora eres mi novio.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Nagisa estallara de la vergüenza.

❤❤ **Continuara** ❤❤

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Les gustó? Pues no saben lo que mes costo hacerlo xD Hice como tres versiones a las cuales las convine y quedó esto. No suelo contentarme con lo que escribo, siempre quedo en plan

—"Algo le falta... algo le falta... ¡Pero no sé qué es! :v"

Pero esta vez me ha encantado tanto que casi shoro :'D (igual sigo diciendo que le falta algo...)

Muchas, muchas, muchaaaaas gracias por sus comentarios los leo y los vuelvo a leer porque me ponen muy feliz hacerlo.

Saludos n.n


	10. Dime lo que ocultas

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 9: Dime lo que ocultas**

* * *

 **Marte 22 de Julio:**

 **POV KARMA**

¿Los milagros existen? ¿La suerte? ¿El destino? Quizás sea esa estupidez del hilo rojo o cupido realmente existe... Sea cual sea la entidad que me haya ayudado para que Nagisa corresponda a mis sentimientos.

No diré gracias. Solo prometeré no hacer más travesuras...

Por el resto del día. Claro.

Anoche no dormí no quise hacerlo, dado por el hecho de qué llegué a mitad de la noche a mi hogar, aunque el motivo principal era, sonando loco este argumento, si dormía y me levantaba al día siguiente pensaría que todo hubiese sido otro de mis delirantes sueños.

Pero no dormí ni soñé. Era la realidad, Nagisa y yo somos novios. Él me ama y yo también lo hago.

Esta vida no es tan mala como pensé.

Ya eran las 6:30, debo apresurarme en cambiarme e ir en busca de Nagisa, ya qué quedamos en subir juntos aquella montaña. Espero que esto se repita, todos los días hasta terminar la secundaria y, cosa que haré posible, el resto de mi vida.

—Tendré que contenerme demasiado cuando este con él—me dije como consejo.

Era como una hormiga a la cual si le pones un terrón de azúcar iría a devorarla en un segundo. Si tengo a Nagisa en frente de mí no aguantaría las ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo, ahora que tengo el derecho y ni hablar de "cosas pervertidas", pero eso más adelante... solo si mi auto control lo soporta.

Salí de mi habitación y eché una mirada a la puerta cerrada que estaba al final del largo pasillo. Bajé las escaleras y me estiré para sacarme la pereza que tenía. Pasé por la sala de estar, la cual sin sorprenderme permanece vacía, fui para el jardín en el cual no había rastro de persona alguna, pasé por el comedor y allí estaba la pista de que aquella persona desayuno y no se encargó de limpiar lo que usó.

—Por lo menos podrías haber lavado los platos—me quejé rascándome la cabeza—. Tendré que hacerlo yo...

Comencé a alzar las cosas y a encaminarme hacia la cocina, la cual estaba a una puerta de distancia. Fue cuando todas las ganas de hacer algo productivo desaparecieron, la cocina era un caos. Estaba claro que ella no sabía cocinar e intentó hacer un desayuno y fracasó como nunca antes alguien inexperto podía haberlo hecho.

—Podrá ser la mejor comerciante del país, pero es la peor cocinando—dejé los platos en un costado del desastre y salí del lugar en busca de mi mochila—Andrea vendrá en unas horas, que ella se encargue de esto...

Andrea, nuestra sirvienta, era la única capaz de encargase de desastres como estos. Tomé mi bolso y mi celular.

—Le mandaré un mensaje a Nagisa para alegrarme el día luego de ver ese desastre...

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

—Nagisa estas más contento que de costumbre ¿Pasó algo?—preguntó mi madre, mi felicidad era notable a kilómetros de distancia.

—No en realidad—me limité a responder ocultando por completo la verdad.

Ella me miró con una clara expresión de no creerme, disimulé no haber notado eso tomando un poco de mi jugo.

Hoy es 22 de julio. Hoy comienza el invierno, hoy comienza mi noviazgo con Karma-kun. Hoy tengo que entregar el test de Koro-sensei...

Había podido completarlo, luego de volver del parque. Las palabras fluyeron con precisión ante la pregunta dos y la qué con más emoción respondí fue la número tres, esa que me permitía afirmar mi amor sin duda alguna. Pensar en lo difícil que antes me resultaba contestar y ahora de un minuto a otro había terminado lo que en días no me atrevía a escribir.

—Toma—dijo, de repente, extendiendo mi celular.

Estábamos desayunando, mientras mis sentimientos no se contenían y mi madre estaba más amable de lo acostumbrado.

—¿Eh?—dije sin creérmelo ¿Mi madre levantándome un castigo? Quizás este soñando…

Quizás... Esperen un segundo...

¡¿Y si todo esto es un sueño...?! Eso sería más lógico de creer ya que Karma-kun y yo estábamos saliendo. De repente mi sonrisa desapareció.

— _[¡Deja de pensar en tonterías!]_

—¿Vas a quererlo o no?— estaba empezando a enojarse. Tomé el celular con la preocupación en el corazón—solo te lo estoy dando porque no estaré en todo el día y necesito estar al pendiente de ti. Una llamada que no me contestes y olvídate de ver la luz del sol.

Lanzó, al final, una pequeña y minúscula amenaza.

—S-Si-Respondí tragando saliva.

—Bien, debo irme. Nos vemos en la noche.

Agarró su bolso y salió por la puerta, lancé un suspiro una vez se marchó. Era incomodo tenerla cerca, más bien, tenía miedo de que con solo mirarme ella sepa que rompí la promesa. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, por lo cual me sorprendí ya que creí que no tenía batería.

—Al parecer ella lo cargó para poder ver los mensajes... Menos mal que le puse contraseña—suspiré aliviado observando el identificador. Un mensaje de Karma-kun.

 _[Nu-Nuestro primer mensaje como novios...]_

Sentí mis mejillas calientes, la emoción se apoderó de mí nuevamente y como nunca antes sentí desesperación por querer leer lo antes posible un mensaje.

DE: Karma-kun

ASUNTO: "Nuestro primer mensaje como novios" Seguramente pensaste eso...

MENSAJE: ¡Buenos días Nagisa! Espero que no hayas supuesto que lo de amoche fue un sueño, porque no lo fue. Acuérdate que nos encontraremos en la estación a las 7:15 para ir juntos. Nos vemos.

—¡Es adivino!—me sorprendí sonriendo a la pantalla. Comenzando a escribir una respuesta.

PARA: Karma-kun

ASUNTO: De casualidad... ¿Eres adivino? ( ⊙０⊙ )

MENSAJE: Buenos días Karma-kun... ¡No me paso eso esta mañana! ಠ_ಠ Te estaré esperando con ansias. Nos vemos. ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

ENVIAR

—Definitivamente es un diablo adivino—comenté en voz baja. Una vez terminé de desayunar levanté los platos y los lavé junto con los que mi madre había utilizado—Bien, todo quedó limpio—miré la hora, si no me iba ahora llegaría tarde y definitivamente eso no podía pasar, no en mi primer día como novio de Karma-kun.

Me coloqué la campera y la bufanda, tomé mi mochila y salí de la casa.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

El clima no había cambiado mucho desde anoche, claro que ahora había más nieve, la descripción más fácil sería que todo estaba increíblemente blanco. Era sorprendente ver como el paisaje cambiaba de unas horas a otras, el clima es sorprendente de ver. Lo bueno era que en estos momentos no nevaba por lo que no tenía que preocuparme por refugiarme en algún lugar.

Habían pasado tres minutos desde que llegué. El punto de encuentro era la estación cerca de mi casa. Eso significaba que Karma-kun tendría que tomar un tren para llegar hasta aquí y luego tomar otra para ir al centro, le dije que no era necesario tanto lió, que con encontrarnos en la estación del centro y subir la montaña sería más fácil, pero él se negó rotundamente.

Vivíamos lejos uno del otro, y… y ahora que lo pienso ¿Como hizo para volver a su casa anoche? Después de todo a esa hora no había trenes ni otros transportes.

—Que malo soy debía de haberlo invitado a quedarse en mi casa…—al segundo negué esa posibilidad— _[¡¿Pero que acabo de decir, eso sería imposible con mi madre?!]_

Suspiré haciendo que saliera un poco de humo. Estaba nervioso por verme con él, cuando lo hago no lo veré como un amigo sino como mi pareja...

Eso es. Karma-kun es mi pareja.

— _[Entonces ¿Debería comentar la promesa y mis dudas?]_

Ya somos novios, ambos nos gustábamos ¿Cuál era el problema ahora?

Estoy _inseguro._

Inseguro de lo que pensaran el resto de la clase ¿Dejaran de hablarnos? ¿Nos odiaran? Si bien Isogai-kun me ayudó para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos... ¿Los demás pensarán de una relación homosexual de la misma manera? Negué con mi cabeza ante esos pensamientos. Esta mal dudar de esa forma de mis compañeros.

—Cálmate, cálmate... Por ahora lo mejor será preguntarle a Karma-kun—me auto aconsejé en voz alta.

Karma-kun. Él también tiene derecho a opinar acerca de contarle o no a los demás sobre lo nuestro.

Y ¿La promesa?

Debía decirla también, pero me daba vergüenza hacerlo. ¿Qué pensaría él cuándo se la dijera? ¿Se reiría? ¿Se molestaría? Pero no decirle era como estar comprometido y engañar a esa persona con otra.

—Un paso a la vez—me dije nuevamente—disfruta el momento que estarás con él—respiré hondo sacando estas reflexiones.

De repente me sentí ansioso. Ansioso de tener los labios de Karma-kun entrelazados con los míos, por más que ese pensamiento hiciera explotar mi cabeza. Solo los había probado una vez y no podía sacarme su sabor de mi cabeza.

—Karma...—murmuré en voz baja bordeando mis labios.

Fue tan rápido que no pude reaccionar; lo único que logré ver fue unos cabellos rojos que se alzaban con la brisa del invierno con su mano izquierda levantó mi barbilla y con la derecha corrió mi mano dando paso a sus labios. Al principio quedé sorprendido por tal acción por lo que nuestros labios chocaron un poco. Soy un torpe besando. Pero eso no impidió que él continuara. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, yo tenía unos guantes azules y él las manos desnudas.

Sentir sus labios suaves y fríos me dieron ganas de calentarlos. Deje que el guiara el beso y cerré mis ojos. Tímidamente me deje llevar, después de todo ansiaba volver a saborearlos. La mano que estaba en mi barbilla se movió hacia mi mejilla, tocándola cuidadosamente, transmitiéndome tranquilidad.

Si tuviera que describir sus labios, con las pocas veces que los voy probando, diría que "suave" es la palabra ideal. Acompañado de una temperatura muy fresca y un gusto dulce.

— _[Nuestro segundo beso]_

Cuando a ambos nos empezó a faltar el aire, nuestros labios se separaron. Ahora embozando una amplia sonrisa me miraba fijo a los ojos.

—Buenos días Nagisa.

—K-Karma-kun podrías esperar a que te salude primero antes de besarme...—propuse empezando a sonrojarme. Tendré que acostumbrarme a que me bese en momentos inesperados—Buenos días...

—Es que ya no podía aguantar saborear tus labios otra vez—tardaré en acostumbrarme a esto—Por cierto ¿Qué es eso de "Karma-kun"? La confianza entre nosotros aumentó por lo que no hay problema con que me llames a secas.

De inmediato sellé mis labios. Vaya había olvidado ese hecho pero debía intentarlo, después de todo, fui capaz de romper la promesa ¡Esto debería ser pan comido!

—Vamos Nagisa, repite conmigo Kar-ma, Kar-ma—sentía su burla entre líneas mientras su voz entonaba su nombre—. Yo ya lo he logrado Nagisa, ¿Lo ves Nagisa? ¡Es demasiado fácil Nagi-!

—¡Ya comprendí!—interrumpí avergonzado. Respiré hondo con seriedad y consiguiendo tranquilidad me atreví a tomarlo por sorpresa entrelazando nuestras manos. Inevitablemente nos vimos fijamente—Yo también puedo hacerlo, Karma.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese segundo en el que él abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, desvió la mirada con un sonrojo que también me hizo voltear a ver a otro lado. ¡Él se había sonrojado!

—C-C-Creo… Q-Que mori-riré Karma—dije sin soltar sus manos, todo lo contrario a eso, lo tomé con más fuerza reafirmando mi agarre—E-Eres dema-masiado… tierno.

Luego de aquella vergonzosa e inesperada escena-reacción que tuvimos ambos, compramos los boletos correspondiente al tren que debíamos de tomar, una vez dentro noté que estaba más vació de lo normal, quizás porque la nieve obligó a la mayoría de escuelas a cerrar sus puertas, aunque la secundaria Kunugigaoka no era esa clase de institución. El lado bueno es que logramos sentarnos uno al lado del otro.

—Nagisa, sé que sonaré persistente ante el asunto pero ¿No te molesta que te llame así, verdad?

El tema volvía a surgir pero esta vez él abandonó el "juego" de hace un momento, realmente se preocupaba por esto, y pensándolo mejor ¿Cómo no hacerlo? En un primer encuentro la idea la había rechazado rotundamente.

—Bueno... Creo que si somos novios llamarnos con las formalidades es algo absurdo—razoné—Además me ha empezado a gustar que me llames de esa forma—admití rascando un poco mi mejilla derecha con el dedo índice.

—Me gusta ver cuando tus mejillas se sonrojan por cualquier cosa que digo—comentó dedicándome una sonrisa burlona—, me pareció que tendría que preguntar ya que hace unos días me dijiste que no podía llamarte sin el "kun"

Moví la cabeza hacia otra dirección para evitar que el siguiera viendo mi cara. Sí, definitivamente eso pareció afectarlo bastante. Fue cruel hacer eso, quitarle la sonrisa a Karma, eso es algo muy cruel de hacer. Estoy agregando un nuevo motivo por el que soy un idiota y he herido a Karma.

En el segundo que el tren piso el freno para detenerse en la estación, cuando el movimiento inclinó mi cuerpo levemente hacia adelante lo recordé; quizás decirles mis dudas sería hacer que sufra más.

Mis _dudas_ y mi _secreto._

Por fin estábamos juntos, decirles mis estúpidas dudas era complicar las cosas.

—Por cierto Karma—hablé aun sin mirarlo y jugueteado con mis dedos para distraerme. Por lo pronto comentar esto sería lo mejor—¿Debemos decírselo a los demás?

—¿De nuestro noviazgo?—hizo una pausa—como tu prefieras—lo miré de reojo. Al parecer no le molestaba que los demás supieran o no de lo nuestro. A él no, pero a mi si...—. Me conformo con que sepas y tengas claro que ahora tú me perteneces—esas palabras las dijo con cierto eje de seriedad.

¿Desde cuándo Karma se hizo tan posesivo? Lo miré con la mirada desafiante ¡Yo también podía decir cosas serias y románticas!

—¡Entonces tú también me perteneces!

Ah otra vez… Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

El resto del camino Nagisa insistió con respecto al tema de decírselo a los demás o no. Al final ambos tomaron la decisión de no decir nada acerca de su relación hasta que sea el "momento indicado", por lo cual Shiota dejo muy en claro las reglas.

—Karma estas son las reglas para cuando estemos en clases, gente conocida, etc—el pelirrojo escuchaba aburrido esta conversación. Ambos estaban saliendo del tren—Regla 1: Altamente prohibido actos amorosos ya sean besos, caricias, palabras románticas y esas cosas. Regla 2: ¿Estas escuchando?

Preguntó al ver que el otro se quedó mirando una de las vidrieras.

—Nagisa te preocupas demasiado—contestó viendo los relojes que habían en la tienda.

—Solo estoy previniendo...—respondió poniéndose a la par del pelirrojo— _[Creo que no estoy listo para decirle al mundo lo mucho que te amo]_

—Oh ese reloj esta bueno—exclamó ignorando completamente lo dicho por su novio.

Nagisa suspiró resignado, le estaba dando muchas vueltas al tema sin disfrutar de su primer día de noviazgo.

—¿Ese de color dorado?—terminó uniéndose a la conversación.

—Sí, creo que podría comprarlo.

Al ver que su pareja se ponía feliz por ese reloj le hecho una mirada al precio. Sus ojos celestes casi vuelven al cielo.

—¿¡Por qué cuesta tanto!? ¡Con eso podría vivir por dos meses!

—¿En serio? No esta tan caro...

— _[Olvidaba que Karma viene de una familia con buena base económica, él sí puede darse esta clase de lujos...]_ Hablando de relojes, será mejor que nos apresuremos. Las clases iniciaran en quince minutos—notó el más bajo de ambos.

—¿Sabes? podríamos quedarnos en algún lugar para pasar un momento romántico—propuso con cierta picardía en aquellas palabras.

—Regla 3: No nos saltaremos las clases juntos porque levantaría sospechas—mostró tres dedos, sonriéndole con victoria a su pareja. Debía de admitir que era divertido ver a Karma fastidiarse por tales reglas—. Además faltar a clases está mal.

—Qué extraño—soltó de repente—. No has dicho nada de agregar el "kun"

—¿Quieres que lo in-?

—Déjalo, he batallado demasiado como para que volvamos al inicio—aclaró cruzándose de brazos—Presiento que estas reglas se me olvidaran en menos de una hora—agregó sarcástico, acercándose a la par de su novio.

—En ese caso me aseguraré de anotártelas en el brazo para que no se te olviden.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

El camino por la montaña resultó ser más tedioso de lo habitual; todo estaba cubierto de nieve por lo cual era resbaloso y el ambiente congelaba los músculos con cada paso.

—Qué bueno que no cayó mucha nieve—comentó el ojiceleste sonriendo, tratando de ir por el camino con menos cantidades posibles—. He visto en otros países que la nieve ha llegado a cubrir autos.

—Estúpido invierno—se molestó el pelirrojo.

Shiota sonrió ante el comentario. Faltaba poco para llegar hasta el edificio.

—No deberías ir por ese camino—advirtió el más alto. Si bien tenía menos nieve poseía partes de hielo congelado.

—Está bien—aseguró el otro siguiendo por donde andaba. Este procuraba no estar muy cerca de su "amigo" pues eso levantaría sospechas entre los demás.

Karma levantó la ceja, no era idiota. Desde hace una cuadra, antes de llegar a la montaña, su novio ya le había soltado la mano con la excusa de que le hacía calor.

— _[Si le hacía calor ¿Por qué no se quitó los guantes?]_ —fue lo primero que pensó, pero optó por no prestarle atención a eso, pero ahora también guardaba una distancia de él— _[¿Algo va mal?]_ —Akabane estaba analizando posibilidades de aquel comportamiento pero se alarmó al ver que su amado estaba a punto de caer producto de una resbaladiza pisada—¡Nagisa cuidado!

Levantó la voz, se acercó a él tomándolo por la cadera balanceándolo hacia sí mismo para que no se cayera en la nieve, pero al hacer eso el piso congelado debajo de sus pies lo traicionó, resbalándose y cayéndose, con Nagisa encima, hacia la fría nieve. Ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor.

—Menos mal que la nieve esta blanda...—murmuró el pobre Karma mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su novio para ver si estaba bien. Este levantó la cabeza.

—¡Lo siento!—se alarmó sumamente preocupado—¿Estas herido?

—Caímos sobre nieve, aparte de estar más fría que el trasero de un oso polar no estuvo tan mal—sonrió divertido.

— _[¿C-Como sabes que el trasero...? No importa]_ Tenias razón ese lado estaba un tanto resbaloso—comentó—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Conozco bien a mi enemigo—confesó haciendo reír al contrario, le quedaba claro que Karma tomaba como un oponente a la estación mencionada.

Shiota comenzó a levantarse, pero los brazos ajenos lo rodearon impidiéndole levantarse

—¿Karma?

—¿Todo está bien?—preguntó sutil. No quería presionar demasiado a las preguntas sobre el comportamiento del otro.

—Sí, no me he golpeado—respondió sin entender el sentido de la pregunta—. Tú cuerpo retuvo mi caída.

—Tienes razón—comentó dando por concluido el tema— _[Estoy siendo paranoico]_ Eres demasiado liviano—alabó. Nagisa se sonrojo levemente.

—Karma ¿Puedes soltarme?—sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisita.

—Si me besas lo haré—propuso divertido.

—¿E-Eh? Pero... estamos cerca del salón, alguien podría vernos.

—¿Y eso realmente es algo muy malo?

Esa pregunta era como clavar un cuchillo en Shiota, no quería dañar a su novio pero tampoco quería que lo descubriesen, había hecho esas reglas para evitar esos acontecimientos pero debió suponer que Akabane no las obedecería, se buscó un chico que era de la clase rebelde. Lanzó un suspiro y finalmente accedió.

—Está bien... _[Supongo que un pequeño beso no estaría mal. Sera uno corto. Además… yo también quiero besarlo, todo el tiempo de hecho]_

Posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su amado para comenzar a acercarse a los labios del contrario, cuando sintió la respiración tocar suavemente sus labios comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar.

— _ **[**_ _ **¿Nagisa? ¿Lo prometes?]**_

Shiota casi gritó internamente al recordar ese momento de su pasado. Se apresuró a ponerse en pie y alejarse de Karma, el cual miró con intriga al contrario.

— _[¿Q-Que acaba de pasar?]_ —se preguntó dándole la espalda al chico que estaba en el suelo.

El pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido ante la reacción de su pareja, rápidamente se reincorporó sacudiéndose la nieve de su ropa.

—¿Estas bien?—era obvia su preocupación.

—S-Si, es solo que...

Karma lo contemplo; estaba inquieto y nervioso, suspiró.

— _[Quizás estoy presionándolo demasiado]_ —pasó su mano por los cabellos celestes—Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Fue lo único que dijo Karma antes de comenzar a andar. Shiota asintió con la cabeza para luego seguirlo.

— _[Quizás... yo todavía no pude...superar la promesa...]_

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—¿Que están haciendo?—preguntó el ojiceleste al ver como todos estaban jugando muy entretenidos en la nieve.

Por fin habían podido llegar a la cima de la montaña y se había preocupado por el tiempo que le quedaba antes de que las clases iniciaran, pero realmente quería caer de rodillas al suelo al ver a sus compañeros fuera del salón demasiado entretenidos divirtiéndose.

—Oh ¡Buenos días Nagisa!—saludó Kayano—solo estábamos jugando con la nieve.

—Y ¿Las clases?—preguntó Karma aburrido.

—¡No tendremos!—contestó alegre Hinano, la cual salió de detrás de un muñeco de nieve lanzando nieve por todos lados.

—¿Koro-sensei está de acuerdo con esto?

—En realidad, él es el que propuso el juego—se acercó Sugino a responder—, bueno solo será las primeras horas, luego tendremos que entregar el test.

— _[¡El test!]_ —recordó internamente Nagisa mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su pareja— _[¿Que habrá puesto Karma en el?]_ —Shiota trataba de ser optimista. Por más que aquella promesa lo atormentara debía ser positivo y disfrutar el tiempo con su amado— _[Tengo curiosidad en ver que escribió]_ —de sus labios se escapó un sonrisita de enamorado.

—Entonces me iré a casa—Akabane se dio la vuelta para volver por donde vino—. Estoy cansado por subir esa estúpida montaña y lo último que quiero hacer es jugar en medio del frió.

Nagisa iba a detenerlo, hubiese resultado divertido jugar con todos un rato, además no quería que su novio se fuese. Iba a hacerlo cuando... una bola de nieve fue lanzada a la nuca del pelirrojo, todos se quedaron en silencio observando a la persona que lo lanzó.

—¡No te distraigas!—soltó Nakamura riendo a carcajadas—¡Nagisa-kun estará en nuestro equipo!—agarró del brazo al nombrado para llevárselo con ella.

El de cabello celeste se quedó en silencio mientras era arrastrado. Tadaomi junto con Irina se encontraban viendo como sus alumnos jugaban, Koro-sensei apareció detrás de ellos con ropas de Papá Noel, lo cual era ridículo por el mes en el que se encontraban.

—¡Bien nos dividiremos en dos equipos: A y B!

Equipo A: Isogai, Terasaka, Nakamura, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano, Hazama, Hayami, Hara, Mimura, Muramatsu,

Equipo B: Okano, Kataoka, Sugaya, Chiba, Karma, Okajima, Kimura, Kurahashi, Takebayashi, Fuwa, Maehara, Yada, Yoshida.

Ritsu era el árbitro junto con "Rex" e Itona, quien recién había aparecido luego de dos semanas de reposo. Tan pronto como se deshizo de sus tentáculos y entró a la Clase E un inesperado resfriado hizo que se viera obligado a ausentarse. Ahora estaba sentado sobre las escaleras de la entrada al salón, observando fijamente a alguien en particular; quien estaba gritando a Kirara que deje de contarle historias relacionadas con gente muriendo en la nieve. Aun se recuperaba por lo que jugar en medio del frio no era conveniente para su salud.

El juego consistía en la "Guerra de nieve" tirarse bolas de nieve al que le fuera dado quedaba descalificado, el equipo que se quede sin jugadores pierde.

—¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto más divertido?—habló Ritsu desde el móvil de todos captando la atención de ambos equipos—El equipo que pierda deberá pagar un castigo.

Todos opinaron que sería más divertido de esa forma.

—Pero ¿Cuál será el castigo?—preguntó Kimura.

—¡Que el equipo perdedor tenga que bajar la montaña rodando!—gritó Nakamura emocionada.

Por más que la lógica dijera que esa propuesta no era nada segura, los ojos de la mayoría prendieron fuego por la emoción. Ahora todos estaban emocionados. El juego había comenzado y todos los alumnos se camuflaron detrás de árboles para no ser vistos.

Karma se había apartado del resto con la intención de desaparecer y descansar un rato, pero su mente comenzó a analizar la situación, su situación amorosa.

— _[Detesto el tener que pensar demasiado en el asunto. Necesito saber porque Nagisa anda comportándose de esa forma, quizás esto del noviazgo sea raro para él y le preocupe demasiado, bueno a mí también me pasa lo mismo... ¡Es difícil tenerlo cerca y no intentar besarlo hasta sacarle el alma!]_ —se detuvo un momento, lanzó un suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos— _[Quien hubiera pensado que un simple chico hiciese que me preocupase tanto por un tema]_ —sonrió para sí mismo— _[Por lo pronto debería preguntarle qué es lo que sucede y ver si lo podemos solució-]_

—Psss Nagisa—Akabane detuvo sus pensamientos, aquella voz provenía de unos árboles más adelantes.

El nombrado se giró y pudo ver a Isogai quien le hacía señas para que se acercara. Miró a su alrededor y una vez seguro fue hasta el lugar.

—¿Y cómo va todo?—le mostró una gentil sonrisa.

—Bueno, las bajas en nuestro equipo han sido de cuatro hasta ahora y las del ene-

—¡Ya Nagisa! ¡Solo cuéntame cómo te fue con Karma!—gritó emocionado.

—¿Co-Como sabes que pasó algo?—comenzó a sonrojarse, poniéndose bastante nervioso.

—Vamos, vinieron juntos y sonreíste como un enamorado pensando vaya a saber qué cuando lo ves.

— _[Y yo que pensaba que Karma seria el que nos delatara... Bueno Isogai ya sabía que entre nosotros había algo. Debería decirle después de todo en una parte gracias a él estamos juntos]_

—Bueno... No-Nosotros...—su voz fue haciéndose más baja, al punto de que Isogai tuvo que acercarse para enterarse—so-somos novios...

Yuma casi grita de felicidad, su rostro lo delataba.

—¡Felicidades Nagisa!—dio una palmada en la espalda del otro—¡Espero se casen y vivan juntos por siempre!

—¡No digas esas cosas!—toda su cara se tornó color rojo.

—¡Espero ser el padrino de uno de sus hijos!—siguió bromeando.

—¡Ya basta Isogai-kun!—dijo avergonzado— _[Yo… no creí que se pondría tan feliz, es reconfortante verlo decir todo esto]_

Luego de reír un rato, por lo menos que el pelinegro lo hiciera, Shiota comenzó a ver si era correcto comentarle sus problemas, lo había ayudado una vez quizás una podía hacerlo de nuevo.

—Isogai-kun sé que sonaré molesto por lo que te diré ahora pero… necesito un consejo al respecto.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces y llevó su mano a apoyarse en el hombro del contrario en señal de apoyo, asintió con la cabeza atrayendo consigo una leve sonrisa de los labios del de hebras celestes.

—Gracias—soltó ante todo. El presidente retiró su mano y se concentró en lo que le dirían—Estoy inseguro...

—¿Inseguro?

Un ruido proveniente de uno de los arboles les llamó la atención, pero se calmaron al ver que solo se había caído un poco de nieve de una de las ramas de los árboles cercanos a ellos. Nagisa continúo.

—Si... Sobre la promesa y las dudas que tengo en la cabeza. No sé si decirle a Karma.

—Y ¿Tú qué crees?

Rebuscó en sí mismo una respuesta que dar, sabía que decirle era una buena opción, era su novio y este debía de estar consciente de lo importante que era esa promesa.

—Que quizás si debería decirle...—sinceró—Pero no sé cómo Karma reaccionará.

—Nagisa—suspiró y lo golpeó "amistosamente" en la cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!—se quejó sobándose la zona afectada, grave error al estar en plena guerra.

—Para que se te aclaren las ideas.

—Es la segunda vez que me das un golpe...

—¿En serio? ¿Solo dos? Creí que iba más—parece que en su mente comenzó a recordar los sucesos para cerciorarse de que no era un error de cuentas lo que le decían.

Nagisa suspiró resignado ante ese lado sádico que había descubierto de su compañero

— _[Estoy actuando, nuevamente, como un idiota. Isogai-kun tiene toda la razón]_ Debo agradecerte nuevamente.

—No hace falta, después de todo la respuesta te la has dado tu solo—se incorporó para salir de aquel escondite y adentrarse a lo que era el campo de batalla—. Bien, vamos a-

No pudo terminar la oración ya que una bola de nieve, una más grade de lo normal, fue lanzada a su cara haciendo que cayera al suelo. Su acompañante se giró para ver de dónde provenía el ataque, los cabellos rojizos lo inundaron de alivio.

—¡Karma!—gritó el ojiceleste feliz de verlo, se olvidó por completo el hecho de que su amado fuese su enemigo, porque ahora era otra su prioridad, aunque de todos modos sabía que ninguno de los dos se atacaría—Tenemos que hablar.

—¡Claro!—asintió dejando caer la bolas de nieve que tenía en la otra mano, su aura oscura se borró en el instante en el que su Nagisa lo había visto.

Ambos chicos desaparecieron, dejando a un inconsistente Isogai en el suelo.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV KARMA**

Yuma merecía esa bola en el rostro y ser enterrado debajo de diez metros de nieve por haber golpeado a mi Nagisa. Ambos nos detuvimos en un árbol muy adentrado del bosque, en un inesperado movimiento él tomó mi mano a lo que me negué y correspondí entrelazando nuestros dedos, no volvería a tomarme con la guardia bajo como las dos primeras veces.

—Estoy celoso—solté sin pensarlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué?—preguntó confuso.

—De ese idiota de Isogai.

—¿Por eso fue que le apuntaste directamente al rostro?—ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndome gentilmente.

—Claro, se atrevió a pegarte—di como argumento—, me dan ganas de matarlo...

—No digas eso—me reprochó—. A veces es necesario un golpe para que pueda entender las cosas.

—Y luego dices que no eres masoquista—frunció levemente el ceño—. Si tanto quieres que te azoten solo dímelo y lo haré gustoso~

—¡Que no soy masoquista!—se quejó tratando de soltar mi mano. Lo cual fue imposible ya que me apresuré a sujetarlo por la cintura y hacer que nuestro espacio disminuyera.

Ya no aguantaba más tenía que besarlo realmente lo necesitaba; levanté su barbilla y junté nuestros labios, no opuso resistencia alguna por lo cual aproveché para poder profundizarlo más. Él tomo mi camisa, ya nos estaba faltando el aire.

—¿Venimos a besuquearnos o a hablar?—pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

—Es tu culpa por cambiar de tema—sonrió de manera dulce.

—Te amo—no pude evitar decírselo, es más, no debería contenerme tanto y solo convendría remarcar cuanto lo amo cada segundo de mi vida.

Él hundió su rostro en mi pecho, sentí como sus brazos me apretaban en un abrazo que daba a entender lo que estaba ocultando; era una clara señal de que estaba buscando las fuerzas para decir una palabra.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, no me importa lo que sea. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado porque te amo y ni una simple promesa o dudas que tengas me harán dejar de quererte.

—Estuviste escuchando la conversación—lo oí decir sin sacar su rostro de mi pecho.

—Fue inevitable—dije sonriente—, de pronto te vi y fue tuve que seguirte.

Nagisa aflojó sus brazos y retiró su rostro dejando ver claramente la necesidad que tenia de querer hablar del asunto. Lo solté solo para quitarme la campera y acercarme a una roca lo bastante grande para que ambos pudiéramos sentarnos sobre ella.

—¿No te hará frió?—preguntó preocupado. Me senté sobre la roca e hice un gesto para que él se sentara entre mis piernas, haciendo que se sonrojara.

—Estaré abrazando a mi estufa oficial, así que estaré bien.

—No-No crees que sería mejor… Ya sa-sabes, que yo me siente a tu lado y no encima…

Oh… así que Nagisa es la clase de persona demasiado vergonzosa como para hacer cosas como estas, aunque él fue quien tomó mi mano en un principio. Me lo esperaba, es lo que hace que sea tan adorable. Aunque, de todos modos haré que cambie de opinión.

—¡Achuu!—estornudé, de manera fingida, para abrazarme a mí mismo y comenzar a temblar—Sí que hace mucho fri- ¡Achuu!

Al instante Nagisa comenzó a dudar y a compadecerse de su pobre y congelado novio. Dando pasos lentos se acercó a mí y se dio la vuelta, desde este punto de vista pude ver como sus orejas se ponían rojas, sonreí victorioso y lo envolví entre mis brazos para atraerlo y hacerlo caer entre mis piernas. Acomodé mejor mis brazos en su cintura y posar mi cabeza sobre la suya.

—Ahora si estoy mejor—sonreí aunque él no pudiese verlo.

—E-Ees un tramposo—Vaya, parece que se ha percatado de mi mentira pero de todos modos no se ha resistido demasiado.

—Corrección, soy tu novio tramposo—escuché que lanzó una risita tímida— _[Esta posición es magnífica para nosotros ambos encajamos perfectamente, también hace que recuerde el día que quedamos encerrados en el almacén. Esta no es la primera vez que tengo a Nagisa tan cerca, y tampoco será la última]_ —me asegure de respirar el olor de su cabello, simplemente adictivo—Nagisa ¿Me dirás de qué va esa promesa?

Lanzó un suspiro de vacilación, besé su cabeza para calmarlo y él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Bien... Esa promesa la hice cuando tenía seis años...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Mis nekitos asesinos (NuevoApodoParaElPublico)

¡Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! ;u; En otras novedades juro que me hice adicta a esperar sus comentarios :'D

¡Saludos! n.n

PD: Seguramente me mataran por haber dejado la historia en la parte de la promesa xD Esa promesa no es la gran cosa... No esperen mucho (?)


	11. Una nueva promesa

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 10: Una nueva promesa.**

* * *

 **POV AUTORA**

Las ramas desnudas de diferentes arboles se agitaban suavemente por culpa de la brisa invernal. La vegetación, teñida de blanco, rodeaba a dos adolescentes demasiados absortos en su charla.

—...Esa promesa la hice cuando tenía seis años.

Aquel ojidorado envolvía al otro de forma muy protectora, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del estomago y apresándolo, cuidadosamente, entre sus piernas.

—Todo comenzó cuando era un poco más chico—continuó el de menor estatura—, recuerdo que mi madre era muy cariñosa, protectora y siempre mantenía la calma, muy diferente a lo que es ahora. Mis padres se desmostaban amor constantemente—su tono de voz se hizo un poco más alegre—. De niño siempre que estábamos los tres juntos me daba la impresión de estar en un bello jardín de flores.

—¿Flores?—pronunció Karma haciendo hincapié en la extraña sensación de su novio—¿De qué clase?—aunque le parecía interesante saber de qué tipos se trataban.

—Hmmm... Creo que eran... ¿Girasoles?—se auto preguntó, tratando de hacer memoria y colocó su dedo índice con mirada pensativa—No lo recuerdo con tanto detalle—Karma largó una risita a lo que Nagisa se apresuró a agregar—, pero el punto es que eran amarillas.

—Está bien, tienes un fetiche con las flores amarillas—agregó antes de quedarse en silencio y darle paso al otro para que continuara.

Shiota tomó una bocada de aire, al parecer de aquí en mas las cosas no irán muy bien.

—Aunque... de un día para otro, las flores se empezaron a marchitar una tras otra... Las discusiones y peleas aparecieron pudriendo aquel jardín—su voz ya no sonaba alegre, más bien comenzaba a decaer—. La primera discusión un tanto seria que escuché entre mis padres fue a los cuatro años, ellos habían discutido por temas de dinero, mi madre le cuestionó que no era suficiente ahora que yo crecía y necesitaba juguetes, un cuarto, ropa y demás cosas. Él, en aquel tiempo, trabajaba en un supermercado y mi madre no trabajaba para poder cuidarme. Creo que al final mi padre pidió un poco de dinero al banco para salir de aquella crisis económica que teníamos.

Nuevamente hizo una pequeña pausa, a lo cual Akabane aprovechó para juguetear con los dedos del otro.

—Luego de esa discusión las cosas anduvieron tensas entre ellos. La segunda discusión fuerte que hubo fue cuando mi abuela de parte de mi padre falleció—por más que el tema de la pérdida de un familiar fuese algo delicado de hablar, Nagisa no demostró tristeza alguna.

—Lo siento—comentó.

El ojiceleste sonrió levemente, aunque su novio no pudo ver aquella expresión.

—Era un niño cuando ella murió así que no recuerdo demasiado su rostro—retomó la historia—. Mi padre no estaba emocionalmente bien y eso causó que se descuidara de mi madre y de mí. Él se deprimió bastante. Eso fue otro tema de discusión; mi madre le dijo irresponsable y cosas por el estilo, pero esta vez mi padre no se quedó callado y le dijo insensible...

—Supongo que es normal la discusión entre los padres.

—¿Tus padres también discutían?—quiso morderse la lengua al terminar de hablar y darse cuenta que lo que acaba de decir fue una estupidez. El padre de Karma había fallecido. Aunque Nagisa no sabia cuando o como.

—Digamos que si—comentó y Shiota no pudo saber si lo decía con una sonrisa o no, si esa era la verdad o una mentira.

Él más bajo se tragó sus dudas y decidió continuar con la historia. Ya se enteraría de lo que pasó realmente.

—Las cosas ya no eran como antes. Cuando tenía cinco años mi madre comenzó a cambiar—hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando las palabras correctas—ya no era tan cariñosa conmigo, cada vez hablaba menos con mi padre. Era como si dos personas estuvieran juntas pero al mismo tiempo está más alejada una de la otra. Ya no parecíamos una familia. Ella comenzó a obsesionarse con que usara vestidos y faldas, no me permitía cortarme el cabello—agachó levemente la mirada al suelo—. No me gustaba que ella hiciera eso, pero aun así yo asedia a vestir de aquella manera.

— _[Así que desde pequeño tenias esta apariencia]_ —se dijo a si mismo. Él sabia que aquella mujer obligaba a su Nagisa a tener el cabello de esa forma, que de vez en cuando tenia una actitud delicada, y muchos otros detalles que lo hacían más femenino de lo habitual— _[Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos le pregunté porque no se cortaba el cabello, me respondió con una mirada muy melancólica "No puedo hacerlo" En aquel momento no pregunté por detalles]_

Maldijo al destino por no haberse conocido antes, quizás hubiese podido ayudarlo con su madre, apoyarlo y darle ánimos, y también se auto maldijo a sí mismo. Su novio sufría en silencio, todo aquel tiempo nunca mencionó queja alguna por su madre o por su familia. Él estaba conforme por más que interiormente estuviera en total desacuerdo.

—A los seis años ella... enloqueció—ladeó la cabeza—su locura porque llevara ropa de niña había empeorado. Mi padre se opuso ante ella, me defendió...—nuevamente su voz se fue apagando un poco más—Discutieron y discutieron, hasta que mi padre empezó a darse cuenta de que aquella mujer ya no era la de antes...—y con esas palabras daba comienzo a la incógnita promesa.

La mente pelirroja presente en aquel momento llegó a una gran conclusión, de la cual ya sospechaba desde que conocía a su novio; la madre de Nagisa realmente quería una niña. Realmente estaba enferma.

Karma se puso de pie al frente de su amado y lo abrazó de la manera más tierna y consoladora que podía. ¿Qué más podía hacer? El daño ya estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba superarlo y prestarle toda la ayuda posible.

—Debe ser duro tener una madre así...

Karma era consciente de que a veces era demasiado romántico o bromista, y eso que llevaban un día de pareja, pero era inevitable brindar apoyo. No importa lo que fuese, mientras evites ver triste a la persona que amas es suficiente para demostrar cuanto la aprecias. Ahora que podía tocarlo, besarlo y abrazarlo podía brindarle por completo su apoyo y amor sin recibir un cargo de conciencia por problemas como la amistad.

Nagisa correspondió al abrazo, se sintió apenado al comentarle a alguien acerca de ese engorroso pasado, pero era su novio de quien se trataba; la persona con la cual podía contar, y este no dejaba de recordarselo.

Asintió con la cabeza afirmando aquel hecho, no tenía lágrimas en los ojos las había gastado con los años, pero una mirada decaída y triste se reflejó en su rostro.

—Mi padre tuvo suficiente de todo eso, empezaba el divorcio en aquel momento que mi madre le propinó una cachetada. Aquel golpe significó la ruptura de nuestro mundo, de mi familia. Luego de ello, lo único que recuerdo es la espalda de mi padre cruzando la puerta y cerrándose tras de él.

Todas las cosas buenas que se le habían ocurrido respecto al padre de su novio, se desvanecieron por completo.

— _[¿Cómo pudo dejarlo con aquella mujer? Estúpido hombre]_ —los comentarios mentales de Akabane eran de pura negatividad. Era dejar a un pequeño niño el cual no se podía defender por si solo contra un demonio maligno.

—Pero, por más que él me haya dejado con ella... No puedo odiarlo—como si hubiesen leído sus maldiciones internas hacia el pariente Nagisa contestó la negatividad embozando una sonrisita sin ganas—sigue siendo mi padre y... ella sigue siendo mi madre. A pesar de las cosas que pasaron y siguieron...

La promesa es lo que seguía. Prefirieron continuar en aquella posición, era más fácil para él hablar y mejor para el pelirrojo escuchar.

—Todo el día me la había pasado llorando. La noche llegó y mi madre entró en mi habitación con una mirada inexpresiva, me tomó del brazo y me metió en el vehículo—Karma escuchaba con la curiosidad removiéndose en cada célula de su cuerpo—, por más que preguntara a donde íbamos ella me callaba o se mantenía con los ojos puestos en el camino. Luego de un rato ella se detuvo y me dijo que bajara, a lo cual obedecí—tragó saliva cansado de hablar todo el tiempo y preparándose para lo siguiente—. El cielo estaba despejado, repleto de estrellas y una bella luna en medio de ellas—aquellas palabras sonaron con una amarga alegría, el pelirrojo recordó la luna cuando estaba completa, se imaginó aquel paisaje tan encantador—. Tenía puesto un vestido azul con estampado de mariposas celestes, el cabello suelto y unas sandalias blancas, era época de verano, hacia calor pero aquella noche el viento refrescaba el ambiente. Me quedé contemplando la altura, en aquella edad, aterrado por el vértigo. El lugar a donde nos encontrábamos era un mirador en medio de las montañas—lanzó un suspiro—Ella me llamó, captando toda mi atención.

— _ **Nagisa ¿Tú me quieres?**_

 _ **El pequeño niño vio aquella mirada sombría, fue la primera vez que sentía miedo de su madre.**_

— _ **Claro mami, yo te quiero, te quiero mucho.**_

 _ **Sonreía de manera infantil, sus pequeños y finos labios embozaron la más tierna y linda sonrisa de un niño.**_

— _ **Estas mintiendo**_ _ **—Nagisa sintió como las palabras llegaban a lastimarle—**_ _ **Todos mienten y se van... ¡Se van y nunca regresan! ¡Te lastiman! ¡Te lastiman y se alejan de ti!**_

 _ **Las lágrimas surcaron de aquellos ojos negros. Su madre callo de rodillas al suelo, tomándose la cabeza con desesperación. Nagisa estaba preocupado, acudió hasta la mujer arrodillada y con suaves movimientos de sus pequeñas manos acaricio los cabellos azul marino.**_

— _ **Mami, no llores...**_

 _ **Consoló tratando de no desmoronarse así mismo, era difícil ver a tu madre de aquella forma. De repente fue tomado por los brazos con gran firmeza, el ojiceleste se alarmo ante aquella acción, pero su débil cuerpo no podía zafarse del agarre.**_

— _ **¡Promételo! ¡Hazme la promesa de que jamas te iras de mi lado!**_ _ **—**_ _ **gritó alterada**_ _ **—**_ _ **¡Prométeme que serás mía, me pertenecerás a mi y harás lo que te diga!**_ _ **—Se**_ _ **quebró, como una frágil rama de un árbol; frente a sus celestes ojos su madre se derrumbó**_ _ **—**_ _ **Prométeme que tu vida será mía...**_

 _ **El niño tragó saliva dudoso de aceptar o no ¿A qué se refería su madre con esas palabras? Era su madre ¡Ella tenia el derecho a todo! Ese era su pensamiento de cuando era un simple niño.**_

 _ **Embozó su más grande sonrisa y alegremente sello su contrato con el demonio.**_

— _ **¡Claro mami!**_ _ **—s**_ _ **us pequeños brazos cubrieron lo mas que pudieron a aquel cuerpo, era un monstruo disfrazado de su madre...**_ _ **—**_ _ **¡Te lo prometo!**_

—Tardé en darme cuenta cual era la realidad de sus palabras. Frente a mis ojos mi familia se desmoronaba sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo... Me sentí culpable—comentó apretando la camisa de Karma—. Culpable de haber nacido como un chico, cuando ellos querían una niña, todas las discusiones eran basadas en mí. Era mi culpa que ellos se separaran y las cosas terminaran con odio entre ellos

Akabane iba a replicarle que él era inocente, que no tenia que sentirse de ese modo, pero el ojiceleste soltó la presión de la camisa.

—Es por ello que hice la promesa. Para poder hacer feliz a mi madre, aunque me costara la mía. Le hice caso, le permití que escogiera por mi, me alejo de todos, me vistió de mujer incontables veces... Yo era simplemente una muñeca y ella la persona que jugaba a controlar mi vida como le plazca .Era lo justo por hacerla infeliz, era el precio que tenia que pagar.

—Nagisa...

—Fue por eso que no pude confesarme antes—decidió soltar toda la verdad contenida—sentía punzadas en mi pecho cada vez que te veía, cada vez que me hablabas y hacías cosas que me hacían sonrojar, las veces que salíamos y pasábamos tiempo juntos a solas o a grupo... Mi mente tenia claro la promesa, entendía que debía cumplirla pasara lo que pasara, pero mi corazón no lo aceptaba y decidió actuar por su cuenta, como castigo mi cabeza mando punzadas para hacer que captara la idea de que debía ser infeliz por la mujer que me dio la vida. Con el tiempo olvidé el amor que sentía por ti y lo reemplacé con un cariño de amigos. Oculté y descarté la posibilitad de amarte. Había empezado a acostumbrarme a sentir el dolor, pero luego te fuiste y las punzadas lo hicieron contigo, me sentía terriblemente aliviado—Karma sintió la humedad de las lagrimas en su pecho—Cuando volviste...—su voz ya no podía contener la compostura—sentí mi corazón latir otra vez aunque las punzadas volvían, pero eso era la forma de sentirme vivo nuevamente.

La brisa invernal se volvió mas fuerte, agitando estrepitosamente las ramas haciendo que algunas cayeran al suelo. Nagisa sacó su rostro y miró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas con una sonrisa de felicidad que descartaba cualquier tristeza.

—Pero ahora puedo decirlo en voz alta, Karma te amo, desde el momento que te vi te amé, te amo y te amaré a pesar de la promesa que hice en el pasado... Espero que no estés molesto por haber puesto primero esa promesa antes que nuestros sentimientos, pero te juro que no volverá a pasar. Para mi esa promesa ya no existe—la afirmación de aquellas palabras eran de verdad.

Nagisa ya no tenía correspondía a la promesa. Karma sintió el calor apoderarse de sus mejillas y un gran orgullo por su pareja, al instante acerco sus labios y beso a su valiente novio.

Con la pasión de tres años guardada, con todo el amor que sentía en su interior hizo lo que pudo para poder transmitir un " _Yo también te amo_ " en aquel beso. El viento revolvió sus cabellos y el invierno los envolvía en sus frías manos.

—Tus mejillas...—pronunció apenas terminó de separarse de los dulces labios de su novio.

—Es tu culpa por decir cosas tan... tan...—estaba un tanto avergonzado por sonrojarse que sus palabras no llegaban a ser precisas

—¿Estúpidas?—rió secándose las lágrimas, era la tercera vez en el día que lograba poner de ese modo al chico; uno nunca antes visto.

—Estúpidamente tiernas y adorables—terminó la oración, colocando una sonrisa—Te amo.

—Lo sé, me lo dijiste en ese beso...

Ambos rieron y el amor de los dos se podía volver tan cálido como el mismísimo sol. Akabane se sintió feliz de saber la verdad tras años de intriga y viendo que Nagisa era tan romántico y noble a sus sentimientos él no podía quedarse atrás, se sentía seguro de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

—Nagisa Shiota—llamó el de ojos dorados mientras lo tomaba de las manos y las entrelazaba entre sus dedos—espero no te moleste lo que diré ahora—agregó dándole una gran curiosidad a su novio sobre lo que iba a hacer—¿Me prometes que me darás amor solamente a mi? ¿Me prometes no serme infiel, amarme sobre todas las cosas y jamas dejarme?

—¿Es-Es-Es esto alguna clase de pro-proposición ma-matrimonial?—sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante tales pregunta de su novio, y no pudo evitar comparar los sucesos, hasta hace poco había visto una novela de estilo amoroso y a la protagonista se le declaraba matrimonio luego de un suceso de confesiones acerca de su vida.

Karma rió con ganas ante lo mencionado por su novio. No era mala idea, pero depositando un suave beso en la frente del contrario aclaro las cosas.

—Es una promesa—aclaró—en estos momentos no tengo los anillos de boda por lo tanto dejaremos el matrimonio para después—Nagisa se sintió avergonzado por confundir esta escena con algo más—¿Qué te parece hacer un contrato con este psicópata diablo que tanto te ama?

Nagisa parpadeó un momento para luego sonreír como un completo niño enamorado, un chico enamorado de otro, lo amaba tanto hasta el punto de dejar todo y lanzarse de un precipicio solo para llegar hasta él...

—Te lo prometo—y besó sus labios de manera suave y lenta—, pero tú también debes prometerme que solamente me amaras a mi, no me seras infiel, me amaras sobre todas las cosas y jamas, nunca jamas me dejaras solo.

—Te lo prometo—respondió devolviendole el tierno beso pero este fue más sensual y rápido—. Hice un contrato con un hermoso ángel con apariencia de serpiente—dijo divertido.

—¿Con apariencia de serpiente?—recalcó inflado las mejillas—¿A qué te refieres con-?

Lo calló con un beso, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos celestes de su amado.

—No creas que besándome te salvaras de darme la respuesta.

—Por lo menos lo intenté—sacó su lengua juguetón y empezó a correr.

—¡Karma dime a que te refieres con lo de serpiente!—exigió comenzando a perseguirlo.

—¡Nunca te lo diré!—gritó lanzando una bola de nieve, a lo cual él más bajo esquivo.

— _[No hace falta que le de palabras de animo. Nagisa es fuerte a su manera... Por eso lo amo tanto...]_

 **Continuara...** ❤u❤

* * *

Mis nekitos asesinos... *Inserte corazón* ¡Leer porque es importante!

¿Como están? Espero que coman sano, hagan ejercicio y vean mucho yaoi, que eso alarga la vida y la vuelve alegre (yo ya soy inmortal xD) Ok, con respecto al capitulo... La verdad es que me encantó (no se si sentirán lo mismo) pero me auto-regalaría un chocolate como premio... Pero soy pobre y no tengo dinero para chocolate (TuT) (?)

Como sea, desde un principio la idea de la promesa era una casi igual a la del manga (por eso les dije que no esperaran demasiado...) Se me hacia que tenia que haber algo que justificara el motivo del control de la madre loca de Nagi hacia él... Bueno espero que les haya agradado la idea :)

Bueno, eso es todo ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Falta mi tipico agradecimiento por sus comentarios y sus lecturas, me hace muy feliz leerlos c:

Saludos n.n


	12. Manos desnudas

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 11:**

* * *

 **POV AUTORA**

—¿Alguien sabe dónde se metieron Nagisa-kun y Karma?—preguntó Rio quien estaba en el salón aburrida por haber estado esperando un largo rato a que el resto de sus compañeros volviesen del juego, desgraciadamente no duro lo suficiente como para quedar en la batalla final.

—Se adentraron al bosque—informó Isogai abriendo la puerta del salón mientras se frotaba la frente. Detrás de él estaba Maehara quien reía por lo que su amigo le acababa de contar—¿Todos perdieron?—preguntó al ver como sus compañeros estaban sentados en sus asientos, algunos sobre sus bancos, perdiendo el tiempo y recuperando el aliento.

La nieve era cansadora si no estabas acostumbrado a correr y moverte sobre ella.

—Sip, solo quedan esos dos—afirmó Kayano—¿Quién ganará?—se preguntó en voz baja mientras balanceaba sus pies en el aire, no estaba alegre ni nada parecido— _[O mejor dicho... ¿Qué traman esos dos adentrándose en el bosque?]_

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Vaya Nagisa sí que eres temerario cuando te propones algo—bromeó el pelirrojo escondido detrás de un árbol

—No te imaginas lo temerario que soy—dijo riéndose.

Había pasado un rato desde la charla que tuvieron y ahora se encontraban continuando con el juego "Guerra de nieve". A Nagisa ya no el importaba el saber porque su novio lo había comparado con una serpiente y se enfocó en divertirse en aquel ambiente blanco, porque realmente quería disfrutar del tiempo con su novio.

Karma esperó unos momentos antes de efectuar su plan llamado "Corre y atrapa a Nagisa" cuando no escuchó ruido alguno asomó sus ojos dorados al borde del tronco para poder visualizar al enemigo.

— _[Al parecer se fue a otra parte]_ —se informó dando un paso para poder localizarlo— _[Lo acorralaré y le exigiré un beso como intercambio de su libertad, en otras palabras, el no recibir una fría y blanca bola de nieve en la ca-]_

—¡Te tengo!—escuchó la voz cruzar el aire para luego sentir peso extra sobre si mismo y su cuerpo contra el suelo de nieve—Caíste Karma.

Su novio se encontraba sentado a la altura de su cintura, sonreía triunfal y con la mano derecha cargada y armada con la munición. ¿Ese era el mismo Nagisa que se había resbalado en la nieva un par de horas atrás?

—Si no quieres que te mate con una fría y blanca bola de nieve debes darme un beso—esa podría haber sido la amenaza más tierna y dulce de todas.

—Jo~ Nagisa no me robes mis amenazas—comentó antes de tomarlo por el brazo y empujarlo hacia el helado suelo. Ahora Karma se encontraba arriba de él—Ahora... si no quieres una bola de nieve en ese bello rostro debes besarme.

—Es injusto yo te amenacé primero—se quejó inflando las mejillas.

Ambos coordinaron una risa para luego juntar sus labios en un beso que si no fuera por la campana del edificio que sonaba a lo lejos dando inicio a las clases aquella escena hubiese durado un poco más.

—Supongo que es empate—habló Shiota soltando la bola de nieve que había estado guardando para su novio.

—Creo que sí, es un empate.

Akabane lo ayudó a levantarse para luego alzar la mirada y preguntase de dónde diablos le cayó aquel ángel con apariencia de serpiente. Negó la loca y descabellada posibilidad de que su novio se haya trepado a el único árbol encima de él, que cabe mencionar media unos 10 metros de altura, y estaba cubierto por la nieve.

— _[Sería casi imposible trepar un árbol con toda la resbalosa nieve y más si Nagisa no está familiarizado en andar sobre ella... O quizás si lo esté]_ —miró a su novio y notó que a este le costaba mantenerse de pie— _[Definitivamente no lo está]_

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó al notar que lo miraban fijamente.

—Nada, solamente me preguntaba de donde apareciste.

—Hmmm... Es un secreto—sonrió con simpatía para tomarlo de la mano y dirigirse al edificio.

—¿Secreto? Bueno algún día me lo dirás—se limitó a responder restándole importancia al tema.

Mientras andaban de camino al salón en la mente del más bajo aún se ocultaban algunas preguntas, las cosas todavía no habían terminado. Había hablado de la promesa que tanto le fastidiaba era hora de las dudas que se habían formulado molestando su conciencia.

—Karma—llamó a su acompañante levantando la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos—de lo que quería hablarte no era solamente de la promesa.

—¿Hay más?—ladeó la cabeza, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza ante su pregunta—Tienes tiempo para decirlas, soy todo oídos.

Nagisa sonrió ante la disposición que su novio le ofrecía. Karma era el tipo de persona que lo comprendía por completo.

—Dudas—soltó.

—¿Qué clase de dudas?—bajó la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos.

—La idea de que dos chicos salgan... entiendo que para el amor no hay fronteras pero de todos modos me inquieta un poco. Quiero saber qué piensas al respecto ¿No te parece un poco extraño?

—Pero si pareces mujer, no le veo el problema—sonrió relajado mientras el ojiceleste le mandaba una mirada de molestia, claro que tenía razón en ese punto. Ante los ojos del resto Nagisa muy bien podía hacerse pasar por una chica—. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti—aclaró calmando las auras de enojo que brotaban de su pareja—Te amo siendo hombre o mujer, travestido o gay. Te amo sin importar tu género—Shiota sentía su corazón latiendo de felicidad ante las palabras dichas—¿Tú estás de acuerdo en amar a un chico como yo?—esa duda se le había cruzado por la mente a los días de darse cuenta de que realmente se había enamorado de un chico, ¿Nagisa se enamoraría de alguien como él?

—Sí, te amo siendo la persona que eres—aclaró sonriendo tímidamente—. Otra duda que tengo es lo de actuar como novios, bueno, no actuar. Somos novios—afirmó con eje de felicidad en la mirada—, pero quiero aclarar que esta es mi primera vez saliendo con alguien, no soy un experto en esto y no sé cómo debo ser frente de ti...

—También lo es para mí, solo tienes que ser tú y yo seré quien acostumbro ser. Eso es todo.

Escuchar eso lo calmó. No sería el único que aprendiera a salir en citas, a besar y expresar muestras de afecto. Le agradó saber que Karma era suyo sin antes haber pertenecido a alguien, por más de haberlo conocido en años pasados nunca está de más el preguntar.

—Supongo que para todo somos la primera vez del otro.

—Es bueno saber que nadie más tuvo el derecho de besarte y amarte _[Claro, olvidando por completo lo de Bitch-sensei]_ ¿Tienes otra duda?—preguntó ignorando sus pensamientos.

—Sí, es sobre la sociedad—Karma ladeó la cabeza sin comprender a fondo esas palabras—me refiero a la opinión de los demás con respecto a la relación de dos hombre...—antes de que Akabane pudiera contestar algo, Nagisa agregó—pero creo que ya no me importa que es lo que digan los demás—sonrió mirando el suelo—Te amo y tú me amas, con eso me basta.

—Me has quitada las palabras de la boca.

Algo que le encantaba a Nagisa era la coordinación que tenía uno con el otro.

—También... le dije a Isogai-kun sobre nuestro noviazgo.

—Creía que el que rompería una de las reglas primero sería yo—soltó embozando una sonrisa.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo... —Karma lo vio de reojo ante tal declaración—pero se lo ha tomado muy bien así que he pensado en decirle a los demás. En el tren tocamos este tema pero he cambiado de idea ¿Qué opinas?

—"Ya no me importa lo que digan los demás" Sabes que no me importa demasiado su opinión—sonrió despreocupado—¿Cuándo piensas decírselo al resto?

—Cuando lean el test...

—Je~ y yo que tenía curiosidad en ver a quien habías puesto.

—¡O-Obviamente a ti! Fuiste mi primer amor de la secundaria, sigues siéndolo—esas palabras las dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas—¿Y tú?—Nagisa creía saber la respuesta de antemano pero de todos modos quería escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amado.

—Obviamente puse a… ¡Juguito de Frutilla-kun!—bromeó sacando el jugo mencionado, que desde hacía rato tenia antojo de tomarlo y había sobrevivido a tanto movimiento dentro del cálido bolsillo del chico.

Nagisa palideció, aquel chiste no le pareció nada gracioso. Se agachó para recoger entre sus manos nieve que en menos de un segundo término en el rostro de Karma haciendo que a este se le cayera su amante de las manos.

—¡No hay empate!—declaró molesto continuando su camino hasta el edificio.

—¡Era una broma…! ¿Nagisa? ¡Espera Nagisa!—gritó para llamar su atención, recogió el envase agradeciendo de que no se derramara para comenzar a perseguir al chico.

—¡Vete con Juguito-kun!—Le respondió con celos siguiéndole la broma a su novio.

—Es Juguito de Frutilla-kun—corrigió y sus reflejos le advirtieron de la bola de nieve que se avecinaba nuevamente a su rostro—¡Entre él y yo no hay nada!

Shiota reía mientras se esmeraba por atinarle, este también se estaba divirtiendo. Antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado al edificio y Nagisa se había adelantado un poco mientras que Akabane se limpiaba la nieve de su ropa.

—Nagisa ¡Has tardado demasiado!—aquella voz era de Kayano quien había estado esperando en las escaleras de la entrada al edificio. Le reprochó tomándolo del brazo y apegándose más cerca de lo que es recomendado.

—Lo siento—se disculpó poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca—¿Ya están todos aquí?—preguntó iluso.

—Si—lo tomó de la mano conduciéndolo dentro del edificio—. Vamos te estábamos esperando...—escuchó una tos falsa a sus espaldas, se giró sonriéndole de manera forzosa—¡Ah! y tú también entra Karma.

El nombrado le dedicó una mirada asesina a la joven mientras esta lo ignoraba para dedicar su atención a Nagisa quien simplemente parpadeó confuso y sin darse cuenta del entorno a su alrededor.

Las cosas no iban a salir bien entre estos dos a partir de ahora.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV KARMA**

¿Qué le pasa a ese césped andante? ¿Quién se cree para acercarse a mi Nagisa de esa forma?

Cree que no me doy cuenta de sus sucias intenciones, pero yo no soy tan despistado como él... Kayano está actuando de manera más coqueta con Nagisa, cosa que no puedo permitir.

—¡Bien chicos tomen asiento!—anunció Koro-sensei.

Observé mi mesa vacía y solitaria sin la presencia de Nagisa, volteé a verlo solo para observar como hablaba animadamente con Kayano. Era injusto.

— _[Nuestros asientos están muy alejados]_

—Karma-kun ¿Te importaría sentarte?—retiré mis pensamientos para hacerle caso al pulpo.

—Nurufufufu—rió, estaba claro que él esperaba este momento con ansias—saben lo que tienen que entregar hoy ¿Verdad?—todo el salón mantuvo silencio—. Saquen sus hojas y colóquenlas sobre el escritorio—informó.

Al principio los alumnos dudaron en ponerse de pie, nadie quería ser el primero. Vi como las hebras negras tomaban altura y con la hoja en mano la depositaba donde era debido, Isogai fue el primero. Le siguió Maehara quien le sonrió al pelinegro y este le devolvió la mirada.

— _[Se ven muy idiotas sonriéndose de esa manera]_

Los demás avanzaron con el objetivo claro en sus mentes, rebusqué en mi bolso y saqué el condenado test de aquel pulpo, me levanté para depositarlo en la pila de hojas escritas. Nagisa había colocado su hoja antes que la mía, me miró y me sonrió tiernamente ¿Cómo no devolverle la sonrisa? Cuando me giré de camino a mi lugar unos ojos de color avellana me observaban de manera despectiva. Sonreí con superioridad y me dirigí a mi lugar.

—Saa~ ya que todos entregaron el test...—mantuvo el suspenso por un rato. Aquí es cuando todos tragaron saliva y alistaban las armas. Reinó el silencio y la intranquilidad en espera de la continuación de esa oración—me iré a dar un paseo por Hawaii y luego por Nueva York—su seriedad se desvaneció junto con la confianza del salón—. Nos vemos.

Y desapareció dejando que el viento fresco del invierno entrara por la ventana por la que acababa de escapar. Había abandonado el salón con los amores de todos los alumnos bajo sus tentáculos...

Gritos, promesas de asesinato, ganas de realmente asesinar al pulpo, enojo, odio, en fin un sin número de acciones más, fue lo que quedó en el salón.

— _[Según recuerdo esto era para aprender las expresiones faciales de las personas... ¿De qué nos serbia esto para el asesinato si tenemos un pulpo que cambia su cara de color dependiendo del estado de humor? Escusas. Eso es lo que es este test, ese pulpo quería chismeríos para su diversión y nos engañó con que esta era una oportunidad para poder asesinarlo]_

Suspiré con disgusto, por más que sus intenciones sean de diversión... Gracias a este test he podido confesarme ante Nagisa. Las cosas tardaron en calmarse y sin tutor para el resto de la hora, decidieron terminar con lo que empezaron.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el borde de la montaña. No puedo creer que esté por hacer esto.

—¡El equipo perdedor es el B, hora de pagar el castigo!—gritó con emoción la rubia.

En el momento que entramos Ritsu ya sabía que equipo había ganado, mi error fue bromear en el momento menos indicado. Pateé un poco de nieve y eché un vistazo a Nagisa quien me sonreía agitando la mano

—Buen viaje—gritó, mientras me repetía a mí mismo una y otra vez el mismo pensamiento.

— _[Nota mental; nunca pero nunca dejar que, ni siquiera tu novio, declare una guerra como tregua.]_

La primera en lanzarse fue Kurahashi quien lo hizo con la diversión plasmada en el rostro, seguida de Fuwa con Yada tomadas de la mano. Yoshida se arrojó de mala gana, Kataota advirtió que esto era peligroso pero de todos modos se lanzó para bajar sentada, Okajima se tropezó y de cabeza comenzó a rodar convirtiéndose en una bola gigante de nieve. Que idiota. Sugaya en un vano intento de ayudarlo terminó dentro de la bola, Maehara se fue junto con Okano pude ver los celos de Isogai a kilómetros. Chiba se tiró en silencio y Takebashi se acomodó los lentes antes de dejarse caer.

Lancé un suspiro, desde ahora en más odiaré la nieve con todo mi ser. Miré con el rabillo del ojo a Nagisa y pude ver como Kayano captaba su atención mientras de un segundo a otro tomo su mano. Quizás no me hubiese molestado tanto si no fuese porque él no llevaba los guantes puestos, no me percate en qué momento se los había quitado. No pude decir nada ya que mi cuerpo se balanceó hacia adelante empezando a rodar cuesta abajo.

La nieve ya no era lo único en mi lista de cosas que odiar.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV KARMA**

—¿Te sigue doliendo?—preguntó preocupado mientras sostenía la bolsa con nieve en mi cabeza.

—Un poco—le respondí sonriéndole para que se calmara.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—No fue tu culpa _[La única culpable es ese pasto andante]_ Estoy mejor así que no hace falta que te preocupes demasiado.

Luego de ver como la muy maldita se acercaba de más a mi Nagisa, y que ella se atreviera a hacer eso no pude concentrarme en calcular una buena bajada rodante y como si irónicamente del karma, devolviéndome lo mismo por aquel pensamiento ridículo que tuve de Okajima, se tratase caí de cabeza hacia la nieve comenzando a ser una gran bola de nieve, si no fuera por Nagisa que se lanzó a ayudarme seguramente en estos momentos seguiría rodando al igual que Okajima junto con Sugaya como combo.

—Pero si hubiese dejado las cosas en empate no te hubiese golpeado… No solo tú, Sugaya-kun y Okajima-kun también están sufriendo las consecuencias.

—Fue mi culpa por decir esa broma de Juguito de Frutilla-kun—respondí acariciando suavemente sus cabellos—y de las personas que aceptaron esta estúpida idea.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la supuesta enfermería que no era más que un salón sin usar con unas cuantas sillas y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Como solamente me dolía la cabeza y no había hielo Nagisa se encargó de poner nieve en una bolsa para bajar el chichón que seguramente se formaría.

¿Quién quiere ir a un hospital cuando tu novio hace de enfermero?

—De todos modos me siento culpable—murmuró enredando su mano desnuda con la mía.

Sentí su calor, sin importar la temperatura fresca del ambiente, él era un sol a comparación de mi fría piel. Su mano era pequeña a comparación de la mía pero a la vez tenía zonas más aspereza por tratar con las armas usuales para matar a Koro-sensei, más a comparación mía. No pude evitar recordar que Kayano sostuvo estas mismas manos hace tan solo unos momentos atrás.

—Podría sujetarte todo el tiempo, el resto de mi vida si fuese necesario.

Sonrió tímido y el color en sus mejillas se hizo presente. Mis dedos acariciaron su piel con más lentitud, tomé sus nudillos y los acerqué a mis labios para luego besar el dorso de su palma.

—Karma...—llamó con voz suave.

De pronto esto no era suficiente, necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, tenía que poder verlo más detenidamente, solo lo quería a él. Enredé mis dedos con los suyos para hacer que abandonase su asiento y poder atraerlo lo suficiente para poder susurrarle en el oído.

—Siéntate encima de mí—exigí con voz divertida.

—¿E-Eh?—sus orejas se enrojecieron. Una reacción que me esperaba y que me encantaba—p-pero tu dolor de cabeza...

Lo miré fijo a los ojos, supo lo que haría con él, aunque aun así no se negó permitiéndome poder besarlo con más facilidad. Ahogó todo argumento válido y dubitativo abrió sus piernas para poder sentarse a horcajadas encima de mí. Era más fácil poder besarle de esa manera. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura para a traerlo más.

—Karma—llamó haciendo que nuestros labios se separaban.

Ahora él era un poco más alto que yo, resultaba ser sumamente adictivo tenerlo encima de mí. Embocé una sonrisa mientras el explotaba de vergüenza por estar en esta posición, mantenía la miraba hacia abajo, claramente no quería cruzar sus ojos con los míos.

— _[Se ve tan lindo con esa mirada, me dan ganas de seguir besándolo y querer probar su piel me hace querer tenerlo en una cama... ¡FUERA PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS!]_ —negué con la cabeza para poder alejar esos pensamiento— _[Debo controlarme si no quiero una cachetada en mi rostro por pervertido... ]_

—¿Está todo bien?

—Todo es perfecto si estoy contigo—Nagisa ante estas palabras parpadeó un momento para luego dedicarme una adorable sonrisa.

Acercó su frente hasta posarla contra la mía, cerró los ojos y yo simplemente me permitía disfrutar de esta cercanía.

—Karma dices cosas muy lindas…

— _[Nagisa realmente no sabes cuánto te amo y me gusta estar a tú lado. Así que por esas razones debería de decir lo que tanto he querido decirte]_ Nee Nagisa…

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—¿Hum?—Kayano volvía del baño y había entrado al salón el cual estaba un poco vació, la mayoría había vuelto a casa. La chica vio a Nakamura quien al parecer estaba esperándola sentada sobre su banco balanceando los pies—Nakamura ¿Y Nagisa?—preguntó al no ver las cosas del chico en su lugar.

—Está en la enfermería con Karma ¿Por qué preguntas?

Interiormente la llama del odio y la envidia se prendió en el interior de la joven Kayano, apretó los puños detrás de su espalda.

—Por nada—se limitó a responder con una falsa sonrisa. Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la sala de enfermería dejando a la rubia con las palabras de invitarla a volver juntas en la boca.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAGISA**

Podía explotar de vergüenza en estos momentos. Mi mente no estaba preparaba para esta situación, apenas si se acostumbraba a besar a Karma, ahora estaba encima de sus piernas de una manera muy provocativa, además de que él dice cosas tan tiernas en momentos como estos…

—Nee Nagisa ¿Saldrías conmigo mañana?—preguntó bastante relajado, eso fue inesperado.

—¿Salir? Claro—asentí—¿A don-?

—Es una cita—aclaró sin dejarme terminar de preguntar.

Ahora caigo en cuenta del sentido en sus palabras. Todas las cosas que hagamos Karma y yo serán en pareja. Ya no es una salida de amigos o algo tan común como lo era antes, ahora tenían un nuevo sentido eran citas de novios.

No podía responder un simple si como respuesta. Mi primera cita ¿Cómo no ponerme nervioso? Al parecer esta situación le dio un poco de gracia ya que soltó varias carcajadas antes de rozar sus nudillos en mi mejilla.

—¿Aceptas salir conmigo?—preguntó con tranquilidad en la voz—todavía te debo tú regalo de cumpleaños.

Suspiré, pero no fue uno de cansancio o de angustia más bien fue un suspiro de amor. Amo a Karma y muy dentro de mi esperaba escuchar estas palabras.

—Sí—respondí con timidez—Quiero salir contigo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Entonces iremos al acuario, como la anterior vez no pudimos ir me he quedado con ganas de ver un tiburón—reí un poco ¿Le gustaban los tiburones? No sabía de ello—¿Esta bien el acuario?

—Sí, _[Aunque la idea de que quieras ver un tiburón me hace pensar que debería vigilar en que no hagas alguna travesura.]_

Dejé la idea inconclusa, Karma quería ir allí no podía negarme. Si lo pienso detalladamente, yo no podría haberlo invitado a salir con tanta tranquilidad en el rostro. Él y yo somos muy diferentes, pero supongo que aquí es cuando la regla de los opuestos se atraen es válida.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV KARMA**

Cita. Ansiaba poder invitarlo a una, durante tres años esperaba poder estar junto a él tal y como ahora nos encontrábamos. Claro que fue complicado decir aquello sin ponerme nervioso, además de…

Je~

Quizás sea mi imaginación pero acabo de sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de la puerta. Miré con disimulo, esquivando sutilmente la silueta de Nagisa, hacia aquel lugar y luego a la ventana, distinguí los cabellos verdes de cierta jovencita espiando. No podía evitar sonreír.

¡Y ante eso se me ha ocurrido una gran idea!

Tomé la barbilla de Nagisa para poder acercar mis labios a los suyos me miró en silencio por lo que continué acercando nuestros labios. No se opuso, es más, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Esto no podía ser más perfecto.

Abrí un poco mis ojos para contemplar a la chica.

— _[Esto te dejara las cosas claras]_

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Kayano llevó sus manos a tapar su boca para callar el grito que amenazaba con salir y revelar su posición. Oculta detrás del marco de la ventana sintió su corazón romperse.

Frente a sus ojos Karma y Nagisa se estaban besando. El pelirrojo que hasta unos segundos había estado cerrando los ojos los abrió levemente observando con diversión a la persona que espiaba. La joven retuvo las lágrimas, para en silencio, salir de aquel lugar.

—Karma Akabane las cosas no quedaran así.

Declaro la guerra al chico que en esos momentos disfrutaba de la victoria.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Al final Koro-sensei huyó con los test—comentó el de hebras celestes en voz alta, estaba desilusionado.

Al principio la idea de que lean esas hojas en voz alta le ponía los pelos de punta, no quería que lo hicieran, tenía pensado colocar cualquier cosa y luego fingir ponerse nervioso. Eso había cambiado ahora que él mismo aceptaba a la persona que amaba.

—Si—Karma caminaba a su lado con las manos detrás de la nuca. Estaban de camino a la estación ya que su profesor decidió irse de vacaciones en mitad de clases, y por lo visto, no volver. Luego del castigo al equipo perdedor todo el alumnado quedó de acuerdo en que cada uno se fuera a su correspondiente hogar.

—¿Mañanas se lo dirás a los demás?—Nagisa asintió con la cabeza, claro que ahora no sabía cómo decirlo ¿En qué momento sería apropiado para Shiota comentar sobre el tema?

—Ahora que lo pienso si no lo dices pronto no podre besarte en clases—se percató el más alto. Los ojos celestes lo miraron para luego darse cuenta de que si lo decía le daría la libertad a Karma para hacer lo que quisiera en clases sin tener objeciones de parte del más bajo.

—Lo estoy reconsiderando…—murmuró replanteándose la idea.

Akabane, sin previo aviso, lo tomó de la mano. Por alguna razón si él tomaba la iniciativa mantenía la calma pero eso cambiaba cuando los roles se invertían dando a Nagisa el protagonismo de ser quien tenga el valor de iniciar los contactos físicos.

Si eso pasaba se sonrojaba de sobremanera, cosa que no podía permitir.

— _[Maldición, ahora que lo noto él dijo que me veía tierno]_

Inevitablemente llevó la mano que le sobraba a estoparse contra su rostro en señal de vergüenza tardía. Nagisa simplemente mantuvo la compostura preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Nurufufufu veo que se ha formado un triángulo amoroso—susurró con gracia al ver las hojas del test sobre el piso, más bien sobre uno de los picos de la corona de la Estatua de la Libertad—No, esto involucra a cuatro personas—se corrigió—Kayano-san y Karma-kun se han enamorado de la misma personita... ¿Cómo terminaran las cosas?

 _ **Continuara~**_

* * *

¡Hola mis nekitos asesinos!

Adivinen quien sera el que se interpondrá en el romance de Nagi-chan y Karma... ¡Si! Juguito de frutilla-kun ¡El muy desgraciado! :'( okno xD

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! No saben lo feliz que me hicieron leerlos y que me digan que soy una buena escritora hace que las ganas de saltar de felicidad! No sé que mas decir a parte de estar agradecida por todo lo que hacen por mi, incluyendo el chocolate virtual que algunas personitas me dieron ❤

Saludos n.n

PD: Como siempre déjenme su opinión del cap y si merezco mas chocolate-virtual no duden en dármelo... :D


	13. Guerras: Primera Batalla

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 12: Guerras: Primeras batallas.**

* * *

 **POV AUTORA**

Karma se sentía inquieto. El simple hecho de leer ese mensaje en la mañana y descubrir el remitente hacia que su mente le dé vueltas al asunto, eso y la pregunta de dónde esa persona había conseguido su número…

Se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, esta vez esperando a Nagisa en la estación del centro ya que este había insistido en que no era necesario que el pelirrojo fuese a buscarlo hasta su vecindario. Entrecerró sus ojos sacando su celular para leer nuevamente el mensaje de texto que lo despertó evitando así que llegara tarde.

De: Número desconocido

Asunto: Empieza la Guerra

Mensaje: No te quedaras con Nagisa, él será mío. No juegues conmigo Karma, tú empezaste la guerra y prometo ganarla. Lo haré porque amo a Nagisa.

Era obvio de quien era aquel mensaje. La única persona quien ayer el chico había declarado la guerra mediante un beso, ahora tenía a su contrincante mandándole una oficialización del asunto.

Esta no iba a ser una contienda de la cual perder fuera una opción.

Para: Pasto-Andante

Asunto: No ganarás.

Mensaje: Je~ parece que las cosas entre Nagisa y yo no te han quedado claras del todo, pero descuida ten por seguro que no estoy jugando, si quieres apostar a que mi Nagisa te querrá, estás muy equivocada. No pienso entregártelo. Si guerra quieres, guerra habrá.

Enviar

Embozó una sonrisa de superioridad.

Aunque la idea de que Nagisa sea un "premio" no le dejaba un buen sabor en la boca no iba a renunciar, las guerras no terminaban hasta que había un perdedor y un ganador, y en este caso Karma tenía claro su rol de vencedor.

— _[¿Amor? Debes estar bromeando]_

Ella lo decía tan fácil que hasta le causaba risa.

Esto recién estaba iniciando y Karma tenía planeado no extenderla demasiado, no quería perder su tiempo en una guerra donde el ganador estaba claro.

Levantó la mirada del aparato y vio a su celeste novio que se acercaba hacia él con paso apresurado.

—Buenos días Nagisa—saludó colocando su celular en el bolsillo.

—Buenos días Karma—le sonrió deteniéndose en frente—. Hoy hace bastante frio—comentó juntando sus manos y friccionándolas una contra la otra. Karma notó que no traía sus típicos guantes—, espero que no el salón este un poco más cálido—sin una calefacción adecuada aquel anhelo era lejano.

Karma no dudó en hacerlo, dio dos pasos y besó los labios del contrario. Nagisa, desprevenido, tardó un momento en asimilar las cosas y sintió aquel beso diferente a los demás, no era el típico que empezó a recibir a la mañana. Este tenía una intensa pasión de por medio y una fuerte posesión sobre los finos labios contrarios. Aquel beso era nuevo. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse para luego dejarse llevar, hasta cierto punto.

Con la temperatura corporal subiéndole hasta sentir que aquel abrigo de lana era demasiado, Nagisa no pudo controlar la vergüenza que sentía, la gente no dejaba de echar miradas de reproche o de indignación, aunque una que otra era de ternura.

—¿Todavía tienes frio?—preguntó juguetón el más alto.

—¿Cómo podría tenerlo luego de ese beso?—sus mejillas, sus orejas e implementando su nariz se tiñeron de un adorable rojo.

— _[Demasiado inocente]_ —pensó Karma soltando risitas internas ante la reacción de su novio—Es extraño que hoy no traigas tus guantes—comentó mientras tomaba las cálidas manos del contrario que a pesar de no llevar el abrigo en sus manos su calidez no bajaba.

—Me olvidé de ellos—respondió sin poder dejar de sentir inquieto su cuerpo y con la mirada al suelo.

Karma también notó el cabello de Nagisa, las coletas estaban un poco desprolijas.

— _[Al parecer salió con prisa de su casa…]_ —Akabane era observador de por sí, pero en cuanto de Nagisa se tratase era aún más perspicaz— _[Ese peinado... Este año comenzó a peinarse de esta forma, cuando entré luego de la suspensión ya lo tenía puesto]_ Nagisa…—llamó atrayendo la mirada sonrojada del otro y gracias a ello se olvidó completamente de la pregunta que iba a hacerle—Eres tan lindo que quiero besarte una y otra vez.

—¡No digas esas cosas!—dijo mientras sus mejillas alcanzaban un nuevo nivel de sonrojo.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

El camino fue tedioso, aunque el entrenamiento de Karasuma siempre ayudaba bastante en momento como estos.

—¡Por fin!—exclamó Maehara tirándose de espaldas y siendo recibido por la fría nieve.

—Ora, ora Maehara levántate, te vas a resfriar—Isogai extendió su mano derecha para ayudar al contrario pero fue tomado por sorpresa al ser tironeado hacia abajo cayendo encima del otro—M-Maehara, estamos en la escuela _[No puedo creer lo irresponsable que es siendo él el que no quiere que los demás se enteren]_

—Solo un beso—pidió—¿Si?

Isogai suspiró para acercar sus labios al del contrario. Un suave rose de labios e Yuma se alejó.

—Nadie se iba a dar cuenta—le reprochó viendo como su novio se ponía de pie.

—Si no mal recuerdo, el que no quiere que nadie se entere de los nuestro eres tú—contestó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Sabes? Ya no somos los únicos enamorados, podríamos…

—No creo que sea el momento—respondió monótono.

—Pero…

—No quiero hablar del asunto.

Lanzó un bufido de decepción, desde principio de año que estaban saliendo ¿Qué había de malo en decírselo a los demás? era obvio que entre ambos había una confianza especial, miradas y sonrisas de enamorados, siempre andaban juntos, además, contando este veloz beso y las demás cosas que hacían a la noche eran demasiados sucesos para sospechar que entre ambos había algo más que una simple amistad.

Hiroto se adelantó entrando al edificio, Isogai iba a seguir sus pasos pero se giró al escuchar a la otra pareja del salón acerarse.

—Eso no importa—sus voces divertidas hicieron sentir una leve envidia a la persona que se encontraba parada en el lugar. Nagisa sacudió la nieve que se encontraba en su cabello pues una pequeña batalla de nieve se libró en el camino.

—Oh buen día Isogai-kun—saludó, el más bajo del par, animado con sus espaldas Karma se acercaba.

—Buenas Nagisa y Karma—correspondió restándole importancia a su envidia—¿Guerra de nieve?—preguntó sonriéndole a ambos.

Shiota asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo gané—agregó el pelirrojo.

—Es injusto—infló levemente las mejillas el más bajo.

—No es mi culpa que te refalaras en el hielo…—comentó riendo—Fue muy gracioso.

—No te rías—desvió la mirada—todavía me duele la muñeca—agregó.

Akabane tomó la mano herida y con rapidez besó con delicadeza la zona afectada, provocando un acogedor cosquilleo en el cuerpo del contrario.

—Con esto sanará—sonrió, Isogai dio media vuelta para dirigirse al salón.

— _[Demasiado amor para mis ojos]_ —entró al edificio, limpió sus zapatos de la nieve y se percató de que Kayano estaba muy atenta viendo hacia la puerta, con una mirada ¿Triste?—Buenos días Kayano—saludó sin recibir una respuesta. Dio unos pasos hasta quedar en frente de ella tapándole la visión. Está se sorprendió—¿Sucede algo?

—No-No ¡No es nada!—se apresuró a decir mientras se adentraba a los pasillos. El chico rascó su cabeza confundido, miró hacia el piso y observó un papel rosado destruido en varios pedazos.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV KARMA**

Entramos al salón, esperaba el acecho de cierta chica que intentaba conquistar a mi Nagisa. La vi sentada muy concentrada escribiendo vaya a saber qué. Sonreí a mi novio antes de dirigirme a mi lugar.

Miraba sin preocuparme si el resto se daría cuenta o no de la fija observación que tenía en aquel entorno. Ella saludó animada a mi Nagisa mientras comenzaban a charlar de cosas que desde esta distancia era difícil escuchar. Un viento llamado Koro-sensei hizo su aparición, vestía su típica ropa de profesor y su estúpida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—Buenos días chi- ¡¿Por qué la violencia desde tan temprano?!—gritó con indignación, un cuchillo fue lanzado en contra del amarillo, dirigí la mirada hacia cierto cabello bicolor.

—¡Cállate!—exclamó molesto Terasaka—¡Devuélvenos nuestros test!

Dicho esto, todo el salón se paró en contra del pulpo.

—¡Koro-sensei juega con nuestros sentimientos!—acotó Hinano.

—¡Yo jamás haría tal cosa!—se excusó Koro-sensei evitando las balas.

Será mejor que termine con esto ahora, después de todo Nagisa me ayudará.

—¡Koro-sensei, lea los test!—grité atrayendo las miradas de todos—es lo justo ¿No cree? Después de todo esto era para aprender sobre cómo distinguir miradas, cosa que hasta ahora no hemos aprendido _[Esta es una buena oportunidad, no tengo tiempo para una guerra sin sentido]_

El pulpo me miró fijo, mis intenciones estaban claras. Después de todos él leyó los test y debería estar al tanto de lo que sucedía aunque él no sabía lo que pasará luego de que lo haga.

—Nurufufufu Karma-kun parece que estas ansioso por que lo lea.

—Solo estoy haciendo cumplir lo prometido _[Nagisa esperaba que Koro-sensei leyera los test para decirles a todos de lo nuestro… Con esto Kayano ya no tendrá oportunidad]_

Utilizando su Mach 20 desapareció en un segundo y apareció al siguiente con las hojas entre los tentáculos.

—Karma-kun deberías ser más comprensivo, en el amor y la guerra no siempre hace falta dañar al enemigo—argumentó antes de traer un misil, al parecer el mismo que uso para "pulirme".

Pasó demasiado rápido como para que todos reaccionemos para siquiera detenerlo; el maldito pulpo acercó las hojas hacia el motor donde el olor a humo emanó en el segundo que el papel prendió fuego quedando solo cenizas.

Mi oportunidad se quemaba ante mis ojos.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

La primera hora terminó y en aquellos minutos de descanso Karma fue citado en la sala de profesores. De mala gana el pelirrojo fue, dejando a Nagisa hablando con Kayano, sin poder evitarlo.

—Karma-kun cierra la puerta—avisó Koro-sensei, el nombrado lo hizo—, siéntate—señaló la silla en frente de él, pero este se quedó de pie—¿Quieres galletas?

—¿Qué quieres Koro-sensei?—preguntó sin paciencia—necesito volver al salón.

—Seré directo contigo—un silencio los envolvió. El profesor clavó sus ojos en los de su estudiante—¿Tú y Nagisa-kun están saliendo?—preguntó con seriedad. Como el adulto maduro que era.

Karma rodó los ojos.

—Sí.

El pulpo comenzó a gritar como toda una colegiala al enterarse de que su banda favorita tocaría en la ciudad, con el cuerpo rosado y dando saltitos se acercó a Karma y lo acosó con preguntas.

—¡¿Cómo se declararon?! ¡¿Cuándo fue?! ¡¿Ya tuvieron su cita?! ¡¿Se besaron?!

— _[¡Que fastidio!]_ ¡Tú ya lo sabias!—respiró hondo y sonrió con ironía—sabias que yo gustaba de él y te percataste de sus sentimientos antes de que él mismo lo hiciera, además—colocó sus manos en los bolsillos—sabes gracias a tu test que Kayano se enamoró de Nagisa.

Anotó todas las cosas dichas por el pelirrojo en su libreta. Lo cerró al ver la mirada de disgusto que recibía.

—Claro que lo sabía—se puso de su habitual color amarillo—es por eso que quiero hablar contigo—el profesor se puso de pie solo para poder decir las cosas de manera más simple— Karma-kun, quiero hablar sobre este conflicto amoroso que los involucra.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTOR**

—Nagisa… Na-gi-sa… ¡Nagisa!—gritó al ver que el chico estaba mirando hacia la puerta sin prestarle atención.

—Lo siento—se disculpó viéndola fijamente—¿Qué decías?—sonrió amistoso.

La chica resopló, no con aires de cansancio, más bien de melancolía.

—Nagisa estaba hablando acerca de los test…

—Es un poco extraño que Koro-sensei los quemara—analizó— _[Quería ver que escribió Karma]_

—Bueno, ese test ya no importa, mejor cambiemos de tema—dijo restándole importancia. Por más que intentara preguntarle indirectamente no se enteraría de lo que su amigo había puesto—¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos?—preguntó animada.

—Lo siento, quedé en almorzar con Karma—contempló la mirada de tristeza de la chica y reconsideró la propuesta que le hacía, se sentiría terrible si su rechazo a almorzar juntos la lastimaba—pero creo que no hay problema si almorzamos los tres.

—¡Será mejor! _[Con tal de molestar a ese diablo no me importa]_ —pensó devolviéndole la sonrisa, contemplándolo mejor notó que una de las coletas de Shiota estaba desarmándose—Nagisa tu peinado está mal—dijo poniéndose de pie y desatando el cabello celeste dejándolo suelto, al chico no le importó aquello y dejó que la joven continuara—. Tienes que ajustarlo así—explicó sonriente mientras arreglaba los mechones.

Aquel contacto del suave cabello celeste tocando sus dedos hizo latir con rapidez su corazón. Se sonrojó levemente y con cuidado armó las coletas. Quería que aquel momento durará para siempre.

—Listo…—dijo sacando de su bolso un pequeño espejo—Mira.

—Oh quedo mejor—embozó una simpática sonrisa—, gracias Kayano-san.

Esa sonrisa le partía el corazón, sabía que esa expresión nunca seria mandada con aires de amor. Ellos solo tenían una amistad, nada más. Por más que supiera eso… No podía dejar de amar a aquel chico. Solo Kayano Kaede se había enamorado a primera vista del él.

—¿Kayano-san?—llamó Nagisa un poco preocupado—¿Estas bien?

Sin darse cuenta ella estaba llorando. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla hasta caer y dispersarse contra el suelo.

—¡L-Lo siento!—se apresuró a disculparse y algunas de las chicas se acercaron a ellos—solo recordé algo… ¡Enseguida vuelvo!—gritó mientras salía disparada hacia el baño.

Cruzó el marco de la puerta sin darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo había presenciado aquello, su expresión era de disgusto. Mientras cierto profesor amarillo observaba la salida de la chica y anotaba en su libro lo sucedido, en su cabeza proclamaba al ganador de la primera batalla.

— _[Has ganada la primera batalla Karma-kun. Nurufufufu ¿Quién será el siguiente ganador?]_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

¡Hola mis nekitos asesinos!

*Le tiran cuchillos, tomates, yaoi con censura e imágenes del manga donde Nagisa le da un beso a Kayano* O-Ok... si quieren mátenme por tardar tanto en actualizar x.x

Agradezco sus comentarios con mucho amor.

Espero me disculpen y traten de no matarme por la demora de los capítulos…

Saludos n.n

PD: Por cierto, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta que entre Isogai y Maehara hay "algo de amorchs" eue.


	14. Guerras: Segunda Batalla

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 13: Guerras: Segunda batalla**

* * *

 **POV AUTORA**

—Nagisa vamos a comer—llamó el pelirrojo—, estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, ella no va a salir—trató de persuadirlo para que de una vez por todas lograran irse de la puerta del baño de chicas.

—Solo quiero saber si Kayano-san está bien—explicó mientras tocaba la puerta por séptima vez.

La mayoría de las chicas estaban metidas en aquel lugar, incluida Bitch-sensei quien solamente quedó atrapada allí ya que había estado antes de que la chica de coletas verdes apareciera con los ojos llorosos. Solamente dos de las alumnas presentes en el lugar sabían con claridad el motivo de las lágrimas. Mientras los muchachos estaban en el salón almorzando preocupados por su compañera, sin entender del todo lo que pasaba.

Karasuma se hallaba con los chicos y Koro-sensei estaba en un rincón deprimido, pues su plan de vestirse de mujer e infiltrarse en el baño había terminado con un buen reproche femenino y cuchillos volando por todos lados.

Nagisa estaba a punto de darse por vencido pero la puerta se abrió apenas y unos cabellos rubios salieron de ella.

—¿Qué quieren?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo quería saber cómo se encontraba Kayano-san—contestó balanceando levemente su cabeza para intentar, en vano, lograr ver algo. Karma, por otro lado, se mantenía expectante a un costado sin decir ni una palabra.

—Ella por el momento no quiere hablar con ustedes.

—Entiendo…—llevó una de sus manos a rascar su nuca—Puedes decirle que, si aún lo desea, puede almorzar con nosotros—Nakamura lo miró y luego posó la vista en su acompañante, resopló para luego dar un gesto de asentimiento.

Definitivamente Shiota no se enteraba de nada.

—Claro, yo le digo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando solos a los chicos.

—¿La invitaste a comer con nosotros?—preguntó recién enterándose de aquella propuesta. Disimuló su molestia y, con la comida previamente en su mano, comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde ellos dos pasarían el rato.

—Si—sinceró el otro sin detectar celo alguno—ella preguntó si podía comer conmigo y yo le dije que había quedado contigo primero.

No podía molestarse demasiado con su Nagisa, después de todo no es que haya querido reemplazarlo, solo era amable. Además, el más bajo no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la chica.

Shiota no se percató de que Kayano gustaba de él.

—Eres muy amable Nagisa.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—¡Wow! ¡Eso se ve delicioso Karma!—alabó maravillado al ver la comida que aun humeaba en aquel pequeño contenedor.

Estaban uno al lado del otro sentados en aquella escalera trasera que solo era utilizada para ir al campo para entrenar, no les preocupaba la estrecha cercanía, hacia frio afuera por lo que estar juntos lo hacía más acogedor. Esta era la primera vez que almorzaban a solas en un lugar tan privado, muy bien podía convertirse ese lugar solo para ellos.

—No es la gran cosa—por lo menos para él no lo era, estaba acostumbrado a cocinar para sí mismo. Vio el pequeño brillo en los ojos celestes—¿Quieres probar?—preguntó agarrando con los palillos un pulpo de salchicha que tenía un esparrago atravesado en el pecho.

El contrario no supo que decir, sonrió un poco apenado mientras rascaba su mejilla costumbre que estaba tomando últimamente cuando se sentía nervioso o precoupado.

—Cierto—¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese detalle?, dejó nuevamente el pulpito en su lugar—eres vegetariano.

—Si—contestó el ojiceleste sacando su almuerzo basado en una ensalada de huevo, lechuga y tomate. Hecho una mirada minuciosa a la comida del contrario. Debía sacarse esa duda—Karma ¿De casualidad esos espárragos son cuchillos anti-sensei?

—¡Acertaste!—canturreó—No soportaría comer mis pulpos así sin más. Cuando los terminé de cocinar me recordaron a Koro-sensei e inevitablemente agarré lo primero que encontré para asesinarlos.

—¿Unos espárragos?

—Es una buena forma de comer saldable—ambos rieron ante tal confesión de comida.

Akabane si bien no cambiaba su expresión alegre estaba un poco serio en su interior, sus pensamientos trataban de organizarse y planeaba minuciosamente que es lo que haría con Kayano, lo que Koro-sensei le había dicho le afectó de cierto modo.

— _[No puede haberse rendido tan fácilmente, el hecho de que llore en frente de Nagisa y haga que él se preocupe por ella es una prueba de ello]_ —pensó mientras daba un mordisco a su alimento— _[Apostaría a que esas lágrimas son falsas… Todo esto es pura actuación]_

Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Nagisa comiendo feliz mientras degustaba sus alimentos, es allí cuando lo recordó.

Recordó la pregunta que lo venía intrigando desde ayer y que podía quitársela en estos momentos.

—Nagisa-kun ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? El nombrado terminó de tragar su almuerzo para depositarlo a un costado.

—¿Qué es?

—En primero de secundaria—levantó su dedo índice—tenías el cabello suelto ¿Verdad?—el contrario asintió—y en segundo—alzó un segundo dedo—recuerdo que solamente lo tenías recogido en una sola coleta ¿Cierto?—nuevamente asintió—ahora…—hizo una pausa para tocar los cabellos celestes, este se sobresaltó al contacto, pero no se alejó— _[No reaccionó de esa manera con Kayano_ _]_ tienes dos lindas coletas ¿Es algún fetiche tuyo cambiar cada año de peinado?

Aquella pregunta terminó en una sonrisa. Ahora que Nagisa recordaba Karma no sabía quién le había dado aquel peinado.

—Estas coletas las hizo Kayano-san el primer día que nos conocimos, ella ató mi cabello de esta manera. Es por eso que se parece tanto al de ella.

Le invadieron los celos. Celos de que Kayano tocara el cabello de Nagisa más de una vez, de que le diera un peinado, algo, que su novio aprecia y valora hasta el día de hoy. Quería desatar esas coletas y ver el cabello Nagisa suelto nuevamente, porque así es como lo había conocido y se había enamorado.

—Veo que te han agradado demasiado—dijo posando su segunda mano justo en las gomillas que sostenían el peinado. Tocó con cuidado de que el contrario no se diera cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

—No tenía muchas opciones—contestó con tranquilidad—sabes que mi madre no deja que corte mi cabello—los dedos de Nagisa se posaron con suavidad sobre una de las manos de Karma. Este detuvo lo que iba a hacer—. En segundo año me di cuenta que quería parecer un chico y recogí un poco mi cabello para poder cumplir ese objetivo, aunque a mi madre le molestara que hiciera eso—rió con nerviosismo—Este año… cuando tú estabas en la suspensión, yo…—desvió sus ojos levemente.

Hizo una pausa que duro más de lo esperado ¿Era algo importante? ¿Él que Karma no estuviera ese periodo fue difícil para él?

—Kayano-san fue muy amable al darme este peinado—finalizó.

Akabane pensó, uniendo lo dicho por Koro-sensei acerca del test de la joven y confirmado lo que Nagisa le dijo hace un momento llegó a una decisión que no le agradaba para nada; había aceptado la derrota de esta batalla. Kayano logró ayudar a Nagisa en los momentos que él no estuvo, se ganó su amistad en ese tiempo y esas coletas que sobresalían de la cabeza celeste eran la prueba vigente de aquel hecho.

Retiró sus manos y envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo de Shiota quien no entendía muy bien la situación, últimamente se sentía perdido acerca de las cosas que pasaban en la mente de su novio.

—¿Karma?—llamó y este permaneció así un momento. Nagisa no se opusó y luego de un rato Akabane deshizo el abrazo a lo cual el más bajo aprovechó para hablar—¿Por qué el abrazo tan de repente?

—Hazme recordar que mañana traiga un almuerzo vegetariano. Quiero que pruebes mi comida y digas que te encanta.

Esas palabras confundieron más de lo que estaba al pobre quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza feliz de que mañana podría probar la comida de su novio. La charla avanzó entre risas y conversaciones de temas triviales tocando una vez lo de la confesión al salón sobre su romance, de repente Karma mencionó un detalle importante de la cita que tendrían en la tarde.

—A las seis está bien ¿Verdad?—preguntó echándose en el hombro de Nagisa, quien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no sonrojarse.

—Sí, está bien a esa hora.

—¿Crees que estamos yendo muy rápido?—eso fue aún más inesperado que la conversación de hace un momento.

—¿Rápido? Creo que vamos bien. Quiero decir… no sé muy bien que es lo que hacen las parejas todos los días y por ello no sé muy bien que hacer… Y… Y… ¡Deja de reírte!—reclamó.

—Lo único que hacen las parejas es amarse Nagisa—contestó levantando su cabeza y, nuevamente, besó los labios del contario de la misma forma que en la mañana. La campana que poseía aquel edificio sonó interrumpiendo aquel acto de amor. Karma se puso de pie dejando a un sonrojado Nagisa sin saber que hacer—. Yo creo que vamos muy lento—sinceró cruzando el marco de la puerta para adentrarse al pasillo.

— _[¿Le-Lento? ¡Karma dar besos y tomarse de las manos es demasiado para mí!]_

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV NAKAMURA**

—Te dije que venir aquí no sería bueno—susurré en voz baja—, estas escenas no te hacen ningún bien, Kayano.

Ella observaba sin despegar la mirada de la pareja que había estado riendo, conversando y dándose besos. Me di cuenta de por más que hablara ella me ignorada. Di media vuelta para volver al salón.

—Si tu idea era engañar a Nagisa con un acto de lágrimas falsas para que te diera atención, déjame decirte que no funcionó—¿Soné molesta?—ya deja de buscar amor donde no hay para ti—concluí sin medir mis palabras. Al no escuchar ningún sonido de ella me giré para verla, ah quizás si me he pasado.

—¿Crees que fueron falsas?—preguntó girándose hacia mí. Esa mirada de tristeza no parecía ser una actuación. No esperó una contestación de mi parte, simplemente se fue en silencio.

— _[No fue mi intención decir eso… ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!]_

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV KARMA**

Kayano ganó esta vez.

Por más que intentara desatar el cabello de Nagisa no pude hacerlo. Esas simples coletas son importantes para ambos. Esa es la forma que él tiene para sentirse a gusto con su lindo cabello.

— _[¡Maldito Koro-sensei!]_ —me molesté— _[Si no me hubiera dicho lo que pasto-andante colocó en su test yo…]_

¿Qué habría hecho? Detuve mi andar solo para replantearme esa pregunta. Negué con la cabeza y sentí los pasos de Nagisa acercarse a mí.

—Caminas muy rápido Karma.

Nuevamente fijé mi mirada en aquellas coletas que le daban un aspecto más masculino, faltaba hacer una última pregunta.

— _[Ya lo sé, sé la respuesta acabo de deducirla hace unos minutos, pero aun así…]_ ¿Consideras a Kayano-chan una amiga? _[Tengo la necesidad de comprobarlo de sus propios labios]_

Él alzó una ceja, era obvio que no entendería el motivo de esta repentina pregunta.

—¿Kayano-san?—su expresión confirmó todo—Claro, ella es mi amiga—sus labios estaban concretamente curvados en una sonrisa.

Gesto que devolví. Porque esa era la única respuesta que podía darle.

— _[Quizás la hubiese derrotado sin preocupaciones]_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

¡OhaKonOya mis nekitos asesinos!

Puntos a destacar del capítulo: Hay un leve shippeo de NakamuraxKayano ¿Existe? Si, en mi cabeza sip xD. Entendieron porque Karma perdió la segunda batalla ¿Verdad? Espero haya quedado clarito.

Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs. Saben que siempre me muero de felicidad si les gustan mis capítulos. Espero mi chocolate-virtual con ansias eue

Saludos n.n


	15. Guerras: Tercera Batalla, parte 1

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 14: Guerras: Tercera batalla** **【P** **arte 1** **】**

* * *

 **POV AUTORA**

—No me digas que iras…—la voz de Nakamura sonaba entre molesta y preocupada en el teléfono—¡Kayano!—llamó con indignación, lo que su amiga le estaba contando no era bueno.

—Ya estoy en camino, lo siento pero ya tomé la decisión de declarar lo que siento—respondió con determinación.

Ya no importaba lo que sus ojos habían presenciado en aquellas dos ocasiones donde su amor platónico Nagisa Shiota, tenía una relación amorosa con su amigo, Karma Akabane. Se sentía con el corazón tan roto y destruido que no pudo contener la compostura de sí misma dando paso a un nuevo sentimiento entre esa grieta de su corazón.

Quería desahogar esa pena y tristeza interna que le molestaba y para ello pensó en una mejor forma de calmarse a sí misma… Confesarle sus sentimientos a Nagisa mientras ambos chicos estaban en su cita, antes de que _definitivamente_ el tiempo le juegue en contra.

Nakamura no dudó en llamarla apenas leyó ese mensaje de su amiga. Aquel mensaje con las simples palabras de que iría al acuario le bastaron para hacer algo al respecto. No podía dejar que las cosas tomaran un camino difícil para todos, sabia que si su amiga se presentaba a decir tales cosas Karma haría algo para detenerla y este no se contendría a dejar mal parada a la chica. Quizás Nagisa y Kayano no vuelvan a hablarse nunca más y eso desbastaría a la peliverde, aunque no quería creer la idea de que Nagisa reaccionara de esa forma ni creer la posibilidad de que este corresponda a los sentimientos de la chica. Sea cual sea el resultado de esa confesión Nakamura no quería ser la que ande juntando trozos de corazón roto y menos los de ella misma.

—¿No eras tú la que me decía que debía confesarme?—argumentó.

Rio apretó con furia sus puños.

—Si…—lo había hecho, lo dijo antes del test de Koro-sensei y antes de darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, la había apoyado como una buena amiga—¡Pero aun así-!

—¡No me importa!—gritó atrayendo la atención de las personas en la calle quienes no se preocupaban en mirar con disimulo a la chica que gritaba por el celular—Lo odio… ¡Realmente odio a Karma por haberme robado a la persona que más amo!

Esa oración fue lo suficientemente devastadora como para dañar el corazón de la rubia, más de lo que ya se encontraba, quien solamente mordió su labio inferior en un intento de auto controlarse. No lanzaría lágrima alguna ni indicios de llanto, pues esa no era la Nakamura que todos conocían. Cerró sus ojos para pensar las palabras claves, aquel odio hacia el ojidorado era demasiado fuerte como para ser calmado con simples palabras.

—¿Y por eso iras a destruir su cita con Nagisa? ¿Por qué lo odias? ¡Esta situación es importante para ambos! Si la arruinas no será solamente para lidiar tu odio con Karma, harás que Nagisa se moleste contigo—esperó con firmeza a que sus palabras sean escuchadas.

El silencio en la línea daba a entender la tensa situación de ambas chicas.

—Lo siento.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Kayano quien no dejó a Rio protestar al respecto. El molesto tono de la llamada terminada hizo que la de ojos azulados apretara con furia su teléfono, por más que marcara el número de su amiga repetidas veces todas terminaban de la misma manera.

—Solo queda una cosa por hacer…

Suspiró con cansancio antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir de su casa con paso apresurado y con destino al acuario.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

— _[¡L-Legare tarde!]_

Por las calles de la ciudad de Kunugigaoka se encontraban cierto joven corriendo, a una velocidad que le permitió andar sin caídas sobre la nieve, con el cabello húmedo moviéndose con libertad sobre su espalda y hombros.

— _[¡No creí que tardaría tanto en elegir un atuendo!]_

 **Hace unas horas atrás:**

 **POV NAGISA**

— _[Primera cita, primera cita, primera cita, primera cita]_

—Nagisa...

— _[¿Que ropa me pondré? ¿Cuánto dinero debo llevar? ¿Iremos de la mano? ¿Qué me regalará? ¿Karma se meterá al estanque de tiburones?]_

—¡Nagisa!—gritó mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos—Estas más distraído de lo normal—comentó sentándose en la silla que estaba en frente de mí. Desde hace un rato había terminado de lavar los platos—. No has tocado tu comida.

—Lo siento—respondí dedicándome a comer el brócoli que yacía en el plato. Fue cuando degustaba el alimento que me percate de algo sumamente importante. Mi madre— _[Ahora que recuerdo, no le he dicho que saldría hoy... ¿Debo darle el pequeño detalle de que es una salida de novios, una cita? Sería bueno ir desde ahora dándole pequeñas pistas de que estoy saliendo con alguien...]_ Madre—la miré fijo a los ojos, era buen momento ya que no había señal de una mirada sombría en ella—tengo algo importante que decirte.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó despreocupada, últimamente ha estado muy tranquila y no ha sido tan quisquillosa, no como lo era antes.

—Yo...—me detuve en media oración— _[Espera, si le digo que iré a una "salida" con Karma y no me deja ir... ¡Faltaré a mi primera cita! Además de eso lo dejare plantado y ya lo he hecho una vez, en el mismo_ _lugar...]_ —rebusqué en mi mente una respuesta rápida. No podía ni quería renunciar a esta salida tan importante para ambos—¿Puedo ir a casa de Isogai-kun? _[¡Perdona por meterte en esto!]_

—¿Para qué?—se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a indagar más.

—Un trabajo para la escuela—¡Piensa rápido!—es un trabajo de investigación que hay que hacer sobre... La emm... ¡L-La vida de los tiburones!—me reproche lo estúpido que eso sonaba.

—¿La vida de los tiburones?—levantó una ceja sin creérselo mucho.

—Sí, vale el 50 % de la calificación final de Biología—si le decía a mi madre que tiene una nota importante, es más fácil que acepte.

Tardó unos minutos en los cuales no podía evitar sentirme inquieto, estaba planificando un plan B o argumentos válidos para una discusión pero todo eso se esfumó al verla respirar con cansancio y como su cuerpo se ponía en pie.

—Está bien, pero procura no volver tarde—finalizó dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Sentí la felicidad recorrerme el cuerpo. Había logrado que mi madre me permitiera salir con Karma, aunque ella no estuviese consiente de ese detalle.

—¡Sí! no hay proble-

—Pero—esa palabra hizo que mi victoria comenzara a desvanecerse—debes traerme el informe antes de entregárselo al profesor y quiero saber cuánto te has sacado en ese trabajo. Así me aseguraré de que hayas hecho tus deberes.

—C-Claro... _[Siento que he perdido esta batalla]_

La hora del almuerzo había pasado y me dedique a terminar la tarea de Koro-sensei, la real, además de empezar a garabatear palabras sin sentido acerca del informe falso de los tiburones.

—Qué se supone que coloque sobre estos animales... Asumo que tendré que prestar atención en el acuario—comenté mientras me paraba del escritorio y tomaba el celular entre mis dedos, eran las cuatro en punto y la hora de la cita era a las seis—. Debería de ir viendo que ropa me pondré

Llevé mis manos a abrir las puertas del ropero y empezar a sacar prendas para juzgar cual sería la ideal para una primera cita en pleno inicio del invierno.

—Muy veraniego—espeté—demasiado colorido…—dije haciendo lo mismo que con la anterior—Muy corto, muy largo, muy abrigado. Excesivamente femenino ¿Cómo es que llego eso ahí?—me auto pregunté viendo el vestido que desconocía su aparición mágica en mi placar—Muy sencillo, me lo puse ayer… no, no, no, no y no.

Nada. Absolutamente nada de lo que encontraba era lo suficientemente agradable para una salida tan especial como esta.

—No sé qué ponerme—resople dándome por vencido.

Me encontraba sobre el piso cubierto de ropa que se encargaba de darle un nuevo toque de desorden a mi habitación. En esos minutos estire mi mano hacia el techo tratando de que la luz no me encandilase demasiado.

—Esta cita, es la primera que tendré en mi vida—cerré mis ojos viendo que mi mano no servía para evitar la luz del lugar—además de hacerlo con la persona que más amo en este mundo—sonreí recordando su rostro con más detalle; esos cabellos rojos y la sonrisa tan característica en él, su voz altanera que cambiaba hasta llegar a ser dulce—¡Debe ser perfecta!—sentencié decidido a atesorar este recuerdo. Un gran bostezo se escapó de mis labios—pero ¿Cómo hace uno para tener esa cita perfecta? ¿Cómo debo compórtame ante la persona que tanto amo? Quizás no haya una respuesta certera, a lo mejor solamente deba disfrutar el momento—al ser la primera vez no podía evitar tener dudas al cómo comportarme—. Aunque quiero recordar este día como el único recuerdo importante que acapare toda mi mente…

Solo quería recordarlo a él.

—¿Hum?—mi celular hizo que despertase. ¿En qué momento había quedado dormido? rebusqué entre el desorden encontrando el aparato debajo de una remera azul —Un mensaje…

DE: Karma Akabene

ASUNTO: Tu primera cita, mi primera cita.

MENSAJE: Nagisa quería avisarte que nos vemos en unos minutos en la puerta principal del acuario, donde hay un delfín.

Parpadeé confundido.

—¿En unos minutos? Pero si recién eran las…—miré la hora en el pequeño aparato—Las… 5:45 ¡N-No puede ser!

Emprendí la carrera hacia el baño, casi cayendo al suelo pon un par de pantalones, una vez en el baño dejé correr el agua para una ducha rápida, volví a mi cuarto para agarrar la primera ropa que encontré y volver nuevamente a la ducha.

Con las prendas ya puestas, con el cabello bastante húmedo y suelto, tomé un bolso parecido al que llevo todos los días a la escuela, en el cual guardé un cuaderno junto con unos lápices. Me apresuré a gritar un sonoro "Nos vemos luego madre" para salir de la casa lo más rápido posible.

 **A unas cuadras del acuario:**

—Ahora voy tarde a mi primera cita—dije con desgano mientras comenzaba a andar nuevamente.

Me encontraba en la misma cuadra donde el acuario debía de estar, levanté la mirada para ver el cartel "Acuario tiburoncin" que se podía leer con letras adornadas de luces azules colgando en la entrada de paredes pintadas de celeste con varias figuras trazadas, ambientando un lugar marítimo. Busque con rapidez a la persona que debía de estar esperando ya hace 15 minutos. Si bien Karma dijo que estaría en la parte donde hay un delfín pintado era más fácil buscar a un chico con cabello rojizo el cual, seguramente, estaría con el celular en la mano.

— _[Con esta estatura es difícil ver algo…]—_ trepé a unos de los asientos que estaban afuera del acuario. En momentos como estos odiaba ser alguien tan bajito _—[¿Dónde está…? ¡Oh! ¡Allí!]_

Vislumbré los cabellos rojizos característicos de Karma que sobresalían de las demás personas, de un solo brinco aterricé en el suelo con nieve cubriéndolo, un tanto sorprendido de no caerme, y sonriente di pasos acercándome. Esos pasos fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar completamente sin movimiento alguno, de cierto modo mi sonrisa fue perdiendo su curvatura y mis ojos estaban clavados sobre mi novio, con ideas absurdas revoloteando por mi cabeza.

Karma usaba unos jeans negros con unas zapatillas rojas muy modernas, una remera mangas largas café y encima una polera de lana cuello alto de tonalidad rojo opaco. Su cabello con el mismo peinado pero sentía que le daba un toque elegante. Estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared con la mirada fija en la pantalla, con un rostro serio pero a la vez despreocupado. De perfil se veía sumamente lindo.

Me contemplé a mí mismo en el reflejo de una vidriera que se encontraba al lado. Comparando su ropa con la mía, me sentía ridículo por traer aquello puesto. Después de todo lo que había tardado en buscar algo decente terminé poniéndome lo primero que encontré para no llegar demasiado tarde.

— _[Él es muy lindo...]_ —suspiré con aires de enamorado y sí que lo estaba— _[Y yo tan…]_ —negué con la cabeza y traté de alejar esos pensamientos.

Me acomodé mejor la bufanda, cargué mis pulmones de aire fresco y comencé a dar pasos que me conducían a él. O esa era la intención…

Me detuve apenas di tres pasos para esconderme detrás de una pareja la cual estaba abrazándose, contemplando los gráficos del acuario.

— _[¡M-Me he puesto nervioso!]_ —mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar después de todo estaba a poca distancia de empezar mi primera cita _—[Creo que estoy sudando… ¡No creí que me alteraría de esta forma!]_

—¡Nagisa!—escuché su voz llamándome con emoción, noté que la pareja ya se había marchado dejándome al descubierto.

— _[Oh no… ¡Ya sabe que estoy aquí!]_ Ya no hay escapatoria...—susurré para mí mismo— _[Pero desde que acepte salir con Karma no la hubo]—_ ese pensamiento cruzo rápidamente mi cabeza y noté que tenía razón _._ Respiré hondo para dejar que un poco de humo escape por mis labios. Ya no podía escabullirme solo por los nervios— _[Después de todo esta cita es de los dos, si solo huyese Karma seguramente saldría detrás de mí]_

—Lamento llegar tarde Karma—interrumpí su saludo con una sincera disculpa—, me retrasé con el vestuario—reí un poco.

—No te preocupes—dijo sin darle mucha importancia para acto seguido ir reduciendo la distancia entre ambos. Estaba cerca, lo suficientemente para poder oler una colonia que nunca antes había olfateado en él; un aroma cítrico que a cada segundo podía estar seguro que combinaba perfectamente.

— _[¿Desde cuándo Karma usa ese tipo de cosas? Creo que es la primera vez que lo noto en él.]_ —aun así, con disimulo, aproveché esta cercanía para llenar mis pulmones de este nuevo toque en Karma. Para cuando alcé la vista nuestros ojos se encontraron viendo fijamente.

Sus ojos no se preocupaban en disimular su profunda visualización hacia mí.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Nagisa vestía un vaquero azul con un cinturón negro, una remera de mangas largas de color chocolate y un parka marrón oscuro, unas botas bordo envolvían sus pies. Un lindo gorrito cubría una parte de su cabello, cabe mencionar estaba suelto y húmedo, y la típica bufanda envolvía su garganta, sus manos tenían unos guantes negros con franjas blancas.

Akabane se le quedó viendo haciendo poner nervioso al ojiceleste.

— _[¿N-No le gusta como estoy vestido?]_ ¿Q-Qué pasa?—preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

—Te vez muy lindo—soltó embozando un sonrisa pícara—. Me dan ganas de besarte hasta que pidas que me detenga~

No esperó una palabra de devolución y acercó sus frías manos a las mejillas del contrario que comenzaban a tomar color, Nagisa no se negó a aquel suave beso que estaba recibiendo de su novio.

—De todos modos me besas... Quiera o no—respondió una vez se separaron, Nagisa ya tenía la respiración agitada de haber venido corriendo, pero esa respiración no se comparaba con la que Karma le provocaba.

—Siempre quieres—afirmó tomando su mano.

Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y se adentraron al acuario.

Apenas ingresaron el olor a peces los envolvió, y eso no agrado demasiado al peliceleste el cual había estado disfrutando el aroma de su novio. El piso y las paredes variaban entre azules y celestes mezclándose con el transparente color del agua y los animales marinos nadando dentro, algunas luces y escaleras mecánicas se podían observar a primera vista, personas de diversas edades se encontraban dentro disfrutando del lugar.

Nagisa fue como un niño a la primera pecera, que se hallaba luego de adentrarse al lugar, junto con el enorme cartel de "Bienvenidos". Su nerviosismo comenzó a esfumarse para concentrarse en los animales que navegaban de un lado a otro. Karma nunca pensó que vería a un ser humano correr tan rápido hacia una pecera llena de aburridos y comunes peces.

—¡Bienvenidos!—saludó con entusiasmo una joven empleada—Tomen—sin dudarlo Akabane aceptó aquellos mapas que le entregaban.

—¡Karma mira, mira!—llamó señalando un pez con intensa curiosidad—¡Tiene bigote!

—" _Pez gato"_ —leyó a un costado donde la información acerca del animal era precisa—. El nombre le queda bien…—sonrió entregándole un folleto a su novio.

Ambos lo abrieron y con rapidez Akabane visualizó el lugar donde los tiburones predominaban, no pudo evitar sentir la alegría recorrerle el cuerpo, pero al ver los ojos de entusiasmo de Nagisa dirigirse a la zona de pingüinos no dudo en cederle la primera visita. Después de todo no tenía mucho apuro ya que su intención era ir a ver el espectáculo y esa función empezaba en una hora.

—¿A dónde quieres ir primero?—preguntó.

Nagisa al principio dudo un poco, imaginó que su cita perfecta debía de basarse en que ambos eligieran las cosas… Pero su caso de fanatismo se lo impidió.

—Al área de pingüinos—respondió con entusiasmo.

Nuevamente se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar guiándose por el muy específico mapa.

—¡Está dando vueltas!—el ojiceleste señaló a un pequeño pingüino el cual, como observó el chico, estaba girando sobre su propio eje.

Los animales se encontraban detrás de un gran vidrio, la función había finalizado por lo tanto los jóvenes no pudieron verla, pero no quitaba el hecho de disfrutar observarlos a una corta distancia.

Akabane viendo la cara que superaba a millones de niños en una fábrica de caramelos no dudo en sacar su celular y capturar el momento. Después de todo ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a su novio comportándose de una manera tan adorablemente infantil? El flash de la cámara se activó y eso lo delató.

—¿Tomaste una foto?—Shiota se había girado.

—Claro—afirmó, no le servía de mucho negarlo teniendo la evidencia en la mano—, no todos los días puedo ver a mi Nagisa y un pingüino juntos~—canturreó extendiendo el aparato—. Mira.

La foto mostraba al peliceleste con un brillo de alegría infantil mientras apoyaba sus manos en el cristal donde el animal se había acercado por unos segundos.

—Creo que lo pondré como fondo de pantalla...—murmuró.

—¡N-No te atrevas a hacer eso!—se quejó el más bajo—Sería muy vergonzoso…

Luego de unos minutos donde Nagisa, en un intento fallido, de convencer a su amado de que no hiciese eso, ambos sacaron el folleto para ver por donde seguirían.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?—el que preguntaba en ese momento era Shiota.

—Puedes elegir.

—Prefiero que vayamos intercalando—confesó sonriéndole—, te toca a ti.

El contrario acató órdenes, había visto la hora en su celular y al notar que faltaba bastante tiempo para su función tan esperada decidió señalar un lugar al azar.

—Vayamos a ver estos peces.

Caminaron de la mano todo el rato, la idea era pasar de esa forma el mayor tiempo posible. No debían fingir que entre ellos solo había una amistad, no había conocidos cerca de los cuales preocuparse y eso facilitaba las cosas. Además de que Nagisa los nervios que sentía comenzaban a desaparecer y estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo para poder demostrar ser la pareja que en realidad eran.

—Son de muchos colores ¡Parecen un arcoíris!—y no se equivocaba, en una misma pecera peces de distintas especies pero de prácticamente mismo tamaño nadaban entre las aguas que los envolvían—¡Wow Karma mira ese se parece a ti!—gritó y esa frase hizo que el pelirrojo se acercara más.

—¿A mí?—preguntó levantando una ceja—Lo único parecido entre ese pez y yo es lo rojo—miró a su novio, el cual poso la mirada en Karma y luego en el pez.

—Son iguales…

El más alto frunció el ceño y miró con más detenimiento la pecera.

—Y tú te pareces a ese—señaló a un pececito de color naranja con una particularidad que lo hacía destacar—el que se llama _"Pez ojo burbuja"_ —leyó a un costado identificando el nombre del animal.

Nagisa buscó con la mirada el pez y al encontrarlo se molestó. Aquel pez tenía unos ojos grandes y las mejillas infladas.

—Es igual a ti cuando haces tus pucheros—sonrió con victoria escrita en todo el rostro.

—¡Yo no inflo mis mejillas de esa forma!—contestó y su rostro reflejaba al pez que tanto se le parecía.

Karma se apresuró a tomar una foto donde ambos tenían las mejillas infladas.

—¿Sabes? Cambié de opinión, esta irá a mi fondo de pantalla.

Luego de que Shiota hiciera un vano intento por arrebatarle el celular, comenzaron a seguir cualquier camino sin importarles el mapa; simplemente caminar y sorprenderse con lo que encontraban a su paso. Vieron peces de agua salada y dulce, algunos eran pequeños, medianos o grandes, de diferentes colores y formas. Karma se había adelantado unos pasos mientras Shiota se había detenido algo sorprendido al reconocerlo.

—¡Koro-sensei!—exclamó Nagisa y Karma se giró con el cuchillo verde en su mano.

—¡¿Dónde está el condenado pulpo?!

Aquel grito atrajo la atención de varias personas, las cuales, lentamente fueron alejándose del lugar.

—Me refería a estos pulpos…—señaló a la enorme pecera con los animales flotando en el agua—¿Llevas los cuchillos anti-sensei a la primera cita?—preguntó riendo levemente.

—¡Por supuesto~!—dijo guardando el objeto antes de que llamasen a las autoridades y lo sacasen por tener armas en un acuario, aunque esta no pudiese herir a los humanos—Nunca se sabe cuándo nos lo encontraremos—explicó— _[Y apuesto que debe de andar de chusma por los alrededores]_ —el pelirrojo se acercó al vidrio y lo golpeó levemente, espantando a los animales—. Realmente con solo ver pulpos me dan ganas de matarlos…—mencionó fastidiado—Nagisa ¿Qué haces?

El chico se hallaba leyendo con suma concentración el cartel con la información del animal marino.

—Leyendo. Quizás encontremos una debilidad que podamos usar con Koro-sensei—sonrió sacando su pequeña libreta y anotando uno que otro dato interesante.

—¿Llevas la libreta de las debilidades de Koro-sensei a la primera cita?—se cruzó de brazos imitando la pregunta que le había hecho con anterioridad.

—Un asesino no debe perder datos de su entorno—embozó una sonrisa que transmitía a Karma un sabor diferente a las sonrisas que Nagisa le dedicaba todos los días—Um… Que extraño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Aquí dice que esta pecera contiene siete pulpos… Pero—se dedicó a contar nuevamente por si se había equivocado—solo veo seis.

Una de las cuidadoras encargadas de los animales se acercó a Nagisa, al parecer su observación fue escuchada por la joven.

—Eso es porque uno de ellos fue robado—dijo con un poco de tristeza.

—¿Robado?—Shiota quedo sorprendido— _[¿Quién robaría un inofensivo y lindo pul-?]_

El peliceleste pensó dos veces esa pregunta, miró de reojo a Karma el cual en el momento que la joven se acercó, se alejó rápidamente a la vez que sonreía como diablo. Fue cuando recordó el segundo día que su novio había aparecido en la Clase E.

— _[¡FUE KARMA!]_

Disimuló la sorpresa para que la muchacha no sospechara algo, apartó la mirada de su malicioso novio y sonrió con nerviosismo. Luego se encargaría de regañarlo y de recordarle la importancia de la vida de los animales.

— _[¡Karma eres un asesino de pulpos inocentes!]_

—Sí, fue hace unos meses atrás… Todos los cuidadores nos sorprendimos ante eso, después de todo creo que el ladrón sabía que pulpo robar.

—¿Eh?—su enojo se disipó levemente.

—Bueno, ese pulpo era bastante viejo y estaba enfermo—la expresión de Nagisa cambió—. Apenas si podía moverse y comer, tampoco podíamos curarlo, solo espero que el ladrón lo haya cuidado bien en sus últimos días…—la mujer sonrió con melancolía para luego despedirse de Shiota y seguir con su trabajo.

El joven se acercó a su novio el cual estaba esperándolo en un costado con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Karma…—parecía tranquilo a simple vista, por lo que Akabane pensó que no se enojaría por lo ocurrido.

—¿Si?

—¡¿Has robado un pulpo del acuario?!—su voz sonó con indignación y reproche, Nagisa sabía disimular bien el enojo.

—La pescadería estaba cerrada, no tenía opción—se excusó sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡No es excusa pa-!

—Fue gracias a ti—interrumpió el regaño de su pareja.

—¿Cuándo te he ayudado?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—En la estación de trenes, luego de que te salvara de los brabucones ¿Recuerdas?—ante el silencio formado, decidió contárselo un poco—Te pregunté si sabias cosas de Koro-sensei como por ejemplo si le decía "Tako" se molestaría.

Shiota llevo un dedo a su mentón para que los recuerdos del pasado volvieran al presente. Karma sí que tenía buena memoria.

—¡Solo te di un dato!—se excusó, no era su intención ser la mente maestra de un asesinato a un inocente.

—Error. Me diste los indicios de una idea jeje eres mi cómplice~

Tomó su mano y lo arrastró a la siguiente pecera, mientras a Nagisa la culpa lo consumía.

—Karma—llamó deteniendo al nombrado—ahora que lo recuerdo todo Koro-sensei hizo Takoyaki con el cadáver del pulpo y te lo dio para que comieras…

—¿Por qué crees que lo escupí?—respondió con una vena sobresaliendo sobre su frente, ese suceso no le agradaba recordar.

Su aventura por el gigantesco acuario continúo un rato más visitando distintas peceras, hasta que Nagisa propuso comer algo en el restaurante que acompañaba al lugar.

Las mesas rodeaban un tuvo enorme que conectaba desde el suelo al techo, donde los peces nadaban dentro mientras los clientes bebían en tranquilidad disfrutando de los animales que nadaban, en esos segundos Nagisa se quitó aquel gorro dejando su cabello lucirse.

—Es curioso ver que no tienes tus coletas—desde que su chico se había acercado a él noto ese detalle y ahora que podía verlo completamente se sentía sumamente feliz de volver a ver el cabello suelto de su amado.

—Salí tarde de casa y mi cabello no tuvo tiempo de secarse, acostumbro a hacer esas coletas con el cabello seco.

—Ya veo… ¿Has salido de tu casa con el cabello húmedo?—recibió un asentimiento del contrario—eso no está bien Nagisa, si te resfrías permíteme ser tu enfermero~ Después de todo aun te debo el favor de que hallas atendido mi herida, aunque sabes que hubiese preferido un sexy tra-

Antes de que continuara su oración y que Shiota dijera un "No digas ese tipo de cosas…" el camarero hizo su aparición, al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación de ambos chicos ya que miraba de reojo a Nagisa, el pobre ojiceleste sintió vergüenza.

—Buenas tardes—dijo el mozo profundizando la mirada—¿Qué desean tomar?

—Oh Nagisa pide los raspados—aconsejó—dicen que son exquisitos.

El contrario asintió, después de todo aquel día en donde Karma lo había llevado a ese restaurante oculto también había aconsejado la comida y resultó ser exquisita.

—Un raspado de durazno y una tarta de manzana…—Nagisa no podía ver a la cara al hombre el cual seguía viéndolo de manera curiosa.

—Un raspado de frutilla y una tarta de frutillas.

Una vez el hombre pelinegro se retiró Nagisa resopló aliviado de poder sentirse cómodo nuevamente.

—Karma… no digas ese tipo de cosas aquí, creo que el camarero entendió mal la situación.

—¿Qué crees que haya entendido?—en su rostro se cruzó una sonrisa de medio lado.

Nagisa parpadeó un momento para luego sonrojarse levemente, sabía que su novio lo hacía apropósito. No faltaban las bromas del pelirrojo ni en su primera cita

—Y-Ya no importa.

En menos de lo pensado el mismo mozo de hace un rato trajo los pedidos, aún seguía viendo a Nagisa, inesperadamente sonrió y Shiota confuso embozo una diminuta sonrisa, en gesto de buena educación. Karma no pudo evitar los celos, aunque todo esto fuese su culpa.

—Nee mozo—dijo atrayendo la atención del chico—esta tarta tiene una mosca.

—¿Qué?—preguntó acercándose al platillo, frunció el ceño—No veo nada.

—Justo ahí—señalo y en cuanto el camarero concentró su mirada, Karma el travieso, aprovechó para poner un pequeño cangrejo, que solo dios sabe de dónde lo robo, en el bolsillo del mayor. Obviamente fue lo suficientemente discreto y veloz para que nadie lo notara, a excepción de Nagisa.

—Oh solo era una frutilla—finalizó—gracias por la atención~—sonrió de manera tal que el camarero termino yéndose muy molesto por haberle hecho perder su tiempo.

—Karma…—empezó Nagisa.

—Se lo merecía por andar sonriéndote de manera coqueta.

—¿Sonriéndome de manera coqueta?—ladeó la cabeza sin comprender el, según Akabane, indirecto coqueteo del camarero, ya que solo Nagisa había comprendido que este lo había confundido con una chica, por culpa de la conversación de Karma—solo estaba siendo amable.

—Nagisa tu nunca ves a tu alrededor—suspiró—. Quizás por ello no te diste cuenta de que Kayano-chan…—se calló, había hablado de más.

—¿Kayano? ¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Nada, cambiemos de tema—antes de que pudieran continuar hablando ambos sintieron los gritos de un chico provenir de la cocina, Nagisa dirigió una mirada de molestia a su novio—. Ya te dije que se lo merecía—se excusó sin borrar su sonrisa de diablo.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba la pareja tomado su descanso una chica los observaba con una mirada de odio. Porque eso era lo único que sentía.

— _[Ahora que lo noto Karma solía hacer travesuras todo el tiempo cuando salíamos en primer año y segundo. En nuestro tercer año las cosas no han cambiado, aun siendo esta nuestra primera cita]_ —llevó sus ojos a la bebida, hacia frio para tomar una de esas ahora que se daba cuenta— _[Pero una salida con Karma no sería una normal si no hiciese sus travesuras]_ —los pensamientos de Nagisa eran sinceros, no podía imaginarse a su novio siendo cortes y educado— _[Solo parece una salida de amigos, de esas que tanto apreciaba en los primero años]_ —sonrió con melancolía, vaya que lo había extrañado.

La conversación continuó fluyendo con naturalidad y Nagisa agradeció eso, al rato las comidas se terminaron y Shiota estaba sacando el dinero para pagar, notó que Karma hacia lo mismo.

—No te preocupes Karma, yo pago—sonrió.

—No tengo problemas en pagar—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pero tu pagaste la entrada, me corresponde a mí colaborar con algo—la sonrisa fue perdiendo curvatura.

—No estoy de acuerdo con ello, ya que yo te invité es justo que page por todo.

El mismo mesero de hace rato, un poco más recuperado, se acercó para cobrar la comida. Ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a decir una palabra que ambos chicos extendieron el dinero. El hombre respiró con irritación antes de recibir el dinero que Karma le ofrecía con el pensamiento de que como era su novio debía de pagar todo, claro ante sus ojos Shiota era mujer. Nagisa infló las mejillas antes de bajar su mano y Akabane sonrió con victoria.

—Es injusto—murmuró por lo bajo—, yo también quería ser cortes con Karma.

— _[Oh…]_ —Karma entendió que se había equivocado, sus actos provocaron que las buenas intenciones de su pareja terminasen sin cumplirse—Nee Nagisa ¿Qué te parece si a la próxima pagamos la mitad cada uno?

Shiota giró su rostro para ver a su novio sonreírle de manera amable, asintió con la cabeza embozando una amplia sonrisa. Las cosas se pusieron mejor y Karma no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo por el cuerpo.

—Nagisa, te amo.

—Yo también te a-

Un alboroto interrumpió el momento. Ambos miraron al lugar del ruido para encontrarse con la escena de una persona corriendo a toda velocidad escapando de los camareros que intentaron perseguirlo. La bandeja de las bebidas yacía en el suelo con el líquido esparcido alrededor, los vasos no se salvaron de la caída.

—¿Quién fue?—preguntó un cliente.

—Ha salido corriendo—comentó otra.

—Simplemente se acercó al mesero y tiro la bandeja…

—¿Quién pagara ese desastre?—murmuró una camarera.

Karma frunció el ceño levemente sin dejar de ensanchar su sonrisa.

—Jo~ Así que llegas a tales extremos…—murmuró por lo bajo con cierta diversión maléfica.

Karma parecía ser el único que sabía la identidad de aquella persona.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

¡OhaKonOya mis nekitos asesinos!

¡VOLVI, NO LO PUEDO CREER TuT! Ya era hora que actualizara esta historia, veamos cuanto tardare para volver a aparecerme por aquí jeje *le pegan*

Ok, ok… lo había dicho antes es difícil retomar algo que en meses no había escrito PERO, como vengo editando la historia… pos ya hasta llegaron a salirme canas de leerme los párrafos como veinte veces xD

Espero el capítulo les haya gustado, juro que es lo mejor que mi mente ha podido crear de la cita de estos dos tortolitos aunque todavía falta otras partes así que… ¡A esperar se ha dicho!

Quiero agradecerles su apoyo y es que si alguien lee esto me sentirá sumamente complacida, pues he dejado la historia bastante abandonada y sé que no me merezco ni chocolate amargo…

Dato curioso: Volvía a ver la primera temporada de AK y cuando repetía el capítulo 3, lo del pulpo que Karma había puesto en el escritorio de Koro-sensei me pareció sumamente intrigante ¿De dónde lo saco? Y de allí nació la idea del robo xD jaja

Saludos n.n


	16. Guerras: Tercera Batalla, parte 2

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 15: Guerras: Tercera batalla** **【 Parte 2** **】**

* * *

 **POV AUTORA**

Luego del alboroto en el restaurante, Karma se apresuró en sacar a su celeste novio de esa escena. No quería que algo malo le pasase a ese día tan especial.

— _[Si tus intenciones son estropear esta cita, créeme cundo pienso que no te lo permitiré]_ —confesó apretando con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su novio.

Ya llevaban varias salas, tomados de las manos, en los cuales en ningún momento se detuvieron para disfrutar de las peceras porque cierto pelirrojo prácticamente corría por los pasillos arrastrando a Nagisa con él. Al contrario le pareció extraño aquel comportamiento, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era que su novio quizás quería ir al baño, pero lo descartó en cuanto pasaron los sanitarios. La segunda ocurrencia fue el hecho de que Akabane estuviese apresurado en terminar su cita; ese pensamiento le aterraba.

—Karma ¿Ocurre algo?—decidió preguntar para poder dejar su mente tranquila— _[Quizás solo estoy pensado mal las cosas…]_

El pelirrojo detuvo su paso al sentir la voz inquieta de su acompañante, con disimulo observó a su alrededor en busca de alguna peliverde metiche, largó un suspiro agradecido de que hubiese varias personas para camuflarlos y de que el acuario fuese lo bastante amplio como para poder perder a las personas.

—No es nada, lo siento si te preocupé—sonrió tratando de mantener la calma. No porque una intrusa estuviese asechándolos el más alto perdería la cabeza en el asunto.

Aunque estaba decidido a darle fin a las cosas en cuanto ese "amor" que Kayano poseía. Aquella guerra terminaría ese mismo día y haría hasta lo imposible para que la chica no se encuentre con su pareja, además de no interferir con su tan esperada cita.

El peliceleste negó con la cabeza sonriente ante la respuesta.

—Esta bien—sinceró—pero será mejor que continuemos con la cita a un paso tranquilo, nos hemos salteado muchos peces que podíamos ver—propuso devolviendo la sonrisa que le había dedicado.

—Sí, tienes razón—sacó su móvil para ver la hora, sonrió gustoso de que ver que la función que tanto esperaba estaba habilitada al público—. Vayamos por ese camino—señaló a lo que su novio asintió.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Esto va mal—susurró viendo su propio reflejo en el espejo, la adolescente se encontraba en el baño de damas apretando sus puños sobre el lavamanos y con brusquedad secó sus lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus ojos—, no permitiré que esto siga.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—K-Karma…—llamó preocupado quedándose helado ante el lugar donde su novio lo había llevado.

—¿Si?—preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sé que ayer mencionaste que querías ver tiburones…—el contrario asintió con la cabeza, Shiota jamás se imaginó que esto era posible—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos en la fila de _"Alimenta a un tiburón_ "?

—Claramente para empujar a quien este delante de nosotros y ver como los tiburones devoran su cuerpo.

—¡Karma!—regañó al ver que una de las señoras que formaba antes que ellos salía rápidamente del lugar. Comprendía el hecho de que si alguien bromeaba con eso lo razonable sería huir lo más rápido posible, además los motivos aumentaban cuando la persona que dijo tal posible asesinato poseía una cara diabólica.

—El plan funcionó a la perfección, ahora Nagisa repite la pregun-

—¡No voy a hacer eso!

—Está bien, está bien. Veo que prefieres hacer las cosas de forma aburrida—se cruzó de brazos—La idea era ir a ver solamente unos cuantos trucos de parte de los tiburones, pero luego noté que estaba esta actividad y al instante supe que sería más divertida—sinceró colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Nagisa largó un suspiro, no podía contra su novio y sus intenciones de conocer un tiburón. Balanceó la cabeza hacia un costado para ver cuando les tocaría, las diez personas ante él le dieron a saber que su turno seria dentro de un largo rato, aun así no accedió a la idea del contrario para ir espantando a la gente. Sin embargo aprovechó en ahorrar tiempo, quería pasar todo el rato con su amado pero tendría que desprenderse de él en algún momento para ocuparse de su "tarea"

—Karma—llamó mientras sacaba de su bolso el lápiz y el cuaderno que de antemano había guardado, el contrario miró con atención los objetos, pues no era la típica libreta de debilidades de su profesor la cual había utilizado un momento atrás—¿Sabes que comen los tiburones?

—¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Koro-sensei dejó tarea de investigación y no me enteré?—preguntó sabiendo que algo como eso no podría haber pasado.

—No…—tarde o temprano debía de decirle la excusa que le dio a su progenitora para poder salir—En realidad le he mentido a mi madre.

Shiota bajó la mirada apenado de admitir aquello, varias razones había para tal reacción, una de ellas la clara falta de comunicación que había tenido con su madre acerca del asunto de su noviazgo, mencionando la mentira ante Karma este ya podía imaginarse que Nagisa ocultaría lo suyo por un buen tiempo, además no le parecía muy bueno de su parte mentirle a su propia madre a pesar de cómo era ella.

—Vaya, así que mientes por amor—comentó mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos—, eres capaz de mentirle a tu madre por mí—el contrario alzó la vista ante esas palabras _—._ Si haces esas cosas harás que me enamore más de ti _[No solo mentirle, la promesa que hiciste también fuiste capaz de romperla. Estoy quedándome atrás…]_

— _[Karma mentirle a mi madre es lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti]_

—Supongo que si no ponías una excusa hubieses faltado a tu primera cita—Nagisa asintió con la cabeza, aprobando lo que su novio decía—¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras exactas al decir tu pequeña mentira?

—Hum… Involucré a Isogai-kun en esto—Akabane presto demasiada atención a esas palabras—, le dije que iría a su casa a terminar un trabajo de Biología, una investigación acerca de los tiburones—escuchó la risa de su pareja—N-No es gracioso, es lo mejor que se me ocurrió en un apuro como ese.

Calmó su risa, la fila comenzaba a avanzar y los pasos de ambos chicos fueron lentos

—Ahora lo de _"Alimenta a un tiburón"_ es obligatorio, así nos enteraremos de cuál es su pez favorito—Shiota apenas pudo sonreír ante la idea, no era muy de su agrado que su novio estuviese cerca de un depredador como ese—. Aunque en aquella dirección he notado un cartel de información puedo ir contigo ahora y luego alimentaremos a los tiburones—propuso a punto de salirse de la fila.

—¡Espera!—se apresuró en tomarlo del brazo para acercarlo a él—Sera mejor que te quedes en la fila, yo iré a ver la información, así no perderemos nuestro lugar.

—Definitivamente no—respondió sin dudar a lo que el más bajo parpadeó confundido— _[Estoy seguro que Kayano aparecerá en cuanto te vea solo y hará algún movimiento]_ —sus dorados ojos fueron a recorrer cada centímetro del lugar, estuvo todo el rato atento de las personas a su alrededor. No había presencia alguna de la peliverde desde aquella situación en el restaurante—. Mejor tú te quedas aquí y yo voy a recopilar información—rápidamente arrebató el cuaderno de su novio.

—Espera Karma, esta tarea inventada es mía. No es necesario que tú-

—Sí que lo es—afirmó consiguiendo el lápiz de las manos enguantadas del contrario—, solo me tomará unos minutos copiar todo y volver aquí. Si sucede algo llámame.

El pelirrojo se apresuró a salir de allí antes que su novio siguiese tratando de detenerlo. Al final Nagisa simplemente se limitó a suspirar y ver como la espalda de su amado se perdía entre las personas

—Karma, recolectar información es lo mío—susurró para sí mismo, sonriendo al ver lo atento que era su novio—¿Qué lo llame? Quizás se refería a si ya estaba cerca de ser nuestro turno…

En la fila, detrás de Nagisa, gente seguía uniéndose a la cola para poder disfrutar de la atracción. Delante solo quedaban la mitad de personas que antes las cuales estaban distraídas en sus asuntos, solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que Akabane se había marchado y Shiota se entretenía viendo la pecera detrás de él, donde medusas de apariencia gelatinosa se movían lentamente.

Para su sorpresa su celular comenzó a vibrar, concentrado en la acción de buscarlo y pensando en las probabilidades de que sea un mensaje de su madre no notó cierta persona que se acercaba a él lentamente.

—¿Un número desconocido?—se encontraba un poco aliviado de que no haya sido su madre interrumpiendo su cita, aunque también la intriga le recorría el cuerpo. Le dio la espalda a la pecera para comenzar a introducir la contraseña para desbloquear el móvil.

DE: Número desconocido

ASUNTO: Secuestro :3

MENSAJE: Lo siento, pero tenemos que hablar.

En el momento que termino de leer esas palabras una mano tapó su boca, ante la sorpresa su celular cayó de sus manos y se apresuró en tratar de deshacerse del agarre de aquella persona que procuró ser lo más rápido posible para llevarse al joven a un punto ciego para los demás.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Creo que es la primera vez que escribo tan rápido—murmuró para sí mismo mientras anotaba el último párrafo.

Su decisión de dejar a Nagisa en la fila, donde la gente podría estar observando en caso de una extraña situación, fue la mejor que se le podía haber ocurrido en ese momento. Además, el cartel con la información se hallaba justo donde el pasillo que conducía a la fila para alimentar a los tiburones comenzaba. Teniendo eso en cuenta las probabilidades de no ver a una Kayano-espía eran nulas.

—Listo—sentenció girándose para retomar camino hacia donde los tiburones y su Nagisa esperaban. En cuanto dio los pasos que lo conducirían hacia su destino algo llamó su atención, un escalofrió que reconoció no ser causado por el frio.

Apresuró su paso solo para calmarse a sí mismo. Algo no iba bien. Se encontraba en la misma distancia donde el pelirrojo se había volteado para ver una última vez a su novio, ahora se encontraba en la misma distancia y no lograba verlo.

— _[Quizás la fila ha avanzado demasiado…]_

Aun con eso en la cabeza no podía calmarse a sí mismo. Para cuando llego al lugar donde su novio debía de estar, delante de aquella pareja juvenil y atrás de un tipo más robusto que Terasaka, no había rastro de quien debía estar esperándolo. Rápidamente sacó su celular para llamarlo.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—murmuró entre un reproche así mismo y la indignación de la situación—, por favor contesta.

Esa cancioncita tan movida que tanto le gustaba a su novio se hizo escuchar, giró la cabeza para todos los ángulos posibles. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, siguiendo el camino que sus oídos le guiaban, llegó a estar en frente de la pecera con medusas; justo en un costado distinguió el aparato táctil vibrar y sonar.

—Oh no…—lo tomó entre sus manos y en un principio se imaginó la posibilidad de que voluntariamente Nagisa siguiera a la peliverde, pero ahora ya nada tenía sentido. Rápidamente apretó un botón para ver si había alguna pista de los ocurrido—Tiene contraseña… ¡Maldición! _[Kayano no sería capaz de llevárselo por la fuerza, pero la idea de que Nagisa la haya seguido voluntariamente tampoco tiene sentido si ha dejado caer su celular]_ Sé que Nagisa no posee mucha fuerza, pero no creo que Kayano allá tenido la ventaja sobre él.

Largó un suspiro comenzando a impacientarse. Lo más razonable era ponerse a buscarlos, seguramente no estaban muy lejos. Sin pensarlo dos veces miró sin perder ningún ángulo del lugar, pasó de sala en sala volviendo sobre los pasos que había hecho con su amado, revisó los rincones donde podrían estar, preguntó a una que otra persona perdiendo la paciencia con cada individuo que le negaba el haber visto a un par de chicos con coletas andar por ahí.

No había rastros de ellos.

Le llevó más tiempo de lo pensado el buscar en todo el acuario, los lugares se estaban agotando. Es más, el único sitio que le faltaba revisar era el baño de damas pero estaba tratando de convencerse a si mismo que su Nagisa no podría estar allí dentro.

Por décima vez se detuvo en frente de aquel cartelito rosado resaltando de la puerta gris. Suspiró sin creerse lo que iba a hacer.

— _[Nagisa por favor, espero no encontrarte aquí dentro]_ —y esa frase era un arma de doble filo. Lo que daría por encontrar a su pequeño amor, pero sabía que si estaba dentro del baño de damas no podría evitar reírse y burlarse de ese hecho.

Respiró hondo, comenzando a llamar la atención, caminó hasta la puerta decidido a entrar y esperarse lo peor de parte del público femenino, que poco le importaba para ser sinceros. Su mano se extendió al picaporte para poder tomarlo pero se le habían adelantado.

Frente de él una pequeña figura detuvo su andada al percatarse del chico que intentaba entrar al baño. Parpadearon atónicos por un momento, solo para que la persona que salía del baño comenzara a recorrerle un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y en un vano intento de escapatoria rodeó al contrario para comenzar a correr.

—¡No pienses que podrás escapar!—solo un paso bastó para estirar su brazo derecho y tomar al sujeto de la capucha.

—¡Suéltame, Karma!—los pataleos y gritos no bastaron para zafarse del agarre del más alto.

Akabane ignoró a las personas que se atrevían a verlos mientras que la mayoría simplemente pasaba por alto lo que ocurría, solo tenía ojos y cabeza para recuperar a su amado Nagisa secuestrado.

—Kayano-chan, has silencio—pidió con poca amabilidad. Ante la voz seria y escalofriante del pelirrojo Kaede entendió la situación en la cual se encontraba, una en donde no le convenía seguir haciendo un berrinche.

Dejó de gritar y apretó sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo en muestra de total desacuerdo con lo que le pedían. Ante eso Karma soltó el agarre y la chica volteó a verlo, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de enfado.

—¡¿Quién te crees para tomarme de es-?!

—¿Dónde está Nagisa?

La peliverde quedó muda ante esa oración. Estaba preocupada por el hecho de que había sido descubierta, ahora su perspectiva cambió por completo.

—¿De qué hablas? Nagisa estaba contigo en la cafetería.

Akabane abandonó su estado de seriedad solo para alzar una ceja con sorpresa. Eso no se lo esperaba. Miró a su alrededor y por ultimo a la puerta, ahora que lo notaba el peliceleste no pareciese que estuviese cerca, si lo hubiese estado este quizás habría salido a la vista del más alto, igualmente comprendió que la joven no podría estar mintiendo; su mirada de sorpresa y esos ojos llorosos que trataba de ocultar ayudaban a delatarla, además de sus propias palabras, ella reveló, confirmando sus sospechas, de quien había sido el que hizo aquel desastre en la cafetería.

— _[Eso quiere decir que ella salió de allí y se dirigió al baño, ella desconocía donde nos encontrábamos hace uno momento atrás]_ —Akabane le dio la espalda para poder pensar con mayor claridad— _[¿Quién más sabia de este encuentro?]_

—Karma—la chica se colocó en frente de él—¿Le pasó algo a Nagisa?

En esa simple pregunta denotaba la angustia por el chico, la misma que Karma estaba teniendo en ese momento, ambos compartían la preocupación por Shiota. El chico desvió la mirada y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—No es de tu incumbencia—comenzó a andar solo para ser detenido por la pequeña figura que se interponía en su camino, nuevamente—. Muévete.

—No—sentenció decidida a no dejarlo avanzar, por más intimidante que el chico pareciese—¿Dónde está Nagisa? ¿Por qué no está contigo? ¿Le hiciste algo malo?

Cada pregunta hacia que la ira del chico aumentara. Él prometió nunca dejarlo solo, ahora era momento de demostrar su determinación por no romper lo prometido. Necesitaba encontrarlo, asegurarse que estaba bien y que nada malo le había pasado.

— _[Pero ¿Cómo podre encontrarlo? He buscado en cada rincón de lugar y con quien creía que podría estar ni siquiera sabe de su desaparición]_ —apretó sus puños con impotencia— _[Prometí no dejarlo solo. Aun así Kayano…]_

Entonces recordó. En ese segundo recordó aquella mañana donde Koro-sensei lo había citado a la sala de profesores.

Donde sus propios pensamientos de destrozar a la chica se ablandaron.

 **Hace unos días atrás:**

—Claro que lo sabía—volvió a su habitual color amarillo—es por eso que quiero hablar contigo—el profesor se puso de pie solo para poder decir las cosas de manera más simple— Karma-kun, quiero hablar sobre este conflicto amoroso que los involucra.

El nombrado quedó en silencio, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Realmente lo último que quería era tener un consejo amoroso de su objetivo. El pulpo uso su velocidad única para desaparecer y reaparecer en menos de un segundo con una hoja blanca resaltando de su tentáculo, el papel se extendía ante el pelirrojo quien había alzado una ceja sin comprender lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Karma-kun, prométeme que no le dirás de esto a nadie—por muy extraño que le resultase al joven, su profesor pervertido había transformado el ambiente a uno de seriedad—, esto incluye a Nagisa-kun. No puedes decirle a nadie ¿Entendido?

Akabane observó la hoja solo para levantar la vista y contemplar al pulpo.

— _[Sorprendentemente está actuando de una forma madura y seria]_ —extendió la mano para tomar el borde del papel sin antes balancear la cabeza levemente y sonreír de medio lado—Está bien—aceptó y con esas simples palabras Koro-sensei soltó el objeto que sostenía.

El joven volteó la hoja, su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos dorados se abrieron al leer lo escrito.

—Kayano Kaede…—pronunció alzando la mirada hacia su profesor—Este es el teste de Kayano-chan—el adulto asintió—, creí que habías quemado todos los test.

—Fue bastante sencillo cambiar las hojas en el segundo que fui a buscar el cohete—confesó dirigiéndose a la puerta—, es por esto que hice que prometieras que no se lo dirás a nadie. Por el momento lo mejor será que todos crean que sus sentimientos fueron quemados y guardados en las cenizas.

—¿Por qué me muestras esta hoja?—el pelirrojo se giró para poder encararlo mejor.

—Karma-kun tú fuiste quien insistió en que leyera los test en frente de la clase cuando en un principio te negabas a responder las preguntas—el contrario chasqueó la lengua con fastidio—, creías que si obtenías la información de Kayano-san podrías ganar esta guerra sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos—como si se tratara de un reto el pulpo abrió la puerta—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo si lees ese test?

Antes de que Akabane pudiere replicar algo al respecto Koro-sensei ya no estaba presente y la puerta se cerró dejando al chico completamente solo, con las respuestas en la palma de su mano. Su mirada se despegó de la salida y se centró en el objeto que sostenía, lanzó un suspiro antes de que sus dorados ojos no dudaran en leer las palabras escritas.

— _[Lo sé, leer esto es incorrecto por dos obvias razones: El primero leer información de otra persona no es nada bueno, pero nada en mi persona lo es. La segunda, es el hecho de que Koro-sensei dijese eso ¿Dudar de acabarla por completo? Lo haré, debo ganar esta guerra y debo hacerlo de manera tal que no quede rastro de amor alguno de parte de Kayano]_ Je~ Quien diría que conseguiría saber el corazón de una chica con solo leer una simple hoja.

-❤ Test de Koro-sensei ❤-

Kaede Kayano, Clase E de la secundaria Kunugigaoka

Consigna: Responder con toda la sinceridad del mundo y ten en cuenta que es sobre tu primer amor de la secundaria ~ (*^*) ~ ¡COMENCEMOS!

1-¿Cuándo y cómo fue que se conocieron? (7u7)

 _¡Oh! Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Ingresaba por primera vez a este instituto, el cual por mis bajas notas fui mandada a este salón. Estaba un poco nerviosa, cambiarse de colegio y empezar una nueva vida escolar no era algo fácil, adaptarse a un curso y hacer nuevos amigos quizás no era algo muy sencillo para mí._

 _Pero… eso cambio al verlo._

 _Tomé un último bocado de aire antes de posar mi mano en la puerta y en el momento que exhalé mi brazo se movió hacia la derecha dando paso a lo que sería mi nuevo salón de clases. Solo había una persona sentada, en la segunda fila junto a la ventana en el asiento número dos._

 _Por un segundo mi corazón latió como nunca antes lo había hecho._

 _Retomé mi sonrisa, para evitar que sospechara algo extraño en mi actitud. Caminé atrayendo su atención, dejándome ver sus celestes ojos que me parecieron sumamente lindos… y su voz, la primera vez que hablamos._

 _Fue una conversación casual:_

— _Oh, tú eres… Uh…_

— _Soy la nueva estudiante transferida._

 _Simplemente no pude evitar ver su cabello, claramente muy extenso para un chico._

— _Tu cabello es muy largo._

— _Si… quiero cortármelo, pero hay algunas razones por las que no puedo._

 _Esas palabras bastaron, solo quería hacerlo sentir mejor, después de todo su cabello largo era parte de su encanto. Sin previo aviso tomé un par de gomillas y até su cabello en dos coletas que adornaban cada lado de su cabeza. Teniendo en cuenta la altura precisa para que no le molestase y qué estas quedaran prolijas al hacerlo._

— _¡Mira, igual que yo! Soy Kaede Kayano, un gusto conocerte._

— _¡Wow!_

 _En ese momento fue la primera vez que pude disfrutar su sonrisa._

— _Muchas gracias Kayano-san, mi nombre es Nagisa Shiota, el gusto es mío._

 _Sin darme cuenta, yo creo… que empecé a buscar la amistad de Nagisa y por haberme regalado ese segundo, permitiéndole a mi corazón volver a latir, yo le obsequié ese peinado que hasta el día de hoy él sigue utilizando._

2-¿Lo consideras tu primer amor verdadero? (/*w*)/ Esta pregunta tendrá dos opciones dependiendo de cuál sea tu respuesta:

A-Si su respuesta es positiva (SI): (._.) Prosiga con la pregunta 3 por favor…

B-Si su respuesta es negativa (NO): ¿Sigues enamorado de la misma persona?

Si en su respuesta B, usted utiliza:

NO: Vuelva a la pregunta 1 y luego responda la 3, esta vez con aquella persona que considere su amor verdadero.

 _Ahh… esto es muy complicado Koro-sensei y no solamente por el hecho de que allá decidido las respuestas con un simple "si" o "no" Aunque aun así intentaré responder…_

 _¿Amor verdadero? Definitivamente no lo llamaría de esa forma. Tengo mis motivos para ello y no puedo decirlos en estos momentos. Pero si intentara ser sincera conmigo misma._

 _Yo…_

 _No sé si mis sentimientos son auténticos. ¿Es amor verdadero? No lo sé, y esa respuesta me gustaría conocerla, quisiera poder aclarar mi mente. Poder decir con seguridad lo que realmente creo sentir, pero si dudo de este sentimiento confesarme no tendría sentido alguno, además aprecio demasiado la amistad que poseo con Nagisa si la perdiera entristecería mucho. Aun así, sé, que no durará mucho._

 _Amistad… Amor._

 _¿Yo amo a Nagisa? ¿Lo amo hasta el punto de dejar de…? Ya no debería seguir._

 _Antes mis propias dudas, Koro-sensei lo siento, pero no puedo responder esta pregunta con certeza y por eso no podré continuar con la pregunta 3._

3-¿Ya te confesaste a ese primer amor verdadero? (/u\\)

-❤ Este examen se podrá contestar anónimamente ❤-

Karma dejó la hoja sobre el escritorio que se encontraba junto a él. Sin comentarios que dar al momento, simplemente se quedó en silencio. Analizando cada palabra escrita.

—Kayano-chan estás confundiendo tu amistad con amor—se puso de pie para salir del lugar a paso tranquilo—. Solo es eso… Una simple amistad de la cual dudas.

 **En el acuario "Tiburoncin":**

— _[Ella vacila de su amor hacia él en el test ¿Por qué se empeña en afirmarlo ahora? No dejaba de repetir que todo esto era solo un "creer" ni siquiera está segura de sí misma. Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy conteniéndome en romper todas sus ilusiones?]_

Antes de seguir discutiendo consigo mismo un sonido lo interrumpió. Rápidamente sacó su celular solo para caer en cuenta de que no era el suyo.

—¿Ese celular no es de Nagisa?—preguntó la chica reconociendo el móvil.

—¿Qué tan acosadora eres para saberte de memoria el modelo de su celular?—la chica ignoró eso y simplemente observó como el pelirrojo apretaba un botón encendiendo la pantalla y dejando ver en la parte superior un mensaje—Quizás sea una pista para encontrarlo.

—¡Entonces apresúrate y léelo!

—Calla pasto andante, Nagisa le puso contraseña.

La peliverde parpadeó sorprendida por un par de segundos, solo para reírse en la cara del más alto, el cual se fastidio ante esa reacción.

—¿Por qué diablos te ríes?

—¿Qué clase de novio eres si no conoces la contraseña de tu pareja?—una sonrisa quedó plasmada en su rostro al ver la cara de enfado del contrario.

—Uno que respeta la privacidad del otro—esa escusa le parecía poco convincente, la verdad era otra.

—Si yo conociese la contraseña de mi pareja no iría por ahí viendo a cada rato su celular. Solo la conocería para momentos de urgencia, como estos por ejemplo.

Ese comentario hirió su orgullo de novio. Su competencia tenía razón, Karma no conocía la contraseña del móvil y es que en el corto tiempo de ser pareja no se le había venido a la cabeza la idea de conocer esos datos, aunque en primer año de secundaria tuvo la oportunidad de enterarse del patrón de la tablet del chico pero en este caso no se trataba de deslizar el dedo sobre la pantalla para dibujar, sino de una palabra en concreto, quizás una frase.

Entre pensamientos acelerados se juró a si mismo pedir, o en su defecto aprender la dichosa contraseña sin que el otro lo notase.

Por ahora solo se le venía una idea a la cabeza de cómo encontrar a su novio y ese plan dependía de cierta chica cibernética. Karma revisó su bolsillo para rápidamente desbloquear su celular y marcar el número de la persona que sería su salvación, Kayano por otro lado lo observaba en silencio sacando conclusiones acerca de lo que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo.

—Ritsu, necesito un favor.

— _[¡Oh! ya entendí, le dirá a Ritsu que hackee el celular de Nagisa para poder saber de quién es el mensaje, en todo caso, rastrear al secuestrador]_ —el más alto colocó el celular en alta voz para que, sorprendiendo a la peliverde, ambos pudieran escuchar.

—" _¡No hay problema Karma-san! Solo debo entrar en el celular de Nagisa-san y…"_ —mientras la joven continua hablando Akabane puso el celular ajeno al lado del suyo.

En la pantalla rápidamente aprecio un icono de una llave abriendo el candado, el cual era la contraseña de Nagisa, no tardó más de dos minutos en poder desbloquear el aparato.

—¡Wow Ritsu! Eso fue rápido—admiró Kayano y al segundo quedó perpleja al observar el fondo de pantalla de Shiota, la risa de Karma la trajo en sí de vuelta—¿T-Tu sabias que este era su animal favorito?

—¡Claro que sí!—respondió con seguridad— _[Después de todo quien le dijo a Nagisa que era un ángel con apariencia de serpiente fui yo]_

—" _He quitado la contraseña del celular de Nagisa, con esto será más fácil"_ —sonrió Ritsu detrás de la pantalla.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza para rápidamente dar click al buzón de mensajes, leer el sospechoso mensaje que había recibido el móvil hace aproximadamente una hora y el último que recibió hace solo unos diez minutos. Kayano se colocó en puntitas de pie para poder leer adecuadamente.

DE: Número Desconocido

Asunto: Devuélveme mi celular o(╥﹏╥)o por favor.

Mensaje: Etto, si de casualidad encuentras este celular por favor devuélvelo a su dueño; Nagisa Shiota. Estaré esperando en la azotea del acuario Tiburoncin.

Muchas gracias ヽ(*・ω・)人(・ω・*)ノ

—…

—B-Bueno… ya no hará falta pedirle a Ritsu que rastreé al sospechoso—comentó Kayano viendo el lado positivo. Ciertamente aquel número del "secuestrador" le sonaba familiar.

—Este definitivamente es Nagisa—aclaró al ver los emoticones—esto es extraño ¿Qué clase de secuestrador se preocuparía por el celular de su víctima?

—¿Karma-san?—Ritsu ladeó la cabeza sin comprender demasiado.

—Todo está bien Ritsu, luego hablamos en la noche.

La chica asintió con la cabeza desapareciendo del móvil. Sin seguir pensando Karma comenzó a caminar y al escuchar a la peliverde seguirle se volteó a verla.

—Yo también iré—aseguró con determinación.

—Haz lo que quieras—terminó diciendo Akabane luego de un enredo de palabras en su garganta, quería decirle algo más hostil—. Después de todo, esta guerra termina hoy.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—Listo—sentenció Nagisa devolviendo el aparato a su propietario—espero que alguien pueda encontrar mi celular—murmuró preocupado—si lo pierdo mi madre se molestará mucho.

—Lo siento—se disculpó apenado una segunda persona, guardando su móvil en su chaqueta y poniéndose en pie—de seguro alguien lo encuentra y ve el mensaje.

—Puede que si- ¡Espera! Mi celular tenía contraseña—se lamentó aún más al recordar ese detalle que si bien le había salvado la vida de su madre ahora le jugaba en contra.

La persona que ocasionó el lio simplemente le dio palmaditas en la espalda para consolar al chico.

—En serio, lo lamento mucho Nagisa-kun.

El nombrado alzó la vista para ver el arrepentimiento de aquella persona, sonrió al ver que realmente se apenaba por lo sucedido.

—Trataré de explicarle lo sucedido a mi madre, será mejor que nos olvidemos de eso por ahora. Karma debe estar esperándome—tomó aire antes de continuar—Nakamura-san ¿De que querías hablar?

La nombrada sonrió al ver que el chico no había olvidado el tema principal de su encuentro.

—Es algo importante…—su rostro se puso serio, algo poco visto en la rubia, aun así su voz sonaba algo dudosa al hablar—es algo que involucra a Kayano.

* * *

¡OhaKonOya mis nekitos asesinos!

Ok, un resumen de todo este tiempo: ¡Termino el anime/manga! OMG (TuT) y yo aquí todavía escribiendo xD Disculpas, perdón, lo siento (TTuTT) por no actualizar, soy una irresponsable, PEGENME PARA QUE ENTIENDA (no soy masoquista, por si se lo preguntaban)

En fin, a parte de que ya debía de publicar un capitulo, hoy es un día super, hiper, mega especial eue

1...

2...

¡...3!

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

 **(** **ﾉ*u** ***)** **ﾉ**

Si, SI, ¡SI BABY! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de esta historia! (¿Debería ser aniversario? ¡NO IMPORTA! Me gusta la idea del cumpleaños para mis historias :3 No sé, como que les doy más cariño así x/D Toy loca .-.)

Bien, bien un día como hoy 14 de Julio de 2015 una chica con muchas cosas que hacer pero sin ganas de hacerlas descubrió algo llamado Wattpad-sama, ese troll que mueve los textos o pone todo en negrita :'D, ademas de ya tener el conocimiento de FanFiction de antemano. Pos resumiendo escribió una historia de su anime favorito, se hizo famosa y ganó dinero escribiendo con trama romántica de todo tipo, se fue a Japón y se compró muchos, pero muchos mangas que ni ella entendía que decían...

Oh esperen, ese era su sueño :'v

Pero volviendo a la realidad; escribía y actualizaba cuando tenía ganas, tiempo o imaginación-inspiración. Los nekitos/nekitas leían y seguían sus historias y, a pesar de muchas cosas, ella era feliz al recibir sus comentarios, votos y visitas.

Ella era feliz, sigue siendo y lo sera :'D

 **Gracias por todo, este cumpleaños no sería nada sin sus invitados**

Nos vemos algún día cuando vuelva actualizar (espero no sea en el próximo cumpleaños .-.)

Saludos n.n

PD: Si de casualidad hoy también es el cumpleaños y creíste que te saludaba a ti :D Pues de paso te felicito pos ¡Feliz, tal vez, cumpleaños!

OtroPDMás: Solo faltan cinco minutos para que termine el día xDD


	17. Guerras: Tercera Batalla, parte 3

**El primer amor de la secundaria**

 **Capítulo 16: Guerras: Tercera batalla** **【 Parte 3】**

* * *

 **POV AUTORA**

—¿De Kayano…? ¿Algo le ha sucedido?

La preocupación por su compañera floreció en sus ojos. Nakamura se sorprendió, claramente no se esperaba que se preocupase de aquel modo. Colocó una mano en su nuca largando un suspiro que le hizo dar escalofríos, vaya que ambas se habían metido en un serio conflicto, repasó las ideas en su cabeza tratando de ver que opciones tenía entre las manos.

Su verdadero plan no era traer a Nagisa con ella, simplemente evitar que Kayano arruinara la cita de ambos chicos y que ninguno notase su presencia, pero eso tuvo que cambiar en el momento que Nakamura no llegó a tiempo para detener a la peliverde antes de que hiciese ese desastre en el restaurante. Con ello Karma ya sabía de qué alguien más estaba haciendo mal tercio. Sin ideas en la cabeza y viendo que el pelirrojo se comportaba cada vez más sobreprotector, incluyendo el hecho de haberle perdido el rastro a su amiga, no tuvo otra opción más que "secuestrar" a Nagisa, el blanco más fácil de hablar y llevar a cuestas.

Entonces las cosas prosiguieron: Vio la oportunidad perfecta en cuanto la pareja se separó y con facilidad lo distrajo con un mensaje, acertó al ver que el chico no la tenía registrada como contacto y en el momento que se concentró en el mensaje solo bastó callarlo con una mano en su boca para arrastrarlo a las sombras. Nagisa pudo tranquilizarse en el momento que la joven había pronunciado en voz baja " _Soy yo, Nakamura Rio, Nagisa has silencio_ " antes de que los reflejos del chico hiciesen algo en contra de la extraña persona. Luego de llegar a la azotea, Rio confesó que tenía algo de qué hablar con él pero ambos se distrajeron en el momento que el muchacho notó la desaparición de su celular y la prioridad había tomado otro rumbo.

—Bueno, no es sobre Kayano solamente—dijo con una leve sonrisa asomándose en su rostro—tiene que ver conmigo también.

El contrario permaneció sereno, mientras la conversación era llevada plenamente por la chica quien a esas alturas dejó de preocuparse en los "¿Qué pasaría…?" De sus acciones. Solo hace unos días había notado la relación que llevaba el pelirrojo y el peliceleste, de cierto modo, sintió una desconocida fuerza llamada animo aliviarla. Quizás sea porque no era la única con un enamoramiento de su mismo género o por el inesperado test que su profesor les dio, a fin de cuentas, en ese momento podía admitir lo que su corazón decía.

Debía ser honesta, por lo menos, ante su contrincante.

—Nagisa, a mí me gusta Kayano—admitió sonriente ante el campo de batalla que se formaba—y no perderé contra ti.

El valor definía perfectamente a Nakamura en aquel momento, porque apenas hace unos días se negaba a admitirlo en su mente y ahora eso había cambiado, sin embargo aun estaba en la misma preocupante situación.

Entre la espada y la pared; entre su amistad y su amor.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Un pequeño cartel rojo con letras negras advertía que estaba prohibida la entrada a la azotea para cualquier persona ajena al personal del acuario, aunque a Karma eso no le importó, lo único que tenía en mente era qué subiendo esas escaleras se encontraría con Nagisa y, quizás, para darle una paliza al secuestrador que se atrevió a separarlos.

Aunque para Akabane un pensamiento llevaba rato revoloteando en su cabeza comenzando a molestarlo. Un pensamiento que no había iniciado con los sucesos de su cita, más bien, hace unos días atrás; precisamente a los minutos de haber dejado el test de Kayano sobre aquel escritorio de la sala de maestros y que no lo había molestado tanto como en ese momento.

Sus pies se apresuraron en subir cuatro escalones, en cuanto pisó el quinto su cabeza dio vueltas al asunto hasta el punto de no poder avanzar más. Resopló contemplando la puerta que lo separaba de Shiota, aún con la preocupación presente no podía olvidar las palabras de aquel pulpo y en ese momento parecían ser taladros intentando romper aquel asfalto de orgullo y egoísmo.

— _["Karma-kun deberías ser más comprensivo, en el amor y la guerra no siempre hace falta dañar al enemigo"]_

Esa frase volvía a surgir efecto en él, pero ahora con más insistencia y presión. No era tonto, sabía la descabellada idea que se le había cruzado por la cabeza en aquel segundo, casi insignificante, donde Kayano decidió acompañarlo para buscar a su novio. Esa idea era estúpida. Pero desde que se le ocurrió no pudo dejarla a un lado, no sin sentir la voz de su profesor en su oído.

Resopló, era la oportunidad para darle a su descabellada idea un lugar en la realidad. Si lo hacía no podía arrepentirse, aunque siendo Karma Akabane si era decisión suya nunca se retractaría.

Enderezó su postura cargando sus pulmones de aire.

— _[Koro-sensei… Eres realmente molesto]_ —ya no había vuelta atrás—Kayano-chan—el pelirrojo volteó a verla y esta alzó su mirada ante la dorada.

Karma estaba en la cima y Kayano en la parte inferior.

—Ya lo sé—dijo desanimada, al parecer el que pensamientos inquietantes revoloteasen en su cabeza no solo le afectaban a él—, me quedaré aquí. Tú ve y cerciórate de que Nagisa esté bien, yo…—su voz comenzó a titubear y en busca de confianza tomo su antebrazo—volveré a mi…

—¿Puedes callarte un momento?—esa pregunta, que salió más agresiva de lo esperado, dejó en confusión a la chica—¿Acaso esta retirada significa que he ganado?

El pensarlo era un cosa, el que lo diga tu enemigo otra mucho más dolorosa.

Kaede tomó conciencia de sus acciones, no era una mala persona o por lo menos no bajo ese papel, pero sus sentimientos nublaron su juicio permitiendo que no tuviese completo control de sí misma algo que luego del incidente en el restaurante notó pero era tarde para arrepentirse y al ver su reflejo en el baño con esas palabras al final _"No permitiré que esto siga"_ se refería a marcharse del acuario lo antes posible, cosa que no pudo al enterarse de que Nagisa se encontraba desaparecido, su preocupación y sentimientos nuevamente habían nublado su juicio.

Aunque muy en el fondo comprendía que Nagisa y Karma se amaban, por más que doliese admitirlo, pero con cada momento donde los hechos se plantaban ante sus ojos aquella confusión entre el amor y la amistad terminó tocando los pies del odio y por poco del fracaso de su verdadero objetivo de haber llegado a la Clase E

—No…—su negación fue un susurro dudoso.

—Tener a una competencia que solo habla y no pone acción en la batalla es decepcionante.

La peliverde sentía como se hundía cada vez más con esas palabras y el pelirrojo dio paso a bajar el primer escalón; cada uno absorto en su propia versión de la realidad.

—Nuestra batalla resultó absurda desde un principio, siempre hubo un ganador a simple vista—el segundo escalón fue pisado acercándose más a la chica que creía estar en un mar infinito de agua salada y su única salvación antes de ahogarse era un salvavidas portada por el pelirrojo—. Es por eso qué para no dejar al perdedor con la peor derrota posible…—Kaede se vio a si misma debajo del agua, comenzando a faltarle el aire y sin posibilidad alguna de poder salvarse. Akabane había logrado llegar al escalón donde la joven se encontraba, ambos sin verse el uno al otro; el que se creía vencedor con la mirada al frente y el perdedor mirando los escalones—dejaré que confieses tus sentimientos a Nagisa.

En el último segundo, ese en el que casi el oxígeno terminaba de escaparse de sus pulmones, el salvavidas fue arrojado al mar.

Y simplemente Karma terminó de bajar las escaleras.

—¡¿Qué?!—Para cuando volteó a verlo este simplemente le observaba con una expresión aburrida mientras a ella la sorpresa y adrenalina comenzaban a recorrerle cada célula del cuerpo.

Las palabras que salieron de su enemigo fueron inesperadas hasta para sí mismo.

—Ya has escuchado, ahora deberías hacerme caso.

A Kayano el aire volvía a circularle de manera normal, aunque su corazón pareciese haberse detenido ante la inesperada situación que se encontraba. No se lo creía, no podía asimilar la idea de que Akabane dijese eso, que le diese la oportunidad de declarar sus sentimientos.

La situación era complicada de entender.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—las palabras se escucharon como si estuviese regañándolo, aunque no quería que sea de ese modo.

—Esto no podría ser más serio—aseguró apoyando su espalda contra la pared cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó tratando de comprender los pensamientos y decisiones de Karma los cuales se mostraban difíciles de asimilar.

—Que molesta eres. Quizás parezca que ahora siento interés en los resultados de tus sentimientos, pero eso no es cierto _[Desde el momento que leí el test y no pude desatar aquellas coletas que Nagisa poseía, el hecho de comenzar a comprender el valor de ese peinado para ambos… Esas fueron las pruebas de que era egoísta de mi parte simplemente decir que Nagisa era solamente para mí]_

Kaede resopló inflando las mejillas ante esa confesión, aun sin comprender por completo el pensamiento de su enemigo. Le costaba creer que Karma era esa clase de persona tan considerada y que lo demostrase de una manera tan inesperada solo dejaba más preguntas y dudas en su interior, las cuales no quiso revelar.

La peliverde no era idiota, sabía que no aprovechar esta oportunidad sería un desperdicio de su parte. Acorralada por el silencio y la profunda mirada dorada dio media vuelta, no diría nada más para provocar un desenlace diferente, se quedaría con las palabras del pelirrojo y se permitiría a si misma comenzar a creer en la idea del gran cambio que Akabane Karma comenzaba a tener en su personalidad, un cambio para bien. Comenzó a subir los escalones y se detuvo ante la puerta.

Aun con esas intenciones…

Debía de decir una última curiosidad que no podía evitar, esa que no le permitiría a si misma dar un paso más si no conocía la respuesta.

—¿Cómo sabes que él me rechazará?

Escuchó una risa y se dio una idea de lo que diría el pelirrojo.

—Je~ no digas estupideces—colocó una mano en su cintura, alzando la barbilla con superioridad y clara seguridad—¿Qué te hace pensar que Nagisa dejaría de amarme? _[¿Qué te hace pensar que yo dejaría de amarlo si él eligiese esa opción? Nunca me daría por vencido]_

La chica sonrió sin que el contrario notase eso, Karma la contempló en silencio, no dudaría ni un segundo en que Nagisa simplemente la rechazaría. Estaba seguro de ello. La joven apoyó su mano sobre el picaporte de aquella puerta, tomó aire y se quedó en esa posición por un minuto.

—Karma—el chico no soltó sonido alguno, un tanto sorprendido por ser llamado—Gracias…

Y Kayano abrió la puerta sin esperar una respuesta.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

¿Qué acababan de escuchar sus oídos? Shiota Nagisa quien solo permaneció inmóvil asimilando el asunto entre manos recibió una carcajada por parte de la increíble confesión de su compañera.

—¡Debí esperar una reacción parecida de tu parte!—admite despreocupada—Sé que puede sonar confuso para ti, ni te imaginas como estoy yo por dentro, pero solo quería dejarlo en claro.

Siente como si un chasquido en frente de su cara lo hiciese despertar de repente, reacciona parpadeando repetidas veces.

—Esto… Esto es inesperado de tú parte Nakamura-san—trataba de armar con firmeza las palabras—¡N-No estoy diciendo que eso este mal!—aclara por las dudas, después de todo ¿Quién era él para juzgar los gustos de las personas? Y teniendo sumo cuidado de no revelar su relación continua tratando de no incomodar a la chica—A lo que me refiero es que… no entiendo porque me lo dices tan repentina-

—Ya lo enteras, sé que ella lo dirá tarde o temprano.

Porque al final ya todo había sido en vano para ella.

Colocó las manos en su chaqueta, el frío calaba su cuerpo como nunca. Avanzó unos pasos hacia el contrario cambiando la mirada a una picara haciendo desconfiar a cualquier que la viera.

—Así que tú y Karma eh, no me esperaba que alguien sedujera a semejante demonio—bromea.

Nagisa siente que le falta el aire ¿Cómo es que la chica se había enterado de lo suyo? Por la mente se le cruzó que su pelirrojo abriese la boca, y empezó a regañarlo mentalmente.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Lo supe? Fácil ustedes fueron bastante obvios estos últimos días, además recuerda que la clase está llena de "asesinos" podemos percatarnos o sospechar del asunto ¿Lo más evidente? Que han dejado de llamarse con los honoríficos—eso hizo que sus hombros bajen notando que había sido estúpido pensar que no sería tan relevante para el resto—Por mi parte tuve una corazonada y lo comprobé con esto—sacó su móvil extendiendo el mismo hacia Nagisa quien se quedó perplejo al ver la imagen en pantalla—Jm jm, ¿Así que ya se van a lo oscurito y privado eh?—canturreó con malicia disfrutando la cara roja y avergonzada que le ofrecieron.

Y hay estaba aquella foto que la rubia había tomado hace unos días atrás cuando la parejita, que en aquel entonces no estaban saliendo, desapareció. Maehara y ella fueron los únicos testigos de aquella cariñosa siesta que ambos se tomaron en el almacén.

—¡Puedo explicarlo!—se apresuró a gritar intentando deducir como es que no había notado a la chica tomándoles una foto de aquel momento, a pesar de estar dormidos.

—No hay nada que explicar, es más debería mandarle esta imagen a Ritsu para que todos en la clase se enteren~

La chica parecía disfrutar con una pasión malvada la desesperación de su enemigo, sí, definitivamente ese era su forma de molestar a su némesis en esa inocente guerra de amor.

—¡No, no por favor!—el chico se apresuró a acercarse en un intento de querer arrebatarle el móvil maldiciendo su baja estatura al ser tomado por sorpresa el hecho de que la rubia extendía la mano en alto para que no lo alcanzara.

Las risas de la joven sonaban sinceras ante los oídos de Nagisa quien le siguió el obvio juego que generó para evitar hablar de aquella confesión que escuchó. Entendía que ella no quería hablar de manera profunda con él respecto a sus sentimientos, es más, Nakamura no parecía la clase de chica que se enamoraría y él fuese una de esas personas quienes sabían tal sentimiento. Había subestimado su relación, quizás ella si lo veía como una persona con suficiente confianza para contarlo.

Su pequeño juego de desviar el asunto principal acabó en ese instante que Nagisa se quedó inmóvil en su lugar observando con sorpresa la puerta de la azotea, su respiración también se detuvo en ese momento. Su acompañante notó esa reacción y se giró para reaccionar de la misma forma que lo hizo su amigo.

¿Su primer pensamiento?

" _¡Ella me escuchó!"_

—¿Ka-Kayano?—el nombre de su amiga salió con cierta sorpresa mal disimulada, tenía la valentía en los pies en ese momento—¡Que inesperado verte por aquí!

—¿Nakamura?—respondió cerrando por completo la puerta tras de sí aislando el mundo de esa escena—Lo mismo digo.

La rubia quedó en silencio y en una inusual expresión desvió la mirada, Kaede la contempló con curiosidad. La situación volvía a tornarse complicada e incómoda, la más alta no podía sentirse peor ante su inquietante pensamiento de que su confesión fuese escuchada.

Realmente quería que la tierra se la tragase en aquel segundo.

Ahora se arrepentía. Todo su ser le repetía mil veces por segundos que esa fue una pésima idea de sobrellevar las cosas ¿Dónde había quedado sus intenciones de mantener sus sentimientos bien encerrados dentro de sí misma? ¿Por qué precisamente a Nagisa quiso contarle aquello?

Fue egoísta.

Sabía que su amor no era correspondido mientras la de cabellos verdes gustara del chico, por eso quiso asegurar el rechazo que le esperaba, porque sabía que el de hebras celestes tendría en cuenta la confesión de guerra que le hizo. Además, los sentimientos de Nagisa hacia Karma serían razón suficiente para evitar que este correspondiese a Kayano, eso ayudaba a que el rechazo que sufriría su amiga fuera seguro.

Que egoísta. Se reprochó al reconocer sus actos.

Sus sentimientos fueron tan fuertes que fue capaz de jugar sucio por amor. Eso era algo que pareciera que jamás haría, y se cruzó en su mente el hecho de que ese sentimiento hacia hacer cosas locas a las personas.

Un sentimiento muy peligroso.

Se suponía que Kaede se confesaría por fin. Ella solo debía esperar con los brazos abiertos consolar a la chica, ese era su papel.

—Oye Kayano ¿Tú… vienes hablar sobre "eso"?—era obvio el motivo por el que estaría parada en aquel momento, Rio se preguntó si no era masoquista.

—Si—afirmó con seguridad que hizo cambiar de postura a su amiga. La contraría no comprendía porque se estaba comportando de aquel modo.

—Ya veo…—murmuró embozando una sonrisa sin ganas—Entonces yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí—diciendo eso se apresuró en llevar sus pies hacia la salida donde su amiga recién había ingresado, ignorando los llamados de Kaede quien empezaba a preocuparse— _[Se lo que harás, te confesaras ante Nagisa, aun así, ahora estas gritando mi nombre pero… El que yo me marche sin mirarte no te detendrá a hacerlo.]_

Su mano se posó en la puerta e inconscientemente esperó unos segundos a que Kayano estuviese siguiéndola con un contradictorio asecho de su mente anhelando haber sido escuchada y que con su confesión y sentimientos declarados se fijara en ella.

Kaede dio un paso hacia adelante y tragó saliva al sentir inquietud en su pecho. No le gustaba ver a su amiga de esa forma y menos no comprender el porqué de esa actitud.

— _[Eso no pasara, no vendrás detrás de mí]_ —la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció.

—¡Naka-!

Para cuando Kayano caminó un par de pasos su amiga ya no estaba presente. No notó que su mano estaba tendida en dirección a la puerta hasta hace un momento, esa no era la Nakamura que siempre andaba bromeando y sonriendo a cada segundo. Para nada, esa era una faceta nunca antes vista por cualquier humano. Kaede sabía que tenía que ir detrás de ella, preguntarle qué estaba pasando y porque se comportaba de esa forma, después de todo ¿Quién la había ayudado hasta ahora? Debía ir tras ella, si se apresuraba podría alcanzarla, en el caso de que planeara abandonar el edificio, o llamarla por teléfono, eso también funcionaria

Pero una cosa detenía esas ideas.

Lo que había estado presente desde ese nuevo inicio de clases por fin podría cumplirlo. Lentamente bajó su brazo hasta dejarlo descansando a la par de su cuerpo, la decisión estaba tomada.

— _[Perdóname Nakamura esta será la última vez que seré egoísta contigo. En cuanto resuelva esto… Iré a preguntarte que es lo que te molesta y entristece, solo espera un poco más, por favor.]_

Se giró decidida a no desperdiciar la ventaja que su enemigo le había dado y el egoísmo que le recorría por las venas seria el ultimo que utilizaría en contra de su fiel amiga. Esta era la batalla final y no podía darse por vencida, después de todo, el que decidía al vencedor no era nadie más que Nagisa Shiota.

El juez de la guerra se mantuvo expectante todo el rato, no dijo nada ni hizo movimiento alguno desde que la de menos estatura había aparecido. Aunque su mente trataba de analizar y armar el rompecabezas en el que se encontraba con todas sus piezas desparramadas. Centró su vista a la chica que comenzaba a acercarse a él hasta detenerse a una distancia prudente.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Nakamura cerró la puerta, y se apoyó en ella largando un pesado suspiro.

—Realmente no me seguirás…

—Jo~ así que la secuestradora de mi lindo Nagisa resultó ser una rubia—esa voz burlona hizo que viera mejor su entorno y maldijo al encontrárselo en ese momento.

—Karma ¿Por qué ya no me sorprende que aparezcas?—preguntó asomando una sonrisa en sus labios y bajando los escalones.

—¿Ni siquiera te disculparas por haber interrumpido mi primera cita con Nagisa?—alzó una ceja ciertamente molesto.

—¿Ni siquiera disimularas un poco tu relación?—contra atacó, aunque realmente sentía que les debía algo por haber hecho eso. Resopló al terminar de bajar los escalones y posicionarse en frente del pelirrojo.

—Ya lo sabes, no sirve de nada hablar entre líneas—observó con disimulo la mirada de Nakamura quien no parecía ser la de siempre—. Bueno la pregunta importante aquí es ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—notó como los hombros de la contraria se tensaban y sintió poca necesidad de insistir en la respuesta—Creo que ya no importa.

Rio se sentía aliviada de que no siguiera con aquel interrogatorio que no podría decir nunca. Tragó saliva preguntándose si Karma sabía lo que estaba pasando al terminar de subir esas escaleras, y un fugaz anhelo de que el pelirrojo se interpusiese solo hizo que se decepcionase de sí misma.

—Debo irme—dijo caminando hacia la salida—Asumo que te quedaras a esperarlo.

—Claro—aseguró devolviéndole una sonrisa ladina—¿Tú la esperaras?—Esa pregunta hizo detenerla por completo—Si quieres puedo darle el mensaje de que estarás esperando en la entrada.

Nakamura abrió levemente sus ojos, sentía cierta inquietud por saber qué es lo que Karma estaba pensando acerca de ellas dos y terminó negando la idea, lo había disimulado bien, estaba guardándose sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón. Nadie podría darse cuenta a no ser que ella lo dijera, como su reciente caso con Shiota.

—Está bien—asintió dándose vuelta—. Alguien debe consolar los corazones rotos y que mejor que los amigos.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

—¿Kayano-san?

Su voz suave hizo que la contraria comenzara a precipitarse ante esa difícil decisión de expresar lo que sentía. Sentimientos que ella no comprendía del todo, pero que resultaban ser lo suficientes fuertes como para haber hecho todo lo que hizo y estaba por hacer. Tragó saliva preocupándose ligeramente por su atuendo; una sudadera negra, la cual quedaba perfecta para espiar pero no tanto para confesarse, un vaquero sencillo y poco elegante además de unas zapatillas comunes de color verde limón. Despejó su mente, nadie hubiese adivinado que su enemigo le permitiría confesarse ese día y el atuendo era lo último en aquel momento tan especial.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse acorde a los minutos que permanecían en un silencio incómodo y desesperante. Hasta ahora nunca se había imaginado confesándose ante el chico, si bien había dicho que lo haría, cumplir lo pronunciado era un reto que se veía muy lejano. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar levemente y sintió que se quemaba de calor a pesar de estar en la azotea del edificio; el cual mantenía una pequeña parte techada antes de dejar al descubierto el resto, dando una espectacular vista de la ciudad. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él ¿Qué palabras debería usar? Pensaba que debía ser romántica y precisa, los nervios comenzaron a irritarla y en busca de calmarse centró su mirada ante el atuendo notando algo que hizo olvidarse de los detalles; Shiota tenía el pelo suelto, y no se había percatado de ellos sino hasta ahora.

—Nagisa ¿Por qué no llevas tu peinado?—la pregunta salió por sí sola, al notarlo Kayano ya había iniciado una conversación.

—¿Eh?—parecía haberse olvidado de ello y llevó una mano a acariciar su largo cabello, quizás por eso sentía la cabeza más ligera, de cierto modo—Oh ¡Es verdad!—Sonrió frotándose la misma como si estuviera disculpándose por ello—He salido apresurado de casa con el cabello húmedo y acostumbro a peinarme cuando se encuentra seco.

La explicación era sencilla, fácil de entender y comprender, Kayano parpadeó esperando otro motivo; uno donde incluía a Karma en el. Volvió a permanecer en el sepulcral silencio empezando a creer que se volvería muda si seguía en el.

—Ese peinado que me has dado—se sorprendió al escuchar que la conversación no había terminado. Lo contempló nuevamente, esta vez en su rostro se formó una sonrisa y sus ojos transmitían paz y tranquilidad como nunca antes Kayano había visto y sentido—para mí es muy especial.

Sus labios se abrieron levemente, iba a decir algo, pero simplemente lo calló. Esa respuesta podría no ser la más poética del mundo pero con solo decir que era especial y haberlo pronunciado de tal manera…

Provocó un cosquilleo en ella y una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

—Nagisa tú me gustas.

No hacían falta palabras complicadas ni frases largas que rimasen. Kaede lo comprendió en ese momento y al igual que Shiota quería hacer sentir, con unas simples palabras, todo lo que él hizo sentir en ella. Él parpadeó dos veces antes de poder asimilar la oración, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y no encontró la voz en su garganta ni movimiento alguno que hacer.

Shiota Nagisa había quedado paralizado.

—E-E-Em Y-Yo…—el sonrojo que comenzó a extenderse por todo su rostro hizo que se viera adorable, el cabello suelto hacia que su vergüenza se vuelva algo tierno y su inentendible vocabulario tartamudo daban el toque final para que cualquiera cayera enamorado de él.

Sin embargo Kaede se sintió diferente y no de la manera que esperaba. De alguna forma su conciencia le pesaba, algo no iba bien, ella pensó que en el momento que alguien se confiesa un peso se descargaba del corazón de la persona. Esto era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía. Creyó que sería como en las películas o libros; donde revoloteaban mariposas en el estómago y una canción romántica comenzaba a sonar de fondo.

No era así, su confesión no era algo de películas o libros.

— _[No me siento aliviada ni mucho menos feliz ¿Por qué...?]_

Más que cosas lindas sentía opresión en su pecho.

Su rostro había cambiado y llevó una mano a donde sentía aquello sensación, donde su corazón latía acompasadamente, dejó de lado a Nagisa quien la contemplaba un poco más calmado. Ella estaba debatiendo sus sentimientos confusos y contradictorios. Confesarse sin conocer o sentir el cien por ciento del sentimiento le jugó en contra ¿Amor o amistad? ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Nagisa? Quería saber la respuesta porque sin ella no podría seguir con sus objetivos…

Sus objetivos, sus motivos de haber terminado en la Clase E. Los recordó como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla en medio de la noche ¿Cómo pudo darles menos importancia? Sintió un remolino de sentimientos; tristeza, vergüenza, ira, venganza…

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, lo recordó y de pronto volvía a ser la misma chica con los propósitos claros. Entendía porque sentía la opresión en su pecho y sabía porque estaba perdida: Después de todo, ella estaba actuando, esos sentimientos eran parte del guion.

No eran verdaderos de Yukimura Akira.

Nagisa organizó sus pensamientos para coordinar una respuesta coherente y que no dañara a la chica que con mucho valor, ante sus ojos, se había confesado.

Y recordó a Nakamura en ese instante, luego del que el shock de esa confesión lo aturdiese por completo.

Vaya complicación tenía entre las manos, una situación terrible de explicar para él. Entendía el porqué de la rubia al contarle tal hecho, era una advertencia; una que le decía, ahora, con mucha claridad que no debía aceptar tal confesión.

Aunque, dejando de lado eso, su respuesta estaba clara sin tener a Rio en cuenta, y de cierto modo se sintió culpable, quizás si hubiese dado a conocer su relación con Karma, Kayano no se hubiese confesado ante él y Nakamura no estaría sufriendo por un amor no correspondido.

— _[¿Y entonces qué? Ella hubiese guardado su sentimiento sin nunca recibir una respuesta directa. Entonces ¿Habría aceptado a Nakamura? La situación podría haber terminado peor…]_ —tragó saliva y despejó su mente, a él no le hubiese gustado que le hiciesen eso y no tenía por qué hacérselo a los demás. Seria suave y dulce al responder, intentando no herirla porque eso es lo último que quería. Miró fijo a la chica quien fingía esperar una respuesta positiva—K-Kayano-san—se reprochó por empezar a tartamudear—lo siento pero—apretó sus puños buscando fuerzas en ellos—yo no siento lo mismo que tú.

Lo sabía, muy dentro suyo, esperaba ese final. Su papel de perdedora estaba escrito, simplemente no lo había aceptado porque hay veces en las que una actriz no siempre le encanta su papel. Se negó a aceptarlo, pero fue algo estúpido de su parte. Por culpa de sus caprichos había olvidado su papel principal.

Seguramente en su guion debía de fingir que eso le dolía, que esa tristeza le pasaba a todos cuando eran rechazados. Era algo común y normal que tuviese ganas de llorar.

—Ya veo…—susurró cambiando su semblante a uno decaído pero aun manteniendo una leve sonrisa—Me esperaba una respuesta como esa—sinceró rascando su nuca con un poco de pena, ante esa frase, Nagisa, se le quedó viendo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza preguntándose si realmente estaba bien—Pero, Nagisa, ¿Me dirías porque me rechazas? _[¿Eh? ¿Esto se supone que estaba en el guion?]_

El peliceleste se sonrojó levemente; sus motivos eran obvios. Rascó su mejilla debatiendo si debería revelar toda la explicación que se estaba armando en su cabeza.

—V-Veras sé que no se lo he dicho a nadie pero yo estoy saliendo con alguien—no diría quien, pues pensaba que debía ser franco en el momento indicado—. ¡No es una relación que empezó hace mucho! Quiero decir, no es algo que he mantenido en secreto de mis amigos por mucho tiempo—se apresuró a agregar al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba por los labios de la contraria—pero los sentimientos que tengo ante esa persona… Tienen sus años de estar presentes en mi corazón.

No podía decir el otro motivo que lo llevo a tal decisión, no sin delatar a Nakamura. Por lo que al final dejó ese hecho dentro de sí.

Kayano se sentía satisfecha, de cierto modo, por lo menos no le había mentido en la cara. Suspiró extendiendo los brazos en frente como si estuviese exhausta, y vaya que lo estaba.

—Creo que será mejor que regrese a casa—comentó dando media vuelta. Ya no había motivos para estar allí—Nagisa gracias por ser honesto conmigo—eso ultimo lo soltó en un susurro.

—¡Kayano-san!—la chica se volteó a verlo—Tú y yo…

—¡Seguimos siendo amigos!—completó embozando una enorme sonrisa la cual Nagisa devolvió. Ambos se despidieron con un saludo de mano y antes de que Kaede desapareciese por la puerta alcanzó a avisarle—Espera a Karma aquí, él vendrá pronto.

Shiota bajó lentamente la mano sonriendo ligeramente.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Largó un gran suspiro y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta mirando el suelo como si este fuero lo más interesante del mundo.

—Ustedes son tan iguales—una voz hizo que levantara la vista y se encontrara con la mirada fija del contrario.

—Karma—dijo guardándose la sorpresa, sabía que se lo encontraría pero debía admitir que el pelirrojo era la última persona que quería ver luego de ser rechazada, desvió la mirada—. No digas nada—empezó a bajar los escalones.

—Je~—una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios—¿Dejaras tus sentimientos por Nagisa?

— _[Desde un principio no existieron, solo eran guiones]_ Fui honestamente rechazada—aclaró con la cabeza en alto—. No puedo obligar a alguien sentir lo mismo que yo—las palabras salían con un gran pesar de su garganta—Yo… perdí.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y no hubo lágrimas que cayesen por sus ojos, simplemente terminó de bajar las escaleras teniendo como respuesta un silencio que daba por victorioso a Karma Akabane.

La guerra había terminado.

—Nakamura está esperándote en la entrada—finalizó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kaede resopló antes de apresurar sus pasos hacia el lugar mencionado.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

El frio de la azotea le dio la bienvenida y un escalofrió se coló por su espalda dando un estornudo que hizo notar su presencia ante el peliceleste quien se había mantenido alejado del borde del balcón.

—¡Karma!—llamó con alegría acercándose rápidamente al contrario para sorprenderlo rodeándolo en un cálido abrazo.

—Vaya parece que ha pasado una eternidad sin ti—dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y depositando un beso en la frente del más bajo—. Te extrañé.

—Yo también—sentir los labios fríos de su novio en su frente le dieron ganas de calentarlos—¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Con esto—dijo separándose un poco para poder sacar el objeto de su bolsillo.

—¡Mi celular, lo has encontrado!—con cierto alivio lo tomó entre sus manos, pensando que ya no tenía que preocuparse por inventar una excusa a su madre, y su mirada cambió a una de pánico al recordar su tarea inventada, Akabane solo parpadeó sin comprender—Lo olvidé… con todo lo que paso me he olvidado completamente de la tarea—contestó a esa pregunta que su novio no había hecho pero que estaba pensando. Largó un suspiro con gran pesar—. Creo que nuestra cita no salió como esperábamos—soltó resignado a esperar lo peor con su madre.

—Concuerdo contigo _[Empezando por Kayano, seguida de Nakamura, y terminando con la primera]_ y no debes preocuparte por esa tarea, anoté lo necesario ¿Recuerdas?—Nagisa se permitió quitar su expresión de preocupación salvado por su novio quien en su mente repasó el día de su primer e inolvidable cita.

Claramente las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado del que se imaginaba; pasar un momento a solas con Nagisa, disfrutar de la compañía mutua y poder recordar el día con melancolía cuando pasaran los años. Aunque estaba seguro que se reirían de esto pasado el tiempo. Desde luego Karma sentía cierto alivio en el interior, ya no tendría que preocuparse por Kayano él suponía que la chica de apoco superaría esto, en caso de que sus sentimientos hayan sido verdaderos.

— _[Superar un amor no correspondido no debe ser fácil]_

Llevó sus dorados ojos a contemplar a Nagisa solo había pasado un tiempo siendo lo que son ahora y no podía imaginarse como se sentiría si hubiese sucedido todo lo que la de coletas verdes estaba pasando.

— _[Bueno, el karma hace de las suyas y tendrá a cierta rubia metiche esperando para que la consuele]_ —pensó—Claro, si creyese en el…—murmuró riendo ligeramente. Tanteó de nueva cuenta el objeto en su bolsillo— _[Creo que es momento de darle el toque final a este día]_ Nagisa—el más bajo dejó de lado su festejo al enterarse de que no estaba tan mal parado como creía para atender al llamado de su nombre—, creo que algo hay que destacar de esta cita.

Con cuidado retiró el objeto de su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia un intrigado Nagisa quien abrió ampliamente sus ojos dejando ver esos orbes celestes con un brillo encantador.

—¡K-Karma!—se sintió un manojo de nervios al ver la pequeña caja en la mano del contrario—¿Q-Que…?

En cuanto el pelirrojo la abrió, sin ningún esfuerzo, se escuchó un click que permitió a Shiota ingresar nuevamente el aire invernal a sus pulmones. Claramente se esperaba otra sorpresa y ver el clásico anillo dentro de la caja, hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un vergonzoso rubor.

—Je~ ¿Qué creías que era?—bromeó dejando ver uno de sus colmillos al reírse.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito!—se quejó inflando sus mejillas.

Largó un suspiro resignado a padecer las infinitas bromas de aquel chico y concentró su mirada en el interior de la caja. Alzó una ceja antes de extender su mano, mirar sutilmente a su novio recibiendo la aprobación de poder retirarlo para poder verlo con más claridad.

—¿Son… elásticos para el cabello?—pasó con cuidado sus dedos para luego tomarlos y contemplarlos.

No muy diferentes de los que llevaba de costumbre, estos eran iguales a los que poseía actualmente. No quiso ser mal agradecido con el inesperado detalle pero de cierta forma se sintió desanimado por la sorpresa. Observó de nueva cuenta a Karma quien le sonría de manera reluciente y en un rápido movimiento recibió un beso en los labios, uno que se llevó su desilusión a la basura al entrar en ese suave y apasionado contacto que duró más que todos los besos que pudieron darse en este corto tiempo. Cuando se separaron, aun con la respiración agitada y a solo centímetros de distancia sus oídos escucharon palabras nunca antes pronunciadas de aquella voz que le encantaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños Nagisa.

Esa oración hizo sentir el mundo y sus complicaciones apartarse a miles y miles de kilómetros de su posición; dejó de pensar en cómo ayudar a Nakamura a darle esos sentimientos de amor verdadero a Kayano, olvidó la tarea inventada, su madre, a Koro-sensei y su test que hizo posible todo aquello…

Quería darle las gracias a su profesor por eso.

—Parece que lloraras Nagisa—observó Akabane con burla.

—Yo… sí. Quiero llorar.

Ante tal sincera confesión Karma se apartó un poco para llevar su mano a recorrer la mejilla sonrojada ajena y observó aquellos ojos celestes que comenzaban a cristalizarse.

—Karma, esta es la primera vez que me dices estas palabras—una lagrima empezó a colapsar de sus pestañas—, es mi primer regalo de tu parte—prosiguió sonriendo sin preocuparse por aquellas gotas que nublaban la vista aunque eso no evitaba que viera a su asombrada pareja—Estoy muy feliz.

Akabane resopló ciertamente aliviado al ver que esas lágrimas correspondían a un sentimiento ajeno a toda tristeza. Recordó que las palabras que escuchó fueron ciertas, a pesar de estar tiempo juntos en los primeros años, Karma, nunca se había atrevido a decir algo por tal festividad.

—Lo siento—dijo secando las lágrimas con la manga de su polera de lana—fue muy cruel de mi parte no felicitarte por tu cumpleaños antes, por estas fechas siempre estábamos juntos como si solo fuese un día más—Nagisa lo contempló reteniendo las lágrimas—. El motivo por el cual no lo hice fue muy egoísta e infantil—admitió sintiendo cierto desprecio por su antiguo comportamiento—, sabes que desde el primer momento que te vi me enamoré, claro que fue complicado asimilarlo y lentamente fui notando que mis sentimientos eran amor—alejó su brazo al ver las mejillas secas de su novio. Mientras sintió que estaba diciendo una parte de la verdad, pero decide continuar con esas palabras a media sinceridad—eso y el hecho de que tan solo unos días antes se cumplieran las fechas de la muerte de mi padre… Las cosas se tornaron complicadas.

Ante sus ojos veía una nueva faceta que Karma mostraba, debajo de esa sonrisa que siempre veía su novio mostraba que realmente se preocupaba por su familia.

Devolvió aquel gesto consolador abrazándolo con fuerza. Mantuvieron aquel momento en un silencio que no requería ser interrumpido aun, los minutos pasaron y en el momento que Karma recobró la compostura con sutileza alejó a su pareja.

—¿Te ha gustado tu regalo? Realmente no sabía que darte.

—Cualquier cosa hubiese estado bien—respondió con simpleza, aun curioso por el hecho de que precisamente le regalara coletas prácticamente iguales a las anteriores—Aunque… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué escogiste este regalo? Me da curiosidad…—al final soltó una risa—has escogido coletas idénticas a las que ya tengo.

—Eso es algo complicado de explicar—le devolvió la sonrisa pero esta es más atrevida y altanera—involucra a cierta chica que acaba de confesarse.

Los dedos de Nagisa titubearon levemente, debía esperarse que supiera de ese suceso era Karma Akabane después de todo un chico demasiado astuto como para no enterarse. Desvió la mirada apenado por eso.

—Sabes… que la he rechazado ¿Verdad?

—No dudé de ti en ningún momento—guiñó un ojo a lo que su novio solo embozó una leve sonrisa. Reconocía aquella expresión que Shiota ponía cuando estaba dudando, y sabía exactamente que se debía al hecho de que alguien tenía el corazón roto—No debes preocuparte por ella—sentenció cruzándose de brazos dándole igual lo que pásese con ella en aquel momento.

—Lo sé—esa frase hizo que alzara una ceja—. Creo que tendremos que ayudar a Nakamura en esto.

Karma no hizo mucho esfuerzo por entender a qué se refería precisamente su novio, pero verlo cambiar de semblante despejó toda duda que tenía con respecto a que Nagisa, quizás, se sintiera culpable por el rechazo de la chica. Simplemente no insistiría en una explicación por que ya se estaba aburriendo de hablar del resto, rápidamente terminaría con el asunto.

Nagisa se concentró en atar su cabello; su típico peinado de aquel tercer año de secundaria.

—Unas gomillas porque ahora comprendo lo especial que es ese peinado para ambos—completó el misterio contemplando al ahora peinado Shiota que acostumbra a ver—. Aunque no puedo evitar sentir celos de que tengas algo que ella te ha dado, decidí que le agregaría un toque mío para molestarla un poco.

Y el contrario suspiró al ver la cara de diablo de su novio. Aunque le pareció noble de su parte no pedir que se deshiciese del peinado que tanto cariño le tenía, después de todo Kayano era una querida amiga que apreciaba demasiado.

—Karma—llamó sujetando su mano, ya era hora de que su extraña cita llegue a su fin, muy a su pesar, claro—. Gracias por aceptar estar conmigo.

El pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido a eso, sintió calor en la cara, específicamente en sus mejillas y sin dudarlo apretó con firmeza la mano que lo envolvía con dulzura.

—¿A que vino eso tan de repente?—sonrió, ambos, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

 **POV AUTORA**

Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Debía alcanzarla, porque sinceramente no creía en las palabras del pelirrojo. Salió del acuario y miró para ambos costados; nada. No veía a la joven por ningún lado.

Optó por llamarla y con ese plan sacó con demasiada prisa su móvil, sus dedos temblaban sobre el teclado táctil sin saber si era por lo nerviosa que estaba o por el frio que había sentido recorrer por cada centímetro de su piel.

Una vez encontró el contacto y pulsó la opción de llamar el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, parecía que se saldría de su pecho y esa sensación le molestaba.

Uno, dos… cinco, seis tonos y a punto de llegar al séptimo sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, se giró esperando que sea quien estaba buscando con tanta desesperación y los tonos en su oído quedaron en un segundo plano.

Ella estaba ahí, en frente suyo, sonriéndole con una mano levemente alzada en un saludo carente de palabras.

Y su brazo tembló, al igual que con sus dedos.

—Kayano ¿Estas bien?—la pregunta sonaba tan estúpida que, si pudiera, se retractaría de haberla hecho, Nakamura podría haberle dicho otra cosa y no precisamente eso pero al verla allí parada con una expresión tan triste con ojos que amenazaban con que cayera una tormenta, tan frágil y a la vez firme en no dejarse llevar por el momento.

—¿Uh? ¡Claro!

La más alta se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, ni siquiera quería parpadear al ver las gotas caer frente a sus ojos, su sonrisa perdió un poco de curvatura pero aun la mantenía, retiró las manos de sus bolsillos para acercarse a la chica.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Kaede parpadeó y al hacerlo su vista se nubló. Sus manos recorrieron su rostro para verificar lo que las palabras de su amiga le habían dicho, era cierto.

Ella estaba llorando.

No lo notó, no supo porque. No tenía sentido. Se suponía que todo había sido una actuación, que aquella escena ya había terminado y que nada más las luces debían apagarse para iniciar una nueva escena.

Eso no estaba en su guion; llorar.

Nakamura la contempló y largó un suspiro antes de acercarse a ella para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que se veía más pequeño que de costumbre.

—Kayano, todos acostumbramos a llorar por amor—soltó en un susurro, de manera tan suave y con una sonrisa que se había hecho más pequeña en su labios. Los sollozos de su compañera trataban de ser silenciados mientras ocultaba su rostro en aquel necesitado abrazo, recibiendo con amabilidad la protección de Rio—. Incluyendo la persona que lo está diciendo.

Con eso último no pudo evitar sollozar y sorber por la nariz, solo por esa vez, entre los brazos de su amiga, atrapada en la confusión de sus sentimientos, se permitiera desahogar frente la chica que, sin notarlo, se robó su corazón.

Mientras que para Kayano Kaede su primer amor de la secundaria resultó no ser correspondido.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*'¨'*•..¸ _ **Fin**_ ¸..•*'¨'*•. ❤ ❤ ❤


	18. Últimas palabras

¿Ven? **¡¿VEN?!** Esto es lo que pasa cuando empiezo una historia la publico sin saber cómo lechugas continuarla, la edito, la vuelvo a publicar, continuo escribiendo y ¡PUM! Nuevamente no sé cómo continuarla.

Qué final más caca, y no me refiero a lo que escribí (Me gustó, por algo lo publique) sino a como terminaron las cosas.

No les miento, mi yo del pasado debe estar revolcándose en mi memoria al ver como finalicé una historia que ella empezó. Ósea ¡Tenía planeado mil y un cosas más! Involucrar a Asano, a la madre de Karma, dar a conocer qué onda con el padre del pelirrojo y que se enterara la madre de Nagisa de su relación/que rompió la promesa, darle más protagonismo a los de la Clase E con los tets, a Koro-sensei, relatar de una forma más amorosa como se conocieron ¡Ver a mi maldita OTP de NakamuraxKayano avanzar hasta que logren estar juntas! ¡Y llevar la historia al infinito y más allá...! Pero no.

Hay vengo yo para cagarla :D

¿El motivo? Ya no sé cómo continuar, es decir no sé cómo llevar los hechos o como escribir para que quede como quiero. De ser una historia de puro hobbie que me alegraba los días de secundaria pasó a ser algo tedioso y molesto al día de hoy, ha empezado a _**matarme**_ esta historia.

Incluido el hecho que debe haber alguien queriendo ver una maldita actualización de esto y que pasa el tiempo con las esperanzas en sus pechos de que algún día volveré con esta historia, no puedo ser cruel y seguir dando tales esperanzas, y no, no quiero borrar o marcarla como cancelada ¡Me niego a hacerlo por más que terminara de esta forma! Eso sí me dolería más porque vaya que le tengo cariño a pesar de todo.

Quizas, alguien lo recuerde:

 _En el capítulo 10, al final donde la mayoría de veces comentaba algo luego de traerles la actualización:_

 _-.-.-_

Con respecto a la historia... Varios de ustedes creen que la historia terminara pronto... Y yo como:

-"¿KHÉ?" .-.

Por mi esta historia seguirá hasta que ellos se casen y tenga hijos (lo había mencionado al principio de la historia) Bueno no sé si hasta allí, pero quiero que sea una historia larga ya que no hay muchas historias largaaaaas de estos dos (y si hay me avisan para leerla :3) Quiero ser la primera en que escriba la historia más larga KarGisa de la historia (?) xD okno, pero este amor recién comienza (por lo menos para mí)

Claro que si ustedes quieren que esta historia termine pronto... Pos... Nope :)

"¿Quieren que la historia termine pronto?" Todavía quedan muchas cosas sin revelar, por ejemplo: La muérete del padre de Karma, la reacción del alumnado y la familia ante su noviazgo, la bufanda de Nagisa, que ellos tengan su primera noche juntos (7u7) la madre de Karma (sip porque no solo la madre de Nagisa se opondrá) Y otras cosillas más. Por otro lado a mí todavía me queda mucha inspiración guardada para esta historia...

Bueno, comenten que les pareció el capítulo que yo me alimento de sus comentarios. Los quiero demasiado por seguir está loca historia que se me ocurre xD y avísenme si los personajes no concuerdan con la verdadera personalidad (quizás hago a Karma muy romántico... y a Nagi muy llorón) ¡Díganme todo lo que piensen de la historia! ¡Hasta el color de camisa que llevan! (?)

Saludos n.n

PD: No sé por qué siempre se me hace taaaan larga el saludo para los lectores xD ¡Los kielo mucho!

-.-.-

Aquí termina aquel mensaje que alguna vez les dejé. Esperanzada teniendo metas bien altas, lo leo y me da ternura lo que escribí allí arriba, no solo esa ocasión, sino las respuestas que daba a sus típicos y muy queridos: "¿Cuándo actualizas? :D"

-suspira-

Por eso mi decisión de dejarla con este final que quedó con muchas cosas inconclusas y que daba más para contar...

Pero, si lo acepto, este es el verdadero _**final**_ de _"El primer amor de la secundaria"_

Lo sé, lo sé ahora vienen las eternas disculpas; ¡En serio que lo siento! Eres un nekito asesino que, posiblemente, se tomó la molestia de mandar un mensaje privado preguntando por la historia, que ha dejado un comentario aunque sea una sola vez, has puesto la historia en tu biblioteca, que has dejado tu estrellita... ¡O que simplemente hayas leído la historia! Aunque sea una de esas cosas con ello me has hecho feliz en esos días que realmente me sentía _**viva**_ al escribir.

 _ **Lo siento**_ , debes de haber esperado mucho tiempo para que se terminara de esta forma.

He tenido el privilegio de que leas esta historia y créeme que te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Pero ya no puedo más con esto.

Y es así como termina lo que empecé en el viejo 2015 y lo termino creyendo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer para no dejar algo "sin terminar o cancelado", aunque muy en el fondo _sepa que realmente no he conseguido el final que quería cuando escribía el primer capítulo de "El primer amor de la secundaria"._

Quería festejar con el segundo cumpleaños de esta historia (14/07) pero terminé publicando esto varios días después. ¡Por el amor a Karma, ni eso pude hacerlo bien!

Ya para terminar con esta melancolía quiero comentar que: En serio, cuando estaba escribiendo el final se me escapó un buena carcajada al notar que iba a terminar con un intento de NakamuraxKayano es que, dios, es una historia KarGisa y les termino con otra cosa xd

Eles telible Nazyro,

Pero bueno, es lo que salió luego de un hiatus de casi un año. Y otra vez: ¿Ven? **¡¿VEN?!** Si ya ni sé cómo poner un final menos voy a poder continuar esta historia.

En fin.

Asdfiensiasns. Matenme. Puedes dejar tus últimas palabras para esta historia en este renglón (? O donde se te dé la gana :v Me encantará leer tus últimas palabras, quejas, amenaza, lo que sea que escribas, al fin y al cabo esto ya está terminado.

Y queda _**estrictamente prohibido**_ "continuar" esta historia. Este es el final que les doy; si están de acuerdo me alegra el alma y sino pues, me dolerá, pero nada cambiará.

Por mi parte...

 _Este es mi último adiós para mis queridos_ _ **nekitos asesinos.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo.**_

Atte: _**Nazyro**_


End file.
